Their Time of Need
by ohsnap its potter
Summary: After several desperate attempts at snogging, James finally settles for a friendship with Lily. It's amazing how friendship can evolve into something deeper when you thought for sure it was time to move on. End of sixth year till graduation. COMPLETE
1. Bad Hair Day

My first fanfic! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

It was a normal day in the Gryfindor common room. That is, if you would count people doing magic spells, people turning rats into goblets, and a fiery tempered, now purple haired girl looking desperately around for the culprit.

"James Potter! Sirius Black!" Lily spat, her purple hair sticking out at all angles, as she desperately tried to tame it.

"You rang?" came a completely calm voice from behind Lily. Lily spun around and looked up into the deep brown eyes of James Potter. Lily tried to form coherent words, she tried to spit any mean comeback at James, but none came to her. She began angrily sputtering which caused James to smirk. "Having fun Evans?" He asked looking down at her emerald green eyes. "That purple hair looks nice on you. I can't say you didn't deserve it, after you turned my skin pink polka dots."

"_You_ deserved it." Lily finally managed to choke out. She raised her wand and aimed it at him. She muttered something no one could quite hear, and many colors emitted at her wand.

"LILY EVANS! What did you do to me?" James asked, looking wildly around to see if anyone could see him. Lily had placed a curse on him, the first one that popped into her head. James' hair was long and black, some slight curls were added, and it perched elegantly upon his shoulders.

Lily smirked at him. "Turn my hair back NOW!" Lily spat, her voice dangerous.

"NO!" James yelled. "See, unlike you, you can't turn your hair back, it's an irreversible spell, but me here, I can just change mine back, since I have had many experiences with those less familiar with pranks."

"Good luck with that." Lily muttered. James gave her a confused, yet somewhat desperate look. "You see," Lily began, responding at once to his look. "I put the irreversible spell on you too." Lily finished triumphantly.

"FINE!" James cried, throwing up his hands in desperation.

"FINE" Lily repeated, mocking his gestures. "We'll turn it back on the count of three! One…Two…THREE!"

Nothing happened and they both stared at each other angrily.

"I KNEW you wouldn't do it!" They said together.

A tut-tut was heard from behind them and they both whirled around to see Sirius Black. He was looking at them with a highly amused expression. "James, mate, in case you haven't noticed the WHOLE common room is staring at you two." He said gesturing from James to Lily.

They both looked around to find it was true. All the kids that were inside on the warm Saturday evening were now staring at the pair of quarrelers with amused, frightened, and annoyed glances.

"Turn each others' hair back, now." Sirius said. "If you don't I will place a hex on the both of you that will be way worse than worries about hair."

They both obliged and turned each others' hair back at once. Lily gave a sigh of relief as she ran her hand through her now fiery red hair. James ruffled his now short, messy hair up a bit and then rocked back and forth on his heels.

"So…" he began, "How about that weather, Evans?"

Lily's mouth twitched as if she were about to smile, but instead gave him another glare and turned around and stalked off, up the stairs into the girls dorms. She ran up the steps and yanked open her door and flung herself inside, slamming the door behind her.

"That arrogant little…" Lily began, but then she stopped when she noticed her roommates staring at her. She looked at them one by one. Marlee, or Mari as most call her, was sitting on her bed, looking at Lily carefully. She was the shortest of the four, with deep brown, curly hair, and hazel eyes.

Sara had straight blonde hair and big green eyes. She was the party of the group, and loved to talk.

Katherine had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She loved to talk also, but could also get lost easily into a book.

"James is an arrogant little what?" Mari asked slowly.

"I never said James." Lily said.

"Oh, you didn't need to," Sara cut in. "Who else would be? Besides Snape or Sirius? We just know you that well."

"And we kind of heard you to bickering like rabid squirrels down there."

Lily would have laughed at her comparison, if it hadn't been about the argument. "You heard that?" Lily asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh yeah." Mari laughed. "Who didn't? You two always do that."

"Well I'll have you know…" Lily shouted, turning back almost at once to her angered behavior. "He always starts it. I just cant STAND him. He's so cocky and arrogant and-"

"We know, we know." Sara said. "He's rather handsome though."

Lily began making gagging noises and Sara threw her pillow at Lily. "Hey!" Lily laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That girl is SO annoying. If she'd just give me a chance then maybe…maybe things would be different." James said quietly, burying his face in his hands.

"Maybe." Sirius agreed, flopping down on his bed in the boys' dorm room. Sirius Black had long, dark hair that fell about his eyes and was considered handsome by over three fourths of the student population. Sirius and James always had girlfriends, but neither of them had girlfriends for very long.

"James, when are you going to just stop participating in these childish games and actually TALK to her instead of hex her?" Remus Lupin asked earnestly. Remus was James and Sirius' best friend. He was also rather handsome, but he was more calm than the other boys. He was a little shy of dating because of his other side, his werewolf side.

"Chess anyone?" Peter Pettigrew asked after a long silence. Sirius nodded and went to retrieve his chess set. Peter was shorter than the other boys and was very quiet and shy. He wasn't as handsome, and no one could really see how he fit in with them. But Sirius, James and Remus considered Peter to be their brother and Peter thought the same of them.

They were called the Mauraders, the most wanted by girls, and most wanted for detention by Filch. Nonetheless, they were hilarious, and even the teachers, though reluctantly, found them amusing.

"Thanks guys," James said, finally emerging from his spot behind his hands. "You guys are my family, my brothers, and my best friends."

"Aww…" Sirius cried, wiping an imaginary tear from his eyes. James rolled his own eyes and threw a pillow at Sirius. "Hey!" Sirius laughed, "watch the hair!" The boys laughed and Sirius received three more pillows thrown at him from his roommates.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Sara yelled at her dawdling roommates. "You guys are my best friends but sheesh are you slow! HURRY UP!"

"Sara! RELAX…breath deeply." Lily laughed.

"I can't when we're going to be late." Sara countered.

"IT'S JUST DINNER!" Marlee exclaimed.

Sara flushed slightly, as if just realizing that her roommates also knew where they were heading. "Oh yeah…right. Okay then, take your time."

When the four girls finally arrived at dinner, they took their seats at the Gryfindor table by the sixth years. Only two more weeks left of school, it seemed as if someone sped p the clocks and no one knew how to stop them.

The Mauraders came in shortly after the girls and took their seats at the Gryfindor table in the great hall. They sat across from the girls and they all exchanged friendly glances. All except James and Lily who were purposely avoiding each others' eyes.

By the time the food appeared on the plates, Sara wasn't the only one hungry. They all reached for the food at once. Sirius and Sara obviously eating the most.

"I don't understand," Marlee whined, glancing and Sirius and Sara, "how can they eat so much and stay so skinny?"

"You're just as skinny Lily reminded Marlee.

"I guess," Marlee agreed, "but I don't eat that much!"

By the time everyone finished and Sirius and Sara could officially call themselves full, they wound their way out of the throng of students, into the hallway.

The Mauraders, Lily, Marlee, Sara and Katherine walked together to the Gryfindor common room. They gave the password to the fat lady and climbed in.

The fire was crackling and it was mostly empty. The eight students took their places in front of the fire and sighed. There wasn't any tension between six of them, but between James and Lily, you could practically taste it.

"So…" Sirius began, glancing at his two stubborn friends. "When do you guys plan on hexin-I mean talking to each other again."

"Never." James and Lily said as one.

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, Evans… could we talk outside for a second?"

A prolonged silence followed this statement. After three minutes of it James stood up.

"Fine!" He said, "I'm going to bed guys I'll see you up there. See you in the morning girls." He glanced at Lily coldly and then made his way to the Boys' dorms.

Lily looked rather sheepish of her actions and said quietly, "See you boys tomorrow." She nodded at the other girls and attempted a smile.

Once Lily was inside the girls dorms the other six began talking.

"What is their problem? Can't they try to get along for two seconds?" Sirius exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in desperation.

"I know," Sara whined, "It's so obvious that when one of them is miserable, the other is. Why can't they realize they could be good friends or more?"

"I think James has already realized that." Remus pointed out. "I mean, he's been liking her since first year. Lily needs to see that."

"It's not just Lily's fault," Marlee said, "I mean, they both do this all the time. It takes two to argue, not just one.

The others nodded and returned to gazing at the fire in silence.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Remus said, standing up and stretching, "You guys coming?" He asked, looking from Sirius to Peter. They nodded and bid farewell to the girls, walking up to the boys dorms and out of sight.

The girls followed suit and walked up to their rooms where they found Lily, obviously pretending she was asleep.

"Lil, I know you're not asleep." Sara said, "You always snore when you are, and you're not snoring now."

"I do NOT snore!" Lily said defiantly, bolting up in her bed.

"Well you don't talk or sit up either, so we know now you're not asleep." Marlee said.

They all got dressed in silence and threw themselves onto their beds. "G'Night guys." Marlee said, yawning.

They all exchanged goodnights until everyone finally drifted off to sleep.

Everyone except Lily.

A/N: SO... what did you think? Any comments or ideas please do tell me. Reviews always are welcome. Wink.


	2. Fifth year again

A/N...okay second chapter! tell me what you think.

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, with birds happily chirping. Lily braced herself for the bright sun. As usual it came, Lily squinted and sat up in bed. She gazed around the room and found Katherine already up. She was brushing her dirty blond hair slowly and steadily.

"Morning Kath!" Lily sang as she swung out of bed.

Katherine jumped and looked around the room until her eyes fell upon Lily. "Oh hey Lil's!" She replied. "Have a good night sleep?"

"Okay…I just feel bad about last night. I could have talked to him, you know?" Lily said, sighing and pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Yeah you could have, but don't beat yourself up about it. You were both angry." Katherine said, placing her brush upon her dresser and walking to stand next to Lily.

"I know…it's just he's kind of a bully. Remember what he did last year to Snape? He and Sirius were tormenting him, and all in good fun! How could something like that be fun?"

"I don't know Lils, but hexing can be amusing." Katherine reasoned.

"Amusing? AMUSING? How could you say something like that Kath?" Lily said as her eyes widened in shock at her friends words.

"Lily, you can't honestly say you don't have fun making James' hair long, or his skin pink?"

Lily smiled fondly at the memory, but quickly wiped it from her face. Obviously not quick enough.

"See?" Katherine said, nodding towards Lily's smile. "I'm not saying what James did was okay, but can't you move on? Snape obviously has. Did you see the hexes he put on the Marauders? Without a single detention!"

"I know, but I don't know if I'm ready to be friends with someone so immature." Lily said.

"Lils, you're putting yourself a little high up on the maturity ladder aren't you?" Katherine smirked. "I mean, you did just quarrel like 'rabid squirrels' or whatever."

"Will you two stop talking so LOUDLY?" came Marlee's groggy voice from under her pillow. Katherine and Lily smiled and tiptoed to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

James woke up on Sunday morning to a particularly loud snort from Sirius. James sighed and allowed his eyes to shoot daggers at Sirius' form on the bed. James got up and saw Remus and Peter talking quietly.

"Hey." James said.

They looked and James and smiled. "About time you got up." Remus said, smiling. "We needed a third person to wake up Sirius."

James grinned and they all walked over to Sirius' bed.

"Sirius. Sirius wake up." Remus said calmly. "Okay. Step two, go Peter."

"Sirius! You need to wake up! Snape is here, he's going to hex us into a million pieces!" Peter said loudly. He shrugged and glanced and James. "Okay, Step three, go James."

James nodded and stepped closer to Sirius. "SIRIUS BLACK GET YOUR STUPID ARSE OUT OF BED NOW! AND I MEAN NOW!" James screamed, emphasizing a few words.

Sirius stirred and then there was silence. Everyone grinned and nodded, raising their wands. "Step FOUR." They said together. At once, every wand tip shot out a different hex. Remus shot out water, Peter shot out mini hands that smacked Sirius over the head, again and again and again. James' wand shot out an enormous gong that echoed throughout the room loudly when hit.

"Waddya doin'?" Sirius exclaimed groggily, sitting up in bed and smacking the gong and hangs away. "I was sleepin'! Can't you guys ever wake me up normally?"

The other three boys exchanged glances, then rolled their eyes. "C'mon, let's go to breakfast." Peter said at last.

The Marauders made their way to lunch and sat down at the Gryfindor table where Lily, Marlee, Sara and Katherine were already seated.

"Hey ladies," Sirius said, sliding into a chair across from Sara. He winked at her which caused her to blush slightly. She smiled at him and he gave her his famous smile. The others watched the two with amused and disgusted glances.

"Anyways, not that _that's_ over with." Marlee said, giving Sirius and Sara a pointed look. "Can you guys believe there's only three weeks left? Then we'll be seventh years. SEVENTH years!"

Everyone nodded their agreement. Lily snuck a glance at James, but saw that he was staring pointedly at his breakfast. Lily sighed and began eating breakfast.

The plates were cleared and everyone trudged back to their common rooms. Not James. And not Lily.

"James…" Lily began, looking away. "C-can I talk to you?"

James stared at her for a while before nodding. They walked around the school for a while before reaching a deserted hallway. James slumped down on the floor and leaned against the wall. Lily walked to the opposite wall and did the same.

"So?" James said.

"What do you mean so?" Lily said, trying desperately to keep her voice from the edginess that was trying to emerge into her every word.

"I mean why do you want to talk to me?" James asked, obviously trying to keep his voice under control like Lily.

"I wanted to talk to you because…because YOU wanted to talk to ME yesterday." Lily finished lamely.

"Well I DID, but since you left me hanging in front of all our friends, suddenly the idea doesn't sound as appealing!" James cried.

Lily sprung to her feet and glared down at James. "Well _excuse _me if I didn't want to talk to you. Its not like you did anything stupid to me, like say…turn my hair PURPLE."

James stood up abruptly and rose to his full height, which was well over Lily's. "YOU turned my skin pink polk-a-dots the day before. I was merely retaliating!"

"Oh that's rich!" Lily exclaimed. "It's not like you turned my-"

"Okay STOP!" James cut her off. "We're not getting anywhere. I wanted to talk to you to see if we could sort all this out but the obviously isn't going to happen."

"No I guess not. It's not like I wanted it to anyways!" Lily screamed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Me either!" James yelled.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Lily glared at him once more before turning around and running in the opposite direction. James ruffled his hair a bit and waited a while, before following her to the common room.

--

Lily sprinted up the stairs to her dorm and flopped down. She didn't even bother to greet her friends downstairs. She ignored the hot tears in the back of her eyes threatening to come forward. She placed her palms on her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Lil?" Marlee asked nervously from the doorway.

"Yeah?" Lily replied wearily.

"Um…are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Lily lied.

Marlee sat down next to her and put her arm around her shoulders. "C'mon Lily, something's bothering you and I know it. What is it?"

"James and I pretty much agreed we would never be friends." Lily cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Well, you've never been exactly friends." Marlee asked carefully. "It's no big deal, right?"

Lily shook her head vigorously and looked up at Marlee. "No Mari, it sounded so official this time. I mean, we always not liked each other and stuff, but now we know we never will be friends. Ever."

Marlee nodded in understanding and stood up. "I'm sorry Lil, but it will work out, trust me."

Lily nodded and laid back down on her bed. Marlee took that as her cue to leave and walked out. After a while, Lily realized how tired she really was, after not getting much sleep last night. She buried her face deeper into her pillow and sank into a sleep.

"Lily? Hun it's time to get up." Sara said, looking at Lily carefully. Lily rubbed her eyes drowsily and sat up. "Here, we brought you some food from lunch. We figured you needed the sleep, so decided to just bring you up something."

Lily nodded and thanked each of her three friends that were standing around her bed. Sara pushed the plate of food closer and Lily picked up her sandwich. She took a big bite and chewed it thoughtfully.

"So…" Sara said, looking down at Lily.

"So." Lily replied, taking another bite from her sandwich. "Hey… when's the next Hogsmeade date?"

Her friends looked surprised at her randomness and then looked thoughtful. "Umm… I think its next Saturday." Marlee said after a while.

Lily nodded. "I was just thinking, because I could really use a butterbeer."

Her friends laughed and sat down on the floor. "Want to play cards?" Lily asked after a while. "I brought my muggle ones from home if anyone wants to play."

"I will," Katherine said, who had a muggle father and a magical mother.

Lily got off her bed and retrieved her deck of cards. They played a few games, with Marlee, a pureblood, and Sara, another pureblood, watching them closely.

"I can't take it anymore!" Marlee said after a while. "Don't you ever get bored?"

Lily and Katherine laughed, placing their cards down and stretching their arms out. "Well then, what do you suggest we do?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know, let's go downstairs." Marlee suggested. The other three shrugged and walked downstairs with Marlee in the lead.

"AH HA! I've got you now, check-mate!" a familiar voice rang out. The four girls turned and smiled when their eyes fell on an exuberant Sirius Black, and a disappointed James Potter, who was sitting across from Sirius at the chess table.

"Hey guys!" Sara called out, she looked at the clock and then back at them. "Wow, it's already time for dinner, you guys coming?"

Sirius and James nodded and glanced over at Remus and Peter who were lounging on the couches. "You guys coming to dinner?" James asked, not even bothering to keep the bitterness of losing the match from his voice.

"Coming!" Peter sang, perking up almost at once.

The eight students began their walk the great hall. James caught a glance of greasy black hair and looked around to see if any of the other boys saw it too.

They did.

"Umm… listen girls, we forgot something up at the common room and we need to go get it." James said, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"And what might that be?" Sara asked, looking at them curiously.

"Sirius' teeth." James said quickly. James blushed at his own words and then looked at Sirius. He had put his lips around his teeth, pretending as though he had none.

The girls laughed and looked at each other disbelievingly. "Whatever, I don't even want to know what could be so bad that you four had to come up with such a lame excuse." Sara said with a wave of her hand.

The boys nodded quickly and gratefully and headed off after the black haired, greasy boy. Severus Snape.

"What do you think their up to?" Lily asked curiously. "There's only one thing they run after. Girls, and we're here, food, and that's where we were heading, and…" Lily stopped in her tracks and looked at the other girls. "Snape."

"C'mon, I think he went this way." James said, leading the boys around the corner. "We're going to get him this time, there's no way he can get away with calling Lily a mudbl-well you know what he called her."

The boys nodded and quickened their pace.

"Well, well, well." Said a drawling voice from behind them. The four boys spun around to find Snape, hovering a few feet away.

"Hello Snivellus." Sirius said, pulling out his wand and advancing. "You didn't think we could let you go after landing us in detention for three weeks for doing nothing, and calling one of our best friends a…you know."

"Yes I do know. I called her a mudblood, because that's what she is. A no good, filthy mudblood that has no right to live."

"You crossed the line Snape." James replied through gritted teeth. "Wash out your mouth! Scourify!"

Bubbles began emerging from Snapes mouth. He began coughing and glaring at the four, very highly amused boys.

"WHAT are you doing?" Came a cold voice from behind them. The boys whirled around to find Lily, her three friends behind her. "Stop it Potter, stop it _now_."

James released the curse and glared and Lily. Did she even know why they were doing that? Didn't she know what Snape called her?

Remus was looking at the ground sheepishly. He usually stopped them. He was usually level headed, but Snape…Snape was different, and sometimes he didn't care what they did to him.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Lily cried, gesturing to Snape who was now glaring at all of them.

"Evans you have no idea what he does." Sirius replied evenly.

"Whatever he does, it gives you no excuse to do this!" She yelled.

"No one asked for your help, mudblood." Snape said.

Lily turned to Snape with anger and disappointment in her eyes. It was like fifth year all over again. Hadn't anyone changed? Hadn't James changed? Was he ever going to?

A/N: PlEASE REAd ANd REViEW:


	3. Meeting with Dumbledore

Okay: Here's my third chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please give me some constructive critisism! This is my first FanFic. so I need it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Lily spit into the sink and rinsed out her toothbrush. She glanced at herself in the mirror and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ears.

"Hey Lil!"

Lily jumped and spun around, her toothbrush out as if it were her only defense. "SARA! You scared me! Don't jump up on me like that."

"Sorry." Sara said carelessly, moving closer to the sink. "Nice..." She added, glancing at Lily's toothbrush that was still up as though she were about to have a sword fight duel.

Lily smiled sheepishly and put her toothbrush on the counter. "Are the other two up yet?"

"Yep, they're changing now." Sara said, brushing her long, thin hair into a pony.

Lily nodded and walked out. She recruited Marlee and Katherine once Sara had finished grooming, and they all headed down to breakfast.

Lily took her place at her usual table and waited for her food to appear.

"Hey Evans."

Lily jumped and stopped staring at her plate to look up and see who had called her name. "Potter." Lily muttered and glanced away.

James sat down and looked earnestly at the Mauraders and other girls. They nodded in understanding and scooted down a few seats. He took a deep breath and ruffled up his hair a bit. "Lily...I don't know why you keep getting involved in situations you don't belong in. So, I just wanted to know why you can't stay out of mine and Snape's fights."

"I would if they were just yours and Snape's." Lily hissed through clenched teeth. "But it's four verses one! I don't find that fair. And, considering I'm a school prefect, I'd like to say I have a right in stopping you two."

"Evans, stay out." James said, his voice dangerously calm.

"No." Lily said evenly. "If you came to talk to me just so you can tell me to stay out while you torture another student, you've wasted your time. So, I don't see why we're still talking here."

"Me neither," James said. "I guess we're done then."

"Yeah, I guess we are." Lily snapped, turning back to her empty plate. The food appeared a few moments later, and Lily lunged for it eagerly. She grabbed as much as she could eat and looked around for a piece of toast. She glanced at the lone piece on the table. 'The last one!' She thought, thrilled. She reached forward to grab it, only as someone else did. She looked up to see who else wanted her toast, and saw, none other than the famous James Potter.

"Excuse me," Lily said angrily, never removing her hand from the toast.

"No, no, no, excuse _me._" James replied evenly.

They sat there for a few moments, with one hand on either side of the toast when Lily finally decided she had enough. She pulled the toast towards her, only to realize James was holding firmly on to the other end. Lily pulled harder, trying carefully to not tear the toast. James smirked at her and attempted to steal the toast from her.

"Okay FINE." Lily cried, "Let's both let go at the same time, and on the count of three, we'll both let go and then go for it at the same time. Who ever's hand is on it first, gets the toast." They both had no idea why a piece of toast was so important, but neither of them would give it up. It was as if they were proving themselves.

"Fine," James said. "Only we will BOTH do it this time."

Lily nodded and they both released the toast. "Okay," Lily said, "One...two..."

"Oh look! The last piece of toast!" Sirius squealed as he reached across the table and grabbed the desired toast.

"_Three_." Lily groaned.

"Sirius! What's wrong with you?" James cried.

Lily glared at James one last time before grabbing her untouched food.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Charms next." Sara said, guiding her three friends down the hall. The four girls reached the Charms room and yanked open the door. Lily took her seat towards the front of the classroom and looked around for the teacher. He came sweeping in, causing the whole class to go silent.

'Finally,' Lily thought, 'The last class of the day.'

James tried his best to pay attention during Charms, watching Lily carefully. Seeing how she always perked up when a question was asked, the way her quill was always poised for taking notes. They had been fighting so much lately, he hadn't had the time to admire her.

Lily Evans. The girl James has liked since first year. With fiery red hair to match her temper, with oval green eyes and a brilliant smile, Lily was considered very pretty. She had many friends, was a school prefect, and did very well in most of her classes.

James Potter. The boy Lily despised since first year. With short, black, untamed hair and a famous half grin. James almost always had a girlfriend, and was considered a heart throb among many girls. James too had many friends, and did very well in his classes without even trying. He had many detentions, and a reputation for one of the schools mischief makers.

James Potter and Lily Evans. Two well-known, lively teens. Their friends think they could be very good friends, or more. But Lily either doesn't see it, or refuses to see it.

Charms passed slowly, and when it was finally time to go the students practically leapt out of their seats, scurrying to be the first one out of the classroom.

The Gryfindors slowly made their way down to the common room, letting the feeling of no more classes that day flow over them.

Lily and Remus on the other hand, made their way to Dumbledore's office quickly, they had a prefect meeting in a few minutes.

"What do you think this meeting is about?" Lily asked as they reached the stone gargoyle.

"I don't know," Remus admitted, "He never has these meetings in his office."

Lily nodded and looked at their gargoyle for a few moments before beginning to giggle. Remus gave her an amused look and recovered quickly. "How long were we going to stand out here before realizing we don't know the password?"

Remus began chuckling and shrugged, opening his mouth to reply.

"Not long." Came a calm voice from behind them. Remus and Lily turned around to see Dumbledore, standing there in his half moon spectacles.

"Come in." Lily and Remus nodded and, once the gargoyle had leapt aside, shuffled into his office. "Take a seat, please." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the empty chairs on the other side of his desk.

Lily glanced around for a while before noticing that she and Remus were the only ones there. "Um…" Lily said, clearing her throat.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said, nodding slightly. "You must be wondering why you are the only prefects here." When Remus and Lily nodded, he continued. "Well, this is in fact, not a prefect meeting. I told you two that so we wouldn't have any questions before you got here."

A silence followed where Remus and Lily glanced at each other uncertainly. "Sir." Remus said after a while. "If this isn't a prefect meeting, what is it?"

"It is, Mr. Lupin, what I would like to call a meeting yes, but a different sort." Lily opened her mouth to ask a question before he shook his head. "Questions later, please. As I was saying, you are here to help me discuss something."

Remus and Lily's eyes widened as Dumbledore let out a slight laugh. "Yes, yes, why haven't I asked my Professors here instead? The reason for that is, I thought I needed a student opinion." Dumbledore placed his fingers together lightly. "My reason for calling you here is…" Dumbledore heaved a sigh as if what he were about to say were a burden. "Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Lily repeated softly, looking up into the eyes of the powerful, aging man. "I've heard of him, heard of his power, but why are we here to talk of him?"

"He is growing more powerful than we could have imagined, and I'm sure you two have heard stories."

Remus and Lily nodded before Remus spoke at last. "I don't understand sir."

"Yes, yes, neither do I, but what we need to discuss is what to tell your houses. I have already had the prefects of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw in here, and you are the last two to hear this." He sighed again. "You need to inform your houses about Voldemort and his power. Tell them to be on the alert, and Hogsmeade is cancelled until further notice. Give them no reason to worry, but to be alert and brave. Voldemort has been killing and recruiting followers all over. This is the safest place to be, yet I fear, it is not safe enough."

Remus and Lily took in a sharp breath. He wanted them to tell their fellow classmates all that?

"Sir," Lily said suddenly. "Why not ask the heads of houses to do this?"

"Ah yes, a very good question indeed. Most of the other houses have had their heads deliver this, but, I am afraid that your heads, Callie and Brad, find themselves far more busy." He gave them a look that told them they shouldn't ask anymore questions. "Of course, if you do not want to deliver this message, I quite understand, seeing as it is a great burden."

"Please sir, it would be an honor to deliver such an important message." Lily said. She glanced at Remus and he nodded, looking once more at Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir. I would like to deliver this message." He said.

"Brilliant, just brilliant. I knew you two would be up for the job. I ask you two to deliver it by Wednesday this week, therefore it gives you tonight and tomorrow to decide what to say."

Remus and Lily nodded again.

"Okay then, goodnight." Dumbledore finished.

The two sixth years stood up and bid farewell to Dumbledore.

Once they were outside of the office they both began talking in hushed whispers.

"I never knew Voldemort was this bad!" Lily said.

"You didn't?" Remus asked, looking surprised. "He is, I've heard my parents talking about him all the time. It's not good Lily. Something bad is happening."

Lily nodded slowly. She didn't know that being cut off from the magical world during breaks would cause her to not know such important information.

"I don't know how we're going to say it to them without making them panic. I mean, _Dumbledore_ said it to us and it still came as a shock."

Remus nodded. "I don't know what we're going to say either Lily, but we'll figure it out."

"I hope."

"We will," Remus confirmed. "It will all be okay soon."

"I hope." Lily said again.

**A/N**: What do you think? I know, I know, my chapters have been verrryyy short! I will make them longer! They'll be more interesting too, so, please stick with me! Thanks to all those who Read and Reviewed. If you haven't, please do! But if your just reading to read, as i used to do, thats okay too! K BYE:


	4. I can't wait forever

**A/N: **Okay, here's the fourth chapter. Thank-you to all those who reviewed. Please keep 'em coming!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

Lily's mind was swimming as her and Remus arrived at the fat lady. Lily opened her mouth to speak the password when Remus grabbed her shoulder, swinging her around. Lily looked up into his eyes and gave him a questioning look.

"Lily…do you think we should tell anybody?" Remus asked, removing his hand from her arm. "About what we have to say, I mean."

"I don't know," Lily admitted, shrugging.

"Okay," Remus said, "Well, then do you have any idea about what we're going to say to the whole house?"

Lily shuddered. "Remus, I have know idea, and truthfully, that's the least of my worries. It's this Voldemort character, something goes through my veins every time his name is mentioned."

"Yeah," Remus agreed, resting a shoulder on the wall and stuffing his hands in his pockets. His sandy hair fell in front of his eyes and he wiped it away quickly. "Well, we better sleep on what we should say, we'll talk about it tomorrow. For now, maybe we should keep what Dumbledore said to us a secret."

Lily nodded, "I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to tell anyone."

Remus gave a slight nod of his head and turned towards the fat lady. "Flubberworm."

The Fat Lady smiled and nodded, swinging forward to reveal the common room. Remus stepped aside to let Lily in.

Once inside Lily bid goodnight to Remus and walked straight towards the fire. Whether it was because of the cold air or the news Dumbledore said, Lily was shivering.

She stopped at the fire and slumped against the couch, letting out a content sigh, letting the flames dance in the fire. The heat swept across her face, and she took to listening to the cracklings of the fire.

Lily allowed herself to let her back slide off the front of the couch, and onto the floor. She laid there, curled up in a ball, letting her dreams, wishes and nightmares pass through her mind.

"Hey my Pretty Lily Flower." Came a soft voice from the other side of the couch. Lily bolted up and looked to see who called her name.

"Hey Sirius," Lily said, rubbing her eyes and lying back down on the floor. Sirius came into better view and sprawled out on the couch.

"What are you doing down here? Remus came up a while ago." Sirius asked.

"Oh nothing, I just like some quiet time sometimes." Lily mumbled, turning her attention again to the dancing flames.

"Oh, sorry." Sirius said, standing up.

"Don't be!" Lily said quickly, never letting her eyes leave the fire.

"Well, the truth is, I wanted to ask you something." Sirius said, sitting back down and resting his elbows on his knees to get a better view of Lily. She was pretty, no doubt. With hair as fiery as the fire itself, and a temper to match the two. But Sirius never thought of her as more than a friend. Well, most of the time Lily disliked Sirius as much as James. But no matter what James said, he knew that James loved her. Really loved her. He would never to anything to disturb that.

"Shoot," Lily said, reluctantly tearing her gaze from the fire to look into Sirius dark eyes.

Sirius leaned deeper into the couch and patted the spot next to him. "Take a seat Pretty Lily Flower."

Lily smiled at her long used nickname and obeyed. Once she settled herself next to Sirius, he cleared his throat.

"Well, I was just wondering what I could do to make you not hate James." Sirius said uncertainly, never letting his eyes leave Lily face.

Lily rose her eyebrows and gave Sirius a pointed look. "He told you to say that, didn't he?" Lily asked, her voice itching with anger.

"No, he didn't, but I did." Sirius said firmly.

"Well, in answer to who ever told you to ask me that, nothing." Lily said defiantly. "He's too much a bully. He's insensitive, he's careless, he's-"

"Who you're meant to be with." Sirius finished quietly.

Lily's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. "No." she said simply. "There are so many people outside of Hogwarts, we have no idea. I can't narrow my choice to be within these walls, we're much too young. But if I had too, it would defiantly not be him."

"Why?" Sirius asked patiently, resting his elbow on the armchair.

"Listen, Sirius…I know James is your best mate and all, but I really don't understand what you see in him."

Sirius sat up straighter and looked at Lily sternly. "Don't Lily, don't. If you can't see what I see in him, then that's your problam. You're right, he's my best mate, and so is Remus and Peter, but I don't see you not giving them a chance."

"They've never asked me out a thousand times!" Lily exclaimed, "If James wants me to go out with him, he should change. He should know after I said no for the eightieth time that he's doing something wrong."

Sirius flinched at the harshness in her words. "Wow." He said after a while. "You don't get it do you? James hexes everyone because he tries to impress you, he's 'arrogant' because he wants you to notice him. He's been trying Lil, he really had. Just give him a chance, at least as friends, okay?" Lily looked at him blankly and ran a hand through her hair. "Hey," Sirius laughed, swatting Lily's hand away from her hair, "that's James' thing."

Lily laughed and shook her head. "You're a good friend Sirius," Lily whispered.

"You too, you really are." Sirius replied. After a while he stood up and stretched. "See you later Pretty Little Flower," He said at last.

Lily nodded and watched Sirius stand up. "'Night," She said. "Oh and Sirius," Lily added

Sirius turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." Lily said, smiling.

"You're welcome Pretty Lily Flower."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James woke up the next morning and found Remus and Peter, talking quietly again.

"Hey guys." James said groggily, flinging himself out of bed. "You ready?"

They both nodded and drew their wands, grinning. After about three minutes of 'step 1, 2, 3, and 4, Sirius woke up grudgingly.

"Whadis you're problem?" Sirius mumbled, grabbing a dirty sock and throwing it aimlessly, trying to hit one of the culprits trying to wake him up.

Fifteen minutes later the Mauraders were seated at the Gryfindor table, with Sirius staring at his plate murderously. He had obviously gone to bed late the night before.

"Hey boys!" Katherine sang, sliding into her seat across from Remus.

"Hey Kath!" Remus said.

Sirius looked up and nodded his hello, then turned back to glaring at his empty plate.

"Well aren't we the perky one?" Katherine laughed.

"You seem happy," Remus said curiously. "What's up?"

Katherine blushed and looked away. "Nothing." Katherine lied.

Marlee let out a loud noise that sounded suspiciously like a stifled laugh. Remus gave her a questioning look so Marlee decided to tell him what Katherine wouldn't. "Well." Marlee began, pausing for dramatic purposes. "It seems to me that Katherine here has a boyfriend."

"He's not to bad-looking either." Sara added with a wink.

"She does?" Remus asked, his face visibly tightening. "Who?"

"No o-" Katherine began but Marlee was to quick for her.

"His names Jeffrey Hampinkle, he's a sixth year Hufflepuff." Marlee said, watching Remus closely.

"I've heard of him." James said, obviously eavesdropping. "Plays for his house team, right?"

"Yeah, he does." Katherine said excitedly. "Seeker!"

"Oh, well isn't that peachy?" Remus growled.

"What was that?" Marlee whispered to Remus.

"Nothing," Remus whispered back. "Good for you Katherine," He said, his voice strained and his tone tight.

Katherine either didn't notice, or chose not to pay attention. She began talking to James about quiditch. Both Sara, James and Katherine played for the house teams.

When Katherine finished talking about her boyfriend, Sirius wasn't the only one growling into his plate. Remus was right there with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remus Lupin!"

Remus looked around to see who called his name and saw Lily bustling towards him, her books dangerously close to slipping out from under her grip.

"Woah there." Remus laughed, grabbing Lily's books and holding them upright.

"Thanks," Lily gasped, she had obviously been running to catch up to him.

"What's up?" Remus asked curiously?

"Oh Remus, what are we going to do?" Lily wailed, grabbing fistfuls of her robes and wringing them around her fingers. "It's already time for dinner! We've had all day to think of what to say and I've come up with nothing!"

Remus looked puzzled for a moment before understanding dawned on him. He had been so busy brewing about…other things, that he had completely forgotten what they were going to say to the whole house, tomorrow.

"Oh shit." Remus breathed, stopping dead in his tracks and looking behind him, as if thinking the answer to all his problems were behind instead of ahead.

"I know," Lily agreed. She grabbed Remus' forearm and guided him away from the throng of students, into a near empty hallway. She paused at a door and opened it a little to see if it was empty before pushing it open and ushering him inside. "Dinner will have to wait." Lily said, flopping into an empty desk.

"It will." Remus agreed. "Okay, well what was it Dumbledore wanted us to say? That Voldemort is dangerous and getting more powerful everyday?"

"Yes," Lily confirmed. "He also wanted us to tell the students that Hogsmeade will be cancelled until further notice."

Remus' face lightened at once and he stood up straighter. "You're right! So, all we have to do is say that Hogsmeade is cancelled, and there you have it."

"No Remus," Lily said, sighing, "They'll wonder why and if we don't tell them they'll begin to panic. Plus Dumbledore told us to deliver the whole message." Lily flipped her hair out of her eyes and allowed them to sweep over the classroom. "Even the part about Voldemort."

"You're right." Remus agreed. "What should we say? We could try a happy approach. How about this. 'Hey guys, good afternoon, hope you've had a good day. By the way, Hogsmeade is cancelled until further notice. Why? Because Voldemort, the muggle born hater, is mad and raging and won't stop anywhere."

They both laughed and shook their heads. "No." Lily said. "Okay how about this. The dark approach. Hello students. Wipe those smiles away before what I'm about to say does for you. No more Hogsmeade if you don't want to be murdered by Voldemort."

They laughed again, and smiled. "Well…" Remus began, "This obviously isn't working."

"I don't understand." Lily said, turning serious at once. "Why are we now suddenly so worked up about this man? I've heard about him for years, so why now do we need to tell the students. They probably already know, so it won't come off so scary."

"I don't know," Remus said. "It's kind of different to hear it aloud, like it makes it final, we're all in danger and no where's safe."

"But we shouldn't be too worried, just to keep living our lives normally and let whatever comes come. We are in good hands." Lily said slowly.

"You're right." Remus agreed. "Don't be afraid, as long as we stand strong, Voldemort's impact will lessen by double. We're okay, we just need to work together and stick close to friends."

Lily looked solemn for a while before her face broke out into a beaming smile. "I think we've figured out what to say." She said.

Remus smiled instantly and nodded. "Yeah, I guess we did."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday morning came all too quickly for Remus and Lily. They were up early, before all the Gryfindors, practicing what they would say in the common room.

"Lily, calm down." Remus said again after Lily fumbled what she would say again.

"How can I?" Lily asked, her voice on the brim of tears. "I keep calling Voldemort Oldiewart!"

Remus suppressed a smile, "Lil, its fine. We'll be fine." Lily nodded.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Asked an amused voice. Remus and Lily smiled when they recognized Peter's voice.

"Remus, mate, that was cruel, we only had two people to wake up Sirius." James added.

Lily gave the boys a confused look. "It's nothing," Remus said quickly. "You'd know if you roomed with him."

"Where is he now?" Lily asked.

"Ohh…probably brewing." James said, chuckling softly.

Lily turned to him with an amused smile. James felt his stomach do several flips when he looked at her. She was beautiful. "Is that so Potter?" Lily asked.

James laughed. "Okay Lily, don't believe us, but for some reason if you have to wake up Sirius and you end up with two black eyes, don't come crying to us."

Lily giggled. Was she having a friendly moment with Potter? She opened her mouth to continue their rare moment of kindness when a squeal erupted in the common room. Lily rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated groan.

"JAMSIE BABY!"

James took in a sharp intake of breath and prepared himself for the blow.

It came.

Sandra Flipp, a pretty Gryfindor prefect, charged at James with a beaming smile on her face. She threw herself around him and kissed his cheek.

"Er…hey Sandra." James said awkwardly, trying to peel off the attached girl.

"Sandra? What about Sandie pie?" Sandra said, pulling away with a soft pout played across her lips.

"Sandie pie?" Lily asked with disgust. "Sandie _pie_?"

James face turned a soft color of pink as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"So Jamsie Baby, what are you doing down here?" Sandra asked, grabbing his lower arm out of his pocket and holding onto his hand. He didn't hold hers back, but merely sat there and let her hold on tightly to him. She either didn't notice or didn't care.

"The same thing you are." James said, trying to keep his voice light. Why was Lily looking at him like that? Her expression was cold and her eyes dark.

"Oh." Sandra said, obviously disappointed in the lack of conversation.

"I have to go." James said quickly. He disentangled himself from her firm grip and started in the other direction.

"Wait!" Sandra said.

James prepared himself for the blow again.

It came.

Sandra flung her arms around his neck and kissed his lips swiftly. James plucked her off and waved goodbye.

James, Remus, Lily and Peter walked out of the common room and down to lunch.

"Where are the girls?" Remus asked in hope of conversation.

"Still sleeping." Lily said coldly, her eyes never leaving James back.

James noticed her sharp tone again and spun around. "What is your problem?" James asked, looking at Lily accusingly. "We were getting along fine before."

"Well that was before she came along, all clingy and sappy." Lily said evenly.

"I can't help that she does that!" James cried. Remus and Peter noticed the tones in their friends' voices and backed up a good distance.

"It's not her. It's YOU!" Lily spat.

"Me?" James cried in suprise.

"That poor girl is all over you and you obviously don't feel the same way!" Lily replied angrily. "You treat her just like you treat every other girl! Like nothing! Like garbage!"

James flinched and looked away. "I can't help it if the girl I like doesn't like me in return." James said quietly, looking into Lily's eyes once more.

Lily's look softened for a fraction of a second before hardening once again. "You make me _sick_, Potter."

James looked as though he had been slapped. Lily gave him one last dirty look before sweeping past James and scurrying to lunch.

"Ouch." James said to himself.

Remus and Peter finally emerged once they felt it was safe. They both clapped him on the shoulder and sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just after dinner at the end of the day and James and Lily were still not on speaking terms.

Lily was scurrying to the common room alone when she heard her name being called. She spun around angrily and saw Remus hurrying towards her.

"Lils, we need to get the whole house together! It's Wednesday and time to give them our speech!" Remus said.

Lily looked shocked and pushed her hair behind her ears. "I forgot," She said. "I totally and completely forgot. I was thinking about other things…"

"I know," Remus said, giving her an understanding look. "Well, let's get to the common room."

They both arrived at the common room and then realized they had no way to get everyone together.

"I have an idea!" Remus said, casting a spell on his voice to make it louder. "Attention all Gryfindor students, please report the Gryfindor common room as soon as possible. Thank you." He boomed. He then turned to Lily. "Do you think it worked? Did everyone hear me?"

Lily shrugged but then nodded towards the entrance, revealing many students scrambling in, looking confused.

They both waited for about fifteen minutes before they did the announcements again. Once more, they asked all the Gryfindor students to report to the common room as soon as possible. Once they were convinced everyone was there and seated in front of them, Lily cast the same spell Remus used on her own voice.

"Hi guys." Lily said awkwardly, blushing at her choice in words. "Remus and I are here to talk to you about something important." She said more confidently.

"Yes," Remus said. "We have an important message. Hogesmeade will be cancelled and until further notice, due to Voldemort and his followers.

At once people began whispering, their eyes growing round with fear. Lily held up her hand. "Please let us finish. We are in the safest place there is to be right now, don't worry. We need to go on living our lives as best we can. Don't let Voldemort get to us." Lily said firmly.

"Stick with your friends, as long as you stand strong, it will lesson his influence by double." Remus continued, his own voice firm.

"If you need to talk to someone, Remus and I are always here for you. Thank-you, and don't worry. We're safe." Lily finished, turning towards Remus to see if he wanted to add anything. Remus shook his head and the two took the spell off their voice, causing them to turn back to normal.

"How do you think it went?" Lily asked hoarsely, glancing around nervously.

"I don't know." Remus breathed, "It was the best we could do, and we can't ask for more."

Lily nodded and turned just in time to see her friends running up to here.

"Lil!" Katherine said, placing her hands on Lily's shoulders. "Is Hogesmeade really cancelled?"

Lily gasped at her friend, after everything she just told her about Voldemort, she was worried about Hogsmeade? 'Well,' Lily thought, 'We did tell them to keep living life as normally as possible.

"Yeah." Lily said.

Katherine took her hands off Lily's shoulders and shook her head. "I had a date." She groaned.

"After all we told you, that's all you can think of?" Remus asked sharply. Everyone turned to him in surprise.

"Sorry!" Katherine said quickly. "I didn't mean…I just…well-"

"Don't hurt yourself." Sirius laughed, appearing behind the group of teenagers.

Katherine giggled and turned a light shade of pink. "Sorry Remus." She added.

"Don't be Kath!" Remus said. "I shouldn't have said it like that."

Katherine blushed even redder at the way Remus said her name. He opened his mouth to reply when a hand clapped him on the back.

"Remus, Lily, that was a bloody good speech. I couldn't have done better myself…well, I probably could have but that's not the point." James said teasingly. Remus swatted his hand off his shoulder and chuckled, while Lily had trouble suppressing a smile.

James looked towards her and was astounded, yet again, by her beauty. Lily caught him looking at her like that and she blushed. Anyone who looked at her with such amazement made her turn pink in the cheeks.

"Hey, Lily." A deep, soothing voice said from behind Lily. She turned around and spotted Joseph Joggins, a handsome Gryfindor seventh year.

"Hey." Lily said, blushing to the roots of her hair. All the Mauraders' and her friends' eyes were upon them.

"Um…" Joey said, glancing around awkwardly. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Everyone drew in a sharp breath and Lily's face color was competing with the shade of her hair. "Yes of course." Lily said shyly.

Joey smiled a very nice looking smile and grabbed her lower arm, directing her over to a less crowded area.

James watched with anger and pain creeping into his eyes. He watched as Joey looked into Lily's amazingly green eyes. He watched as a beaming smile crossed her face as she nodded vigorously. He noticed that with every word Joey spoke, Lily's race entered a deeper shade of red. James watched with envy. James watched with anger. James watched with pain.

"James." Remus said. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing."

James allowed himself to nod, but wouldn't avert his eyes from Joey and Lily.

Finally Joey wrapped his arms around Lily and gave her a hug and kissed her lightly. Lily smiled and waved, walking back over to her friends.

"Lils!" Sara breathed, crossing to stand closer to Lily. "Spill."

Lily smiled and mouthed 'later' to Sara.

"No," James said, a little crossly. "I think we all want to know what happened."

Lily gave him a look that was somewhere between defiant and surprised at his tone. "If you must know," She said at last. "He said he'd been watching me lately and was planning on asking me to Hogsmeade, but, since that can't happen, he was wondering if I would be his girlfriend."

"What did you say?" Remus asked, looking at James with understanding in his eyes.

Lily blushed yet again and looked off into space. "Yes." She said dreamily.

Sara squealed and hugged her friend tightly. "I'm so happy for you Lily." Sara said, releasing her friend and smiling happily at her.

"I am too," Lily said.

A long silence followed, one of those in which no one knew what to say.

"Let's go to bed." Peter said at last. "C'mon guys."

The Mauraders nodded and bid goodnight to the girls. Once inside their dorm James took his pillow of the bed and threw it on the ground, kicking an old bottle.

"I'm sorry, mate." Sirius whispered quietly.

"Me too." Remus said, flopping down on his bed.

"I don't understand." James wailed, "Why can't she see we're meant to be together? Why?"

"James, mate, in case you forgot, you're the one who's had a girlfriend every week since second year." Sirius pointed out.

James threw him a dirty look and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't wait for her forever." James admitted. "I decided I should date other girls until she comes around." He sighed. "I've been liking her since first year. The first time I laid eyes on her I knew."

"Knew what?" Peter asked exquisitely.

"That she was the one."

**A/N: **What did you think? I'll try to update soon. Please review. Love you all


	5. End of Sixth Year

**A/N: **To my amazing reviewers.. i decided i'm going to add some little notes to you all.

**VONN**-Thanks so much. I'm glad you like it!  
**Webling-girl05**-Haha oh yes she does, I hope you like my story so far.  
**I love oliver more than you**-Ahh Abbey.. what to say what to say.  
**deannanic63**-Thanks! I'm so happy to hear that.  
**Screwtheperfectlife**-You're so right. Haha, and I'm so glad you've enjoyed it so far.  
**Nerdychica**-The name says it all Anne Marie  
**Animerocksjapansocks**-Glad you like it  
**Tanya J Potter**- Thanks! I hope you like this chapter  
**il0v3captain0ats**- I LOVE YOU LIVYPOOBEAR!

Thanks you guys! Those reviews meant so much! Hope you like this chapterr!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Lily shielded her eyes and rolled on her stomach, stuffing her face in her pillow. The sun was shining bright as usual, and all Lily wanted to do was stay in her warm bed, sleeping till sun down. She knew she couldn't though, and rolled from side to side, trying to get herself more awake.

The other girls were watching Lily with amusement.

"It's too early, way too early." Lily said crankily. She sat up in bed and caught the other girls staring at her. "Wadda you want?"

"Nothing." They said together quickly. They exchanged smiles and trudged over to the bathroom.

Lily changed into her school robes when last nights events came flooding back to her. Her heart lifted as she thought of Joey. 'He's one of the most popular seventh years, not to mention cutest.' Lily thought to herself as she grabbed a pair of socks. 'Why would he want to go out with me?'

"Ready?" Sara asked from the bathroom.

Lily nodded and tugged her socks onto her ankles, then slipped on her shoes. "Ready."

Katherine and Marlee emerged from the bathroom and they all trooped down the stairs.

"STOP telling me what to do!" Came an angry voice from the bottom of the stairs.

The girls exchanged worried glances and picked up their pace. They reached the bottom of the steps and saw James and Joey glaring at each other evenly.

"You don't deserve her." James said through gritted teeth.

"Is that so?" Joey asked, his voice rising. "And I suppose you do?"

"Yeah," James exclaimed, "I do."

Joey took a step towards James and James replied with another step towards Joey. They were mere inches from each other's face.

"Stop!" Lily cried, stepping between the two feuding boys. She looked up at them.

"James, I think I know what you're doing and I want you to know that you can STOP." Lily said.

"Lily," James began. "He dates girls all the time, never being committed, I'm telling you this for your own good."

Lily stared disbelievingly at him. "You do realize you just described you, right?" Lily said scathingly. "Except the difference between me and Joey, and you and me, is that I like Joey, and I loathe YOU."

James stepped back and looked away. Everyone in the common room gasped. Lily looked surprised at herself, but determined at the same time to not give in. She grabbed Joey's lower arm and stomped off, dragging him to the portrait hole.

Once outside, Lily practically had steam emerging from her ears.

"Lily," Joey said slowly. "I wouldn't do any of the things he said I would do to you. You know that right?" He was looking at Lily carefully, complete truth in his eyes.

"Yes, Joey," Lily said, the steam ceasing some. "I know that."

Joey smiled and grabbed her waist, pulling her into a hug. "Let's get to breakfast."

"Alright." Lily agreed, her face slowing returning to its natural color, and not an angry red.

They walked down to breakfast slowly, when Joey suddenly reached down and grabbed Lily's hand. Lily looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled. Once at breakfast, they both took their seats at the Gryfindor table.

Lily smiled even bigger as she realized Joey was sitting next to her.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was just after lunch and Lily was heading to Divination.

"Lily!" Marlee exclaimed, falling into step with her friend.

"Hey, Mari!" Lily smiled.

They reached the stairs and climbed up into the Divination tower. They took their seats and awaited the rest of the class's entrance.

The whole class was almost seated when the Mauarders came filing in, they looked at Lily with disappointment in their eyes. Not James, James was determinedly staring off into space.

Lily sighed. "Marlee?"

"Mm...?" Marlee asked distractedly, her eyes staring at something else. Lily didn't bother to see what she was staring at and waved her hand in front of Marlee's face.

"Marlee!" Lily said in her ear.

"Oh, sorry!" Marlee said quickly, averting her eyes to Lily. "What is it?"

Lily took a deep breath and shook her head, her long red strands falling about her eyes. "Marlee, be honest…was I too hard on James?"

"Hard?" Marlee asked. "More like brutal."

Lily gave Marlee a glare. "Mari…he was so protective, you know? When he does the EXCACT same things!"

"I know." Marlee agreed. "But he was kind of protective, he wanted to make sure Joey didn't do anything that could hurt you."

"Yes I know that." Lily said sharply. "He always has a girlfriend, always, why on earth does he think he's any better than Joey?"

"Because he loves you, and Joey doesn't." Marlee muttered.

"Ugh! You're all saying that! I'm just a trophy, nothing more. He has no real feelings for me and people need to stop believing he does!" Lily said, her voice rising.

"Shh! Lils, c'mon…let's talk about this later." Marlee whispered, glancing around for Sara and Katherine for help. They were on the other side of the room, talking with Katherine's boyfriend. They had Divination with Hufflepuff.

"Fine!" Lily huffed.

Marlee breathed a sigh of relief.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rest of the week passed uneventfully. Lily and James didn't talk to each other, or even yell. Lily and Joey were becoming closer. They were always with each other when classes were over.

Finally Saturday arrived and the houses were studying nonstop for the tests the next week.

"It's so quiet in here!" Sara whispered.

"You can say that again," Sirius replied, who was seated across from the girls.

They eight students remained silent for what seemed like forever before Sara stood up. "I can't take it!" She hissed. "See you guys later!" And with that she bounded from the common room as if a gang of raging banshees were chasing her.

Sirius chuckled softly to himself and stood up. "I'm out of here too. See you later."

Once outside of the portrait hole Sirius saw Sara's cloak round a corner. He quickened his pace to catch up with her.

"Sara!" Sirius gasped when he finally caught up to her.

Sara jumped and looked at Sirius. "Hey, Sirius!" She sang.

"How are you?" Sirius asked, falling into step beside her.

"I'm good, but all this testing is making me CRAZY." She said grabbing fistfuls of her long blonde hair to prove her point of near insanity.

"Same." Sirius agreed. He stared at her closely. She was pretty. Not the typical girl he was used to dating, but an athletic Quiditch player who had a mind of her own. Sirius made up his mind and spun himself around, blocking Sara from moving past him.

"Wha-?" Sara asked, giving Sirius a questioning look.

"Sara, I know Hogsmeade has been cancelled and everything but I was wondering if…" He trailed off, flipping his hair and giving her his smile that made girls swoon.

Sara stopped trying to get around him and stopped dead in her tracks, she knew where this was going.

"So, Sirius continued, watching Sara with his deep eyes. "Would you like to, I don't know…be my girlfriend?" He gave her another grin and placed a hand on her cheek.

Sara stood there for a moment, contemplating her choices. "Sirius…" She began, she paused to smack his hand away. "I know you, maybe even a little to well. You don't stay with any girl long enough to even know them. I don't want to just be with you for a week and I know for a fact that's what you had in mind. I'm sorry, you're going to have to go find a different girl to snog."

Sirius stood still, his feet planted firmly in the ground. "So…" He said after a while. "Is that a yes?"

Sara rolled her eyes and stood up straighter. "No, Sirius, that's a NO! Go find a different girl, because I'm more than what you want me to be." She finished with a defiant look and swerved to the left, making her way down the hall again.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cannot STAND her!" Remus, James, and Sirius all cried together in exasperation.

"Who?" Peter asked curiously from his place on his bed.

"Lily." James whined first. "It's always Joey this and Joey that. I can't take it! Did you see the way they were looking at each other? It was all mushy and shit. I don't understand," he continued, his voice quieting once more. "What does he have that I don't?"

"Maturity?" Peter offered.

"Sod off Wormtail!" James yelled.

Peter sighed and looked at Remus and Sirius. "What about you two?"

"Sara!" Sirius said as if he had been bursting to say it for years. "I'm sorry Sirius, but you're going to have to find another girl to snog!" He said, mimicking her voice. "I mean what is that?"

"The truth?" Peter offered again.

"Wormtail. That is NOT helping." Sirius replied through gritted teeth.

Peter through up his hands in exasperation and looked at Remus. "I'd help you too, but obviously I'm of no use."

Remus shook his head slowly. "Never mind," He mumbled. "It was no one."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weekend cam and went. Lily and Joey were found everywhere, holding hands, hugging and even kissing. Katherine and her boyfriend were quite close, and she talked about him all the time. The boys were on their last nerve.

By Monday everyone was beyond nervous. "Tests, tests, tests and more tests!" Marlee whined, heading to her Charms exam.

Lily was pale and had deep blue circles under her eyes. She kept muttering things no one could quite hear under her breath.

Katherine was snippy and she'd yell all the time, even to her boyfriend.

Sara just watched them with fascination. Sure, she was nervous about the tests, but she certainly wouldn't let anyone see it. These girls practically had it written all over their faces.

"To top it off, I have to think about packing, this is the LAST week of sixth year. It just flew by and I wasn't ready for it!" Lily exclaimed, wringing her hands together nervously.

"Wow." Sara breathed. "I never even thought of that. One more week, it seems weird, you know?"

The other three girls nodded and arrived at their Charms exam.

Remus resembled Lily, with his skin a ghostly white and the bags under his eyes the size of England.

Peter looked as though he were about to cry, with his face all red and puffy. He was biting his lower lip and glancing around nervously.

James and Sirius were watching their friends with amused grins. They looked so carefree, rocking back in their chairs and running hands through their hair.

"I don't understand." Lily whined when she saw the two boys. "They don't even care and yet they get perfects!"

"I know," Katherine agreed, watching the two boys with amazement. They all took out their quills and waited for the professor to arrive.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Wednesday and the tests were over, much to the relief of the school. Everyone could breathe again and little by little, return to their natural color.

"Whew!" Sirius said, wiping his forehead dramatically, "I thought Moony and Wormtail were about to pass out if the tests dragged on any longer."

James nodded and grinned when he saw Remus and Peter give them defiant looks.

They were seated outside, cherishing their last days of the school year. James gazed around and ran his hand through his hair.

He spotted a flash of red hair and looked closer to find Lily laughing. She was sitting by the lake, her feet dangling carelessly in the water. The sun reflecting off her hair and giving her cheeks a faint glow. James smiled. He heard a deeper laugh and looked next to Lily to find Joey, his arm draped carelessly around her shoulders. James smile faded quickly to be replaced with a frown and narrowed eyes.

He heard a defiant grunt and looked over to find Sirius glaring at someone too. He looked around and saw Sara, not to far away from Lily, with a Ravenclaw seventh year by her side.

"I am so sick of this." Sirius cried. "Let's go do something else other than stare in envy at…people." Sirius finished with a wink and stood up.

"What are you doing Padfoot?" Remus asked uncertainly.

"I don't know." Sirius admitted. "Anything is better than this."

Peter looked up at the clock and then back down at his friends. "It's about time for dinner, let's go."

They nodded and wound their way up towards the castle.

"Hello there." Came a drawling voice from just inside the castle.

"Snivellus." Sirius said distastefully, spinning around to face his enemy of six years.

"Get out of here." James said through gritted teeth.

"Well, that wasn't very polite." Snape said, drawing his wand.

James and Sirius drew their wands, also.

"Not now you guys." Remus pleaded. "Not when it's so close to the end of the school year."

"You'd be wise to listen to your little friend, fools. But then again, that's not one of your strong points is it?" Snape said, advancing a tad, but still keeping a careful distance.

"Sod off Snape." James said hotly.

"Ah, the manners you need to learn." Snape said, sighing. He raised his wand and pointed it at James.

Remus stepped in between the quarreling boys and held up his hands. "Don't." He said evenly. "Either of you."

But it was too late. Snape had leaned across Remus and muttered a spell, causing James to flip on his back. James tried to muffle his yelp of pain of having landed on the stone floor.

"You'll pay for that one!" Sirius threatened.

There was a flash of light and Snape was dangling upside down.

"Put me down!" He screeched. "I'll get you. You just wait."

Sirius pretended to quiver and released the spell, causing Snape to tumble to the floor in a heap. He was almost to his feet when James put a spell on him, causing him to do several flips and land into the stone wall. He crumpled to the ground in pain and tried to regain his composer.

"_Enough_."

The five boys looked up to see Professer McGonagall, her eyes narrowed into an unpleasant glare.

"All of you, come with me." She ordered, turning around and walking swiftly away. The boys exchanged glances and followed her.

They arrived at her office and trudged inside. They were, once again, caught.

"Now," She said, her voice cold and disappointed. "What was going on back there? Shouldn't you boys be at supper?"

"We were on our way ma'am." James said politely. "We had just walked in when Snape started taunting us. We…well we…" James trailed off, for once at a loss for words.

"Taunted him back? Hexed him?" She offered.

"Yes, that's about it." Sirius agreed.

"Very well," She said. "I have known you boys since first year. The first time I saw you five dueling I was disappointed. Then I thought, well they're only first years, they'll mature eventually." Her eyes narrowed even more. "The battles carried out through first, second, and so on. All the time I was reminding my self, they will mature."

"Professor-" James started.

McGonagall held up a hand to silence him. "Today you boys have not only disappointed me, but you have proved my theory wrong. Perhaps you will never mature. And for that, I am truly sorry. You boys would have become nice young men."

The Mauraders' mouths dropped open, she had never been this disappointed, or harsh before.

"I will leave you here now, in hopes that you will finally mature. No detentions will be assigned, due to the end of the school year. But I assure you, that next time something like this happens, detentions will be the least of your worries."

The boys regained themselves and nodded, trooping out of the corridors. Snape glared one final time at them before taking off towards the Slytherin common room.

"Jeesh." Sirius whispered. "Old Micky seemed really angry."

"It's worse than that Padfoot," Remus said quietly. "She's disappointed. Really disappointed.

The four boys sighed and made their way back down to dinner.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily waited nervously outside the common room. It was Thursday, and her and Joey had both decided they needed to talk. Lily wasn't sure if it was about the same thing.

"Hey Lily." He said from behind her.

Lily smiled weakly and turned around. "Joey." She whispered.

"Lily, what I wanted to talk to you about was…" He trailed off. "You go first."

"Joey…" Lily said quietly. "You're so cute, and smart, and loyal…I'm just not sure if…"

"It's working out?" Joey offered.

"Exactly." Lily said. "It's not you!"

"I know." He said. "I was going to tell you the same thing. You're amazing, but I'm leaving Hogwarts next year and we'll never see each other and… it just wouldn't work."

Lily nodded, obviously relieved. "Good, we both feel the same way. That makes it so much easier."

Joey grinned. "Yeah…yeah it does. Good luck at school next year Lil."

"Thanks." Lily said. "Good luck with becoming a healer. You'll be great at it."

Joey smiled and leaned down, placing a kiss upon Lily's cheek. "You'll be great at whatever you do. Good luck."

"You too." Lily whispered, flinging her arms around him and pulling him into a warm embrace.

"I'll see you around." Joey said, pulling back.

Lily smiled and nodded. He was such a sweet boy.

But he wasn't 'the one' that Lily so longed to find. The boy she would be with forever. The boy who would make her smile and laugh. Yes, she knew he was out there, she just didn't know who he was yet.

And she was the only one who didn't.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SIRIUS GET YOUR STUPID ARSE OUTTA BED! IT'S THE LAST DAY OF SIXTH YEAR!" James shouted, his lungs wearing out considerably.

Sirius shook his head and rolled over.

James and the other two boys raised their wands wearily. After performing their daily routine, Sirius was up.

They levitated their suitcases and walked down the stairs, finding many students already down there.

James spotted Lily's firey red hair and resisted the urge to go and hold her close. "Hey Lily!" He said instead.

Lily's ears perked up when she heard the sound of someone calling her name, but they flopped back down like a disappointed dogs' would, when she saw who had said it.

"Potter." She said coldly, before sweeping past.

James sighed and ruffled his hair. Lily was too blinded by her fury to see James' disappointed eyes.

"Well boys, I guess this is it." James said, looking from Remus to Peter after the train had arrived back at 9 and ¾.

"Prongs, we're not dying, we'll be visiting you and Sirius in a week." Remus said.

"Yeah well, excuse me if I was trying to make a dramatic exit." James said teasingly.

"Next year will be the golden year for us all!" Sirius said cheerfully. "You mark my words, we'll get the girls of our dreams. I'm working on mine this summer."

"How are you going to do that?" Peter asked.

"Well," Sirius began, it just so happens and Sara lives down the street of James."

"I already knew that." Peter said.

"Yeah, well, we're not just going to say hi, we're going to invite her over and I'm going to use my charm to lure her to me." Sirius said, sticking out his chest in a proud manor.

"And…" James said, his eyes gleaming as they would when they were about to pull a prank, "Sara is having the girls over for half the summer, starting this week!"

The four boys smiled mischievously. "We'll be at your house in a week." Remus said, "And if they're staying half the summer, they'll still be there when we come!"

"Ah, Remus, and they call you the smart one." Sirius said teasingly. Remus smiled and punched his arm before he spotted his parents. "See you later, boys."

"Bye, Moony!" They all chorused.

Peter soon spotted his parents and departed.

"You're right Sirius," James said, "This year will be our golden year. Lily will finally realize that we were meant to be!"

"James, don't get your hopes to high." Sirius said.

"It's too late," James said, "Like you said, she's the girl of my dreams."

A/N: Ah yes, don't we all love corny clinchers? Haha, well I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Please review.


	6. Phase One

A/N: Okay, this chapter is really fluffy and cutesy, if it is too much for you, please tell me. Thanks to all my reviwers for chapter five...

**i love oliver more than you**: no comment. haha jk thanks abz, love youu  
**screwtheperfectlife**: thanks so much, your commetns are always so nice  
**animerocksjapansocks**: Thanks, hope you like this chapter

**disclaimer**: i do not own Harry Potter

Sirius, James, and James' parents arrived at the Potter house. Sirius smiled as he looked up at the house he had taken to calling home so long ago. Sirius had views that differed from his parents, and the only two places he felt safe and wanted in, was Hogwarts, and here, at James' house. If you could call it a house, considering it was a three story, it was more like a mansion.

"You boys go ahead and get inside," Mr. Potter announced, "I'll bring in your luggage for you."

"Thanks Mr. P.!" Sirius said cheerfully, bounding off towards the house, James grinned and shook his head, following close behind. Once through the great oak doors, the boys exchanged grins. "It's so good to be home." Sirius said.

James smiled, he was so happy that living here meant so much to Sirius. "Yeah, me too." James agreed. "Even though our real home is at Hogwarts."

Sirius smiled and laughed and wandered into the kitchen. He brought out some crackers and opened the box, munching on them hungrily.

"So…" Sirius said in between bites. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," James admitted, snatching the box from Sirius and grabbing a handful of his own before handing it back.

"Well, let's list our options. We could go upstairs and decide what to do, we could go way upstairs and then decide what to do, or we could go outside to decide what to do." Sirius said, counting them off on his fingers. Just then his face lit up eagerly. "You know James…I kind of wish I had someone to hang out with. Someone with very nice facial features." Sirius said, winking.

James put on mock confusion. "But Sirius…I'm already here with you."

Sirius laughed and threw a cracker in his direction. "Not you, you prat! The girls should be at Sara's by now, so…what do you say we go on a walk?"

James looked thoughtful before nodding. "Sirius, mate, let's go get our dream girls!"

Sirius held up the box of crackers and cheered before returning them back to the cupboard. "Let's go!"

James and Sirius flew outside, nearly colliding with the Potters.

"Hey there!" Mr. Potter said, laughing. "Where are you boys so eager to get to?"

"No where dad." James lied, swerving around his dad and beckoning for Sirius to come with.

"Later Mr. P." Sirius said before following James.

The two boys began there walk to Sara's. She lived really close, for which the boys were grateful.

"Wait." James said, once they were outside Sarah's house, swinging around and holding up his hands to stop Sirius from going any further. "We're the Marauders."

"Very good." Sirius said.

"What I mean is…these girls have got us groveling. We get home and sprint here, why don't we wait a while?"

Sirius nodded. "You're right, Prongs."

"Thank-you." James said, running a hand through his hair.

"James? Sirius?" Came a surprised voice from behind them. "Is that you?"

The boys exchanged ironic glances. "Why yes it is." Sirius laughed, turning around to face Sara, her three friends behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Marlee asked carefully.

"Um…we were just on a walk when you said our names." Sirius lied.

"Uh-huh, suuure." Lily said non-believingly.

"Hey Pretty Lily Flower!" Sirius sang, "Didn't see you there!"

"We were on our way inside when we saw you guys." Lily said.

"Well, we're kind of bored…so if you girls want to hang out with us, you're welcome too." James suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sara rolled her eyes and glanced at the other girls for their approval. They all eyed her back with even glances. None seemed too thrilled. "Er…sure." Sara said hesitantly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," James said quickly. "I mean we'd like you to, it'd be fun, but you don't have to if you really don't want to." Sirius eyed James with amusement. 'Way to not grovel, Potter.' He thought to himself.

"Okay, good." Lily said. "Bye."

"C'mon guys, maybe we can just walk around the neighborhood with them or something." Marlee said hesitantly.

The other girls gave Marlee a defiant look and then glanced back at the boys with dirty looks.

"Fine." They said finally.

James and Sirius gave each other uncertain glances and the six teenagers began their walk down the winding road.

"You'd think it was a muggle neighborhood it's so quiet." Sirius said in hopes of flaring up a conversation.

Silence followed, and more silence. Sirius noticed something brush his arm and he glanced over and saw Sara standing next to him, unaware of their quick contact.

"So…" Sirius said to Sara. He draped an arm over her casually. "You're looking pretty as ever."

"Black." Sara said through gritted teeth. She ducked out from under his arm and sped up.

"Nice try, Padfoot." James said, trying very hard to suppress a smile. "Nice try."

"Sod off Prongs." Sirius said teasingly.

They walked in everlasting silence. Finally James quickened his pace to catch up with Lily who was at the front of the group, taking quick, short strides.

"Why hello Evans," James said cheekily.

There was no reply. James sucked in his breath.

"Evans, Evans, Evans, don't act so happy to see me." James said, grinning slightly.

Still no reply.

"Okay, I see you're busy doing nothing, so I'll just ask up front. Will you go out with me Evans?"

There was a reply. And an angry one at that.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks and glared and James, her eyes emitting sparks. The group members stayed back as to avoid being hit by a hex.

"No Potter, I will NOT go out with you. Not now, not ever." She said coldly, turning around and walking faster than before.

Using his long legs, James caught up to her easily.

"I though you and Joey broke up." James said carefully.

"Yeah, yeah we did." Lily said, staring determinedly ahead. "but just what makes you think I would go out with you now?" She finally averted her gaze from the road and glared up at him. "I will never go out with you Potter, so quit asking. If hanging out with us was just another ploy to ask me out again, you've wasted your time."

"Why?" James asked earnestly. "Why have I wasted my time? I know you can feel it too, Lily."

"I don't feel anything," Lily said blankly, stopping once again to look at him.

James ran a hand through his hair. "I know you do Lily. When are you going to stop denying it? There's something between us, something more than we know."

Lily's eyes widened before narrowing again. "You are an arrogant pig, Potter, if you think that making me believe their might actually be something between us, will get me to go out with you, you're wrong."

James flinched. "Whatever, Evans. You think what you want to think. I don't care anymore."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Sirius were seated in James' room, talking quietly.

"Well, phase one of 'get our dream girl,' failed miserably." Sirius moaned.

"I really don't care anymore." James said defiantly. "Lily can do whatever she wants, she's too stubborn."

"Ah, but that's just one of her famous qualities that made you fall in love with her." Sirius pointed out.

"Sirius, I just want to have fun this summer, we don't need to worry about girls." James reasoned.

"Prongs, mate, I think one of the only ways to have fun this summer is if girls are in it." Sirius laughed.

James gave him an exasperated look and sighed.

"Look, Remus and Peter will be here in about a week, so let's just forget about girls until then." Sirius said finally.

"I've been trying to forget about since I was eleven." James sighed, running his hands over his face.

Sirius looked a little taken aback by his friends' honesty. "Then just do it, find someone new."

James emerged from his hands and looked at him. "It's not that east Padfoot, not when she's your dream girl."

**A/N**: Tehe, i kind of tend to end my chapters all cutesy like, huh? Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a question, so please right your answer in your review. Should i have summer be 1 or 2 more chapters long? And tell me if it's too fluffy. The chapters will get way more interesting, so bear with me. Thanks so much and i love you all. -Lilly. X0X0


	7. Summer Quidditch

**A/N: **0kay, here's the seventh chapter. I might not update as soon as I have been lately, school has been getting pretty busy. I'll try my best. Anyways, this is the second chapter of summer. Next chapter will be the end of summer and when they get their Hogwarts letter, and it might go till on the train. Here's a shout-out to all my amazing reviewers for chapter six!

**prongs-freak**: Okay, hope you like this chapter.  
**Ravenclaw gal93**: Thanks so much. I'm glad you liked it!  
**il0v3captain0ats**: Livypoobear, you always put a smile on my face. I love you darling  
**nerdychica**: Thanks so much Anne Marie.  
**WeirdChild666**: Thanks for the answer. Hope you're enjoying this story  
**Screwtheperfectlife:** I know, I know, but she'll get better. Thanks again for reviewing.  
**animerocksjapansocks**: Thanks!

And to my new reviewers...**  
Minasa Kasara**: Thanks so much, hope you like this chapter  
**Dreamergirl86**: Thanks, hope you get to reading it all. Bleh, i dont like tests, hehe. okay thanks again  
**Freja Lercke-Falkenborg**: Thanks so much for you're reviews. As it is my new story, I could really use some helpful ideas and such, and you did just that. I read back and i dont really like the way i portrayed those girls either. I'll get to knowing their personalities soon, and as for the other stuff I'll try to keep an eye on it. Thanks again, so much!

So so sorry if i missed someone who just reviewed during my past update, I got so confused. Thanks to everyone though!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

By the end of the week Remus and Peter had arrived. James and Sirius spilled all their lame attempts at getting their girls. They had decided to lay low until Remus and Peter came.

"Well, we were thinking." James said to the three boys that were seated on his furniture. "That we shouldn't keep bothering them, considering the fact that Sirius and I are the most daring ones, and Remus, you're the most reasonable, and we wouldn't have Peter here to help us chicken out."

Peter made a face. "Glad I could be of service." He said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean, Wormtail!" James laughed. "Anyways, Lily was pretty mean and harsh with me. What did I do to deserve that? I'm just trying to be nice!"

"Well, maybe you should just back off, Prongs." Remus said playing the cards carefully, as to not hurt James anymore than he already is. "I mean, I don't think she wants to go out with you, not right now at least." He added quickly.

"What's your point, Moony?" James asked in exasperation.

"Just stop asking her and move on for a while, come back to her when you feel ready. And when she feels ready, too." Remus finished.

"I have no idea when she'll be ready, or if she ever will be." James said quietly, his face looking a little crestfallen.

"She will be." Remus said certainly. "I'm sure of it."

"I am so bored." Sirius whined the day after. "There is nothing to do around here."

"I have an idea!" Peter said. "We could get some bikes somewhere, and bike around town. I always used to do that when I was little."

"A bike?" Sirius asked questioningly. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"Oh I'm sure you heard of it." Peter said with a wave of his hand. "My uncle was a muggle, and he showed me how to ride one. We used to do it all the time."

"Sounds okay to me." James said. "Then again, anything sounds good at a time when you're bored like this."

"I agree." Sirius said, jumping up. "Where do we find one, Wormtail?"

"Well, that's the question…I don't know." Peter said at last, his face falling slightly.

"Well there goes that idea." Sirius said angrily, plopping back down on the sofa.

"What do you say we go into the back and play quidditch?" James suggested.

The boys bolted up and cheered. Why hadn't they thought of it before? Quidditch at the Potter's house was always a blast.

"You two brought your brooms, didn't you?" Sirius asked, gesturing from Remus to Peter.

They both nodded and went to retrieve them. Once outside, the boys mounted their brooms, poised to bolt into the air.

"Okay, me and Peter against you two?" James asked.

"Sounds good to me," Sirius said, pushing off from the ground.

James laughed and followed, closing his eyes as the wind ruffled his hair. The breeze was cold and crisp, and the sun's rays were a nice contrast. When James opened his eyes, Remus and Peter were in the air also. Remus had a ball in his hands.

The four boys needn't explain the rules, they had been playing since second year. They played with one ball, and put it through the opposing teams' hoop that James dad had set up. One time through the hoop was ten points. It wasn't real quidditch, but it kept them entertained nonetheless.

They rose up higher and Remus passed Sirius the ball. Sirius swerved out of the way of the nervous Peter, straight towards James. Sirius shot, but James saved it just in time. He bolted down the field and tossed it to Peter. Peter caught it, but was dangerously close to tipping off his broom. No matter how much Peter did this game with his friends, it still made him nervous since he wasn't all that skilled with a broom.

"Practicing without us James?" Came a soft, amused voice from below, causing Peter to drop the ball.

"Sara!" James exclaimed, lowering himself to the ground. No matter how much the other boys and girls didn't like each other, James, Sara and Katherine were always close because of quidditch.

All four girls had a broom, Lily looking less than thrilled.

"Mind if we play?" Katherine asked, mounting her broom.

"Sure!" Remus exclaimed. Katherine gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks." She said.

Sara hustled over to pick up the ball and got on her broom. She rose up into the air easily, one soft kick off the moist ground was all it took. Marlee and Lily stood rooted to the ground, staring up at the others.

"Come on!" Sara said, looking at the two girls earnestly. "It'll be fun."

"I-I don't really know how to fly." Lily said, flushing slightly.

Sirius snorted and Lily gave him a defiant look. "It's not like I _can't_ do it! I'm just not all that skilled."

"You'll fit right in," James said, giving Peter a pointed look. "Then again if you can't…" He gave her a taunting smile. He knew Lily hated when he was better at her than something.

"I already told you, Potter." Lily said quickly. "I _can_. What if I just don't want to?"

"Mhmm Evans, I'm sure that's the reason." James said sarcastically, giving her a none believing look.

"I _can_!" Lily said, her voice itching with anger, and was that embarrassment?

"Alright, Evans, we believe you." James continued, using the same none believing voice.

"Fine, I'll show you I can fly!" Lily spat. She swung a leg over her broom and kicked off hard, she teetered a little once in the air, but was determined to look skilled.

"What about you Marlee?" Sara asked, turning her gaze from Lily. "Are you coming?"

"Yes…" Marlee said hesitantly, staring at the broom worriedly. She, like Lily, didn't ride too well on a broom. She finally made her way into the air.

"Okay," James said. "I'll be captain, Sara do you want to be the other one?"

"Sure." Sara agreed. She looked around. "Katherine."

"That's not fair!" James whined. "You're both quidditch players."

"So? I'll choose people who can't play to save their life to make it even." Sara reasoned, glancing pointedly at Lily and Marlee.

They both gave defiant snorts.

James laughed. "Okay, but right now I get to choose." He eyed everyone evenly, but Lily for a fraction of a second longer. Lily took in a sharp intake of breath. 'What if he picked her?' "Okay, Sirius."

Lily let out the breath she was holding and put on relieved expression. She pushed away all her other feelings of confusion and, though she hated to admit it, disappointment.

Once all the teams had been made, Lily, Remus, (much to James' disappointment) and Katherine on Sara's team and Sirius, Peter, and Marlee on James', they played.

Shrill voices rang throughout the Potter's back yard, every one getting into the game, and actually having fun.

Sirius tossed Peter the ball, and for some reason Peter had a very determined expression on his face, as if he needed to prove himself. He wove in and out of the players, the ball safely under one arm, and his eyes set on the lone hoop. He released a hand to grab the ball under his arm, and he threw it hard once he felt he was near enough. It was so close, creeping ever closer, until Sara appeared, and snatched the ball just in time. Peter hand his hands firmly around his broom as he teetered even more.

He felt a small, gentle hand being placed on his shoulder and he turned slightly to see Marlee. He felt his face grow a soft shade of red.

"Nice try." She said lightly, and her hand was removed. "That was a really nice shot, I didn't know you were so good at flying."

"Thanks." Peter said, grateful she didn't see his knuckles that were ghostly white from the strain of staying on the broom. "You're good too."

Marlee's face glowed a soft pink and she smiled. She made to turn before Peter grabbed her arm.

He worked up every last bit of courage in him and took a big breath to steady himself. "Listen, Marlee…I was wonder-"

"Look out Peter!" A voice interrupted. Peter turned, but not quick enough to stop the ball from knocking firmly into his head. He felt himself grow dizzy and he lowered himself to the ground before he fell off.

"I'm so sorry, mate! I thought you were watching." James said worriedly as all the teenagers lowered themselves to the ground and cross quickly to stand next to Peter.

"How many fingers, Peter?" Sirius asked.

Peter took a hand off his throbbing head to stare at Sirius warily. "Are you kidding me? It didn't even hit me that hard."

"Peter." Sirius said firmly. "Answer the question."

"Four." Peter answered.

Sirius looked down and counted his fingers before looking up at Peter with a relieved smile. "No need to worry Peter, you're fine."

"Thank-you for that, Sirius." Peter muttered. He was suddenly aware of everyone staring at him nervously. He felt himself grow red. 'It always happens to me.' He thought.

"We probably have to eat dinner soon," Sara said, looking around at the fading sun.

"Is it that time already?" James asked questioningly, they had been playing for a solid three hours.

"It is," Sara confirmed. "We better go. Thanks guys, maybe see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Remus said, glowing.

The girls bid farewell to the boys before making their way back home.

"You sure you're okay?" James asked. "I still feel really bad."

"Fine." Peter said, a frown in place on his face.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"I was going to…well I was-" He broke off, looking around sheepishly, of course Marlee would say no. Look at who his friends were. Why would she pick him. "I was going to ask out Marlee before the ball hit me in the head."

"Rotten timing." Sirius said, snapping his fingers. After a while comprehension seemed to dawn. "Wait, really? Peter, I never thought you the type."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, trying his best not to get offended.

"Well, she's really pretty, and I just didn't think you could work up the courage." Sirius said.

"But we think it's really good that you could." Remus added quickly.

"So wait, do we all like those girls." James asked.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, worry flooding through them, did they know of his crush on a certain…someone?

"Well, I like Lily, Sirius likes Sara, and I guess Peter likes Marlee." James said.

"That still leaves Katherine and Remus." Peter pointed out.

"Oh come on!" Sirius laughed, "It's no big secret that Remus is practically in love with her."

"Am not!" Remus said.

"Yes you are." The three boys chorused.

Remus felt himself grow red. "Well, since you obviously know so much about me when it comes to my love life, you should know that it would never work."

"Why not?" The three boys whined together…again.

"Well, first of all it's too picture perfect." Remus said, "I mean all of us liking those four girls, and them liking us? Secondly," Remus continued, ticking the reasons off on his fingers. "Let's not forget the tiny little detail that I'm say…a werewolf!"

"Meh, minor details." Sirius said with a wave of his hand. "If she likes you like you seem to like her, she won't care."

"No, I understand what you guys are trying to do, but it won't work." He finished with a look that said not to continue the discussion any further.

"If you say so." James said, still sounding unconvinced.

"I know so." Remus confirmed.

A/N: Okay, this chapter accidentally got deleted! But it's back. Chapters will get longer and more interesting. L0ve you all! X0X0 Lilly.


	8. The Train Ride

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter is alot of weeks put together. Tell me if it's too confusing. Also, not alot has happened, i was looking through my story and i realized its not very active. That will change soon, haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing... or just reading!

To my amazing reviewers for chapter seven **Screwtheperfectlife**: Haha i know, thanks again for reviewing!  
**Dreamergirl86:** Thanks! hope you like this chapter.  
**xmauradergirlsx**: Thanks so much! Ah i know! I wish he was real, it'd be so amazing. :)  
**Pink Luvin Goddess**: Thanks! I'll finish your story soon, i'm sorry im so busy with school! thanks again  
**ritergrl**: Thanks so much!  
**goth hamster**: thank-you! hope you like this chapter  
**animerocksjapansocks**: thanks again!  
**i love oliver more than you**: thanks abs, i love you too, and no she can read, haha! thanks for reviewing  
**Freja Lercke-Falkenborg:** Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and i accidentally updated it seven times because it kept deleting, if it happens again this time, please tell me because my computer might be going crazy. Oh, and i think anonymous reviewers are accepted now? I don't know if i did it right. Thanks again!  
** evilkidsonicgurl**: I know, i love maurader time. thanks for reviewing.

And to my new reviewers who updated different chapters  
**Lukitene**: Thanks, you're right. The way i wrote it made it seem like they hadn't heard of Voldemort before, i'll keep an eye on that. Thanks again!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

Peter and Remus had stayed for two weeks, and were packing to leave the Potters' household. After fun filled days and nights, the boys weren't exactly thrilled about leaving.

"Stay at least one more week?" James pleaded.

"Yes, please don't leave me alone with Prongs." Sirius said, putting on a face of mock dislike as he glanced sideways at James.

Remus chuckled softly and latched his suitcase. "Since you're _so_ depressed about our departure," Remus began, smiling slightly. "Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah," Peter chimed in. "We could all get our books together, and maybe get something to eat."

"Ah Peter, I see you've been taking after Sirius." James laughed.

"Hey!" Sirius said defensively, "I don't eat _that _much."

There were several none believing snorts and muffled laugher following this statement.

"Anyways," Sirius said over his friends' laughter, "I think it's a good idea. Owl Prongs and I sometime and we'll see if we can find time to pencil you guys in."

"Pencil in? What are you going to be doing? Eating and trying to find out what to do for the rest of the summer?" Remus teased.

There was a loud pop, signaling one of the boys parents had arrived.

"There's one." James said, sighing. "Now we just have to wait for-"

As if on cue, another loud pop sound throughout the house.

"…the other one." James finished. "Come on."

The four boys trudged down stairs, once to the main floor, they began hearing voices. They followed their ears and wound their way to the living room, where Peter's mother and Remus' father were seated, talking to James' parents.

"Well, I'm so glad it's a Saturday and we didn't need to work, it's been too long." James' mother said, placing one hand on either side of the armchair and heaving her small body off.

"It most certainly has, Linda." Remus' father agreed.

"Well, I best be off." Peter's mother said. "It's so good to see you all again, come over sometime for dinner, will you?"

"Most certainly."

"Come along Peter."

Peter turned around to face his friends. "See you." He said with a wave of his hand, and with that he disaparated.

"We better get going too." Remus' dad said reluctantly. "Nice to see you again." He shook the Potters' hands and then dissaparated.

"Bye guys." Remus said, and with that he was gone.

"Well, what should we go do?" Sirius asked. "Eat?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later, the girls were ready to depart.

"I'll see you in Diagon Alley?" Sara asked her friends.

"Definitely," They agreed.

A few moments later, the girls had followed their parents home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius and James were seated at the kitchen table playing a game of exploding snap when they heard a peck at the window. They both looked up when beaming smiles crossed their faces.

"Hogwarts letters." Sirius said, leaping up and heaving open the window. He gave James' to him, before eagerly ripping open his own.

James looked for a while at the books he needed to get. Most of them were the same, but there were a few extra in order for them to be prepared to take their N.E.W.T.S.

"Man, they're really going to be hard on us this year, huh?" Sirius said. When his friend didn't reply, he tilted his head up to look at James' baffled expression. "What is it, Prongs?"

For James had opened another letter, and was staring at it blankly.

"Prongs, hello?" Sirius asked again. "Earth to Prongs!"

James looked up and Sirius, he had something in his hands, and he handed it to him. It took him a while before understanding hit him. "Prongs, is this-?"

"My head boy badge, I've been made head boy." James confirmed weakly. They sat in silence for a while.

"Wow." Sirius breathed.

"Tell me about it."

"James? Sirius?" Rang Mrs. Potters' voice. "Did I hear you say you got your Hogwarts let-?" She broke off abruptly when she saw Sirius and James' bewildered faces. "What is it?"

"I'm head boy." James said, this time with more understanding. "Bloody hell…"

"James!" Mrs. Potter squealed.

"Sorry. It's just…I can't believe it." James said, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

Linda Potter threw her arms around her son, holding him tightly to her. "Oh James, I'm so proud of you!"

Sirius leapt up from his seat. "Do you know what this means?" When James continued to look blank Sirius continued. "You'll be able to get us out of loads of trouble this year. We'll be unbeatable…unstoppable…un-"

"Definitely not." Mrs. Potter said abruptly. Sirius' face drooped and they both turned to James. "James is not going to abuse his head duties." She said firmly. "Are you?"

"No, I suppose not." James agreed. "If Dumbledore trusts me to do this, I'm not going to let him down."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sirius said glumly, returning to his seat at the kitchen table.

"This is unbelievable. I'm going to go tell your father." Mrs. Potter said proudly, and with that she swept out of the room to spread her news about their son.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily was seated in her room, where she had taken to locking her self into ever since she returned from Sara's. Petunia was the same as ever, and that was why the reason Lily had taken refuge.

A loud shriek sounded up to Lily's room, interrupting her from her thoughts.

"What now?" She muttered to herself.

She was halfway down the stairs when she met Petunia, who flung her small body out of the way of her in fear.

"You!" She spat, pointing a slender, shaking finger at her. "Are a FREAK." And with that she pushed past Lily and into her own room.

Lily shook her head slightly. Petunia had called her a freak so many times, but no matter how much she did it, it still stung. Lily made her way to the landing and found her way to the kitchen where an owl was perched upon a chair.

"Oh…so this is why she screamed." Lily murmured to herself, smiling slightly. "Hm…" She said, patting the wind swept feathers of the grey owl. "I don't recognize you, where are you from?" She took her hand away from the feathers and felt her eyes widen. "Hogwarts! My letter is already here!"

She snatched the letter away, gave the owl some water, and then bounded up the stairs to her room, in a considerably better mood than when she left it. She sat down on her soft bed and tore open the letter carefully. She placed the seal on her bedside table, as she had taken up to collecting them.

"Lils?" Came her mothers' voice from the hallway.

"Come in Mum! I just got my Hogwarts letter! I get to go to Diagon Alley soon." Lily sang, pulling out two pieces of parchment. "That's funny…"

"What is?" Her mother asked, sitting herself down on Lily's bed.

"I usually get one, I don't know what this one could mean-" Lily began, but broke off abruptly. Her eyes widened even more and she began shaking her letters vigorously.

"Lily Evans! What are you doing?" Her mother asked.

And then it came, glittering in the lamp light of Lily's room. She stood there, dumbstruck. This was what she had always wanted since first year, and yet, she still couldn't believe it had come.

She bent down slowly to pick up the fallen badge on the floor. She grasped it tightly in her small palm and straightened up, caressing it gently.

"What is that?" Her mother asked, watching as her daughter held it so happily.

"Oh Mum!" Lily said, her voice unusually high. "I've been made head girl!"

"Head wha-" Her mother began, before a light bulb seemed to take residence above her head. "Ooo darling, isn't that what you've wanted since you started Hogwarts."

"Yes mum, it's the highest position a student can get." Lily said, her face glowing.

"I'm so proud of you! Let's go tell Petunia and your father." Her mother squealed, embracing Lily closely before grabbing her wrist and dragging her down the hall to tell the others.

Lily laughed at her mother's happiness. Nothing could dampen this school year.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Owl at the window, Prongs! Owl at the window," Sirius sang, leaping down the stairs two at a time.

"Hurry up, Padfoot," James called after Sirius who was already quite a bit ahead of James.

Sirius turned a corner, and James followed him before skidding to a halt.

"It's Moony's owl!" Sirius declared, opened the window and allowing the bird to flitter happily inside.

They detached the letter from the owl and read the letter inside the envelope.

'_Dear Prongs and Padfoot,'_

_First of all, let me say congratulations on making Head Boy, James. That's quite an achievement, and I'm sure you'll be great at it._

Sirius stopped reading and looked at James, "So you owled him and Peter about it then?" He asked. James nodded and Sirius turned back to the letter.

_Secondly, Peter and I have been owling back and forth, and we decided that a week from today at 3:00 p.m. works for us just fine. If it works for you too, owl us back as soon as possible. We could meet at someone's house and floo there. (Peter isn't all that comfortable about aparating.) Well, talk to you soon._

_-Moony_

"Let's owl him back and tell him it works for us just fine." James offered. Sirius nodded and the boys went upstairs to receive parchment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you all set?"

"Yes, Mrs. P." Said Sirius, adjusting his cloak and giving her a broad smile.

"James, your father and I aren't all that comfortable about you boys aparating there or flooing by yourself, so once your friends get here, we'll go together."

James opened his mouth to complain when he caught Sirius' eye. She was worried about Voldemort. He was taking over everywhere, and, though neither of them would admit it aloud, they were glad to have more numbers in their group.

When Peter and Remus arrived, they all ran to the fireplace, and, one by one, were engulfed in green flames.

"Okay, what is it you need first?" Mrs. Potter asked as soon as their feet hit the solid ground of Diagon Alley.

"Mum, we can take care of ourselves. How about we meet you and dad outside Olivander's in two hours?"

Mrs. Potter looked hesitant. "One hour, no exceptions."

The boys agreed and set off in search of their supplies, their lists held high in front of them.

To store and store they went, their pockets emptying considerably, and the mound of weight they held in bags were making them slouch.

"It's been about an hour." Remus said, flipping his sandy hair out of his eyes and adjusting his bags. "Let's head back."

The boys nodded and wound their way through the throng of Hogwarts students and shoppers, their feet kicking up dust as they passed.

"There you are." Mr. Potter said when the boys were in sight. He leapt up from his chair and went to help them with their bags.

"Do you need anything else?" Mrs. Potter asked, glancing from boy to boy.

"I don't think so." Peter said.

"No, I think we've got it all." Remus confirmed.

They nodded and after a while of window shopping, set off for the Potters' house.

"Thank-you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Remus said, smiling.

"Yes, thank-you," Peter repeated, his face turning a slightly abnormal color from the weight of his bags.

They sat in the Potters' living room, eating crumpets and talking about what the school year held in store for them, when two pops signaled the arrival of their parents.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys in a week." James said. "Hogwarts, here we come…again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, come on! We're going to be late!" Lily cried frantically.

Petunia's bony frame appeared in the entry way and she gave Lily a disapproving look. "Leaving again are you?" She sneered, standing up straighter and walking towards Lily.

"Yes, Petunia. I do every year." Lily said slowly.

"I know. I just can't believe it's really happening, your stay this summer was _plenty _long." And with that she gave Lily a superior glare, and she swept out of the room.

Lily shook her head after her. "We were so close." She whispered. "What happened?"

Lily's mothers' voice interrupted her thoughts. "Okay, we're ready, you go ahead and hop in the car."

Lily nodded and sprinted out to the car, her parents following closely after her.

And off they went, their car bumping and winding down the road towards the train station. After a few moments silence Lily spoke.

"Why didn't Petunia come?" She said, trying her best to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"Oh, she has a date with Vernon." Mrs. Evans said with a wave of her hand. "She needs to get ready."

Lily wrinkled up her nose in distaste. "Vernon? She's still going out with him?"

"Of course." Her dad said, and she thought she could here his voice tightening considerably.

Vernon. A whale sized man who had as much dislike for Lily as Lily had for him. He was perfect for Petunia, and Lily wasn't sure whether to be happy or scared for her.

The train pulled up at the station and her parents pulled Lily's luggage out of the truck and made their way to platforms nine and ten.

Once next to platforms 9 ¾, Lily swung around to face her parents. "I can take it from here." She declared.

"Oh Lily, we want you to know how proud we are of you. You never seize to amaze us." Her mother said softly, her eyes suddenly very bright.

"Thanks mum," Lily said, her own eyes bright. "I better go, I love you both so much!" She gave her parents each a hug and kiss, then turned to walk to the Hogwarts train.

"Write to us, Lils!" Her father called after her.

"I will!" Lily called back. "Love you!"

She casually leaned against the barrier, then tumbled through. The train was steaming and she could hear the faint sound of people saying good-bye to their parents. She smiled as she laid her eyes on the Hogwarts Express.

"Hey, Lily." Said a soft voice behind her. Lily smiled and swung around when she recognized it as Remus'.

"Hi Remus!" Lily sang, and they both began to tow their luggage to the train. Then a sudden thought struck her. "Y-you don't know happens to be Head Boy, do?"

Remus looked at her carefully, as if weighing what he were about to say. "Do you?" He asked finally.

"Nope," She sighed, so Remus wasn't Head Boy. "Oh, I hope it's not someone terrible." She said at last.

"Why would you care, unless you're…" He smiled. "You're Head Girl, aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Lily nodded, cheering up almost at once. "I'm sorry Remus, I was almost certain you would be Head Boy!"

He shook his head. "No, they're usually from different houses, and if it had to be one of us, I'm glad it's you."

They had reached the train, and they heaved their bags up into the hallway were students were already busing themselves with all sorts of tasks.

"So, you don't know who it is then?" She asked one more time.

Remus opened his mouth, then thought better of it. "There's the guys, see you Lily!" And he took off for the last compartment.

"What isn't he telling me?" She muttered quietly to herself. Familiar voices began drifting towards her.

She walked a few more compartments down, until the noise became louder and louder. Finally, she slid open the door flipped her thick hair out of her eyes and set down her suitcase just before Marlee had flung her arms around her.

Her eyes were alive with excitement and her normally shy personal was gone. "Lils!" She squealed, pulling her even closer. "My little Head Girl!"

"Let the girl breath." Katherine laughed, placing down her book and standing up. As soon as Marlee released her though, she pulled Lily into an embrace tighter than Marlee's.

"Move aside, move aside," Sara said, using her quidditch strength to shove Katherine out of the way. All four girls laughed and Sara pulled Lily close. Once all the hugs and laughs were over, the girls took their seats in the compartment.

"I just saw you girls a few weeks ago," Lily said, trying to get her breathing back to normal and massaging her throat where three pairs of arms had nearly strangled her in excitement.

"I know," Katherine admitted, "But we haven't seen you since you told us you were Head Girl, and we thought we'd congratulate

"Thanks," Lily smiled. "Oh no, I'm Head Girl!"

"You are too smart for your own good." Sara teased.

"No, no, I mean I forgot I need to go to the Head's compartment to give the prefects instructions." Lily said, already standing up and heading for the door. "I'll come back when I'm done!"

Lily began her walk down the hall towards the prefects and head's compartments, often readjusting the glittering badge on her chest. "Please, please, _please_, have it not be a horrible Head Boy."

Before she knew it, she was right outside the compartment. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she slid open the door and disappeared inside.

'Don't open your eyes, don't open your eyes.' She thought to herself over and over. 'Then you wont have to face who the Head Boy is.'

So, with her eyes clamped shut, Lily took a step forward, her arms held out in front of her. 'Eyes closed, eyes closed.' She reminded herself over and over again. She took a few more steps, and, just when she thought she was getting the hang of it, her shoe came in contact with something hard, and she felt herself falling forward.

"Eek!" She squealed, trying to brace her fall.

It was then that a pair of strong arms caught her just in time. Lily took a deep breath and tilted her head up to see who had caught her…to see who was Head Boy.

"Woah there, you okay?" The voice was deep and soothing, and Lily felt her mouth drop open when she saw James Potter's arms wrapped around Lily protectively. They stood like that for a moment, until Lily felt her face grow red and she pushed back from him.

"I'm fine, Potter." She snapped, readjusting her badge. "What are you doing in here, this is for Head Girl and Head B-bo-" But she didn't finish her sentence, because it was then that she saw the gleaming badge on James' chest. "No, it can't be." She muttered none believingly, wrenching her eyes away from his badge and looking into his face. "_You're_ head boy?"

"The one and only." James grinned.

"Has Dumbledore gone off his rocker? You, head boy? It can't be. What kind of prank is this, Potter?" She shouted, her voice rising with every word.

James looked startled but recovered quickly. "It's not a prank, Lily." He said, "Come on, let's go talk to the Prefects, they're right out here."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She said determinedly.

"Lily, come on, you're being ridiculous." James pleaded.

Lily shook her head before following him to where the prefects were. James handed her a sheet of parchment, telling her what Dumbledore wanted them to say.

After thirty minutes, Lily and James told them they could go. The prefects nodded and stood, before Lily rounded on James once more.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" James asked, watching the prefects filing out.

"How did you get that Head Boy badge?" She shrieked, pointing at the badge, glimmering on his chest. Many of the prefects had turned to stare.

"Lily, come on, I swear, I'm Head Boy." He looked at the prefects who were watching with interest. "You can go."

Once everyone had left James looked at Lily with hurt in his eyes. "Are you serious, Lily?" He asked. "You think I _stole_ this?"

"Yes, well-no." She finished, looking at him with wary eyes. "I guess it just came as a shock, that's all." She turned to leave, but stopped herself. "I'm sorry, James."

"Lily, I haven't been anything but nice to you for a while, what do you have against me?" He asked.

"Potter, don't you remember before you began to like me? You used to hex my friends and I, anyone who wouldn't get out of your way. You were a bully, to me and everyone else." She said.

"I've changed. This summer I was nice to you, only asked you out that one time, I just gave you space." James said, running a hand through his hair. "You just embarrassed me in front of all those prefects."

"I know," She said angrily. "I said I'm sorry, okay?"

"Sorry helps with a lot, Lily," James said quietly, "But it doesn't cut for everything."

Lily felt her eyes grow wide as she watched James leave the compartment, leaving Lily to her own, confused thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: I know Lily sounds really mean right now, but James was mean to her earlier in their Hogwarts careers and I guess she's just having trouble seeing he's changed. She'll lighten up though. Haha, anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to update as soon as a can! Love you all, X0X0 LillY


	9. Back for the Last Year

**A/N: **Okay, first of all let me say im sorry for the looong wait. It's not very long either. buuut i'll update sonner next time. Secondly, this chapter is mostly about getting back to Hogwarts and the changes in a few people, the romance and humor will come soon.

Thirdly. Thank you to all my AMAZiNG reviewers! Thank-you so much, your reviews always make me smile and want to write more.

**Must-Love Moony**-Thanks!  
**Nerdychica**-thank you so much anne marie, glad you like it  
**Animerocksjapansocks**-thank-you, hope you like this chapter  
**Pink Luvin Goddess**-Haha thanks, i'm glad you liked it  
**Screwtheperfectlife**-okay good, i was afraid it would be confusing. thank you for reviewing  
**PrOnGs-PrInCeSsE-4eva**-thank you so much...that means so much to me. i'm glad you like it  
**Dreamergirl86**-Thank you so much! sorry for the long wait  
**i love oliver more than you**-oh abbey, you make my day. thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

The rain was began with a light drizzle, but by the time the train had stopped, it was pouring steadily. Everyone was pulling their hoods securely over their head, getting ready to ascend the carriages.

"Firs' years, this way," Roared the deep voice of Hagrid as soon as the students had stepped upon the puddle filled ground.

Lily felt the rain make its way through her cloak, drenching her skin and making her teeth chatter. "First years follow Hagrid, everyone else on the carriages!" She commanded, following Sara, Marlee, and Katherine.

"Here's one!" Sara declared, squinting her eyes in the steady down pour. "Over here."

The girls quickly made their way to the empty carriage, wondering for the thousandth time what pulled them. After the students finally filed into all the carriages, they all made their way up to Hogwarts.

James watched Lily step onto the carriage, the mentally shook himself. 'Stop it James, stop watching her. It's not like she'll ever watch _you_.'

The ride up to Hogwarts seemed to take forever, and even the mauraders seemed a bit put out. The rain was seeping through their clothes, and all anyone could think of was a roaring fire.

"Warm, fizzy, delicious butterbeer. Sip after sip, warming you up right down to your rain drenched, frost bitten toes. The fire crackling and-"

"Sirius," James began, in a what-would-be-stern voice if his voice wasn't shaking from the cold. "As much as we love your poetic talents, please keep them to a minimum."

Sirius made a huffy noise and folded his arms across his chest, pointing his nose straight into the air. Or, at least he tried to, the rain was now coming down so heavily that it kept beating his nose back down. Sirius did this once more, seeming to enjoy how powerful the rain was.

Remus, Peter, and James amused themselves with watching Sirius try to beat the power of the rain…with his nose.

"Finally!" Sirius shrieked, pushing Remus back into his seat and leaping out of the now parked carriage. "We're here!"

"Don't act so depressed to be back," Remus replied sarcastically, rubbing his shoulder where Sirius had pushed him out of the way.

The great doors opened, and the students pushed their way inside the warm, dry building. They could hardly believe it was their last year here.

After casting drying and warming spells, the students sat themselves at their house table.

"I'm starved," Peter complained, staring at his plate hungrily.

The first years began filing into the great hall, still as drenched as ever.

"Poor things." Lily said sympathetically, "They don't know how to cast drying spells on themselves." She stood up to go help them when she noticed something that almost made her jaw drop open for the second time that day. James was already up by the first years, casting drying spells on as many students as he could.

Lily swept across the hall to the first years who were getting ready to be sorted. She stood next to James and pulled out her wand. James shoulder brushed against hers and she looked up at him, expecting raised eyebrows or a cheeky smile, but James did nothing but continue drying the students.

"Potter," Lily began, beginning to dry a curly haired, frightened looking girl. "I-um…well I…think it's really sweet you came up here to help these students."

"You're here too." James replied coolly.

Lily swallowed the lump in her throat but continued. "Potter, I'm trying to compliment you, stop being so difficult."

"Beg your pardon." James said in the same tone, his gaze still glued to the first year students.

"Potter," Lily began again, her voice snapping dangerously. "Drop your sarcastic act and talk to me."

"_Talk to you?_" He asked, finally averting his gaze to glare at Lily. "First you want nothing to do with me, now you want me to talk to you. Okay, fine. I'll talk to you, I hope that clears up your guilty feelings."

"I don't want you to talk just to make me feel better." Lily said defensively.

"Then why do you want me to talk to you?" James asked.

"Never mind." Lily spat.

They stood there, glaring at each other, strange sparks emitting from each other's eyes. Finally a voice broke the tension.

"I'll take it from here." Professor Dumbledore said lightly.

Lily and James nodded silently and watched as Dumbledore swept his wand in one small motion, the product being all the first years dry at once.

"That's embarrassing." James mumbled as he watched Dumbledore cast the spell with ease, while massaging his sore hand that was waving his wand around frantically, in hopes of getting the students dry in time for the sorting.

They took their seats at the Gryfindor table, and watched as the sorting began. The students were trembling all over their tiny little bodies, and everyone knew it wasn't because of the freezing rain they had just endured.

As Lily listened to the sorting she was surprised she could stop her hands from flying across the back of James' head, that she could stop her feet from winding up all the strength they could muster and releasing it in his shin, and that she could even stop hurling the stupid insults across the table, all of which were directed towards James.

But she was even more surprised that she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering to his face, watching it illuminate faintly from the dim light of the candles, and she couldn't stop her heart from increasing its pounding every time she thought of James holding her so tightly…so protectively earlier on the train.

The sorting finally ended and James felt eyes wondering his way, he averted his own eyes upwards and caught a glimpse of someone blushing and looking away, and that someone was Lily Evans.

"Dis is delifous." Peter mumbled happily, seemingly trying to find space to put some chicken in his mouth amidst all the other foods which were now unrecognizable.

"That's really beautiful, Peter." Remus said, laughing and pretending so shield his eyes.

"You've got that right." Said Sirius cheekily, and James found himself rolling his eyes when he saw that Sirius was obviously talking about Sara, and not Peter's chunks of food that were now being swallowed with some difficulty.

Sara blushed when she saw Sirius staring at her with raised eyebrows. "Yes, Sirius?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just I can't stop my eyes from wandering across those whose faces have been carved by angels." Sirius said, placing a hand under his chin and batting his eyelashes rapidly.

James snorted loudly which was the only thing he could do to stop himself from falling on the floor. Remus began choking with laughter and wiped his eyes continuously, whilst Peter was now trying desperately trying not to spray food particles across the great hall.

Sirius gave them an annoyed glance. "What," He began, "May I ask is so amusing?"

"Oh, nothing." Remus said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"It's just," James began as he raised he hands towards Sirius' face, "I can't help myself when someone's face has been carved by angels." It was then that James placed his palm against Sirius' cheek and stroked it affectionately.

Sirius began slapping James hand away as if it were a fly rather than his best mate's hand.

Remus and Peter erupted into another round of laughter.

After everyone has finished eating, Dumbledore stood up and the great hall silenced at once.

"Now that we have finished our delicious feast, I choose to say a few words." Dumbledore began, his eyes twinkling merrily behind his half moon spectacles. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. First years, let me first say how glad we all are to have you here with us, and that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds.

"Another matter I would like to address is Hogesmeade weekends. I have spoken to the rest of the facility, and we have come to the solution that we will not continue to take them away any further. We will continue living our lives as best we can, and will not let darkness fall upon our light. Please remember that, thank-you.

"One more thing, will the Head Girl and Boy meet me after dinner in my office? Very well, sleep well everyone."

Everyone began talking rapidly once Dumbledore finished his yearly speech.

"Yes! It's been too long since I've been to Honeydukes." Katherine exclaimed.

"Same." Remus agreed. "Why would they let us have the weekeeds back, though? Voldemort is still as strong as ever."

"Remus!" Marlee squealed, and Remus knew why, he had said the dark lords name.

"I guess he just wants us to keep living normally." Sara suggested, and the others seem satisfied with that answer. No one was going to complain, they all loved Hogesmeade.

"We have to go talk to Dumbledore." James said, referring to himself and Lily. "See you later."

They all nodded and watched as Lily and James hustled through the crowd of students towards Dumbledore's office.

Once in the corridors, silence spread among them rapidly. They hurried towards Dumbledore's office, and once outside the stone gargoyle paused.

James reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of parchment. He cleared his throat. "Dumbledore gave us passwords and everything, his is… Lemon lime." Almost at once the stone gargoyle leapt aside, and Lily and James strode in.

"Ah yes." Came a soft voice behind them. They turned around to see Dumbledore. "I apologize for my lateness."

"No need Professor," James said quickly. "We only just got here ourselves."

"Very well, have a seat?" Dumbledore asked, conjuring two purple cushioned chairs.

"Thank-you sir," Lily said, taking a seat once inside his office.

"Well, first of all congratulations on making head boy and girl." He said, placing the tips of his fingers together lightly and taking a seat across from them at his desk. "And secondly, I'm sure you'll do a great job and live up to the expectations involved. Thirdly, as being in positions such as yourselves, you are required to plan Hogesmeade dates. Also, this year you are going to plan something else as well," He continued, his eyes shining even brighter. "You are required to plan a school ball, if you please. You can choose the theme and decorations at your will, but, I feel the need to remind you, to work together and not let you're past get in the way of your future."

James and Lily sat still and nodded.

"Any questions?" He asked when they sat silently.

They sat just as still as before and shook their heads.

"Good-night then, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Could you pass the hash browns?" Lily asked Sirius who was closest to them the next morning at breakfast.

"Sure Pretty Lily Flower." Sirius said, grabbing the plate of hash browns and passing them to Lily.

"Thanks." She said, scooping herself a spoonful and plopping them down on her plate. "Where's Sara?" She asked suddenly, glancing around the table in search of her friend.-+

"JAMES! KATHERINE!" Squealed an excited voice. Sara skidded to a stop right beside James who was sitting across from Katherine. "I'm quidditch captain!" She sang, tightening her pony tail and skipping to sit next to James.

"Sara! That's great!" James said, pushing away all other feelings. 'You're head boy, James, some one else deserves a right to have some authority.' He told himself.

"SARA…I'm so proud of you!" Katherine giggled. "If one of us had to get it, I'm glad it's you."

"Thanks," Sara said, her cheeks a little flushed from scurrying to tell her fellow teammates.

"I'll come see everyone one of your games." Lily promised.

"Me too," Marlee agreed.

Remus, Sirius and Peter all nodded their agreement.

"We need tryouts to get a new beater," Sara declared. "So tryouts will be next Monday, and practice will be that Wednesday."

"Sounds good to me," James said, "I can't wait."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The first weekend of that school year was finally here, and all anybody wanted to do was go outside and enjoy the last few days of summer, but their work load was telling them otherwise. Eight students were seated around a circular table, finishing their homework that was sure to take hours.

"It's the first week of school." Sirius whined, slamming shut his astronomy book and opening his Advanced Charms Book: 2. "Why are they doing this to us?"

"Sirius, we should be grateful that they're helping us get prepared for our N.E.W.T.S. this year." Lily told him sternly, scribbling something down a sheet of parchment.

"No, we shouldn't be grateful. The N.E.W.T.S aren't till the end of the year, and it's people like YOU who try to get us to believe that everything we do this year is in preparation for them." Sirius said, flipping his ebony hair out of his eyes.

"People like me?" Lily asked, not looking up from her scrap of parchment. "We'll see who does better on the N.E.W.T.S and _then_ we can shout accusations."

Sirius gave an exaggerated sigh and looked out the common room window to see first and second years running around. "I'll be back later." He said, closing up his charms book and standing up to stretch.

"Where are you going?" James asked curiously from behind his Arithmacy text book.

"Anywhere but here." Sirius said before turning on his heel and shuffling out the portrait hole.

Lily made an indignant huff, staring after Sirius angrily because did not believe her that the Professors were preparing them for N.E.W.T.S. "Whatever."

Remus was busy watching Katherine, she was chewing on her quill thoughtfully, tucking her hair behind her ears whenever she couldn't figure out a problem. He shook himself mentally, reminding him of who he was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BWAHA. Check mate!" James cried the following Monday.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Sirius said sourly, blowing his hair out of his eyes which were shooting daggers at the chessboard.

"James!" Sara said, hovering near him, her voice edgy with nervousness. "It's time, come on."

James nodded and gave Sirius one more defiant look before crossing to stand next to Sara and Katherine.

"Come on." Sara hissed, running to the portrait hole and exiting it quickly.

"This will be interesting." Katherine noted. "I've never seen her this uptight before."

"Me either." James agreed. "Well, we better get down there soon. We really need to calm her down."

Katherine nodded and they trudged out of the common room, quickening their pace when they saw many students with brooms in their hands scurrying down to tryouts.

Once outside James felt the breeze sweep across his face, the sun beating down slightly from it's perch in the middle of the sky. "Perfect weather." James said.

"I know." Sara said once James and Katherine were near enough, having just heard his last comment. "Where were you? The rest of the team is already here." She hissed.

Sure enough, the other teammates were hovering behind Sara, their broomks securely in their hands. Sara swept away to greet the young students trying out.

"Woah," Paul, a beater, breathed. "She's really nervous, huh?"

"I know, I've never seen her like this." Kendra, the seeker, agreed. "Shh, here she comes."

"Are you going to help with the tryouts or just sit their talking about yourselves?" Sara asked angrily.

"Sorry." They mumbled, exchanging amused glances with each other.

"Okay, let's do this." Sara demanded, she turned to the nervous people trying out. "Hi, everyone. I'm the captain of the Gryfindor team, Sara Brookfield. As you know, you all are here to try out for the position of a beater. We only have room for one of you, so please try your best and give it your all. Let's start with a lap around the pitch."

The students mounted their brooms and kicked off, shooting into the afternoon sky. "On my whistle." Sara said, and she blew it loudly so all the kids could here. With one swift nod they shot off around the pitch.

It was hard to see who had ability and who didn't in the beginning, for everyone started off in a big blob. As soon as they rounded the first corner though, the quidditch team could see some people pulling ahead, and some swaying dangerously behind.

"Cross out Anthony." Sara noted, nodding towards Paul who had the clipboard firmly between his palms. "I remember his name, and he's the farthest behind…and he looks like he's going to be sick."

As if on cue, Anthony swept down to the ground. "I don't feel so good." He said sluggishly, his tiny frame tilting oddly to one side.

"Okay," Sara exhaled slowly, "Ben, get him up to Madam Pomfry's." She ordered to Ben, another chaser along with James and Katherine.

Ben nodded and walked over to help Anthony, leaving eight people left to tryout.

The rest of the tryouts were similar; everyone had to do certain tasks and whoever came out behind was secretively crossed out. Finally, after an hour and a half, they had come to a decision.

"Okay everyone, gather round." Sara ordered, snatching the clipboard from Paul. "Everyone did excellent, and it was very difficult to come to a decision. If you are not picked, you can head back to the changing rooms, but please be sure you did well. Also, the new beater will stay for a quick team meeting. Okay, the Gryfindor's new beater is…Lewis Jenkins!"

Lewis, a tall, well-built sixth year stepped forward.

"Thank-you to everyone else who tried out," Sara added, bounding forward with the rest of the team to congratulate Lewis.

"You were brilliant mate," James said, his eyes full with an emotion no one could quiet understand, but none the less he thudded Lewis on the back and smiled.

"Thanks," Lewis said in the low voice etched with excitement. "Thanks for picking me."

"You did that yourself." Sara said, pushing James out of the way to shake his hand. "Great job." She then turned to the rest of the team. "Our first practice is going to be this Wednesday. Please be sure you can make it. I know that with some hard practice, this team will be ready."

"Ready for what?" Paul asked.

Sara's eyes gleamed with excitement before she spoke, "To win the Quidditch Cup."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James lay in his dorm room, staring at the ceiling at thinking to himself before a sudden voice interrupted him from his thoughts.

"Prongs, we just got back from dinner, why are you getting ready for bed?" Sirius asked as he entered the room.

"I was just thinking," James said quietly.

"You? Thinking?" Sirius asked mockingly. "I didn't think it was possible."

"Sod off, Padfoot." James laughed and rolled over onto his stomach.

"So, who's the new quidditch beater?" Sirius asked conversationally, crossing the room to sit on his own bed.

James lay still for a moment before placing himself in a sitting position. "Um…" James began, wondering how to put what he was about to say. "Well…" That defiantly wasn't putting it well.

"Out with it, Prongs." Sirius ordered. "Who is it?"

"Lewis Jenkins." James said quickly, watching his friends expression closely.

"You mean…?" Sirius began.

"Yeah," James confirmed. "Your brothers-"

"Arch enemy." Sirius finished warily. "I don't mind, really. It's just…I don't know, it's been so long since you and I have talked to Regulus, and now that your going to be spending time with his enemy…a lot of time, we might see more of him. I don't know if I'm up for that."

"I don't think we'll be seeing a lot of him if he's his enemy, in fact, he might keep his distance. Enemy means people that don't like each other, you know that, Padfoot?"

"I know, but you don't know my brother like I do. If Lewis is anything like him, we'll be seeing a lot of them both. The hard thing is, it's hard to choose sides. Regulus and I have just kind of drifted, but if we ever come to another confrontation, I don't know how it will go."

"I have a feeling this isn't about Lewis anymore." James noted sympathetically. "It's about Regulus. You miss him, don't you?"

Sirius looked reluctant for a while before nodding. "We used to be so close. Then he got sorted into Slytherin and who knows what he's got himself into now? He's such a stupid kid…but yeah, I miss him. I guess I'm just kind of scared I'll become an enemy of Regulus' just like Lewis."

"You're his brother, Sirius, no matter what you do, he'll still love you. You two could never be enemies. Sure, you've drifted, but this might be just what you needed to come together again." James said slowly, placing his chin on his palm and looking thoughtful.

There was a loud noise, in which a putrid smell drifted up to their noses.

"Ugh!" James exclaimed, pinching his nose. "Who let off a dung bomb?"

"Sorry," Sirius said, grinning sheepishly.

"Oi, Padfoot, you really know how to ruin a moment don't you?" James asked, his voice a bit nasally due to the fingers that were pinched firmly on his nose.

"It's a gift."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Potter!" Came the voice of Lily Evans as she wound her way around the common room. It was Tuesday night and she was looking around the common room desperately for the messy haired, nice featured James Potter. "Potter!" She called again as she pushed through a crowd of people gathered around the fire. She spotted James sitting by Remus, Sirius and Peter around a small table and darted towards him. "Potter." She said for the third time, her face a bit flushed from scurrying to find him.

James looked up and stared at her coldly and he was about to look back down, but Lily's eyes caught his attention again. She was so beautiful. "What?"

"Don't say 'what,' like I'm some big burden or something," Lily snapped. "I came over here to tell you that we have our first patrol meeting tonight, and we should meet at eight or so to patrol the corridors."

"Fine." James agreed before turning away.

"Fine." Lily repeated, her lip trembling slightly. "See you then."

When Lily had pushed past everyone and went in search of her friends, Remus turned to James with a look of disappointment. "What was that all about?"

"It was nothing Moony, it didn't mean anything." James said.

"It didn't look like nothing. She looked hurt James, why did you do that?" Remus asked.

"Do what?" James asked innocently before Remus gave him a stern look, "Okay…I know I was kind of mean but think of all the years she was that mean to me? Can't she handle a taste of her own medicine?"

"Okay, I'm just going to forget the last part. But James, I know that just at the end of last year, you would kill yourself if you weren't talking to _her_ when she tried talking to _you_."

"Moony, she'll never like me, I'm sure of it." James said firmly.

"So sure that you're not willing to give it another try?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Once down into the Gryfindor common room, James ran a hand through his untamed hair and straightened his glances. He checked his watch once more and heaved an exaggerated sigh. It was later in the evening and time for patrol duty.

"For the love of Merlin, Prongs, you're not going on a life threatening mission! You're walking down corridors for an hour and a half," Sirius, who was seated next to Remus and Peter in the common room, exclaimed.

James chose to ignore his friend's comment and swept towards the portrait hole; just as he was there he turned around and gave each of his fellow Mauraders a swift nod of the head, as if he was never going to see them again.

"Good-day gents," James said, and he was gone.

"Good lord, did he just say gents?" Sirius pondered aloud as he smacked a hand to his forehead, resulting in him flinching with increasing pain.

"Did he just say good-day?" Remus exclaimed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"Did he just _not_ say…peanuts?" Peter suggested lamely, feeling a little left out that Remus and Sirius had taken all the words James had said.

"Good try, Wormtail," Sirius said sympathetically, thumping him on the back, "Good try."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"There you are!" Lily noted once James had exited the common room. "Let's go."

James nodded and walked beside Lily; they then began their patrol duty.

"Listen…Potter…" Lily began awkwardly after two minutes of stone silence.

"I've known you since first year, when are you going to start calling me James?" He asked her.

Lily looked startled and opened her mouth, only to find it closing again. "I didn't know…I guess it's kind of been a habit or something…"

"I understand, I always call my enemies by their last name, too." James said.

"You are not my enemy," Lily scolded, stopping in her tracks and placing her hands on her hips.

"Is that so?" James asked as he raised an eyebrow. "You don't hate me?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Lily teased, and resumed her walking.

"I'm sorry if I really annoyed you in the past," James said suddenly.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean too." Lily said.

"Well, I wouldn't go_ that_ far." James teased as Lily had.

They kept walking in a comfortable silence, stopping every so often to bust kids snogging or quarrelling in the corridors. When they had come to the end of their shift, they began making their way back to the common room.

Lily began thinking of how much James had changed in the past and opened her mouth to speak before she could stop herself, "You confuse me, James."

"Yeah?" James asked as they reached the portrait hole.

"Yeah," Lily confirmed, blushing slightly that she had said what she was thinking.

"Well guess what?" James asked.

"What?" Lily asked after giving the password to the Fat Lady.

They walked into the common room and James turned to Lily at last.

"You amaze me."

** A/N**: Okay, so again I am so sorry this has taken me so long to update! I went to Chicago and I was busy with school. I'll try to make the next chapter longer...this one was kind of short. Hope you liked it. Please read and review. Thank you and love you all! -Lilly


	10. Her Mistake

**A/N**: Hello all, So here is the tenth chapter! i updated sooner than expected but it's not too long. The next time i update should be sometime in the next week or so, sorry if it's any later, i don't think it will be.

Also, thank-you to my amazing reviewers for chapter ten!**  
screwtheperfectlife**: Haha I know, it was rather cheesy, I hope you like this chapter.  
**Pink Luvin Goddess**: Oh thanks so much, i'm glad you thought it was funny. Oo and i might have to add meat to my story too. :0. haha thanks again!  
**i love oliver more than you**: Haha thanks Abz, im glad you liked it.  
**dreamergirl86**: Oh thanks I'm glad you liked it, hope you enjoy this chapter, too.  
**nerdychica**: Oh thanks Annie, I updated sooner!  
**pAdfOOt'sLiLrOckchick**: I'm glad you liked it! Thank-you!  
**likE.W0Ah.itS.liV**: For the unitreat! i think it was just outside of chicago.'m glad you liked this chapter. Oh i know, it was so corny and cheesy but hey i tried. haha i love you liv, thanks for reviewing darling!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

Lily stood rooted to the spot.

"What?" She muttered disbelievingly.

"Now Lily," James began in a mock stern voice, "I am not going to say it again in fear that it would inflate that already huge ego."

Lily smiled faintly at his joke and looked down at the ground.

"Good-night, Lily." James said softly before tuning around and ascending the steps.

Lily watched him go with a faint longing somewhere inside her but she shoved the feeling away forcefully. Shaking her head slightly, she walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily grabbed her robe and swung it around herself before slipping on her shoes.

"Okay, I'm ready," She declared, looking around at her three friends who were just finishing getting ready for breakfast the next morning..

"I almost am," Katherine said, shoving her hair out of her eyes before grabbing her own robes. "So Lily, you never told us how your patrol duty went last night."

"Oh, I didn't?" Lily asked, knowing full well she had not shared her previous night activities.

"No, you didn't," Marlee confirmed, opening her wardrobe and revealing a pair of socks, "How was it?"

"Fine," Lily said quickly, suddenly becoming interested in the floor.

"What do you mean 'fine'?" Sara asked, "You were with Potter."

"I know…" Lily admitted, her hair falling about her face as she looked down at the floor even more, but her hair didn't fall enough to cover the blush that was slowly creeping up her neck.

"Lily Evans, you snogged him didn't you?" Sara said as more of a statement than a question.

"What?" Lily asked, finally looking up from the floor to stare at her friend blankly, "No, no of course not."

"Then why are you being so hesitant?" Marlee whined.

"It's just…" Lily began, then decided to stop dancing around the subject, "James actually said something sweet to me, not cheeky or cheesy-well I guess it kind of was cheesy, but it was really nice all the same."

"Really?" Sara asked excitedly, "What'd he say?"

"He said…that I amaze him." Lily said, still in disbelief that he actually said those words.

"Cute." Sara declared.

"Cute?" Lily repeated.

"Yeah, he obviously is trying the gentleman approach, I think it's cute." Sara explained.

"Whatever," Lily laughed, "Let's go to breakfast so we actually have time to eat before class."

They all nodded and left for breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The last class of the day!" Sara sang as she skipped into Potions.

"Oho, Miss Evans!" Professor Slughorn boomed, indicating the redhead standing beside Sara. "How are you this evening?"

"Fine, Professor, and yourself?" Lily asked politely.

"Oh just dandy, hey now that you mention it, I am having another one of my little get togethers soon and if you would like to make an appearance I would be delighted." He said joyfully, patting his stomach as he spoke.

Lily eyed him with an amused look because she never even mentioned his party. "Sure Professor, sounds great."

"Oh good, now where's you're little friend Mr. Black?" He asked, looking past Marlee, Sara, and Katherine.

"I don't know professor." Lily admitted, "But he's in this class so I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Oh alright," He said, not bothering to hide his disappointment. He turned his attention to the other girls until his eyes fell upon Katherine, "Miss. Nelson!" He beamed, "Goodness I didn't see you there! And how are you?"

"I'm alright, and yourself?" Katherine asked, looking at him with a smile.

"Just great, and you yourself should come to my party. Oh yes, and that Potter fellow. He's got mighty well known parents, right good Auror, his dad is, and his mother, she's very well known among the Ministry and Hogwarts. Ooo…and that Lupin boy, James' friend, his mother's got a great reputation as an investigator." The girls stood and tried to look interested but were failing miserably.

"Professor, class was supposed to start six minutes ago," Lily reminded him gently.

"…and that other bo-what? Oh, oh yes, take a seat everyone!" He boomed, gesturing around the classroom. He began the lesson, while everyone else gazed longingly out the window, in which the weather outside was becoming steadily colder.

"Okay, so we're all going to make a Frog's Tongue Potion, it helps with head aches. Alright, shall we begin? Open your books to page one hundred and seventeen." There was a rustle of books and flipping of pages before silence resumed once more around the classroom, "Okay, well I'm going to be picking the partner you will be with for the remainder of today."

Everyone groaned and cast sidelong glances at people they really didn't want to be with. "Ah yes, let's see, Nelson and Pettigrew," Katherine smiled at Peter warmly and looked back to the professor. "Potter and Blac-no, no not after last time, well then… Potter and Snape, yes, yes that will do."

James spluttered and glanced at Snape coldly who looked as if he were about to vomit.

"Evans and Black, Lupin and Brookfield, Polkin and Render…" The list went on until everyone had been paired up. "Alright then, begin."

"Over here Pretty Lily Flower!" Sirius sang, gesturing to the seat beside him.

"Bye girls," Lily said to her friends before walking over to where Sirius was. "Hey Sirius."

"Hey Lils-ka-boo-"

"Never again," Lily interrupted, referring to the absurd nickname he had decided upon giving her.

"Oh, sorry." Sirius said, then walked over to the cabinet to get the ingredients.

"Hey Lily," Kendra Polkin, the Gryfindor seeker called, walking beside Marlee who was her partner.

Lily waved and glanced around the room to see how everyone else was doing.

Paul, the Gryfindor beater was paired up with a Ravenclaw girl, whilst Ben, a chaser was paired up with a Slytherin boy.

She swept her eyes around the room until they landed on a particularly funny couple. James was seated next to Severus, each of them on the other side of their table, tossing ingredients in the cauldron while keeping a close distance.

"And who are _you_ staring at?" Sirius asked knowingly, having returned from grabbing the ingredients and had traced Lily's gaze to find his friend James.

"James-and no Sirius not like that, and Snape, they're rather funny together." Lily said glancing at them.

"Yeah I suppose so, they'd make a cute couple, huh?" Sirius asked, placing the cauldron on the table whilst Lily relieved him of some ingredients.

"_That_ is the most disturbing thing I have ever heard," Lily said, pealing a Kreio plant before slicing it.

"Well they would," Sirius teased, having just seen James and Snape touch hands for a fraction of a second while trying to put something in their cauldron, resulting in them now wiping their hands unnecessarily on their robes. "_Almost_ as cute as you two."

"Whatever," Lily dismissed, tossing another chunk of the Kreio plant in their cauldron.

"Don't you 'whatever' me, young missy." Sirius scolded, grabbing a glove and putting it on. "You want to hug him…you want to kiss him…you want to…" He paused and tapped a finger to his chin, "I really don't know how the rest of the song goes, I just heard Peter singing it once to his reflection, but you get my drift."

Lily laughed and tossed her third piece of Kreio in. "For your information I don't want to hug or snog him, thank-you very much."

"Why, Miss Evans, I never said snog, I merely said kiss, you dirty little girl." Sirius said, opening a jar of some sort and reaching in his gloved hand to pull out a frog's tongue and tossing in it the potion.

Lily giggled and began cutting a different plant. "Well, you want to hug her…you want to kiss her…" She sang, mocking Sirius almost scarily.

"Kiss who?" Sirius asked interestedly.

"Oh don't give me that, you know very well who."

Sirius opened a powdering substance that looked rather like spice, "Whatever you say, Lils-ka-boo-"

"No more Sirius."

"Oh, sorry. But whatever you say, you have no idea who I want to kiss."

"Oh, I think I very well do know," Lily said, tossing in a sliver of this new plant, "And her name begins with an S and ends with an Ara."

"You don't fool me Lils-ka-boo-"

"Enough."

"Oh, sorry. But you don't fool me, I see you're spelling out Sara." Lily rolled her eyes, "And I'll have you know that I'm only joking when I pretend to like her, sure she's pretty, but she's not my type."

"Because she's denied you before, and you only like girls who worship you?" Lily offered.

"Exactly," Sirius said, then shook his head when Lily's eyes widened disapprovingly, "I'm kidding, Lily."

"Well then why don't you like her?" Lily asked.

"Why don't you like James?" Sirius countered.

"Touche."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was right after dinner and James began walking down to the Quidditch pitch with Katherine and Sara.

"I can't wait to be up in the air again." James said, rubbing his broom affectionately with his spare hand.

"James, stop fondling your broom." Katherine laughed.

James pretended to cower and he took a hand off his broom to hold it in the air.

They continued walking to the Quidditch pitch, and once they were down there they saw Paul and Kendra already there.

"Hey ladies," James said.

"Thanks, James," Paul said sarcastically.

"Where is the rest of the team?" Sara asked frantically.

"They'll be here, Sara," Katherine said soothingly.

They waited for a while, and after about five minutes the whole team was down there, one leg swung over the broom and poised for take off.

"Here goes," Said Sara.

"Yeah," James agreed, "Here goes Quidditch practice number one."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half later the whole team was now making their way up to the castle, while rubbing themselves sorely.

"Man, Sara," Paul breathed whilst rubbing his buttocks, "Work us hard enough?"

"Not if you're complaining," Sara snapped.

Once up at the castle everyone trudged to the Gryfindor common room, and with a mere wave of their hand, made their way up to their dorms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rah-hiseeee and shineee sleeping beaut- never mind, I take that back."

James stirred but sat up with a bolt when he recognized the voice. "Sirius?" He asked disbelievingly, "You're up already?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, his tone a bit hurt, "So what?"

"We always have to wake you up." James explained.

"Do not," Sirius defended himself.

"Do too." Chorused Remus and Peter who were behind Sirius.

"Why are you up so early?" James asked, swinging out of bed and wincing at the soreness in his limbs.

"We're actually all up late, you slept in."

"I did?" James asked, and when the others nodded continued, "Man, Quidditch practice really wore me out."

"Evidently," Peter said.

James threw him a dirty look and got dressed.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm done," Lily declared, pushing away her empty plate that night at dinner. "Anyone else done who wants to go back to the common room?"

"I will," Marlee and Remus declared, and they both got up, Remus looking particularly white.

"Are you all right, Remus?" Lily asked carefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Remus said, sliding off of his seat and following the two girls out to the corridor.

They gave the password to the Fat Lady, "Uber Juber," and entered the common room.

They took seats around the fire and sighed contentedly.

After about fifteen minutes other students began filing in.

"Patrol again tonight," Lily said to James after he entered the common room.

"I know," James said, "I'll see you then."

Lily nodded and went to her dorm to finish up her assignments. She flopped on her bed once she was up there, and retrieved some parchment and a quill. She scribbled something down quickly, and tapped the quill to her chin in thought. After a while she checked the clock and realized it was three minutes till eight thirty, and three minutes till patrol.

She flipped her hair out of her eyes and rolled of the bed, landing on her feet and crossing the room to the door. She wrenched it open and began to descend the stairs to the common room.

James was already waiting, he sat staring at the fire, feeling his eyelids droop considerably more and more until a voice interrupted James from his thoughts.

"Hullo James!" Lily sang once she was close enough to his ear to give him a fright.

"Oi!" James cried, jumping from the couch and spinning around to face Lily. "Don't do that." He breathed.

Lily laughed and spun on her heel towards the portrait hole. "I never would have thought you the scared-y pants type," She called mockingly over her shoulder.

"Yeah, well I'm not!" James called defiantly, jogging to catch up with her. They exited the room and emerged in the empty hall. "Shall we?" James asked, poising his arm for her to hook onto.

"We shall." Lily agreed, shoving his arm back down to his side, "Let's go."

They began walking down the hall, comfortable silence falling over them. It was only broken by shouts and cries of angry voices.

Lily looked at James and they both nodded before sprinting ahead and following the voices.

"I think they're over here," James called urgently, gesturing for Lily to come over, she ran over by him and they rounded a corner.

Regulus Black and Lewis Jenkins stood in the empty corridor, their wands drawn and hatred played in every crease of their narrowed faced.

"Expelliarmas!" James and Lily cried, each of their wands pointed at either boy.

"Now," Lily began angrily, "What is going on here?"

When neither of the boys answered Lily shook her head dissapointedly.

"Okay, detention for a week for both of you for being out after curfew and dueling in the halls." Lily said.

"What!" Lewis cried incredulously, "I have Quidditch!"

"You should have thought about that before," Lily pointed out, her voice snapping.

"Listen…Lily…" James began.

"What?" Lily rounded on him as though begging for help.

"A week is a long time, I'm sure they won't do it again," James said uncertainly.

"Are you doing this because Lewis is on your team or because Regulus is your best mate's brother?" Lily asked coolly.

"Neither," James lied, "I'm just not sure if-"

"OR…" Lily interrupted, "Is this because you have been in their place so many times you feel that what they are doing is just fine?"

"No, not that," James said, "It's just, this is the first time we've caught them, so a week is a pretty harsh punishment."

"But it's only the second week of school!" Lily cried.

"Exactly, I vote two days." James reasoned.

"Five." Lily countered.

"Three."

"Four," Lily said.

"Deal," James agreed. "Don't let us catch you again," He said, his eyes twinkling amusedly, "I'll see you guys later."

They nodded and departed.

"You'll see them later?" Lily asked disbelievingly, "You said that like you were old friends. James, we can't be biased."

"I know, and we were fair." James said firmly.

"I guess…" Lily said uncertainly.

"We did." James confirmed.

They continued walking, and before they knew it, their patrol duty was over and they hadn't had need to bust anyone else.

"Woah, word spreads quickly about the new strict Head Girl, huh?" James teased as they walking back to the common room.

"Hey!" Lily laughed. "I'm not that bad."

"No, you're not." James said, stopping to look at her evenly.

"James…" Lily began.

"You call me James now." He noticed.

"I know," Lily said, wondering where this was going.

"I don't want to ruin what we have, this sort of, kind of friendship, but I was wondering if you'd want to go to Hogesmeade with me." James said, looking at her deeply.

"No." Lily said quickly, and she almost immediately regretted the words, they just slipped out. _Say yes, say yes._ She thought frantically.

"You won't even consider it?" He asked her, hurt creeping up into his tone.

"No." She said again. She wondered what she was doing but kept reminding herself that he doesn't want her for more than a week.

"Fine," He said, "Okay, Lily, I'm done. I quit. I hope you find the one you're so looking for, and I hope he meets your every need and that you live happily ever after." He looked at her coldly before turning around and sweeping angrily away from her.

"James…" She said quietly, "JAMES! I'M SORRY! YES! I SAID YES!" She cried, but it was too late, he was already gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Jeesh, I'm such a sap...sorry if it's too much, tell me if it is! I'm usually not, but i really want to get a feel for what their relationship is like before they go out...but they won't for a while. Alsooo...I'll update soon, like i said before, maybe in the next week or so. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please read and review! I have alot of hits but only so many reviews, so if you like it or even if you want to help it get better, please review! Thanks and love you all, Lilly


	11. Hogesmeade

** A/N: **Okay, so here's the eleventh chapter! I hope you enjoy it. As one of my reviewers mentioned I've been mainly focusing on Lily and James, so this chapter is mostly about their friends. Also, it's kind of about everyone getting dates for Hogesmeade so it's rather fluffy. Hope it's okay.

To my FANTASTIC reviewers for chapter ten:  
**Oo Soul of Fire oO**: I'll try, but school has been getting really busy, this chapter is mostly about their friends. Thanks again for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**screwtheperfectlife**: Haha, yes, I know. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.  
**nerdychica**: Yes, I did, l0l thanks! Love you Anne Marie.  
**Pink Luvin Goddess**: I know it was bothering me too i was like where are you? Haha but I'm so glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this one, too!  
**AzureStar**: Thanks!  
**i love oliver more than you**: I'm glad you liked it so far! Love you abs!  
**Hurleygurl**: Yeah i know...haha but thanks so much for reviewing!  
**likE.W0Ah.itS.liV**: Haha i know...that's me. A mushy, sappy, fool. I love you Liv!  
**dreamergirl86**: She will soon! I promise, haha i'm glad you liked it, though!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…_I think you are mighty fit."_

"For heaven's sake, stop."

"…_You're fit but my gosh don't you know it…"_

"FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, PETER! STOP SINGING TO YOUR REFLECTION!" Remus bellowed, flinging his quill at him.

Peter cowered and backed away slowly from the mirror. He then caught sight of Remus' quill and jumped out of the way of the flying utensil and stared at Remus sadly, he had thought he was rather good at singing.

Remus, Peter and Sirius were seated in their dorm, finishing up a few assignments before it was time for bed. It was Thursday night, and the Hogesmeade weekend was the following Saturday.

The door abruptly swung open just as Remus got up to retrieve his fallen quill.

"Prongs, mate, what's wrong?" Sirius asked carefully, rising from his bed to get a better look at the fuming James.

"Nothing," James said, his voice cracking slightly.

"You sound like a little boy," Sirius noted, taking in the high pitched tone of James' voice.

James shot a very unappreciative look in his direction and stormed into the dorm, slamming the door shut behind him.

"James, what is it?" Remus asked.

"She said no," James said, flinging his arms up in exasperation. "She said bloody no."

"That's nothing new though, right? I mean, at first when Lily said no it was kind of harsh but now it's become a way of life." Sirius said.

James shot a second unappreciative look at Sirius and sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, but we were getting along…or at least I thought we were." James moaned.

"James, you can't just wait until you have one friendly moment, then ask her out again. Wait until you really feel you're both ready." Remus said, watching Peter closely, seeing as he was itching close towards the mirror again.

"I don't know if she'll ever be ready!" James cried.

"She will be, I know it. Just lay low for a while," Remus said, feeling as if they had had this conversation one too many times. "Peter, back away from the mirror." Remus scolded as his friend had just reached the mirror that perched in the center of the dorm room wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Peter said defiantly, although a blush was now taking residence in his cheeks.

James was about to laugh when he noticed the color of Remus' face.

"It's soon isn't it?" James asked.

"The next full moon is Tuesday," Remus said, his face distorting slightly.

"I'm sorry Remus, I was so caught up in my own problems I didn't even stop to think about yo-"

"It's fine, James," Remus interrupted.

James nodded, knowing better than to pursue the subject farther. "Oh well, I just need to forget about her…it's never going work and I've just been so set on her that it was hard to let go, but I think I'm ready no-"

A loud noise interrupted James for a second time, it sounded like an angry bear, or at least, a bear that had had too much firewhiskey.

"What is that noise…?" Remus began before he caught sight of Sirius, sprawled across his bed, drool plastered down one of his cheeks.

"Oi, Padfoot!" James called, picking up a pillow and throwing it at Sirius with surprising strength.

"Wha-?" Sirius asked blankly.

"Here I am, spilling my heart to you and what do you d-?" But James never got to finish for another loud noise interrupted him.

He looked around the room and saw Peter, in almost the same position as Sirius, except he was on the floor, and he had drool down both sides of his cheeks.

James shook his head in bewilderment and cursed. "I have got to find myself normal friends."

"Hey!" Remus said defiantly.

"No offense, Moony," James apologized before leaping into bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, ladies," Sirius said, sliding into a seat besides Lily at breakfast the next morning.

"Hi, guys," Lily said, looking hopefully at James, but it seemed as though she was invisible to him.

"How are you doing Lils-ka-boo-"

"Sirius…" Lily said, looking at him tiredly.

"It's too late, it's your new name." Sirius announced.

"Whatever happened to Pretty Lily Flower?" Lily asked.

"Lils-ka-boo has more of a ring to it," Sirius said, "Plus Pretty Lily Flower is so…ordinary."

"Sirius, there is absolutely nothing ordinary about the name Pretty Lily Flower," Lily pointed out.

Sirius chose to ignore her as he turned to Sara who was seated across from him. "Hey Sara!" He said happily.

"Hey…" She said, looking at him awkwardly before grabbing at the food that was seated before her.

"So um…as you know there's this-" But he stopped and shook his head.

"This what?" Sara questioned him.

"Oh nothing…" Sirius began but Lily brought her hand up and thumped him on the leg. "Bloody hell!" He screeched, rubbing his sore leg.

"Excuse me?" Sara asked, looking at him closely.

"Nothing." Sirius said, looking at Lily worriedly to see if she was about to kill his leg again.

"Ask, Sirius," Lily hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"Did you say yes to James?" Sirius asked.

"No…but…" Lily began.

"Then the day I go out with Sara is the day you go out with James." Sirius announced.

"Never?" Lily asked.

"Hardy har-har," Sirius said, "You just wait you'll get married soon and have cute little babies and-"

"Ugh, Sirius, please," Lily said, giving him a disgusted look, "I just started eating!"

"Once again…hardy har-har," Sirius said dryly before helping himself to some breakfast.

At the end of the table Remus was talking to Katherine who was seated across from him.

"So, whatever happened to you and what's his name?" Remus asked in what he hoped was a conversational tone.

"We broke up in the beginning of summer," Katherine dismissed.

"Oh…" Remus said, taking a bite of toast. "So how is quidditch going?"

"Oh good," Katherine said, her eyes lighting up almost at once at the mention of her favorite sport, "Sara's a slave driver, but we're going to have a good season, I'm sure of it."

"That's good," Remus said.

"Yeah it is," Katherine agreed, until she noticed his paleness, "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again.

"I'm fine," Remus reassured her.

"Okay…" She said uncertainly.

"I'm done," Remus declared, standing up and pushing away his plate.

"Me too," She said.

"Would you like to walk to Charms together?" Remus asked.

Katherine blushed and nodded.

They exited the great hall without bothering to wait for anyone else.

Once in the empty corridor Remus and Katherine began walking to Charms.

"So…" Remus whistled, racking his brain with topics to talk about.

"So…" Katherine repeated.

"The Hogesmeade weekend is coming up," Remus noted.

"Why yes it is," Katherine smiled.

"Do you have anyone to go with?" Remus asked, feeling his heart begin to thump in his chest, as if trying to break free.

"Remus Lupin, if you are trying to ask me to Hogesmeade just ask," Katherine laughed.

"Okay," Remus breathed. _No turning back now_, he told himself firmly. "Would you like to go to Hogesmeade with me?"

Katherine smiled broadly and tilted her head to one side, allowing her hair to sweep across her face. "Why yes, I would love too."

"Really?" Remus croaked.

"Really," Katherine confirmed. "Come on, let's get to charms."

Remus nodded and began walking to the Charms classroom with Katherine at his side before he did something unexpected and reached down to grab Katherine's hand. She looked up and opened her mouth to say something before a voice prevented her from doing so.

"Oi, lovebirds!"

Remus and Katherine dropped hands abruptly.

"What, Padfoot?" Remus asked with more than slight annoyance in his voice.

Sirius pretended to pout at Remus' tone. "I came to tell you that Charms is thatta way," Sirius pointed in the complete opposite direction Remus and Katherine were going.

"No it's not," Katherine noted.

"I know," Sirius laughed, "Okay, well just go back to your…well whatever you were doing and I'll be on my way…"

And with that Sirius bounded ahead of them to the Charms classroom.

"He is so odd," Katherine laughed.

"I know," Remus agreed, "But that's why we love him."

"You, him, James and Peter are really close, huh?" Katherine asked conversationally.

"They're my brothers, I've never had anyone like them. Sure they can annoy me to no extent but I can do the same to them. We get each other like no one else ever has."

"You sound like lovers," Katherine laughed.

Remus chuckled and pretended to blush, "How did you know?"

Katherine giggled and they both found themselves at the Charms classroom.

"That was fast," Remus said, holding open the door for her.

"Time flies when your lovebirds!" James called from inside the Charms room.

Remus gave him a menacing look. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Oh I have my ways," James said.

Everyone began filing in, including Lily and her friends.

"Ooo, look at Katherine!" Sara squealed, pointing excitedly at her friend who was talking to Remus and laughing.

Katherine looked over at the sound of her name in time to see Sara pointing and Lily shoving her arm down forcefully and waving as if nothing had happened and they had just seen her.

Katherine shook her head and began laughing again.

"Oh, aren't they the sly ones?" Katherine asked.

Remus, having just been glaring at his fellow friends who were now making smooching noises looked back at the sound of his name "Huh? Yeah, yeah."

Meanwhile Peter was watching them and then suddenly made up his mind. He felt his hands begin to sweat and he tried wiping them on his sweater to no avail. He began inching his way towards Marlee. Watching her laugh and smile, he felt his stomach do several flips.

"Uh…M-Marlee?" Peter asked timidly once within over ten feet of her. Since he was standing so far away she didn't here him so he began inching closer, smoothing his hair down over and over with his sweaty hands.

"M-Marlee?" He asked again once he was within five feet. Suddenly a pair of hands shoved him forcefully towards her. He looked around and saw Sirius and James snickering.

"Hey Marlee!" He squeaked and she turned to him with a smile.

"Hey Peter," She greeted.

"Can I um…talk to you after class or something?" He asked, feeling his hands being to shake as he wondered faintly if he was spraying her with the sweat that was now soaking his hands.

She smiled and nodded, "Sure, Peter."

Peter nodded and turned around but before he got very far she spoke again.

"Or you can just talk to me now!" She called.

Peter stopped moving and turned around to face her.

"Since class isn't going to start for a while." She explained.

"Okay," He gulped, took a deep breath and spoke very quickly, "Do you want to go to Hogesmeade with me?"

Her smile widened. "Sure, Peter, that'd be great."

Peter smiled, "Great, I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

She nodded and waved and he took his seat right before class started.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Remus and Peter got dates." Sirius whined the following morning, "And here we are, James, moping for ourselves."

"Only you're moping," James said, slouching his back even more as he tried to smooth down, then finally throwing his hands up in exasperation and crumpling to the floor.

"Whatever you say James," Sirius laughed.

"Let's go to The Three Broomsticks and Zonko's," James suggested, heaving himself off the floor.

"Sounds good to me," Sirius agreed.

"Okay, have fun you guys, I need to go meet Katherine in a little while," Remus informed his friends while slipping on a pair of shoes.

"And I need to meet Marlee," Peter said almost arrogantly. He had had one girlfriend before and she was at least three years younger.

"Have fun," Sirius said in a tone that really meant that he didn't intend for them to have fun at all. "Without us."

"You always go to Hogesmeade without us!" Peter pointed out accusingly.

"Bye guys," Remus sang and hustled to the door.

"See you," Peter said, skipping to the door and flinging it open before springing out.

Sirius let out a breath of disappointment.

"What are you whining about?" James wondered aloud to Sirius, "You didn't even ask someone out!"

"Yeah well one, I knew she'd say no and two, I'm not stupid enough to ask because I know she'll say no," Sirius countered.

"Who?" James asked cheekily, raising an eyebrow and allowing a smirk to play across his lips.

"No one," Sirius said quickly, patches of pink appearing on his well structured cheeks, "I just meant that if I were to ask someone, they'd probably say no."

"You're a down right liar, you know that right?" James said as more of a statement. "You're talking about Sara."

"Yeah, so what if I was?" Sirius asked, but before James could answer he spoke again, "Come on James, let's get going."

They exited the dorm room and descended the stairs, seeing mostly first and second years with their noses deep within books or buried in their arms in an attempt at sleep.

"They look thrilled to be staying here, huh?" James asked sarcastically as he and Sirius exited the common room with the last of the students who were going to Hogesmeade.

"Ecstatic." Sirius said dryly, "Come on."

The two boys wound their way out of the Hogwarts castle and out into the breezy day.

"Merlin, it's cold," Sirius said as he felt the wind swipe at his bare cheeks.

James zipped up his jacket further and nodded.

They checked out with the caretaker and began their walk to Hogesmeade, watching the last of the leaves fall to the ground, patches of ice surrounding the twigs that were perched among the trees.

"Okay, where to first?" James asked as rubbed his hands together in an attempt at friction.

"Mm, how about Honeydukes," Sirius asked James, and when he nodded they both set off for the candy shop.

"Hi, James!" called a voice and James' mouth fell open slightly when he recognized it.

"Padfoot!" James shrieked as he kept his head straight forward, not daring to look behind him, "Padfoot what do I do?"

"Say hi, you prat!" Sirius cried, grabbing James by the shoulders and turning him around forcefully.

"Hi." James said, gazing into the flushed face of Lily Evans who was flanked by Sara. He then turned around and continued to walk faster than before.

"For Christ's sake, Prongs!" Sirius shrieked, sticking his foot out suddenly and causing James to smack into and fall into a heap on the ground.

"James, are you all right?" Lily asked as she hurried forward, kneeling next to him.

"I'm quite all right," James dismissed, staring at Sirius murderously, "Just had a bit of a tumble."

"A bit? You flew!" Sara laughed once she had caught up.

"Why thank-you, Sara for that lovely update." James said dryly, heaving himself off the ground and trying desperately to ignore the smirks of Sirius and Sara.

Lily suppressed a giggle and glanced at James nervously. "Look, James…about the other day…"

"Forget about it," James said, holding up a hand to silence her, "It's alright."

Lily looked unconvinced but didn't get the chance to pursue the topic for James had seized Sirius' arm and was now dragging him with some difficulty away from the girls.

"What are you doing?" Sirius hissed, "That was our chance to not look like complete prats on our own."

"No," James said sternly.

"No?" Sirius repeated angrily.

"Whatever we do we are not going to give in to them," James repeated confidently.

"Do you boys want to go to The Three Broom Sticks with us?" Sara offered from behind them.

"Yes!" James cried desperately, dropping Sirius' arm and gliding towards them, "As a matter of fact that was exactly where we were headed."

Sirius snorted and gave James a disbelieving look.

"Okay," Lily said warmly, "Let's go."

They nodded and set off towards their destination.

They reached The Three Broom Sticks and gratefully shuffled inside, breathing sighs of relief as the warm air reached their bitterly cold cheeks.

"You three find seats, I'll go get the drinks." Sirius offered.

"I'll go with you," Lily announced, leaving Sara and James to find the tables.

"Thanks Lils-ka-boo."

Lily gave him an exasperated look but said nothing, figuring it was no use to argue with him.

James followed Sara towards the back of the crowded pub.

"Here looks okay," Sara said, referring to the small table seated by the window.

James nodded his agreement and took a seat.

"So…" James began awkwardly.

"You still fancy Lily." Sara said.

"I…um…what?" James asked, obviously taken aback by her sudden change of topic.

"I know you do, and she fancies you." Sara said in the same attentive tone.

"Did she tell you that?" James asked eagerly, leaning forward in his chair.

"No," Sara said with a tone of regretful ness in her tone.

"Oh," James said, not bothering to hide his disappointment.

"But I know for a fact she does," Sara added quickly.

"Yeah…" James said tonelessly and with more than a little doubtfulness buried beneath his words.

"Hey," Sirius greeted them when he and Lily and spotted their table.

"Hey, where are the drinks?" Sara asked, looking at Lily and Sirius' empty hands disappointedly.

"Madam Rosemerta says she wants to serve us herself," Sirius said boastfully.

"Why?" Sara asked curiously.

"She knows us." James said.

"But how does she remember you?"

"We're the type of people you cannot forget easily," Sirius teased, sliding into a set between Sara and James.

"I'm sure," Lily laughed before taking a seat.

"Hey, look who's here!" Sirius said excitedly, pointing towards Peter and Marlee who had just entered the pub.

"Over here!" James called and Peter looked over at the sound of his friend's voice.

Marlee was looking at her friends curiously. "Are you here with Sirius and you James?" She asked Sara and Lily.

"No, no definitely not!" Sara laughed as though the idea was completely absurd.

Marlee turned to Lily and Lily shook her head vigorously.

"Of course not!" She said, "We just met each other on our way here."

Marlee and Peter pulled up chairs and squeezed in between their friends with some difficulty.

"Why hello!" Madam Rosemerta exclaimed, walking over to the six people seated in the back. "What may I get you?"

"Six butterbeers." James asked, and when everyone nodded she wrote it down and departed.

"So how has your day been?" Lily asked Marlee and Peter.

"Great!" Peter and Marlee said as one, resulting in a blush creeping up their necks.

"Ah, young love, isn't it beautiful?" James snickered quietly, so only Sirius could here.

Sirius nodded, his eyes never leaving Sara. "Yes, beautiful…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

** A/N**: There's chapter eleven! Hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon, within the next week or so, but I'm sorry if it's any longer. This chapter was awfully fluffy but it was nessecary for the story so bear with me. Please read and review, they mean so much to me and help me write even more, so thanks to all those who have so have, and those who have just read, also. Thanks and love you all, Lilly.

P.S.: Who saw the Goblet of Fire? I did, three times, and i loved it!


	12. Detention

**A/N**: Here's the 12th chapter! I updated really soon, two or three days i think? But anyways it's because i'm going to be really busy this weekend, and so i wanted to squeeze one more in, but I'll try to get another one in soon, also. I hope you like this chapter, this one is more about Sirius and Sara but the next one will be about James and Lily!

MY AMAZING REVIEWERS! 0h how i love you all, i updated two or so days ago and i got many many reviews, alot of them are new, too.

**Teresa Hughes**: Thanks so much for reviewing, and i like that idea for James and Lily. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**screwtheperfectlife**: I bet! thats cool though..i wanted to go to it too. But thanks! hope you like this chapter!  
**Pink Luvin Goddess**: Thanks so much! You think so? Okay, good. I know woowhiee..l0l but they were pretty darn nice looking ;  
**nerdychica**: hahahaha oh yeah he was like mmk? thanks annie!  
**Emma-J-Riddle**: Yeah it was really good! Thanks for reviewing, and the story will move faster now.  
**likE.W0Ah.itS.liV**: Yes, three. Haha i'm amazing, but yeah this weekend was so much fun i love you liv! we need to do it again soon! thanks for reviewing and yes i updated quickly because ill be busy this weekend.  
**i love oliver more than you**: Haha, kidnap eh? Thanks for the review  
**magequeen**: Really? thanks so much, that means alot to me.  
**daydrae**: Thanks so much, im so glad you like it, it made me smile to read your review.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mail's here!"

"Oh, brilliant!" Sirius sang, pushing aside his orange juice to make room for the owl that was now heading straight towards him.

It was Monday morning following the Hogesmeade weekend, and everyone was seated in the Great Hall, shoveling their breakfast in their mouths before classes began.

"Anything good?" James asked Sirius questioningly as his friend detached a folded up newspaper from the deep, chocolate colored owl.

Sirius opened the _Daily Prophet_, a newspaper that he had been getting since first year. "Nothing much by the looks of it…oh wait…what's this?" Sirius then widened his eyes and flipped through a few pages, before he ran his finger along the articles and tapped his finger upon one.

"What?" Remus asked, beginning to butter a crumpet.

Sirius held up his hand to silence his friends as he continued to scan the article, his eyes narrowing and by the time he had finished, he looked more than slightly disgruntled.

"Here," He grunted, thrusting the paper over to Remus.

Remus laid it upon the table and smoothed it out before beginning to read.

"**_Death Eaters Strike Again_**

_On the sixteenth of September, Ministry Officials received notice of killings just outside Shen Town. Witnesses close to the Ministry claims that they have belief that points to say that none other than He-Who-Must-Not be named and his followers were responsible for this horrible crime. _

'_They didn't just kill the elders, no siree they did not, but they youngins' too, and their parents.' Says Printill Mounty, close friends to those murdered. 'They were nice people, always looking for ways to help out, didn't do nothin' wrong. And what is their prize? Death.'_

_Martin Figlin, his son, wife and grandchildren were those murdered. Only the grandchildren were half blood and the father of the children muggle born. Sources say that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not only going for muggle borns, but those who fraternize with them as well."_

Remus stopped reading and looked up at his friends disbelievingly. "Kids." He said blankly.

"It's not the first time it's been kids they've killed," Sirius said coldly, "They do it all the time, there's killings all over. It's been going on for years and years…"

"I know," James said, sighing deeply. "It's horrible."

"Looks like you've got a letter too," Peter said suddenly, pointed to the parchment settled by James' plate.

"I know, I just wanted to see what the newspaper said," James said before picking up his letter and ripping open the seal before pulling out a sheet of parchment.

His eyes traveled throughout the letter and he took another sip of juice before finally looking up.

"Just Mum and Dad, wanting to see how I'm doing…I reckon their frightened for us all, they've been ever since Voldemort-" Peter gave a weak squeal of fright, "-has come to power. Now they are really scared, and I can see why. They aren't trying to make their killings a secret anymore, they don't care. In fact they want people to know they did it, murdered someone I mean, like it's some sort of honor or something."

"That's sick," Remus said disgustedly. "But I know what you mean, they have the Dark Mark…they place it above the house or street or wherever they had killed…or triumphed or even appeared. It's never a good sign."

The other three boys nodded and continued eating breakfast in silence.

"Ready to go to Charms?" James asked ten minutes later.

They nodded and Sirius took a last gulp of juice before they set off out of the Great Hall.

Once inside the Charms room the four boys headed for their seats near the back and sat down. Most of Charms seemed to pass as slowly as possible, and every time a student looked at the clock they could have sworn they had seen the hands move backward instead of forward. Finally, at long last, the bell rang and the students gathered their belongings quickly before traipsing to the door.

"Okay, where to next?" Sirius asked, shifting his book bag on his shoulder.

"Potions," Remus said, turning and leading the boys down another corridor, one which lead to the potions classroom.

"Hello boys!" Boomed Professor Slughorn as soon as they had entered the now full classroom. "Please take a seat and take out your books, and kindly turn to page one hundred and eight."

They nodded and found their seats, pulling out their books and turning to the requested page to reveal a Parot Potion.

"That's funny…" Remus said thoughtfully, scanning the page with interest.

"What is?" James asked, his eyes wandering the room.

"I don't remember ever hearing of this 'Parot Potion,'." He explained without looking up from the book.

"Maybe that's why we're learning it."

"Shut up, James."

James laughed and turned his attention to Professor Slughorn who was now talking.

"I have new partners assigned for you-" At this statement Severus and James cried, without bothering to keep it to themselves, "Thank _goodness_." "-and together you will be creating a Parrot Potion, very helpful with many illnesses."

Every one nodded before Slughorn spoke again.

"Okay, I would like Black and Brookfield together, Potter and Snape…"

"WHAT!" Snape cried incredulously whilst James slid sideways out of his seat.

"Evans and Nelson, Pettigrew and Render…"

Peter smiled broadly and looked at Marlee who was waving enthusiastically towards him.

After everyone had been paired, some less thrilled than others, they set to work on yet another potion.

"Okay, Miss Brookfield," Sirius said, glancing at the ingredients required in the book.

"Okay, Mr. Black," Sara said, smiling at him over her own book. "I'll go get the cauldron."

"And I the ingredients."

Sara laughed and nodded and went to retrieve a cauldron.

"Go get the ingredients, Potter," Snape said coolly, sitting down in a seat and looking at James with bored expectancy. "_Now_."

James nodded and made to turn around before stopping himself almost immediately, "_You_ go get the ingredients." He commanded, not liking the feeling of being ordered around at all.

"Potter, just shut up and get them," Snape said tiredly, suddenly becoming very interested with the ceiling.

"Hey, I think you're forgetting who you're talking to!" James said, pointing to his badge aggressively and standing up to his full height.

"Oh no…James Potter…" Snape said dryly, staring at James carelessly.

"Yeah that's right, I am James Potter and guess what else? I'm-"

"Head boy, yes, I know." Snape said, snorting as he shut his book with a slam.

"Okay, here are the ingredients," Sirius said, setting them down next to the cauldron Sara had just returned with. "Shall we get started?"

Sara nodded and observed the ingredients Sirius had gotten before grabbing a garlic clove and peeling it.

"Did you have fun at Hogesmeade?" Sirius asked, pouring a slimy substance into a small bowl.

"Sirius, I spent half of it with you," Sara laughed, continuing to peel the garlic clove.

"Yes, but I never asked if you had fun." Sirius pointed out, adding some powder to the substance.

"Well, as a matter of fact…I did," Sara said, smiling slightly as she picking up a knife and began to slice the garlic into tiny pieces.

"I did too…well, for half of it anyway," He said.

"Mr. Black, are you meaning to say that you didn't have fun in the half that you were with me?" Sara asked, putting on an expression of mock hurt as she continued to slice the garlic.

"Actually…" He began and her face dropped as she thought he was about to claim that that was exactly what he had meant. "I meant the complete opposite."

"That was a wise thing to say," Sara said, holding up the knife teasingly.

They sat in silence and Sara grabbed yet another garlic clove and began to peel it.

After about ten minutes Sara began to scoop the garlic she had spent the last twenty minutes peeling and cutting into her hand before Sirius looked up.

"Actually, I think it said onion, not garlic…" Sirius said, looking at his book in reference as Sara stared at him incredulously "Yep, onion." He confirmed.

"You're joking!" Sara shouted, looking at her work that was in her palms, "Sirius I spent the whole class period cutting up the bloody garlic when I was _supposed_ to be cutting up onion because you were _supposed_ to read the book and you were _supposed_ to get the right ingredients." She said angrily, narrowing her eyes at him in frustration.

"Well I _suppose_ I was…wrong?" Sirius said sheepishly.

Sara let out a shriek of fury and took a step closer to Sirius before shoving the garlic into his face.

Sirius sputtered as he spit out chunks of garlic, looking at Sara who folded her arms over her chest and was looking extremely defiant.

"I see how it is," He said, smiling slyly, and before she could stop him he had picking up his slimy, powdering concoction and tossed it at her.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" She shrieked, wiping the slime out of her eyes. "SIRIUS BL-"

"Black, yes, that'd be me." Sirius said, smiling at her distressed appearance.

She gave a little cry of fury before grabbing a slightly grotesque green liquid and pouring it over his head.

He tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late and he was doused in the liquid.

They heard a hearty laugh and jumped to look at Professor Slughorn who was looking at the two quarrelers amusedly.

"Tsk, tsk." He said, still smiling at them merrily.

"Professor, you cannot tell me that you are going to let them get away with that without a single detention!" Shrieked a Slytherin girl.

Slughorn frowned before turning to look at the girl. "I mean, they've just wasted all those ingredients and-"

"Yes, yes." Slughorn said, looking at Sirius and Sara apologetically. "I suppose you two should receive a detention. Very well, I'll see you tonight at seven o'clock."

Sirius and Sara nodded and watched as the others turned back to their business reluctantly.

"That was almost like a food fight…only severely gross." Sara said, pulling at her hair and staring at it with disgust.

"It was fun, though," Sirius admitted, looking at Sara and trying desperately not to laugh.

Sara shook her head but broke out into a smile against her will. "Sirius Black, if you weren't so charmi-"

But she stopped mid sentence and clamped a hand to her mouth, looking horrified.

"So what?" Sirius repeated, standing still and looking at her blankly.

"Nothing," She said quickly, turning pink and wiping some slime off of her forehead.

"You think I'm charming…you think I'm-"

"Only in your dreams, Black," She said, although she was flushing an even deeper shade of scarlet.

"Whatever, but I'll just have you know that I think you are completely stunning even when you are covered in slime."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"James!" Lily cried after dinner, her hair flying but her face set as she called for James in the common room.

"Yeah?" James questioned, abandoning his chess game with Sirius to walk towards her.

"I was thinking we should…well…maybe we should start planning that ball soon. It's only for seventh years, kind of like a going away party but it's in a few months."

"Sounds fine to me," James said, running a hand through his hair, "How about tomorrow or sometime this week? I just can't Wednesday because of Quidditch."

"That's fine," Lily said with a wave of her hand. "Maybe we should meet once a week till the ball just so it's perfect."

James smiled and nodded.

"Okay, great. Now, for the next Hogesmeade date, what do you say this weekend. I know it's soon and all, but it's getting a lot colder and I wanted at least two Hogesmeade trips in before it's freezing outside." She continued.

"Yeah, the more Hogesmeade the better, I'm up for that." James agreed, feeling slightly ashamed Lily had been the one to think of all of this and had come up to talk to him.

"Okay!" Lily beamed, she then checked the clock and looked back at James. "It's almost seven and I still have two essays to write so I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye!" James called before Lily spun around and took off for the stairs right before Sara emerged.

Sirius appeared at James side. "Well, looks like it's going to be a detention without you, Prongs."

"Looks like it," James agreed, and when Sara drew nearer he waved at him both before departing.

"May I?" Sirius asked, holding out his arm just as James had.

"Sirius, we're walking down to detention, you're not taking me out on a date." She laughed.

Sirius smiled and put his arm down in defeat, "Can't a guy to be a gentleman?" He asked as the exited the common room.

"Gentlemen don't dump slime on girls," She pointed out.

"No, no I guess they don't," Sirius admitted.

Sara smiled and after a few moments time they reached Slughorn's room.

"I don't think he'll be too hard on us, he didn't even want to put us in detention in the first place." Sara said as she pushed open the door.

"Oho! Hello Black, Brookfield." Professor Slughorn said as he rose from his desk. "I just need to make a quick trip down to the owlery, so here's what I'd like you to do." He walked around to four dirty, rusty cauldrons and Sirius and Sara followed him.

"Please clean out these cauldrons, two each, using…" He waved his wand and one large bucket of water appeared, followed by two sponges. "These. It should only take a little while, so I'll be back in a few, I might stop and talk to some teachers along the way so don't worry if I'm later than expected."

Sirius and Sara glanced at each other and suppressed a laugh, they knew better than to be worried about Slughorn, considering he talks to almost everyone he sees.

"Well, see you in a moments while," And with that he departed.

Sara knelt down on her knees and grabbed a sponge, dumping it in the soapy water. Sirius followed suit and they both set to work on cleaning the cauldrons.

Silence settled among the room except for the continuous scrub of the sponge against the cauldron.

"All of this because you got garlic instead of onion," Sara said accusingly after a while.

"Well maybe if you would have read the instructions you would have caught my mistake and grabbed an onion instead." Sirius pointed out.

"Whatever," She said, "It doesn't matter."

"No it doesn't," Sirius agreed.

"Because I won anyways."

"What?" Sirius repeated, turning to look at her. "No you didn't!"

"Of course I did, I got you with two things instead of one." She said smugly, dumping her sponge in the water before returning to her cauldron.

"That's not fair because Slughorn caught us, I would have won anyways," He said defensively.

"Whatever," She said, continuing to scrub before something wet came in contact with her cheek. She turned her head quickly to see Sirius retrieving his sponge that he had just thrown at her.

"Sirius!" She shrieked, dunking her sponge in the water, attempting to squeeze it over his head, but he grabbed her hand and held it above her head.

She wrenched her hand away and scooped water into her hands, before bringing it down on Sirius.

"THERE!" She cried triumphantly.

Sirius laughed and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him before squeezing his dirty, soapy sponge onto her hair.

She let out a shriek and laughed, wrenching her arm away. She dumped her sponge back into the water before Sirius held up his hands.

"Wait," He said, breathing heavily.

Sara raised an eyebrow and stared at him triumphantly, "Forfeit, Black?"

"No, I just feel bad that I'm beating you so horribly and I just wanted you to know that stopping is always an option.

"I'll keep that in mind," She said, before chucking her sponge at Sirius' stomach.

"Oof!" He laughed, picking up her sponge in his spare hand.

"No fair!" She cried, "You can't have both sponges! That means I'm left weaponless!"

"Exactly," He grinned.

"Whatever happened to the gentleman approach?" She asked desperately.

"Gentlemen don't dump slime on girls."

He threw both sponges at her and she let out a cry of surprise, looking at them both, covered in soap and water, and some unknown substance from within the cauldrons.

She picked up the bucket full of water and advanced on him before he grabbed the other side. She attempted to lean it towards him and empty its contents on him instead, but he tried the same thing, so the bucket fell the ground, for they had both let go, and the contents spilled out onto the already soapy floor.

Sara gasped and made to turn around but slipped on the water.

Sirius saw her and grabbed her by the elbows, keeping her steady. She regained her balance quickly but did not move, she just straightened up and looked him squarely in the eyes.

Realizing that she made no gesture to move, he brought his hands from her elbows to her waist, bringing her closer.

She took a quick intake of breath and closed her eyes just as he leaned foreword and their lips met. She brought up her hands and ran her fingers through his soapy hair as their kiss deepened.

"Oho! I'm back, sorry it took so lo-oh…oh my."

Sirius and Sara broke apart abruptly, wringing their hands and looking at the ground sheepishly.

"Well…" He looked around the soapy room. "I said to clean the cauldrons but the floor and yourselves is fine, too. You may go."

Sirius and Sara were caught by surprise, but figured he just wanted them to leave because it was awkward enough already.

They both waved meekly to Professor Slughorn before departed quickly.

Sirius and Sara entered out into the hall and then began their walk back to the dormitories, an uncomfortable silence falling between them.

Sara shoved her hair behind her ears and tried desperately to think of a topic to talk about.

"Listen, Sara…about back there…" Sirius began awkwardly.

"What about it?" Sara asked, "I don't regret it, do you?"

"No, no of course not," Sirius said quickly, "It was amazing."

"There's the gentleman approach!" Sara said, pointing her finger at him in mock shock. "I knew it would come."

Sirius smiled and looked at Sara deeply.

"You're pretty when you're soapy," He noted.

"Yeah? Well you're pretty when you're soapy, too."

He laughed and they reached the portrait hole. He turned to look at her. "Sara, would you like to go to Hogesmeade with me?"

Sara looked at him for a while before she spoke. "No," She said after a moment's silence.

Sirius looked as though he had been slapped. "Oh…oh okay…" He said.

"Sirius Black, I'm trying to have a touching moment and here you go, getting all gullible on me." She said, smiling widely.

"What?" He asked, obviously confused.

"I was going to say, no, I would not like to go…" She paused, "I would love to go."

Sirius smiled, "Great," He said, "Oh, and that was very touching, just like a fairytale."

"No it wasn't," She said suddenly, "In a fairytale you would kiss me."

Sirius smiled and leaned in for their second kiss that night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: So yes, they finally got together. Pretty sappy i know. I'll try to update soon but i'll be really busy this weekend. This one was quick, though. The next chapter will be about James and Lily! Please read and review, you all are amazing. Thanks and love you all, Lilly


	13. Full Moon

**A/N**: Okay, here's the 13th chapter...once again sooner than expected. I hope you enjoy it. I also know i promised this chapter would be about Lily and James...and it kind of is in the sense that they become better friends, but their isn't much romance between them, that will come in the next chapter. This one is more about little things that are really important, and Remus' tranformation. I really hope you enjoy how I've written it.

A note to my fabulous reviewers...  
**i love oliver more than you**: Yes Abbey, I guess i am quite the romanticist..? haha i love you! thanks for reviewing.  
**animerocksjapansocks**: Thanks!  
**shortyroc**: Thank you, hope you like this chapter.  
**Teresa Hughes**: Thanks, me too, i just hope its not too much, tell me if it is. Hope you like this chapter.  
**nerdychica**: Haha thanks, and i am doing things this weekend..like thanksgiving and er..okay, well thanks! haha love you.  
**Pink Luvin Goddess**: Aw, thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this one, too.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You and Sirius are WHAT!" Lily cried incredulously the following morning, staring at Sara with wide eyes who had just told her friends that Sirius had asked her to Hogesmeade.

"Going to Hogesmeade," Sara repeated for the fifth time.

"B-but…so it's Remus and Katherine…Marlee and Peter…Sara and Sirius…and me and no one." Lily whined, staring at her friends each in turn.

"No, you and James," Katherine corrected.

"It's too perfect!" Lily exclaimed. "I mean seriously…the four Marauders and us four. You know some of us are bound to split up."

"But of course!" Sara exclaimed, "Lil, we're seventeen, not thirty, we're allowed to experience different relationships, they don't all have to be serious."

"I know, but it's weird, it'll never work and then it will be all awkward between us!" Lily cried, throwing her hands in the air for dramatic effect. "For heavens sake, like I said before it's too bloody perfect!" Lily said, beginning to feel defeat.

"So what?" Sara asked, "Loads of people date their friends…its part of life. I don't think any of us will go any where in life…like marriage or anything, but what's the point if you don't live a little."

"B-but…um…I uh-"

"Your retorts are always the greatest," Marlee laughed, slipping on a pair of shoes. "It's like Sara said, Peter and I aren't in love or anything, but I like him and I think he's really sweet. So now I have dates for Hogesmeade and he's a friend."

Lily hung her head, knowing better than to pursue the topic any further.

"Let's get to breakfast." Sara offered, feeling some sympathy for Lily.

They all nodded and trooped out the door, down the stairs, and out into the corridors. They walked in silence until they reached the Great Hall.

"Smells delicious," Marlee noted, quickening her pace to get to the Gryfindor table.

Her three friends smiled and followed her, soon taking their seats at the Gryfindor table.

"Hey!" Sirius called, leaning over Peter to wave at the girls.

"Hey," They chorused before helping themselves to the food before them.

"James," Lily called, waving him over to sit next to her.

James gave his Mauraders questioning looks before obeying and sitting down in the place she requested.

"Are we still planning the ball tonight?" She asked conversationally, grabbing a piece of toast.

"The what? Oh yeah…" Comprehension dawned on James face.

"And we have patrol," She continued as if she hadn't heard James.

"Yeah um…about that…" James gulped and tugged at his collar, suddenly feeling hot and clammy.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"I uh…" He gulped again, "May have to leave patrol early…it depends."

"It depends?" She repeated blankly, "Potter, we are Head Boy and Girl, you can't just leave early whenever you feel like it."

"I don't feel like it…" He cast a nervous glance at his friends who were all looking equally worried, "It's just, I kind of promised someone something…"

"Someone something?" She repeated with disgust, "You promised me, you promised Dumbledore, you promised the school!"

"I know, I know, keep your voice down," James pleaded, swallowing once more to find that his throat was dry. He grabbed a glass orange juice and took a big gulp, causing some to spill out over his chin. He thought he saw Remus smack a hand to his forehead.

"If you tell me what you need to do then maybe I'll understand…" She said.

"I, uh…can't…" He said, taking another gulp of juice.

Lily reached over and snatched the glass, "This is my juice," She said through gritted teeth before slamming it down on the table.

"I might not even have to leave early…how late do these patrol things usually go?" James asked, casting another glance at his friends.

"We've been doing them for over two weeks now," Lily said sternly, "Surely you know."

When James continued to look blank she shook her head vigorously, "Well, fifth years need to be in their common rooms by nine…we usually get done at about nine or nine thirty…if we need to report something serious maybe ten."

"Okay," James said, not looking relieved in the slightest, "I may not have to anyways…. I'll just let nature take its course…"

He made to stand up but Lily had grabbed hold of his robes. "Sit," She said threateningly, "_Now_."

James obeyed again, beginning to feel strangely like a dog.

"What?" He asked, starting to feel exasperated.

"Tell me what you're up to," She snapped.

"No," James said, obviously annoyed. "I don't need to tell you everything."

"You do when it involves leaving patrol early!" She retorted.

James cleared is throat and ran a hand through his hair.

"Stop that!" She cried, batting his hand away.

James gave a lopsided grin and placed his hands neatly on his lap, "Better?" He asked sweetly.

Lily looked for a spilt second as if she wanted nothing better than to hit James with the first, and hardest hex that came into her mind, but instead she just continued speaking in a dangerously calm voice, "If this job means nothing to you, I think it would be wise if you handed it into Professor Dumbledore, I'm sure he will be able to find someone suitable."

"Yeah?" James asked, his anger beginning to boil to the surface.

"Yeah!" Lily retorted, turning to face Remus who was seated a few seats away, "For example," She gave James one last superior look before turning back to Remus, "Hey Remus, Remus!" She called.

"Hey," He called back.

"What are you doing tonight, if the prefects or a teacher needed you would you be able to help out?" She asked.

But before he could answer she continued, "I know you could, because you know where your priorities lie."

"Actually," Remus began to feel some sympathy for James, whilst thinking that he really needed to do something tonight, "I…um…probably wouldn't be able too."

"What?" Lily asked, her face falling.

She turned to James who was sniggering silently.

"Whatever," She said, waving her hand as if she could care less.

"Lily…" James began, "I'll for sure come to the ball meeting and part of the patrol duty, just please understand I can't tell you…it's family problems."

"Really?" Lily asked, her face flushing slightly, "I'm sorry James, I didn't know…"

"It's okay, it's fine really," James said, feeling ashamed for lying to her like this, but somewhere inside him, knowing he had too.

Lily smiled at him, "I'll see you tonight then."

"Yeah, at 7:30? That way we have an hour before patrol to plan the ball," James suggested, rising halfway out of his seat.

"Sounds great," She said, her face still looking guilty.

"Don't worry about it Lil," James said, and they both knew he was referring to her feelings of guilt.

Lily watched James go and then turned to her friends who were deep in conversation.

Once back to his normal seat, James sat down and looked at his friends.

"That was too close," He groaned, "I don't like lying to her like that."

"You had too," Sirius said.

"Let's get out of here so we can talk," Remus suggested, heaving himself up, his face more than slightly peaky.

"Yeah, okay," James agreed, grabbing a piece of toast and following his three friends out of the Great Hall.

"Okay," Remus said once they emerged into the corridors.

"Okay," Sirius repeated.

"Tonight's the first full moon back at Hogwarts." Remus said.

"So it is," James said, "Lily was suspecting something, I've never left patrol before, but then I told her it was family problems and she felt really guilty…I hated lying to her like that."

Remus gave a small, awkward cough.

"Oh man," James said, turning to face him, "I'm sorry, Moony, you have to lie to the whole school and all…"

"It's fine," Remus said.

"You do know that we like doing this for you, Moony, right?" Peter asked.

Remus nodded.

"Then why do you look so guilty?" Sirius asked.

"I hate doing this to you guys, having you risk everything for me-" Remus began but was cut off.

"Don't even say that! We became Anim-"

"Shh!" Peter pleaded, glancing around nervously over his shoulder.

"We became Animagous illegally, because we wanted to, we wanted to help you, not because you made us," James finished quietly.

"I couldn't ask for better friends," Remus said, smiling.

"I know you couldn't," Sirius agreed.

They laughed and changed subjects immediately when students began scurrying out into the halls.

"Let's go," Remus said, and together they set off to their first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"By, Peter!" They called, for Peter had not managed to get a high enough score to take N.E.W.T Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Peter waved good-bye and set off for Divination.

"Poor chap," Sirius said sympathetically, "He only scraped enough high scores to take the other classes by looking at that one Ravenclaw's paper."

The other boys nodded their agreement and entered the classroom.

Defense Against the Dark Arts passed slower than ever, the three boys' minds were set on tonight, their first full moon back at Hogwarts.

Finally, at long last, the bell rang, signaling the okay to leave. Everyone grabbed their bags and flew to the door, eager to get out of the stuffy classroom.

At lunchtime, the four boys were seated at the Gryfindor table, and cramming last bits of sandwiches into their mouths before their next class.

"Waz ourf nerft clats?" Peter asked, seemingly trying to find room for one last bite of his sandwich.

"And the sad part is, I can understand him," Remus laughed. "It's Charms by the way."

Peter swallowed with some difficulty, managed a small little "thanks," before indulging himself once more in the food around him.

"I haven't talked to her all day, you know?" Sirius asked, indicating Sara.

"Ven wa doonchu nowf?"

"You know what, I think I will, thanks Wormtail." Sirius said, getting up and walking over to Sara.

"Nurf pwoblum."

"Hey, Sara," Sirius said from behind her.

Sara spun around in her seat and looked up at Sirius, "Hey."

He knelt down so he was eye level to her, "How's your day been so far?"

"Good, and yours?" She asked.

"Good," He said. They looked side to side for a while, avoiding each other's eyes before Sirius spoke again, "Listen, Sara, if you're having second thoughts about going to Hogesmeade with me…"

"Oh stuff it, Black," She laughed, "Of course I'm not."

"I was just wondering because we haven't talked all day and we're not talking now." Sirius explained.

"I know," She admitted, "But just be Sirius, don't worry about talking to me more or less or anything, I want it to be the same between us…with a few changes," She added with a wink.

Sirius laughed and pretended to blush, "Oh Sara, stop it, you're making me blush."

Sara giggled, "But I mean it okay? Don't try to be different for me."

"I never said I was going too," Sirius said.

"You didn't need too," She smiled.

Remus was watching the two for a while before making up his mind. "I think I should talk to Katherine," He said.

"Ven joost dooz it."

"Thanks Wormtail, I think I will," Remus said, getting up and walking over to Katherine.

"Hey, Remus," She greeted, having seen him walk up to her.

"Hey Kath," He said, sliding into a seat next to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, placing a hand on the side of his cheek, "You don't look to well."

Remus placed his hand over hers and smiled, "I'm fine," He lied.

She still looked uncertain but nodded all the same.

"I'm serious," He said, deciding that he needed to give her an explanation about why he looked so sick, "Don't worry about me, I guess I'm just kind of nervous about my mum, she's not doing to well so I'm going to have to see her tonight."

"I'm sorry, Remus," She said sincerely, "You need to go see her again?"

Remus hated lying but knew he should give her a reason for his disappearance tonight, "Yeah," He said.

"Do send her my best wishes, will you?" She asked worriedly.

"Of course," He said, giving her a half grin before kissing her on the cheek and departing.

"Aren't you going to talk to Marlee?" James asked Peter.

"Noof, wichu ashk?"

"No reason," James, shaking his head and laughing.

It was seven thirty and James was sitting in the common room by the fire with the rest of the Mauraders. The common room was rather busy, with students bustling around, trying to finish the enormous mounds of homework that was being thrown on them in ridiculous amounts. But no one, no matter how much they complained, had it as bad as the seventh years who were completely absorbed in homework that was burying them to no extent.

"There she is," Remus said, nodding towards Lily who was descending the girls dorm steps, whilst readjusting her bulging book bag that was causing her to walk lopsided.

Lily looked up and saw the Marauders watching her, causing her to blush and look away, which caused her to miss a step and tumble downstairs in a heap.

"She's beautiful," James said dreamily, skipping over to help her up.

"Hey Lily," He said once he reached her, bending down to help disentangle her from her book bag.

"Hi," Lily said breathlessly, grabbing James outstretched hand and clambering to her feet, her face easily more red than her hair.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, I just had a bit of a tumble," She said, wiping the hair out of her eyes and readjusting her book bad once more.

"Happens to the best of us," James said sympathetically. "Here, let me help you with that, he reached over and grabbed her bag, which almost threw him to the floor with its ridiculously heavy amount.

"Bloody hell!" He gasped, picking it up with some difficulty and swinging it around his shoulder, whilst trying to maintain a handsome appearance which was becoming steadily more difficult, due to the increasing weight that was now causing his face to turn an odd shade of purple.

"Sorry!" Lily said, turning a darker shade of red, "Here let me take that." She made a grab for the bag but he turned away.

"No…its…fine…" He breathed, gasping for breath. "I got it."

"You don't look like you have it." She pointed out.

He through the bag on the ground and then levitated it ahead of him, before he steadily returned to his natural color.

"What the bloody hell do you have in this thing?" He asked.

"Books," She said defensively, "All of them…"

"Are you sure there aren't bricks? Or house elves? Or Sirius?" He said.

Lily laughed as they reached the portrait hole, "Yes James, Sirius is in my book bag."

James chuckled and before they exited the portrait hole James heard Sirius, Remus and Peter snickering, and Sirius say, "That James, quite the ladies man, huh?"

"So…where should we go to talk about the ball?" James asked.

"Um…how about the library?" Lily suggested.

"Do you really think Madam Pince is going to let us talk in there?" James asked incredulously.

"No, perhaps not." Lily admitted.

"How about the kitchens?" James asked.

"The what?" Lily whispered.

"The kitchens," James repeated, keeping her book bag levitated with his wand.

"No! No, no, no, we can't go in there! It's against school rules." She said hoarsely.

"I don't think 'Students aren't allowed to go into the kitchens' is actually written down as a school rule," James said carelessly.

"But they don't want us down there," She said, "So we shouldn't go."

"Oh…I see, is little Lily scared?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Lily said defiantly.

James laughed, "Okay, then let's go somewhere else."

"I'm not scared," She said again.

"I know," James said, "We'll go somewhere else anyways."

"Like where?" Lily asked. "No, the kitchens are fine."

"Okay…" James said, smirking slightly. "Let's go."

"I didn't think you actually knew how to get there!" Lily cried as James sped up.

"Never underestimate me." James teased over his shoulder.

Lily quickened her pace and followed James for what seemed like ten minutes before they reached a painting of a bowl fruit.

"Where are we?" Lily asked skeptically.

James stopped levitating her book bag and let if fall with a thud to the floor. He strode over to the painted and reached over to tickle a pear, it began giggled and then the portrait swung open to reveal a hidden door.

"The kitchens me lady," James said, bowing and swinging open the door for her. Lily grabbed her bag and climbed through the hole, giving James as exasperated look as she went.

"Wow," Lily breathed as she entered the room and sat down on a chair surrounding a small table.

"Pretty nice, eh?" James asked, smiling as he watched Lily's amazed expression.

"Mr. Potter!" Squeaked a tiny elf that reached James' knees.

"Hey, Pip," James said looking down at the elf with round, brown eyes.

"What cans I gets yous and the misses?" He asked turning to face Lily and bowing.

"I'll just have a cup of tea," James said.

"Make that two cups of tea," Lily said, smiling, "Thank-you so much."

The elf gave one last beaming smile before scurrying away.

Lily reached down into her bag and pulled out a sheet of parchment, a quill, and some ink. "Shall we get started?" She asked.

"Your teas!" Squeaked the elf, whilst two other elves placed a cup of tea before James and Lily.

"Wow, that was fast," Lily said, "Thank-you so much, all three of you."

"Thanks," James agreed, leaning foreword and taking a sip of tea.

"Okay," Lily said, her quill poised, ready to take notes. "Do you have any ideas about what we should do for a theme?"

"Um…" James took another sip of tea and leaned back in his chair, "I actually haven't thought about it, have you?"

"Well…maybe we don't need a theme," She proposed, taking another warm sip of tea and sighing contentedly.

"Yeah, you can just show up with friends or a date or anything," James agreed.

"But it should be fancy, to get into the spirit, like dress robes, and gowns," Lily said, placing the parchment on the sheet and beginning to scribble down their ideas.

"I like it," James said, "It could maybe be a going away party for all of us."

"Yeah!" Lily said, her face lighting up.

"So it could be towards the end of the year, and it could have a good-bye theme," James said.

"Yeah, except we don't want it to be sad," Lily said, "So we should have it be a good-bye and good-luck theme!"

"I like it!" James announced.

At eight-thirty, Lily and James departed from the kitchens, after thanking the elves repeatedly, and emerged into the hallway.

"Should we just start our patrol duty now?" Lily asked.

"Sure," James agreed.

At 9:15, James was starting to feel nervous, he kept glancing nervously out any window he passed and he realized it was getting darker with every step he took.

"Are you leaving?" Lily asked.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well…because you told me you needed too because of family problems." Lily said, watching him skeptically. "You don't have family problems, do you?"

"I…um…" Her eyes were boring into him, he could almost taste the intensity of her gaze.

"James, if you are trying to skive of patrol…" She said warningly.

"Oh no, no!" James said, shaking his head, "I just...need to go."

Lily watched him play with his hem on his sleeves and wondered what could make James Potter feel nervous, for she had never before seen him like this.

They passed another window and James looked outside, it was very dark, he could just make out the outline of the trees, swaying slightly in the light, brisk wind.

"I need to go," He said again, this time with more force. "Patrols almost over," He added quickly.

"So…do you have family problems?" She asked, eyeing him closely.

"No, I don't have family problems, I'm just worried, Remus' mum is really sick and I think I should be there for him when he leaves to go see her again."

"She's sick?" Lily repeated, "Again!"

"Well…yeah," James said, shrugging slightly. "So I have to go."

"Fine," Lily said, though she sounded sincere, "Go, but please give Remus my best wishes."

"Sure thing," James breathed, obviously relieved, and with that he walked quickly down the hall, turned a corner and when he was sure Lily could no longer hear or see him, he broke out into a run.

"About time!" Sirius bellowed when James entered the common room, panting slightly. "Remus has already left."

"How…long ago?" James asked, clutching a stitch that had developed in his side.

"Only a few moments, but we've got to go, James." Peter said, already heading for the portrait hole James had just entered, "Come on."

James nodded, "I'll go get my invisibility cloak," He whispered, so those still milling about in the common room could not hear her.

"I already got it, now come on let's go," He said urgently.

Without any further questions they walked as casually as they could out of the common room and emerged in the hallway.

"Coast is clear," Peter whispered, looking this way and that.

"Okay, everybody get closer," Sirius commanded.

They all huddled together and Sirius swung the cloak around them.

"This doesn't work," James whined.

"Look! You can see our feet," Sirius said pointing down at the ground.

"You can see our arms and elbows, too," James pointed out.

"Okay, Prongs let's crouch, Wormtail, suck in," Sirius said and when Peter whimpered hurtfully Sirius hurriedly added, "I didn't mean it like that, Wormtail! Prongs, you suck in too."

The three boys drew in a deep breath and kept their arms plastered to their sides, crouching down low.

"I…can't…breathe…" Peter said, turning an odd color.

"Wormtail, you can still breathe," James said, sighing.

Peter let out a deep breath before sucking in once more.

"This is the most uncomfortable stance I have ever been in," James said while Sirius let out a breath and the sucked in again, "And that includes the time in the broom closet," He added when Sirius opened his mouth in protest.

The took a secret passage and took of the cloak, before sprinting down the hall.

"If only we hadn't lost the Marauders' map we spent forever on," Sirius whined as he swung the cloak over them again once they reached the end of the passage.

They emerged out into the grounds and tiptoed across, sucking in every so often and crouching ever lower for fear of being seen.

"Okay," James breathed once they reached the Whomping Willow and the branches began to thrash about threateningly. "Wormtail, transform."

With a mere nod of the head Peter screwed up his face in concentration and turned into his rat form, before scurrying out of the cloak.

James and Sirius let out sighs of relief at the prospect of having more room under the cloak.

Peter's little rat form was barely visible in the blackness of the night, and James and Sirius began to feel worried.

"Do you see the moon anywhere, Prongs?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"No, I think we have a little while…oh look, Wormtails done it!" James said excitedly, referring to the Animagous Peter who had just escaped the thrashing branches, using his small size, climbed the tree, and pushed the knot on it which froze the branches.

"Come on," Sirius said urgently.

And together they hustled forward as best they could, considering they were crouching low to the ground. They crawled under the hole before they emerged into the tunnel.

James swung the cloak off himself and Sirius and they saw Peter changing back into human form.

"Come on!" He squeaked.

And they sprinted forewords into the Shrieking Shack.

"Where have you been?" Remus demanded weakly once the other three boys entered the house-like area.

"Sorry," James breathed. They knew they had to get there before Remus transformed, or else when they opened the door he could escape when they were least expecting it.

"Should we go for a stroll out on the grounds?" Sirius asked, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"No, not tonight, it's only our first night in Hogwarts, we'll wait till next time or so-" He broke off, for his body had gone stiff, and he began to shake, his eyes lolling to the back of his head and his mouth opening and closing as if it were too painful to make a sound.

"Let's do it now," James said, and with that the four boys transformed.

Remus' body was now shaking, they could here his bones breaking and cracking, converting themselves to become a werewolf. Then there was silence, the young, innocent boy that was once standing before them was now staring at them out of yellow slits, Remus Lupin had now become a werewolf.

They stood, all looking at each other before the werewolf reared its head back and let out an ear piercing howl.

He then grunted somewhere deep inside his throat and charged for the one closest to him, James. James help him back, dancing around and trying to tire him, but the werewolf was restless, it pawed and tried to bite every inch of flesh it could find, whilst James him off, obviously trying desperately not to hurt his friend that was somewhere inside the beast that had now taken over.

James began to slow down while the werewolf plowed on, he looked at Sirius and he growled, knocking into the werewolf and allowing James to slip to the side, grunting painfully.

Sirius and the werewolf raged on, snapping and biting each other, but it became evident that the werewolf was steadily slowing down.

Peter scurried around the werewolf's feet, trying his best to distract him. After a while, James took over and smashed into it, causing it to avert its attention to the brilliant stag that was before his eyes.

The werewolf continuously attacked, but after a while his vicious tears of flesh turned into angry bites, which became tired snaps.

Finally, at long last, the werewolf circled around the room, growling menacingly, before collapsing onto the blood stained floor. The black, shaggy dog followed suit and James, having watched the werewolf's sudden change in attitude, fell to the ground gratefully.

Peter scuttled over and curled up into a ball, looking very tired and worn out. The werewolf was making odd whimpers and Sirius and James looked at each other worriedly, wondering, as they always did, whether they had hurt their friend badly.

After what seemed like days, when, in reality was only hours, the werewolf that was curled up in front of them began to shake. Its bones beginning to crack beneath the surface of skin and fur, the yellow slits of eyes lolled to the back of its head, and the fur began to ebb away to reveal skin.

At long last, the body before them was once again their friend, Remus. Who was ghastly white, and sprawled across the floor.

The other three boys exchanged glances and transformed back into their human form.

"Is he okay?" James asked, worry creasing his brow.

Sirius advanced on Remus and grabed his wrist, before breathing a sigh of relief, "He's okay, his pulse is fine."

"Well..." James said, rubbing his eyes exhaustedly, "All went well in our first full moon back at Hogwarts."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Okay, i know i promised a Lily and James chapter, but i really needed to get Remus' transformation in, and it would be utterly long if i did it all at once. I hope you liked this one all the same. I'll try to update sometime in the next week, I've been updating very quick lately, so sorry if it takes longer and usual. Please read and review! It always means so much to me! Okay, so for sure the next one will have more Lily and James. Thanks and love you all, Lilly


	14. Booootiful

**A/N**: Okay, the 14th chapter everyone. I really hope you like it. I'll try to update sometime next week...maybe sooner...I've been updating rather quickly lately. S0 S0RRY if you have this story on update and it has alot of Chapter 14's for me...something went wrong but its back now!

T0 MY AMAZING REVIEWERS! oh i love you all.  
**nerdychica**: Haha thanks, and yes you are. I'm glad you liked it Anne Marie! i love you!  
**i love oliver more than you**: Thanks so much Abbey! Ah im so happy you liked it. i know. i update so soon sometimes..haha im cool. love you abs!  
**screwtheperfectlife**: Yeah i know, but i hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Pink Luvin Goddess**: Oh thanks soo much! And sorry about my email.. something happened and its not working at all but i'll get it up soon, maybe ill talk to you online? But yeah thanks again!  
**Daydrae**: That means so much to me! Thank-you so much! Ahh thats the thing...some people think he's chaser.. i've read it somewhere that he is but then on the movie it says he's seeker? So i dont really know but im just having him be chaser for now. Thanks again for reviewing!  
**sirius black and remy**: Thanks so much, hope you like this one too.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James awoke to a sharp prodding in his middle, he gave an exasperated groan and swung his arm about blindly, obviously attempting to smack the culprit.

"Come on…." Peter's voice was timid and he sounded worried.

"What?" James moaned, wincing slightly as he raised his head to get a better look at Peter.

"James, we've been sleeping for…well a long time," Peter squeaked, wringing his hands together nervously.

James swore under his breath and pressed a hand to his forehead before heaving himself out of the warmth of his bead. "What do you mean? Can we still make it to breakfast?"

"I'd be surprised if we can still make it to dinner." Peter cried, "James, we slept for most of our classes, someone's bound to know…."

"Peter, calm down, no one's going to find out," James said consolingly, although worry was beginning to take residence where Peter and poked James.

"I don't know…." Peter said uncertainly, bouncing from foot to foot.

"No one will," James confirmed, getting to his feet and wincing again at the increasing pain.

"Are you hurt?" Peter asked, striding over to get a better look at James.

"He was pretty riled last night," James admitted, "I'm fine, though. I just hope Remus is doing okay."

"Let's get up," Peter said, more urgently this time.

James nodded his agreement and crossed over to his wardrobe before flinging it open and revealing a pair of robes. "No one's going to find out." He said again, having noticed Peter's nervous dance that was steadily increasing speed. "We've done this for years, why are you suddenly all nervous now?"

"Someone might of seen my belly!" He croaked, patting his middle worriedly.

James attempted to suppress a smile, but to know avail, so instead he settled for burying his face in his robes.

"Or yours, or Sirius'…." He continued, "We're getting really tall and such, I'm not sure its as safe anymore."

"Are you saying we stop and let Remus face the full moons on his own?" James asked sternly.

"No…no…of course not, we just better be more careful…and now that we slept the whole day, some one's bound to get curious." Peter said.

"Peter…just relax, I know you tend to worry yourself, but really, it's unnecessary this time." James said, pulling on a pair of pants and swinging his cloak over him.

"I suppose…." Peter said, still not looking entirely convinced.

"Come on," James said suddenly, "We have a bear to wake up."

Peter grinned and strode over to Sirius' bed with James.

A little while later, the three boys were sprinting down the staircase, bumping into walls and each other as they went.

"We messed up bad!" Sirius cried as they exited the portrait hole, "We agreed from the moment we started this that we'd get up and get ready for class so people wouldn't get suspicious…"

"I know," James agreed as they flew down the empty corridors. "But if it wasn't for Peter we would have still been sleeping and probably missed dinner, too."

"Yeah, but Peter doesn't need to-" James hissed 'shh,' Sirius lowered his voice, "-…doesn't need to 'run around' as much as us."

"I know," Peter admitted, "But I run, too!"

Sirius grumbled something quite inaudible before they reached the Great Hall. "What are we going to say to people?" He asked suddenly.

James paused before speaking, "Nothing, just say we got a late start…. I doubt anyone's going to ask us."

The other boys nodded and with one last uncertain glance, they crossed the threshold into the Great Hall.

Several people averted their eyes to look at them as they entered and when they finally found their seats at the Gryffindor table they breathed sighs of relief.

"Sirius…Sirius!" Sara hissed from across the table. Sirius gulped and turned to face her before replying in a small voice. "Yes?"

"Where were you?" She asked, and many people at the table turned to look at him.

He shrugged. "Bit of a late start."

Lily snorted into her pumpkin juice.

Sirius looked at her with an arched eyebrow, "Yes, Lils-ka-boo?" And when she continued to look innocent he continued, "Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?"

"No…." She paused, "But there's something you do."

Peter spat out a bit of chicken and James thumped him on the back.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked smoothly.

She just stared at him for a while before shaking her head, "I'm sure you'd appreciate it if I didn't shout it across the whole Gryffindor table."

Several people groaned at their lack of information but stopped abruptly at the look Sirius gave them.

Everyone reluctantly returned to their meals while Peter, James, and Sirius talked in hushed voices.

"Do you reckon she knows?" Sirius asked, his cool demeanor gone the second everyone was back to their meals and they were out of earshot.

"No, no…" James said, obviously trying to sound as if he wasn't worried but failing miserably. "Oh no, what if she does!" He wailed. Sirius made a hissing noise and James lowered his voice so low that Sirius and Peter had to lean closer to James to hear. "I don't think she does, but just act as though its no big deal…that way maybe she'll think she was completely wrong."

Peter was sitting silently the whole time, stone still and a light shade of green. "You don't me not to worry…" He said, staring off into space, "You told me I worry too much, but I was right…she does know!"

James swung his head to face him, "No, Wormtail, she doesn't know-"

"How can you be sure?" Peter asked, finally wrenching his eyes from mid air to stare at James worriedly.

James took a deep breath, "I know she doesn't because…well put it this way, it took us almost a year to figure it out and he's our bloody roommate, so Lily probably never will…."

"That was the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Sirius moaned, "James…for one thing, it took us not even a year, so don't you think seven will be enough for her to figure it out? Secondly, she's really smart…and well…we haven't been that secretive."

"What do you mean we haven't been that secretive!" Peter wailed, jumping a few inches and bumping the table so his pumpkin juice tipped and splattered across the table.

"Nice Wormtail," James muttered as Peter jumped out of the way of his juice, "C'mon, it's not safe to talk in here…let's go."

They nodded and stood up before departing, trying their best to ignore the curious stares.

"_How haven't we been secretive_?" Peter screeched, rounding on Sirius as soon as they had entered the empty corridor.

"One, we just left the Great Hall during dinner, something we rarely due, and we've done it the past two days when people have mentioned the full moon, two, we bale out on everything on the night of a full moon…it doesn't take a genius to look at a moon chart…and three, what had us finding out Remus' secret, he gets pale and peaky on the night of a full moon and comes back days later all scratched up and battered looking…" He trailed off, his voice have gotten quieter with every word and now dieing off completely.

Peter let out a high pitched squeak of fright and wrung his hands together nervously.

"Relax Wormtail, even if Lily does know its okay…because its just Lily, and we only need to tell her not to tell anyone…I don't think she would've anyway…."

"Prongs, love has blinded you! We can just assume she won't tell anyone, sure she's a great girl but you never know if someone could have slipped veritaserum in her drink…."

"We're saying this like she already knows…_why are we saying this like she already knows_!" Peter cried anxiously.

"We have to prepare for the worse," Sirius said firmly, "If she does know, I wonder how Remus is going to take it."

"He'll probably go nutters…be worried that she'll tell Katherine…he really should, you know? They're becoming really close." James said slowly.

"They are," Sirius agreed. "Hey…don't you have quidditch tonight?"

"Oh Merlin…." James croaked, rubbing his sore limbs gingerly, "Sara's a slave driver, that can't be good for my muscles."

"Or lack thereof."

"Stuff it Padfoot!" James cried to a snickering Sirius, "I'm just saying that I'm already sore, and knowing Sara she won't do anything to help that."

"That's part of her charm," Sirius said dreamily.

"Then love has blinded you," James grumbled, walking back to the common room with a snickering Sirius, who were both pushing a terrified Peter ahead of them.

Around seven James was following Sara and Katherine out of the portrait hole.

"I thought we'd try a whole load of new stuff…." Sara said enthusiastically.

"Oh joy…." Katherine mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" Sara snapped.

Katherine giggled, "Nothing."

Sara still looked unconvinced but plowed on nonetheless. "I thought we'd try some new plays…play to our beater's new strength…"

She continued on about plays and moves until they reached the quidditch pitch.

"Okay everyone," Sara said loudly once everyone gathered around her, brooms in hand. "I'd like to continue the play we started last time…but I thought we'd add some new moves to it…."

A hour and a half later the quidditch team were making there way back to the changing rooms.

"Good practice!" Sara said proudly, thumping everyone on the back, "Really good, we'll be ready for our first match against Hufflepuff."

James showered quickly and threw on some robes before making his way back up to the castle.

"What's your hurry, James?" Katherine panted, scrambling to keep up with him.

"I still have patrol tonight," James informed her, quickening his pace.

"Oh man…." Katherine said sympathetically, "It's going to be a long night for you, huh?"

He nodded before breaking out into a run.

"Hey…Lily…." James said, breathing hard as he and Katherine reached the portrait of the Fat Lady where Lily was pacing, looking slightly impatient.

"I'll see you later," Katherine said, panting as she entered the common room.

"Sorry…quidditch practice went late," James said, recovering from his sprint to the castle.

"It's fine, James," Lily said her best to avert her eyes from a drop of water that had fallen off his hair and was now traveling down his neck.

He ran a hand through his went hair and Lily felt her stomach clench tightly. Feeling slightly ashamed at herself, she turned her hand and stared at the floor instead.

"What did you…mean when you said that…thing at dinner?" James asked suddenly, yet his voice sounded tense.

"Oh, that," Lily said, looking up to face him.

"Yeah," James said, "You sounded like you thought we were up to no good or something…."

"I don't know what you were doing," Lily admitted, "But…I think I know what Remus was."

James stopped dead in his tracks, "What are you talking about Lily?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"James…when you told me Remus' mother was sick again, I thought why doesn't he just stay with her? I mean, she sounds like she's on her death bed-"

"You don't know what you're talking about," James interrupted.

"So…" Lily continued, "I thought, why would he go just once a month? What's once a month?"

"Lily…he goes once a month because that's all his mother will allow, she says he needs to go back to school and get an education…."

"And then it struck me…" Lily said as if James hadn't said anything at all, "Remus is…a...well, he's a-"

"Look! WRONG-DOERS!" James bellowed, interrupting Lily, his face flushed, as he pointed to two fifth year strolling down the hall.

"Dude…what are you talking about?" The boy asked.

"You are out of bed!" James shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"It's not curfew yet…we still have ten minutes," The girl said, looking worried.

"AND!" James continued, desperate for an excuse to stop Lily finishing whatever she had to say, "You, young man are with your bonny lass!"

"Bonny lass?" The girl repeated, looking slightly affronted.

"Man…she's my sister…." The boy said, staring at James as if he were about to attack at any second.

"Excuses…excuses…." James continued with a small tut-tut.

"James!" Lily said, looking startled. "She is his sister, remember at the prefect meeting?"

James looked from the boy to the girl, his eyes narrowed, his heart thumping loudly. Did she know about Remus?

"Well…we'll be on our way…." The girl said, taking a tentative step backwards.

"Oh no you don't!" James growled, "If I ever catch you two again-"

"We weren't doing anything!" The boy said, sounding exasperated.

James cleared his throat and glanced from side to side.

"You two are free to go," Lily said gently.

The boy looked at James once more before turning around and stalking away, his sister scrambling behind, every once in a while looking over her shoulder with wide eyes.

"James…." Lily groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"What?" James asked, trying to keep her away from the topic he so dreaded.

"I see what you're doing," She said, emerging from her hands and eyeing him with a suspicious expression.

"I'm not doing a thing!" James said in what he hoped was a firm, defiant voice.

"Oh James…you're such a good friend…I'm so sorry…." She trailed off, her eyes becoming glossy.

"Woah woah…why are you sorry?" James asked, startled.

"I-I…I know and I'm not supposed too…." She stopped talking and mumbled "I'm so sorry." Under her breath.

"Lily, you don't know anything your not supposed to." James said.

"Oh come off it James!" She cried, before lowering her voice, "I know what he is…Remus…he's a-a werewolf."

James took a sharp intake of breath, his feet planted firmly to the ground, "No he's not…I don't know what you're talking about…."

Lily's face fell and she crumpled to the ground. "It was his secret…I'm so nosy, James! I shouldn't have been poking around in affairs I don't belong in."

"Lily-"

"Don't even bother telling me he's not…I know he is." Lily said quietly.

James sat down next to her. He let out the breath he seemed to have been holding for an eternity. "Oh man…." He sighed, running a hand through is hair.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried, her voice wavering.

"You didn't do anything wrong," James said, trying to console her.

"What are you talking about?" She wailed, "Oh, James, is it terrible for him?" Her voice was quieter this time and she was looking up at him, her eyes sparkling with tears.

He paused, "Yeah, it is. He doesn't want anyone to know, it's not safe for him, or anyone for that matter."

Lily let out a muffled cry, the tears securely in her eyes, willing herself to not let them fall. "I shouldn't know…now it's not a secret anymore."

Before James could think about what he was doing he draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Lily, don't blame yourself for anything," James said softly.

"I feel so horrible for him…he's the sweetest person I've ever met and…oh how could this happen to him?" She asked.

"I don't know," James admitted, "I don't know why these things happen."

"How long?" She asked quietly, "Has he been one?"

"I'm not sure I'm the one to tell you," James said softly, "You should talk to him…but don't get offended if he doesn't talk to you right away, he didn't even talk to us."

Lily nodded, pressing her palms against her eyes, she looked up at James once more, seeming to be having a little war inside her head, before she rested her head on James' shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" James asked suddenly.

Lily nodded, lifting her head up from his shoulder. He's going to ask again! Excitement flared up inside her.

"Will you promise…really promise me…." He gulped, "That you won't tell anyone."

Lily tried to hide her disappointment. "Who would I tell?"

"I don't know, I know you won't anyways but please, for Remus…don't even mention anything of the sort…especially to Katherine." There was pleading in his voice.

Lily swallowed, "Of course."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She confirmed.

"Thank-you." James said quietly, removing his arm from her shoulder and heaving himself off the ground.

"Katherine really likes him, you know." Lily said quietly, looking up at James tall form.

"Yeah, well Remus really likes her, too." James said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and gazing at Lily intently.

"And…" Lily gulped loudly before continuing, "I think that if I figured it out it'll only be a matter of time before she does…and I know Kath, really well and she'd like to be told by Remus himself then figuring it out on her own."

James nodded, "I've tried to tell him that he should tell her but he keeps saying its not serious enough…he has no idea how hard he's falling for her."

"They're perfect together," Lily noted before following James' lead and pushing herself off the ground to face him.

"I think patrol's almost over…I don't know how much patrolling we actually did but…." He trailed off, and grinned.

"Yeah well, we need to talk about this." Lily said, beginning to walk back to the common room, James at her side.

"We did," James agreed, "You're a really good friend, Lily…to everyone."

Lily blushed slightly but smiled, "Thanks James, you are too…I still can't believe you're the same little boy that used to hex everybody who got in your way."

"Yeah, sometimes I can't believe it either," James agreed.

"But I'm glad you did, James," Lily said softly.

They walked in silence for a while and Lily could feel the disappointment plummeting through her yet again. _He did mean it when he said he had given up on me_….

They reached the portrait hole and James and Lily clambered through after giving the password.

"Good-night, Lily," James said.

"Good-night," Lily repeated, watching James ascend the stairs, but this time with a longing she didn't bother to shove away, because she knew it was here to stay.

The next morning dawned with a cool, crisp breeze among the grounds. James was awake, his head in his palms, his mind a mass of swirling thoughts.

"Hi J-J-James…." Peter greeted with a shuddering yawn, sitting up in bed and shoving the covers off of him.

"Hey," James said weakly, his hands pressing firmly against his forehead.

"Ready to wake Sirius up?" Peter asked, and when James' eyes didn't glow with a sudden excitement, he didn't nod his head vigorously or even look at him…Peter knew immediately something was up. "What is it?"

James took a deep breath and shook his head. "We need to wake up Sirius for this one, Wormtail."

Peter nodded, trying frantically to keep calm.

James brought up his hand and brought it down with a thump on Sirius' back.

Sirius stirred before sitting up with a start, staring around angrily, his eyes narrowed unpleasantly.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" Peter asked James out of the corner of his mouth.

"WHO DID THAT? Can't you ever wake me up the normal way? I was bloody sleeping you bloody fool!" Sirius cried, staring at Peter and James murderously.

"That's why," James murmured to Peter.

"Padfoot stop grumbling and focus," James said sitting on the end of Sirius' bed, Peter soon joining the two boys but looking timidly at the raging Sirius.

"What is it?" Sirius growled.

James ran a hand through his hair, "Listen…both of you…we-we were right…about before."

There was silence, James opened his mouth to spell it out to them before Peter beat him to it.

"_SHE KNOWS!_" He bellowed, leaping up from the bed suddenly. "I KNEW IT! THIS IS TERRIBLE…SOON THE WHOLE SCHOOL WILL KNOW AND-"

"I know alright?" James said blankly, a sheet of iciness behind his words. "But there's nothing we can do about it. We just need to be more careful about our excuses that's all…."

"You honestly believe she's not going to tell anyone?" Peter cried.

"Yes I do!" James said defiantly, "She won't…I know for a fact she won't-"

"Yes but how can we be so sure?" Peter asked frantically.

"She won't." Sirius confirmed, who had remained silent the whole time since his rampage about being awoken the normal way.

"Thank-you," James said desperately.

"I'm just worried about Remus." Sirius continued. "How's he going to take this? I mean…us knowing…yeah that's fine, but now Lily? It's only a matter of time before more people find out."

"I know," James agreed, "We'll tell him when he comes back."

Classes seemed to drag on forever, James, Sirius, and Peter stealing anxious glances at each other. More and more eyes wandered to the outside grounds which were becoming steadily frostier.

"Very well, finish the essay I assigned on Monday and please continue studying. You can never study too much for your N.E.W.T.S are arriving sooner than you know…." Professor McGonagall's voice was lost in the uproar that followed the bell, students fumbled for their belongings and crossed to the door, breathing sighs of relief that this was the last class of the day.

"I don't know how much more of that I can take," Sirius groaned, hitching his book bag more securely on his shoulder, "It's N.E.W.T.S this and N.E.W.T.S that."

"Maybe because they're coming up…the teachers are just trying to help us get prepared…." Lily pointed out as they exited the classroom.

"Oh Lils-ka-boo-" Lily gave a huffy breath but said nothing, "-You have so many things to learn…."

"I'm sure," Lily said, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"Is Remus still with his Mum?" Katherine asked from behind them.

"Yeah," Sirius said, "He might be back tomorrow."

"Well that's good, I really hope she's alright." Katherine said sympathetically.

At nine o'clock in the common room, students sat lounging about on the chairs, some sat on the very edge of their seat, hunched over a sheet of parchment, their quill scribbling furiously.

Lily rolled up her foot long essay for McGonagall and stuffed it in her book bag. She stood up and flipped her hair out of her eyes before checking her watch.

"Hey Lily!" James called, hopping down the stairs leading up to the boys common room.

"Hey!" She replied, smiling at the sight of him.

"Are you ready for patrol?" He asked.

"Yeah, just let me run this up to my dorm." She said, already taking off for the stairs.

James nodded and flopped down in an empty chair.

Moments later Lily returned and looking at James expectantly. "Well? Shall we go?"

"Yes ma'am," James grinned, leaping up from his chair and following her out of the common room.

They emerged into the empty hallway and began their patrol duty. After about fifteen minutes, James caught sight of the two fifth year students he had stopped yesterday and blushed. Lily looked at him and smirked.

"What's so funny?" James asked, looking at her withed raised eyebrows.

"Your face," She said, looking at his flushed, and slightly bewildered face. James looked rather offended, "Not like that, James!" She added hurriedly.

"So my face isn't funny?" He said.

"No, it's booootiful." She said, putting extra emphasis on beautiful and looking up at him before winking.

"Aw Lilster you make me blush…." James said, grinning.

Lily smiled and continued walking. "So…the next Hogesmeade weekend is this weekend, right?"

"Yeah, that's what we agreed on, did you put it up on the notice board?"

"Yeah I did…I was just making sure…." She turned a dark she of red and suddenly became interested in the floor.

"Okay…." James said uncertainly.

"I suppose you're going with Sirius?" She asked, her eyes still glued to the floor.

"No, no…Sirius is going with Sara," James said.

"Ooh…." She turned an even darker shade of red and bit her lower lip nervously.

They continued walking, Lily growing redder with every step they took and James looking at her curiously. What's she on about? Surely she already knew the Hogesmeade weekend…and what was that statement about going with Sirius? Since when did she care who I went with? And then it struck him, he had been so blinded by trying to move foreword he had forgotten that the future might have Lily in it.

"Lily..." He began, as he stopped walking.

"Yes?" Lily asked, stopping with him.

"Would you…" He glanced at her eyes which were still staring at the floor. He reached out a palm and tipped her chin up to look at him, she blushed an even deeper shade of crimson as she looked into his eyes. He cleared his throat, "Would you like to go to Hogesmeade with me this weekend?"

Lily's face broke out into a beaming smile, "Yes, James, I would love too."

His face fell and he removed his hand from her chin, "Oh…I understand…I just thought…well, maybe next time or-"

"James?" Lily asked curiously, "I said yes."

He looked up again before grinning slightly. "Oh…you did, didn't you?"

"I did." She confirmed.

He smiled a full, broad smile and nodded, "Great…thanks Lily."

"Thank-you for asking," She said, her deep red color beginning to ebb away.

They resumed their patrolling for a while, James thinking hard, the thing that he had wanted since first year was finally happening and yet he couldn't believe it was. He turned to Lily suddenly.

"Hey…Lily?"

"Mmm?" She asked, looking up at him, a smile still firmly in face.

"You're booootiful."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: They finally are going on a date! I'll probably have it be next chapter or the one after that, but i have alot of other stuff i want to get in. I've been reading my story and have found that i'm such a sap...haha but now itll more realistic and humorous. I really hope you liked this chapter! Like i said i'll try to update in the next week or so...maybe sooner? Thanks so much and love you all, Lilly


	15. You Want to Kiss the Girl

**A/N**: Okay, here's the 15th chapter, i really hope you enjoy it. I've updated sooner than expected again..haha and ill try to update soon for the next chapter, too.

to my brilliant reviewers...  
**shortyroc**: Oh thanks so much! that means alot to me and im so glad you liked it.  
**screwtheperfectlife**: Haha i know..you could probably trust her with anything. Thanks for reviewing  
**magequeen**: Thanks!  
**nerdychica**: Thanks anne marie! l0l love youu  
**Tunnel of lovERs**: Thanks, im so glad.  
**Pink Luvin Goddess**: Oh im so happy its working again! Thanks for reviewing  
**likE.W0Ah.itS.liV**: Thanks Livypoobear! haha man im updating alot  
**i love oliver more than you**: go away.. haha i jest.? l0l thanks for reviewing love you abbey!  
**megan**: I know, i'll try to make them neater from now on. Yes, my story has been focusing alot on the other mauraders but it shouldn't as much anymore.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

The weather was getting crispier by the day, a cool breeze accentuating the chilliness. Students all around were still pored over their assignments or else lounging about the fire, savoring their rare moments with which they are without work. 

Sirius and Peter were making their way up the stairs to the boys dorms, leaving behind the few students still milling about, making frantic attempts to finish their work, when James and Lily came bursting through the portrait hole.

James bent down and kissed Lily lightly on the cheek, resulting in her blushing to the roots of her hair. She waved good-bye to James before skipping up to the girl's dorms.

"Did I miss something?" Peter asked blankly, and when Sirius continued to look bewildered he continued, "Did…did Prongs just k-kiss Lily on the cheek and she…well...she didn't even hex him, actually she looked rather pleased…."

"Shh…" Sirius said, interrupting Peter's trying-to-be-perceptive ramble, "James is coming…I don't know if he wanted us to see that."

They turned around and tiptoed their rest of the way up the stairs, backs hunched and one finger over their mouth.

"I can see you," James said wearily.

Sirius swore under his breath and turned around to see James at the bottom of the stairs, grinning up at Sirius and Peter with a sheepish expression.

"You're back early," Sirius noted.

"No I'm not." James corrected, the grin still plastered across his face.

"Oh okay…." Sirius looked at Peter for help, but Peter was at the top of the stairs, his back still hunched, and he was turning the handle slowly.

"Wormtail," Sirius said, slapping a hand to his forehead, "You can stop now."

Peter swung around, "What are you talking abo-Oh! James! Didn't see you there…nope, nope I haven't seen you since you left for patrol. Haven't seen hide nor hair-"

"Wormtail, I saw you and Sirius watching me," James said, ascending the stairs with his friends.

"Oh…oh of course," Peter muttered, patching of pink appearing on the sides of his cheeks.

They entered the dorm and Sirius shut the door with a snap.

"James," Sirius said slowly. "What was that all about?"

"I honestly have no idea…really Peter, you should consider a day job, this…spy, slyness stuff _does not_ work for you…" James mumbled almost sleepily, his eyes misty.

"James you know bloody well that I was not talking about Peter's lack of secretiveness…what was the deal with you and Miss Evans?" Sirius asked.

"Oh…that…." James said, smiling even broader as Sirius wondered faintly whether James' jaw was getting tired.

There was silence in which Sirius and Peter thought James wasn't going to tell them about his little extravaganza with Lily, before James opened his mouth and blurted it all out.

"SHE…" James cried, leaping onto his bed, "SAID…" He bounced higher this time, "YES! LILY EVANS SAID YES TO ME! _TO ME!"_ He shouted gleefully, jumping even higher than before, until his head came in contact with the ceiling and he crumpled onto his bed, a smile still taking residence across his face.

"Wipe that smile off your face Prongs…its creepy." Sirius said, crossing over to sit next to James, Peter following suit.

"Can you believe it? I got my dream girl…_my dream girl_...and I was so smooth…I called her booootiful and everything…."

"You called her what?" Sirius asked.

"Booootiful…." James said again.

"I won't ask," Sirius muttered, giving his friend an odd look, "And no, Prongs...I can't believe it, after all these years she finally said yes…one more step and you'll have a little Potter."

"Woah Sirius…I think that's more like _two _steps up," James' smile widened at his own joke, "I just hope I don't screw it up."

"Yeah…that tends to be a problem for you doesn't it?"

"Stuff it, Padfoot." James said happily, nothing could seem to shake him out of his daze of happiness.

The door swung open and in strode Remus, scratches across his arms and face, his eyes drooping slightly, but nonetheless he was smiling.

James' smile faded as he looked at Remus, obviously there was one thing that could make him come back to reality.

"I'm back!" Remus sang, crossing over to his bed before flinging himself upon it.

"Yeah you are," James croaked.

"What is it?" Remus asked as he watched the sparkle in James' eyes fade considerably.

"Nothing," James said quickly, obviously too quickly for Remus arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Tell him the good news first," Peter pleaded quietly.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, his voice not as calm this time.

"Well…we um…." Sirius looked around at the other boys for help.

"What did Peter mean, 'tell him the good news first?'" Remus asked skeptically.

"He meant…to tell you my good news of course!" James said, forcing a smile back in place. "Well, Lily just said yes to me…." A real smile appeared, "Can you believe it, Moony? We're going to Hogesmeade together this weekend!"

"That's great!" Remus said sincerely, "Really, Prongs, I can't believe it!"

"Me either," James agreed.

"But then…why the long faces?" Remus asked again.

"Way to dampen the moment, Moony," Sirius said, trying hard to make his voice light.

"What is it?" Remus asked again, more urgently this time.

"Well…um…."

"You see…."

"The thing is…."

"WHAT IS IT?" Remus cried desperately, looking at his three friends anxiously.

"Someone knows Remus!" Peter shrieked.

"Knows what?" Remus asked, although his breathing was becoming rapid and his face pale.

"That you're a werewolf." James said as calmly as he could.

There was silence in which all eyes were upon Remus who was slowly becoming slightly green.

The silence was prolonged and almost unbearable, they wanted some sign of fury or anger from Remus, some sign to know he was still thinking straight…but they got none. Instead, he just shook his head slightly and closed his eyes.

"Who is it?" He asked quietly, eyes still closed.

"Lily," James muttered softly.

Remus' eyes flew open, "Has she told Katherine?" He asked timidly.

"No, she won't tell anyone…you can trust me-and her for that matter," James said.

"Yeah…." Remus said, his voice was strained and he was struggling to keep his breathing even.

"You have no one to impress, Remus…just let it all out." James said kindly, staring at his friend knowingly.

For a moment Remus closed his eyes, but when he opened them they seemed more alive than before.

"This can't be happening," He said, "It just can't…I know Lily won't tell anyone but who else knows? Who else figured it out? If something like this gets out I'll never be able to get a job and she-she'll…."

"Katherine wouldn't do anything of the sort," Sirius said calmly, knowing what Remus was about to say.

"How can you know?" Remus asked sharply, "And how do you know no one else knows? You think that just because no one has said it to our faces no one has figured it out? We have no idea what people could…and _would_ do with that information."

"Remus I'm so sorry, no one wanted this to happen." Sirius said consolingly.

Remus just shook his head, "Does she know about you three, too?"

"No, I didn't tell her any more than-"

"_YOU_ told her!" Remus cried angrily, straightening up to glare at James.

"Of course not!" James cried, "She figured it out…she asked me how long you'd been one and I told her to ask you…I wasn't sure I was the one to tell her anything."

"No one," Remus said through gritted teeth, "_No one_ is going to find out about you guys…don't mention anything of the sort…we need to be more secretive…if Lily figured it out about me, who's to say she won't figure out about you, too?"

"Lily won't tell anyone," James said firmly.

"I know that! I've been a prefect with Lily since fifth year, she's the kindest, most trustworthy person I know...-"

"So it's okay if she finds out about us…she won't tell a soul." Sirius said.

"She won't…" Remus said, his voice tight, "But someone else could…I can't help who I am…sure if word gets out about it I probably won't get a job…or even get married for that matter, but at least I won't get in serious trouble! But you three…do you even realize the severity of it all? You guys are unregistered animagous…that's ILLEGAL! BLOODY ILLEGAL!"

"Are you saying you wish we had never does this?" Sirius asked angrily.

"No I'm not!" Remus yelled, "But if anyone finds out…expulsion will be the least of your worries…Askaban could be where you're headed, considering you guys are almost adults…and do you know how guilty I'd feel? I would keep thinking that this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me…it'd be all my fault! I can't live with that!"

"You didn't force us to do anything!" James pointed out, "It was our idea, you were actually against it at first."

"At first…I still gave in," Remus said, almost wearily.

"Moony, stop blaming yourself…we wanted to do this, we wanted to help." James said.

"I know…but I never actually realized that people are smarter than they look…it won't be long now until everyone figures out about me." Remus said glumly, leaning back on his bed.

"Don't say things like that!" Sirius said harshly, "We just need to be more secretive-"

"And how do you propose we do that?" Remus asked coolly.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to help!"

"Lily will never tell anyone!" James added.

"I know she won't!" Remus snapped, "We went over that, now we're talking about Padfoot's brilliant idea on how we can be more secretive."

"Listen…Moony, I don't know how we can me more secretive…so just stop taking everything out on me!" Sirius cried indignantly.

"I'm not taking everything out on you." Remus said, his voice a bit softer.

"Yes, you are." Sirius said coldly, "We're not getting anywhere tonight…we'll talk about this later."

"Don't you go getting all angry on me." Remus cried, "I can't deal with that right now."

"Well, I'm sorry to be such a burden," Sirius said evenly.

"You aren't a burden! None of you are…you're my family and I need you guys right now…."

"I know you do, Moony, and we're here for you." James said quietly, "We're sorry that this happened to you."

There was silence and everyone knew James wasn't talking about Lily finding out, he was talking about Remus being a werewolf, and everything that came with it. Remus had come back bruised and scratched, just as he did every month, no one except werewolves knew the pain involved. Someone finding out just made it all the more surreal to Remus, who else would have the common sense to look at a moon chart? He knew that soon enough people would figure it out…it was all just starting to become too much for him.

"I'm sorry," Sirius muttered, "I know how hard it is for you."

"I'm just pitying myself," Remus said, feeling slightly ashamed.

"If anyone has a right to self pity it's you." James pointed out.

"No I don't," Remus said firmly, "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

"Forget it." Sirius said.

James turned to Peter, mildly annoyed that his friend had been silent the whole time he and Sirius had been trying to console Remus. "Wormtail…you can say something you know."

"I'm really not a good spy?" He asked hurtfully.

Sirius and James stared at him in utter shock. After everything that had just happened with Remus...he was still worried about not being a good spy? It was almost slightly amusing, and James and Sirius struggled to keep a straight face.

"A good what?" Remus asked bewilderdly.

"Nothing…just leave it to Peter to ruin a moment," James muttered.

The next morning was Hogesmeade morning and James was up before all the others.

Remus opened his eyes slowly and saw James trying to smooth down his hair.

"No luck, huh?" Remus asked amusedly.

"None whatsoever," James said angrily, pulling at his hair more vigorously.

"James…you're going to pull your hair out, just stop…it's no use."

"I know!" James wailed, spinning around to look at Remus, "I just can't screw this up!"

"I know…and you won't." Remus said reassuringly.

"I won't?" James asked hopefully.

"You might." Remus admitted, causing James immediately spin around and attempt to flatten his hair once more. "But I'm sure you won't." He added quickly.

After Peter woke up and they had awoken Sirius, three of the boys were steadily becoming more and more irritated by their roommates' lack of hustle.

"James you're acting like a bloody girl!" Sirius cried, looking at James who was staring at himself worriedly in the mirror Peter usually sings to his reflection in.

"I am not," James said defiantly, opening his wardrobe and pulling things out one by one.

"You already have your clothes on…so come let's go," Peter said.

"I know…but what if they aren't good enough?" James asked, flattening his already crinkle free clothing.

"_That's it_!" Sirius cried in exasperation. Together, he, Remus and Peter tugged James out of the dorm.

"Walk down the stairs James or we'll be forced to shove you down." Remus ordered.

"But I forgot cologne!" James cried desperately, flinging himself at the three boys who were stationed outside the door.

"James! Get…down…stairs!" Sirius said in between breaths, having been helping sustain James from getting inside the dorm.

"Away with you all!" James cried, launching himself once more at the three boys, they caught him and pushed him away from the door with a little more force than what was necessarily needed.

James let out a little shriek of fright and went tumbling down the stairs, banging into walls and bending in places he would rather not have folded.

"Oh bugger!" Sirius cried, flying down the stairs after James, Remus and Peter at his side.

James landed in a heap on the floor, muttering something no one could quite make out.

"James?" Asked a concerned voice, "Are you all right?"

James rolled over with a groan to find Lily standing over him, her hair in large curls, creating curtains around her face.

"I'm fine, just had a bit of a tumble…." James muttered, wondering exactly how many times he would trip over himself, only to find out that Lily had been watching him the whole time.

"Happens to the best of us," Lily said, repeating what James had said to her earlier with a smile.

She held out a hand and James took it, together they heaved him to his feet and he swung around to cast murderous looks at his cowering roommates.

"Come on," James grumbled, obviously not at all pleased by his entrance.

The exited through the portrait hole and followed the stem of students out onto the great stone steps. They checked in and set off for Hogesmeade, the grass crunching under their feet. Lily felt the wind make snatches at her cheeks and she pulled her scarf higher up her neck. She let out a shiver and stuffed her hands in her jean pockets.

James looked over and saw that Lily looked incredibly nice. Her cheeks had a slight flush to them, and she was wearing a soft, chocolate colored brown sweater with a faded pair of jeans, accompanied by an ivory scarf.

She let out another shiver as they reached the stores of Hogesmeade.

"Are you cold, Lil?" James asked, turning to her worriedly.

Lily shivered again, but this time not out of the chilly weather, but of the way James said her name.

"I'm fine," She said, her teeth chattering slightly.

"No you're not," James noted, swinging off his jacket to reveal a black sweater that hugged his biceps nicely. "Here," He said, swinging the jacket around Lily.

"Thank you," Lily said gratefully, sliding her arms through the sleeves and pulling it closer around her.

"Okay, let's get into a shop before we're both frozen to the road," James offered.

Lily nodded and he grabbed her forearm lightly, leading her further into the line of shops.

"Ooh!" She squealed, pointing at a small, crowded candy store. "Do you like Honeydukes?"

"I love it," James said, grateful that they had found a place so quickly.

They entered the tiny shop and felt the warm air greet their faces, they both let out sighs of content and lifted their hands out of their pockets to let them thaw out.

They wandered around for a few minutes, bumping into people they knew as they went. Lily grabbed a small box of different chocolates and smiled.

"All set?" James asked her.

"Yes," She said, pulling out a few coins.

"No, no." James laughed, "It's on me."

"Don't be ridiculous," She said briskly, "I can pay for it."

"No you can't," James grinned, "Let me get that for you."

Lily halted for a moment in thought, looking at James with her stunning green eyes. "Thanks, James." She said softly, releasing the box as James grabbed it.

"No problem," He said, grabbing out his own coins and watching as Lily put her own away.

"Thanks again," Lily said after they exited the shop a few moments later.

"Don't worry about it," He said, the air was chilling them slightly and he rubbed his hands together. "Okay," He said, "Where to next?"

"Wherever you'd like," Lily smiled.

"Okay, what do you say we head over to The Three Broomsticks?" James offered.

"Sounds great," Lily said, truly thankful to be out of the cold air again.

They walked around until they came to their destination, they entered to once again feel the warm air surround them.

"Let's go find a table," James said, touching Lily's lower back lightly and directing her over to a small table near the back.

They sat down by one near the window and gazed out at the shoppers in silence.

"Can I take your order, dears?" Asked a rosy faced lady, her quill poised to take their orders.

"Two butter beers please," James said, smiling and winking at Madam Rosemerta.

"Sure thing, James." She said happily, before bounding off.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot you know her well, don't you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, we've known her for a while…she's really nice and always gets us good service." James admitted leaning forward slightly.

"Here you are," Madam Rosemerta said moments later, setting a butter beer down in front of them both.

"Thanks," James said, watching as she walked off to attend to other costumers.

Lily and James engaged in conversation for a few more minutes before silence settled among them once more.

James looked at Lily's hand, which was lying lightly by her drink, he made to hold it before a voice whispered in his ear.

"_Oh Shalalala…._"

James turned his head so fast he developed a creak in his neck. He rubbed it sorely before looking back at Lily who was staring at him oddly. The voice had sounded so close…so familiar.

"_Don't be shy…._"

This voice was new, and now James had a pretty good idea of who was singing softly into his ear.

Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

"Go away!" He muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"_You want to kiss the girl…._" Sirius sang.

James waved his hand in the air blindly, still gazing at Lily and trying to act as though nothing was wrong.

"_Oh shalalala, don't be shy…._" Peter continued.

"_You want to kiss the girl…._"

They were getting louder, but still only just above a whisper.

"Something wrong, James?" Lily asked worriedly.

"No…no…there's just this annoying fly in here…somewhere…." He continued waving his hand in the air until he came in contact with the very thing he had been trying to hit.

"_Ouch!_" Sirius yelped.

"What was that?" Lily asked again.

"Nothing," James said quickly. "I just…need to make a quick stop at the loo…."

"The loo?" Lily repeated blankly.

"Yes…that…so I'll be right back," James said, "_Come with me_," He hissed out of the corner of his mouth, tightening his grip on what he thought was Sirius' hair threateningly.

James smiled at Lily nervously before striding to the bathroom. Once inside, James turned and saw Sirius and Peter soon join him, removing James' cloak from themselves.

"What were you doing?" James asked looking at both of his sheepish looking friends incredulously.

"Helping."

"Moving you along-"

"I was doing fine by myself, thank-you," James said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Sure you were." Sirius sang mockingly, "You weren't even holding her hand."

"I was actually Mr. Smooth." James said arrogantly, puffing out his chest.

"Mr. Smooth?" Peter repeated, confused.

"Why are you here anyways?" James asked.

"Actually, we were here together…Sara and I met up with Peter and Marlee and we came here to get drinks. Then we got bored, and we saw you two…so we decided to sing that muggle song Peter always used to sing to his reflection." Sirius continued as if what he were saying was the most normal thing in the world.

"You just…interrupted my date because you were bored?" James cried.

"No!" Sirius said, "We just wanted to help."

"How'd you get my cloak?" James asked skeptically.

"You dropped it when you had that 'bit of a tumble,'" Sirius said, "Why did you have it anyways, surely you weren't thinking of running away from Miss Evans if things got too bad?"

James flushed, because that was exactly what he had in mind. If Lily and James had a row and Lily got all riled up and said she never wanted to see him again, he'd throw the cloak on and mope for himself.

"Of course not!" James lied, "Now…if you'll excuse me…_Miss Evans_ is waiting."

And with that he swept out of the bathroom and back to the table in which Lily was sitting, looking around at the shop.

"Hey," James said, sliding into his seat.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah…why would you ask that?"

"Well…you kind of left in a rush…and you were in the bathroom an awful long time, so I was just wondering if you were feeling alright…." Lily said, still looking at James as if he were going to bolt out of there at any second.

"I'm fine," He assured her, "I'm with you...how would I be anything _but_ happy?"

Lily flushed and picked at the table cloth.

"I mean it, Lily," James continued, "I've liked you for as long as I can remember…I just can't believe we're finally here together…."

"I'm glad we are." Lily said with a smile.

James watched as Lily grew increasingly redder and grinned, "I am too, Lily…I really am."

Lily looked up at him, her face easily a deeper crimson than her hair.

* * *

**A/N**: Alrighty...there was their first date. Please review and tell me what you think. Also..i'll try to update sometime in the next week. As one of my reviewers stated, i have been focusing on the Mauraders and their girls alot lately..i apologize if thats not what you want to see. Either next chapter or chapter 17 will have alot of one pair..but it will be really important and vital to the story. I will have more Lily and James to come, and i really hope you like where this story is going. In your review, please state what you'd like to see me change to make this a better story. Thank you to all that have read and review, i love you all! Lilly. 

Okay..just one more thing! People have been asking how long i am going to make this story, i'm not quite sure, but considering where its been going it may only be 20, im not sure though...it may be longer.


	16. You've Got to Have Trust

**A/N:** AHH i know i updated really soon, but i have soccer all day monday and im really busy the rest of the week, so i wouldn't get an update in for about a week. Plus, i've had this one written for a while so i thought, hey, why don't I update? l0l, Okay, so I know some people are getting sick of me focusing on the other characters, but this one is vital to the rest of the story. It's about Remus and Katherine mostly…but there's some other stuff going on also. I really hope you like this chapter.

I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!

**Pink Luvin Goddess**: Ah I know, I update like there's no tomorrow. Haha, but your chapter was really good, I liked it. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Nerdychica**: haha thanks, I love you Anne Marie…and yes I don't know how many chapters yet, maybe twenty…maybe more?  
**Screwtheperfectlife**: Really? Ah I'm glad, thanks for reviewing.  
**Mrspadfoot4eva**: Thank you so much!  
**Daydrae**: Ah thank you, I love you too, your reviews are always so nice! They always make me smile! Thanks again.  
**sirius black and remy**: Thank you so much, I'm so happy you like it! Hope you liked this one, too.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"How'd your date with James go?" Sara asked conversationally from her place on her bed as she flipped through the pages of Witch Weekly on Sunday afternoon. 

"It was actually really nice," Lily admitted, looking at a Berty Botts Every Flavored Jelly Bean skeptically.

"What did you do?" Marlee asked.

"We went to Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks…we didn't do much after that besides walk around and window shop." Lily said, throwing the jellybean she had been holding back into the bag and picking up another one before expecting it.

"How about your date with Sirius?" Katherine asked, averting her attention to Sara.

"That kid is the most amusing boy I have ever met," Sara laughed, "But he's a cutie."

The girls were lounging about in their dorm, cramming in their last bit of relaxation before they had to start another hectic week.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Lily asked, shoving another jelly bean in the bag and grabbing yet another one.

"What is?" Sara asked, tossing aside the magazine and resting her chin on her hands to look at Lily.

"Just months ago I would have never dreamed of becoming friends with James…let alone go on a date with him…I don't know, I guess it's kind of like we're all finally maturing, you know?" Lily explained, staring intently at her jelly bean before popping it in her mouth and chewing uncertainly.

"I know what you mean," Sara agreed, "Me and Sirius…it seems odd you know? But I'm glad, I really like Sirius."

"OH BUGGER!" Lily cried, gagging on something in her mouth before coughing it up into her hand. The other girls looked at her with concern. "Vomit…." Lily explained disgustedly.

The following Monday passed rather quickly, flying past without any warning. The seventh year students were now getting ridiculous amounts of homework, so much, that they didn't have anytime for anything else.

Students were still stationed in the common room at half past midnight, hunched over their assignments. It was completely silent except for the continuous scratching of quills.

Remus rubbed his eyes, Katherine was seated next to him, her eyes drooping slightly.

"Are you heading up to bed?" Remus asked her.

"No, no, not yet…." She said, clearly frazzled as she shuffled her papers.

Remus smiled at her mused hair and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his chest.

She smiled against him and sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes as she tipped her head up to look at him.

"Nothing…it's just…." She shook her head slightly, "Never mind, you'll think I'm crazy."

"Too late," Remus laughed, "But what is it?"

"I really like you Remus…I just feel like your not telling me something, you know? Like you are keeping some big secret from me…but never mind, I'm just being ridiculous." She smiled the smile that caused Remus' stomach to do several somersaults and leaned up against his chest, gazing at the fire.

Remus sat still, _tell her now…tell her now_…his brain pleaded, but his mouth stayed firmly shut. After a while he convinced himself that he would tell her, just not now…too many people.

"I feel so safe with you," She continued, bringing her legs up onto the couch to curl into a little ball against him.

Remus felt his stomach plummet with guilt, knowing that once he told her what he really was she would never feel safe with him again.

"I've liked you for so long, Kath." Remus said quietly.

"You want to know something?" She asked him, turning her head to look at him with her piercing eyes.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You're the sweetest guy I've ever met." She gave him a little half grin and turned back to watching the crackling fire.

Remus reached down his hand and tipped her chin back up to look at him, he leaned forward and met her lips in a soft kiss.

"And you're the most amazing girl I've ever known," He whispered.

It was Wednesday evening and James, Katherine, Sara and Paul were marching down to the quidditch pitch for their last practice till their first game.

"Game against Hufflepuff tomorrow," Sara told her team once they were all gathered down by the pitch. "We've gone over how their team plays, and I know we have what it takes to beat them. Right, now mount your brooms and on my whistle let's run the Whirling Wollop…."

James felt the icy wind whip past his ears, his eyes were watering from the cold and his breathing was more rapid than usual. Sara shrieked orders as players flew past, and finally at long last, she reluctantly admitted that they were ready, and called the practice to a close.

The team lowered to the ground and dismounted their brooms before heading for the locker rooms. James, however, sprinted up to the castle, the frozen grass crunching under his feet.

"Lily!" James cried once he reached the common room, bending over and placing his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Man, James, you need to get in shape," Lily scoffed teasingly, patting him lightly on the shoulder before sweeping past and exiting the common room.

James groaned and followed her out, still breathing rapidly.

"You look freezing," She noted, placing a hand on his cheek.

He grinned, "If this is the attention I get, maybe I should get cold more often."

"You're hopeless," She laughed.

They began their patrol, James breathing steadily becoming normal once more. They passed empty corridors, talking and laughing about all sorts of things for about an hour.

"Oh, GROSS!" James cried after a while, shielding his eyes and pointing towards a couple plastered against the wall.

"SARA! SIRIUS!" Lily cried at her friends who broke apart immediately, looking sheepish.

"That was the most disturbing thing I have ever seen…" James admitted, "You were like eating each other's faces…it was grotesque, it was-"

"James, that's enough!" Lily snapped. "You guys…." She moaned, turning her attention once more to her friends, "Couldn't you have done this more secretly? Now we found you and now we have to punish you."

"You don't need to," Sirius said, "You can just pretend you didn't see anything."

"We're Head Boy and Girl! We cannot easily abuse our positions." Lily cried defiantly.

"Come on, Lil," Sara pleaded, "Quidditch is tomorrow."

"I don't care," Lily said, turning to James who was trying to muffle his laughter. "A little help, please?"

"Okay," James said, regaining is composure, "Don't let us catch you ag-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"What was that?" Sara cried, looking over to where she thought the noise had come from.

"I don't know," Lily admitted, "Come on."

The four friends raced down the corridor and took a right.

"Regulus?" Sirius cried incredulously, staring at his brother who had his wand pointed directly at Lewis Jenkin's heart, each had another boy flanked on either side of them. Severus Snape was a few feet away from Regulus, glaring at the boy next to Lewis to who Sirius didn't know the name of.

"Put your wands away," Lily said through gritted teeth, "Now."

Regulus raised his wand again and opened his mouth.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Lily cried, catching Regulus' wand.

"I thought we told you," James said angrily, "To not let us find you again."

"What are you doing, Regulus?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Regulus said stiffly.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," Sirius said coldly, "Why are you here with Snivellus?"

"Don't call him that," Regulus said, "And he's here because he's my friend-"

"No he's not," Sirius interrupted.

"Don't you tell me who I am and am not friends with," Regulus said evenly.

"Regulus…he hangs out with practically known Death Eaters…I won't allow you to become friends with someone like that." Sirius said.

"It's not up to you who I'm friends with," Regulus said angrily, "You've never given a da-"

"I wanted you in Gryffindor!" Sirius cried, "It's not my fault you're in Slytherin. I didn't know you'd become one of them!"

"_One of them_?" Regulus repeated angrily.

"Why are you doing this Regulus? You're a good person!" Sirius cried.

"You don't know me." Regulus replied through gritted teeth, "I can still be a good person and just take a different path…."

"I know what path you're taking!" Sirius cried, "And I won't allow it! I won't lose you to them like I've lost my family."

"It is NOT up to you what I do with my life," Regulus said, "You haven't lost your family…we've lost you. You're a shame to the whole family-"

"I'm a what?" Sirius repeated, taking a step towards him.

"You heard me!" Regulus cried, responding to Sirius' actions by taking a step towards him too.

"You can still turn back..." Sirius began.

"I DON'T WANT TO! I'M PROUD WITH WHAT I'M DOING." Regulus cried.

"IF YOU'RE PROUD OF WHAT YOU'VE BECOME THEN YOU'RE RIGHT, I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Sirius bellowed.

Regulus' eyes narrowed, "I'm taking the right path, it's you who's-"

"Me who's what!" Sirius shrieked, his breathing rapid.

"It's you who's turning away from someone who's just trying to make peace among-"

"VOLDEMORT IS A BLOODY MURDERER!" Sirius cried, "IF THAT IS WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO CREATE PEACE THEN YOUR INSANE!"

Regulus flinched at the name of the Dark Lord, he opened his mouth and spoke in a voice drenched in anger and defiance. "_You don't know what the hell you're talking about_."

Sirius continued as if his brother hadn't spoken at all, "Voldemort and his followers have got to be _barking mad_ to think that they are even the slightest bit better than the lowest pile of dirt."

Regulus let out a cry of fury and launched himself at Sirius, sending them both plummeting to the floor.

Sirius raised his fist and brought it down on every inch of flesh he could find, while Regulus did the same, both of their eyes narrowed in fury.

James was prepared for this, he grabbed Regulus by the arms and wrenched him off of Sirius while Lily and Sara had troubled heaving Sirius off of his brother.

"Why are you doing this?" Sirius asked Regulus desperately, as Lily and Sara tried frantically to keep him calm, "I love you Regulus!"

Regulus wrenched himself away from James and stared at Sirius. After a while, Lily and Sara felt it safe to release Sirius, too.

"We're different." Regulus noted stonily.

"We are."

"And I can't be brothers with someone like you." Regulus continued.

Sirius nodded, "I don't know how I can be related to people like you."

"Well, you are no longer related to me," Regulus said coldly.

"I don't think we've ever been related."

Regulus took a deep breath, snatched his wand from Lily, and stalked off, Severus at his heal.

"Go to your dorms," Lily said softly, "Quietly."

Lewis and his friend took off down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room.

It was complete and utter silence, Sirius was staring off into space, his breathing heavy.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius." Sara said, placing a hand on his forearm.

Sirius took no notice of her presence and continued staring straight ahead.

"Let's go," Lily muttered, taking Sara by the arm and dragging her down the corridor.

"Sirius," James breathed, "I'm really sorry about your brother…."

"I don't have a brother." Sirius said coldly, although his voice cracked slightly.

"You'll always love him, Sirius…and he'll always love you, too." James said softly.

Sirius gave a shadow of a nod and turned to face James, "Come on, let's go to bed."

Thursday morning came and James opened his eyes a sliver to see Sirius on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands.

"Hey, mate." James said groggily, swinging himself out of bed.

Sirius said nothing but sat stone still.

James got dressed and woke Remus and Peter up, together, all four boys trudged down to breakfast.

Sara was already at the table, Katherine, Paul, Ben, and other members of the Quidditch team by her.

"Listen…Sirius," James began awkwardly.

"Go sit with them," Sirius said, "I'll just be here…with the losers."

Remus and Peter glared at Sirius and James laughed, happy to see his friend making jokes again.

James crossed over to sit by his team.

"Hey," James greeted, sliding into a seat and filling up his plate.

"I'm so nervous." Sara croaked.

"Don't be," Ben said, patting her lightly on the back, although he hadn't touched his food either.

James stared down at his plate, butterflies suddenly erupting in the pit of his stomach as they did every time he had a quidditch game.

He knew how much this meant to Sara…to the whole team, and he stared down at his food which suddenly didn't seem as appetizing.

After five minutes of nobody eating Sara finally stood up. "Come on, let's go get ready."

Together they trudged out of the Great Hall, to cheers and thumbs up from the Gryffindor table.

"Okay," Sara said, once everyone had their quidditch gear on. They could begin to hear the stands grow steadily louder. "Today is our first game, and we really need to keep our heads on straight. The weather is very cold, but other than that it's pretty good playing weather. Keep in mind all of our plays that we've done and stick to your positions, don't go watching things you don't need to see, what you need to do is keep your eyes on your job. Are we ready?"

The team, realizing they were supposed to say something, chanted, "YEAH!"

Sara smiled nervously and nodded, "Okay then, let's go."

They tightened their hold on their brooms and walked out of the changing rooms to thunderous applause.

"AND HERE THEY ARE!" Cried a seventh year Ravenclaw, who was doing the commentary. "THE GRYFFINDORS! With Brookfield, their captain in the lead, followed by Potter, Nelson, Polkin, Lutine, Martin, and Loffburg!"

"Mount your brooms," Madam Hooch ordered, "And captains shake hands."

Madam Hooches whistle blew, and the game began.

"Yutin goes to the goal, he shoots…and saved by Brookfield.

The game raged on, James beginning to feel numb, until finally, just when James narrowly dodged a bludger, Kendra Polkin's hand closed around the struggling snitch.

"Gryfindor wins." Bellowed the Ravenclaw, looking as if he could care less.

James lowered himself to the ground and grinned as he ran over to the exhilarated Sara.

"Amazing job…really well done! All of you! Next game is against Slytherin, so we really need to be getting in more practices…but we'll talk about that later. Well done team!"

A few weeks passed in a blur and soon it was mid October.

Remus sat on a chair, a hand pressed against his forehead, his mind a blur.

"Hey Remus," Katherine said.

Remus looked up and smiled as Katherine sat on the arm of the chair.

"I can't believe it's already well into October," She noted.

"Me neither," Remus agreed. "It's gone by so fast…but it's been a great year so far."

"It has," She said, smiling at Remus and leaning over to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Come here!" He laughed, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down onto his lap.

She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. He ran a hand through her thick hair and rested his cheek on her forehead.

"Look at those lovebirds," Sirius sighed, Peter and James nodded silently and smiled.

"Hey James!" Lily called, crossing over to stand next to him.

"Hey Lil," James smiled.

"When should our next Hogesmeade date be?" She reddened, "I meant date as in date on the calendar…not date as in…oh, never mind."

James grinned, "Whenever you'd like it to be."

"_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday…._" Peter and Sirius chanted, pumping their fists in the air every time they said it.

Lily laughed, "Well…it's only the school and we've already had two…maybe we should wait till next month?"

James smiled, "Next month it is."

"Okay, we'll get an exact date sometime closer to it, but until then when should we plan the…er…you know." Lily said, looking at James and trying to tell him about the ball, but not altogether sure they should tell anybody about it yet.

Peter gasped and put a hand to his mouth, "You're getting married?" He whispered.

"Of course they aren't!" Sirius laughed, but soon stopped and turned to look at them, "Are you?"

"No," James sighed, "Anyways, we're planning a ball thing."

"Yeah," Lily said, "But we can't tell you any thing other than that because it's supposed to be a surprise."

Sirius and Peter's faces fell. "Fine, you keep your secrets, but just so you know we won't be telling you ours." Sirius said.

"You don't have a secret," James pointed out.

"Not yet," Sirius said, "But we will."

Lily laughed and shook her head, "Okay, James, patrol tonight."

He nodded, "Yeah, see you then."

The rest of the week came and went and before anyone knew it, it was the week before Halloween.

"I can't believe it!" Katherine cried, in the common room on Friday evening. "This school year has been going by so fast."

"It has," Sara agreed as she closed her book and picked up another one.

"Hey, Kath," Remus greeted, striding over to Sara and Katherine, he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"I get it…" Sara said in mock hurt, "Katherine gets a greeting and a kiss, and what does Sara get? Nothing."

"Hey Sara!" Remus laughed, acting as though he had just seen her, and walking over to give her a kiss on the cheek, "Better?"

"Much." Sara smiled. "But I have to go, I'll see you two later."

"Bye Sara," Katherine said.

Sara soon departed and Remus took her empty seat and took Katherine's hand.

She looked up and smiled, "Would you like to go for a walk, Remus?"

"Sure," Remus agreed, "Outside?"

"Or we could go to the astronomy tower." She suggested.

Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Just to talk!" She laughed, "Besides, it's a few hours till dark so it will be empty."

Remus' eyebrows shot higher into the air until they were lost in his hair.

"Just to talk!" She said again.

Remus grinned, "I know, come on let's go."

He ran upstairs and grabbed a blanket, then returned downstairs. He reached down and grabbed her hand and they exited the common room and emerged into the corridor. They walked along until they came to the astronomy stairs, they both climbed them up into the astronomy tower, which, as Katherine predicted, was empty.

"It's so beautiful up here," Katherine said, smiling as she breathed in the fresh air.

"It is," Remus agreed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She walked to the edge and looked over across the grounds, Remus came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Not too bad," She said, turning to kiss him on the lips. He smiled against her and then pulled apart.

"Come on," He said, pulling the blanket out of his book bag and spreading it down on the ground. He flopped down upon it and patted to the empty area next to him.

She grinned and sat down as he put her arms around her. She leaned against him and he arched foreword to kiss the top of her head.

They sat in silence for a while, allowing the wind to ruffle their hair, Katherine cuddled up against Remus as he held her close.

She tipped up her head. "I've never met anyone like you." She said softly.

He kissed her lightly, "And I've never met anyone like you either…but I'm so glad I did."

She kissed him again, "I never want to leave you Remus."

"You won't have to," He muttered against her lips.

She pulled apart, took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you."

Remus felt his heart thumping loudly, he loved her too, more than anything he'd ever known, but he knew he couldn't say that, instead he leaned foreword again to kiss her. She turned her head and he kissed her cheek instead. She pushed him away a little.

"Remus," She asked softly.

Remus looked down at the ground and said nothing.

"I…" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "I…can't."

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"I mean I just…can't…I'm so sorry." Remus said, now hating himself more than he had ever before.

"Fine!" She snapped, standing up to glare at him, but despite the angry front she was putting on, she had tears silently streaming down her cheeks, she turned to go.

"Katherine…WAIT!" Remus cried.

"I've done enough waiting!" She yelled, but her voice was shaking and her face was contorted with pain, "I've…waited for you to tell me that…secret…the thing you've been keeping from everyone…or at least me…but you never did, so I tried to convince myself that maybe…" She took a deep breath, "Maybe you were being completely honest with me the whole time."

"Kath…" Remus began, wanting so badly to wipe her tears away, but stopping himself because he knew he was the one who had caused them.

"I opened my heart to you Remus, I-I said something to you I've never said before to anyone and you still won't tell me…." Her lips were quivering and her vision was becoming slightly blurred, due to her tears, "So maybe this has all been meaningless snogging to you."

"Of course it hasn't!" Remus cried desperately.

"I really thought we had something…I'm just sorry it can't work out…." She said, her breathing was quick and she was shaking slightly.

"You don't mean that," Remus cried, feeling his own tears sting at the back of his eyes, "You can't mean that…."

"You've got to have trust in a relationship, Remus, and if you can't trust me...we don't have a relationship." Katherine said, gulping and closing her eyes, and when she opened them, she looked at him once more, her eyes filled with pain,"Good-bye, Remus." she said softly, before she turned around and sprinted away.

Remus ran a hand through his hair, before clenching it and pulling it vigorously in an attempt to cause himself pain. He could swear his heart was splitting…something inside him was in so much pain he just stood still for a few moments, tears swimming in his eyes.

"KATHERINE WAIT!" But even as he said this he knew it was no use, she was already well away from him.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N**: Oh man, I bet a bunch of you are really angry at me. One, I broke them up, two, I made it all sappy and foolish. But it was necessary, haha…but I really hope you enjoyed it. I had this chapter written for a while so that's part of the reason why I updated so quickly, plus, i'll be extremely busy this week. I have a plan as to where Remus and Katherine are going so bear with me! The next one won't be so focused on them. Thanks for reviewing and love you all! –Lilly. 

**Important: PLEASE READ: **oh i sound so formal..k..jk  
Okay, my friend, Liv and I are going to be writing a story together, about what we think will happen in the seventh book. Her i.d. name is likE.W0Ah.itS.liV, and our I.D. name together..althougth we haven't made it yet, will be l!kE.SNAP.itS.LIVandLILLY, and our story will probably be named, Harry Potter and the Unknown Truth. We'll try to post in about a week, so check our pages, (we'll have the story on both of our names, and on our new one) to read it. Thanks!


	17. Come With Me

**A/N**: Oh man, so it's been about a week since my last update. Sorry about the Remus and Katherine scenario..some people were not too cheery about that. Haha, but i'm so happy people liked my past chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one too.

REViEWERSMY FAV0RitE tHiNGS iN tHE WH0lE WidE W0Rld  
**animerocksjapanrocks**: thanks!  
**Tunnel of lovERs**: Thanks so much, i'm glad you liked it.  
**nerdychica**: ah yes..lilly is quite the nerd. haha but thanks for reviewing.  
**screwtheperfectlife**: cowers yes i know. haha but anyhoo... Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**CassKIng**: Really? thanks, i hope you like this chapter too  
**Pink Luvin Goddess**: haha yeah, we posted the first chapter! i hope you like it.  
**i love oliver more than you**: Hahaha...i updated! l0l, man oh man, is lilly cool or what?  
**Must-Love Moony**: haha, yoouuu'lll seee.. evil grin haha jk, hope you like this chapter.  
**Libeku Taganashi**: I did, great job! im glad you liked this story

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Whoa Remus, you look like you just came back from a full moon." Sirius stated, referring to Remus who wandered into their dorm looking as if he had been run over by a car. 

"It's over," He said blankly, looking towards nothing in particular, "Oh god…I'm so stupid…."

"What happened?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"I love her so much, Padfoot…I just can't let her go…but she's gone…."

"Remus…tell me what happened, maybe I can help…." Sirius said awkwardly, looking at Peter for help; Peter just shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"You can't help Padfoot!" Remus cried, kicking the side of his bed, "No one can! I ruined it! Everything we had…it's just gone…."

"I really want to see what I can do, but I can't when you no speake normale." Sirius said.

"Speake normale?" Peter asked blankly.

"Shut up," Sirius hissed, "Come on, Remus…what is it?"

"She told me she loved me…something I've wanted to hear her say for years…and I said…I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"You said that?" Peter asked, obviously bewildered.

"No…I told her I can't…she started crying and ran away…." Remus paused and kicked the bed again, "What am I going to do?" He cried.

"For starters, stop kicking my bed. Secondly, you need to think why you didn't tell her…do you not trust her?" Sirius asked.

"I do trust her…I'd trust her with my life…" Remus stopped and wound up as if to kick the bed again, but instead he looked at Sirius and flopped on the floor helplessly.

"Then why didn't you tell her?" Peter asked.

"Because…I don't know…don't you see?" He cried, "Every time someone has become close to me…or started to figure out what I am…I push them away, it's like it has become a reflex. I've built a wall up around me!"

"Then you should knock down the wall," Sirius said wisely, "We'll help, and James will too…once he's back from patrol."

"How are you going to help?" Remus asked quietly, his face quivering slightly.

"We're going to pretend we're her." Sirius said, in a 'duh' sort of tone.

"What?" Remus asked, turning to stare at Sirius incredulously.

"Just…go along with it." Sirius said, grabbing Peter in a claw like grip and heaving him to his feet.

"Okay," Sirius said, looking around the room as if for ideas. "I'm her," He burst out in dry tears and gave Remus a surprisingly well acted dirty look.

Remus stared at Sirius as if he were nuts.

Sirius stopped 'crying' immediately and looked at Remus impatiently, "What are you going to say to me?" He hissed.

"I…well I um-" Remus stuttered.

"Too late, she'd already be gone," Sirius said, "You have GOT to have your lines down, mate."

Remus nodded and took in a deep breath, willing his heart to stop thumping so painfully.

Sirius began his 'Katherine act' again and Remus took a step backward, for Sirius was getting really into the part.

"Listen…Katherine…about earlier…I um-" He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"DON'T DO THAT WITH YOUR HANDS!" Sirius bellowed as Remus wrenched his hands out of his pockets and put them in the air in shock, "That makes you seem uncertain and nervous…like you're not sure what you what." Sirius paused, "What _do _you want, Remus?"

"I want her back in my life," Remus said without any pause.

"Then tell her that!" Sirius cried, clearing his throat, "Now, let's begin."

Sirius began quivering and acting as if he were wiping away imaginary tears.

"Katherine…" Remus began, starting to stuff his hands in his pockets before stopping himself. Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed Remus' hand and put it on his own forearm, Remus sighed, "I really didn't mean what I said back there, of course I trust you, and of course I lov-"

"Save that for the end," Sirius interrupted, "Makes it more dramatic."

Remus rolled his eyes, thinking his situation was already dramatic enough, his hand still lightly on Sirius' arm. "Okay…well, erm-…these past few months have been the most amazing weeks of my life…you're the most important person in my life right now…and I'm beating myself up for letting you go…."

He paused and looked at Sirius expectantly, "Say it now," Sirius hissed.

"I love you."

"Who loves who?" James asked, bursting into the room and looking at Remus and Sirius with wide eyes, having just caught their last bit of their conversation.

Remus removed his arm from Sirius' and gave James a sad look. "Sirius was pretending to be Katherine."

James' eyes widened, "WHAT?" He asked.

"He was helping me…" Remus said, "She broke up with me James! It's over between us…she told me she loved me and I said I couldn't…."

"Why does he speake normale to James?" Peter asked Sirius out of the corner of his mouth.

"I'm so sorry," James said sincerely.

"You all knew this was going to happen and I completely ignored you…and now it's too late."

"It's only too late if you give up!" James pointed out.

"Are you going to…you know? Give up?" Sirius asked uncertainly.

"Never." Remus said firmly.

Lily rolled over and swung herself out of bed to find Katherine lying on her back on her bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"Kath…where were you last night?" Lily asked, rummaging around in her wardrobe for a pair of pants, "I came back from patrol and the other girls said you hadn't come back yet…what time did you get in last night?"

Katherine stayed still and silent, her eyes still plastered to the ceiling.

Marlee and Sara were sitting up in their beds, looking at Lily and shrugging, "We've been trying to get it out of her for five minutes, but she won't talk." Sara explained.

"Kath?" Lily asked worriedly, striding over to her, beckoning for the other girls to follow. "What is it?"

She finally turned her head to stare at her friends, tears dried onto her red cheeks, "It's over."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, although she had a pretty good idea of what she was talking about.

"Remus and I…" She said, "We broke up."

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Sara gasped.

"He doesn't trust me." Katherine said.

"How do you know that?" Marlee wondered aloud.

"He has a secret…I know he does…and he won't tell me…." Katherine said, her lips beginning to quiver again.

"So you broke up with him?" Lily whispered.

Katherine nodded slowly, "I'm such a fool."

"No you're not!" Sara said.

"Oh but I am…I told him…that I loved him." She said biting her lower lip.

"Haven't you said that to each other before?" Marlee asked.

"No…I know-well I thought I did, that we both felt the same way…but when I told him I loved him he said he can't." Katherine said monotonously.

Lily's eyes widened, she knew why Remus said that, and his secret.

"What?" Katherine asked, looking at Lily painfully.

"Er…nothing," Lily lied.

Katherine didn't look entirely satisfied but she nodded glumly anyways. "I'm going to get ready."

They walked into breakfast twenty minutes later and made their way to the Gryffindor table, Lily in the lead.

They walked over by the Mauraders who were seated at the end of the table, Remus and Peter across from James and Sirius.

"Move." James hissed, elbowing Sirius sharply in the ribs.

Sirius let out a small yelp of pain and gave James a pouty look before reluctantly sliding over a seat.

Lily grinned and sat down between the two. "Hey guys," She sang.

Katherine walked over slowly to sit on the other side of Sara before she made eye contact with Remus. They looked at each other with equal amounts of pain before she blinked a few times and looked away.

Remus sighed and stabbed his pancake with much more force than required.

"Hey, Remus," Lily said softly; he looked up at her and gave her a small little smile.

Her eyes lightened a tad as she saw the last muffin in the center of a gold platter. She grabbed it eagerly and plopped it down on her plate.

"So Lils-ka-boo…." Sirius yawned, draping an arm casually over her shoulder.

Lily looked over at him and rolled her eyes, when she looked back she saw the hand that was draped around her shoulder inching towards her muffin.

"Sirius!" Lily laughed as his fingers closed around it. He quickly swung his arm back and grinned at Lily.

"Oh look…" He said, pointing to the muffin and smiling, "The last muffin."

Lily's jaw dropped open as she realized he wasn't going to give it back. "Give it here!" She yelled, grinning against her own will.

"Never." Sirius laughed, holding it high above his head.

Lily reached up to get it but he brought it back down to his mouth and took a mouthful. He sighed delightfully, "Mmm…" He said slowly, "This muffin…it's so moist and…what's the word?" He paused and tapped a finger to his chin in mock thought, "Oh yeah, _delicious_."

"Sirius!" Lily groaned, watching the muffin longingly.

"Okay, fine," He sighed, ripping it in half and handing her one of the pieces, "Since I'm such a good friend."

Lily looked at her piece of muffin and giggled, "Oh yes Sirius…" She said sarcastically, "_Such _a good friend." She grinned and rolled her eyes, turning to look at James.

"How are you today, James?" She asked, looking down sadly at her last few crumbles on her plate.

"I'm okay," James admitted, he turned to her quietly and whispered, "I'm really worried about Remus."

"I am too," She said quietly, she looked up and saw Remus staring at the pair with raised eye brows. "Er-hi Remus!" She stammered.

"I heard you talking," He said quietly, "Lil…do you think I could talk to you outside for a moment?"

Lily smiled, "That sounds great."

They both stood up and wound their way out of the Great Hall.

"So," Lily began, "What did you want to talk about?"

"We're too close to the Great Hall," He murmured, seizing her by the arm and heaving her down two more corridors.

Finally he stopped and turned around to face her, dropping her arm. "I know you know about me."

Lily nodded slowly, "It's true then?"

Remus nodded slightly, and Lily just shook her head sadly.

"I'm so sorry," She said, "I wasn't snooping or anything…."

"I know," Remus said quickly. He sighed and leaned up against a wall, "Well, you must have a lot of questions."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, sliding down to the floor and crossing her ankles in front of her.

Remus sat down also, "Lily, I can't thank you enough for not telling Katherine. I know there are things you want to know, so you can ask."

"You aren't a museum, Remus," Lily said quietly, "I don't have any right to look at you in any way other than Remus."

Remus gave a small smile.

"Do you think she'd still like me once I told her?" He spilled.

"You love her, don't you?" Lily said as more of a statement than anything.

"More than anything in the world," He sighed, "Man…I really screwed things up."

"Yeah, you may have, but if I know anything about you I know that you know how to fix things." She paused, "And that's just what you'll do."

Remus nodded, "I really need her. She means so much to me."

"Then tell her that," Lily urged, "Tell her how you feel."

"I can't until she knows the truth." Remus said sadly.

"You're the strongest person I know, Remus," Lily said softly, "You can make it through anything."

Student's echoing steps sounded throughout the empty corridors, signaling the end of breakfast and beginning of classes.

"Come on," Remus said, getting to his feet and holding his hand out to Lily, "Let's go."

They trudged to the Potions Classroom just as Professor Slughorn turned his belly to address the class.

"Alright, no partners for this particular potion," He boomed, smiling merrily.

James and Snape looked like Christmas had come early.

After a set of instructions and so on, the class set to work.

"I'm going to go sit by Katherine." Remus said firmly, heaving his cauldron off his desk and bustling over to where Katherine was seated next to Marlee and Sara.

"Hey," He said quietly.

Katherine looked up at Remus and blinked a few times before looking back down at her Potions book.

He looked at her friends earnestly and they nodded in understanding, leaving to go sit at different tables.

"I know you're mad at me," Remus began, setting his cauldron down next to hers.

"Well spotted," She said dryly, turning a page in her book and scanning it with her finger.

"Katherine…I never meant for this to happen…." Remus said.

"I know you didn't," Katherine said, turning her head up to look at him with hurtful eyes, "I didn't either."

"Then why can't we just go back? You know…fix things?" He asked desperately.

"Some things are beyond repair," She said softly, picking her book up and hiding behind it, and Remus, although reluctantly, took that as his cue to be quiet, and he set to work on his potion.

"What did you and Remus talk about?" James asked Lily, tossing something black into his cauldron.

"He asked me if I had any questions about…him." She muttered quietly, "Then we talked about him and Katherine."

"Oh," James said softly, "Its not looking to good for him is it?" James asked, nodding towards Remus who was often casting hopeful glances up at Katherine whose head was buried behind her book.

"It's not," Lily admitted, "I really hope it does though…for both of them."

"Me too," James agreed. "Hey Lily…"

"Yeah?" She asked distractedly, tossing something into her cauldron.

"What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

Lily rolled her eyes and looked up at him, "What kind of a question is that, James?"

"Well…I was just thinking the other day, that you have been Prefect since fifth year and now you're Head Girl, you have a great reputation, and you always stick up for what you believe in."

"I'm flattered, James," Lily smiled, "But…what did that have to do with your question?"

"I just can't picture you doing anything bad, that's all," James grinned.

Lily looked highly offended, "James! I may be a good student…but I for one, am not afraid to be a rebel every once in a while."

James shook his head, "You are such a liar, Lily."

"Am not!" Lily snapped, "I've been known to break the rules every once in a while."

James laughed much more loudly than necessary, "What's the worst thing you've done, then?"

"I-uh-erm…" Lily stuttered.

"AHA!" James cried, pointing an accusing finger at her, "You've never done anything wrong in your life, I knew it!"

"I have too," Lily said defiantly, "I'm just not a really big rule breaker like you, I know where to draw the line."

"That would be true if you knew how to have fun," James pointed out.

"I know how to have fun, I just don't need to be breaking rules to do it!" Lily said.

"Come on, Lily…that's part of the fun." James grinned. "It's thrilling."

"Yes, that may be, but like I've said…I've broken the rules every once in a while." Lily muttered.

"No you haven't." James said.

"Yes I have," Lily insisted.

"No, you haven't."

"Yes, I have."

"No, you haven't."

"Yes I-oh this is ridiculous. James, you break the rules too much, and I break them just the right amount." Lily said.

"No you don't," James said, "If you broke rules the right amount, you'd do it every once in a while. You'd have fun. You wouldn't be so stressed and uptight all the time."

"I am NOT stressed and uptight all the time," Lily said defiantly.

"Whatever Lily," James said mockingly.

"Yeah well…you are too carefree…you need to know when to work and when to have fun." Lily said.

"Maybe I do," James agreed, "But at least I'll admit it. Come on, Lily, what's the worst thing you've ever done?"

"I…" She stopped herself, "I don't need to tell you. Plus, you've been with me when I broke the rules."

"Yeah?" James arched an eyebrow, "Like when?"

"When we went to the kitchens," She muttered under her breath, growing a steady shade of pink.

"THAT'S the worst thing you've ever done?" James cried incredulously.

"No!" Lily shouted defiantly, "I can be a rule breaker when I want to be."

"Then be one now." James said, "Come on…it's Charms next…we aren't doing anything important."

"Are you suggesting that we skip class?" Lily asked disbelievingly.

"Why yes, I am." James said, grinning slyly.

"No! No, no, no…definitely not." She said firmly.

"Why not?" James whined.

"Because it's ridiculous, people skip class just being they are slackers and such…it's for no good reason." Lily said.

"But it is a good reason," James pleaded, "To have fun! Come on, Lily…" He pouted his lips and widened his eyes, "For me?"

Lily rolled her eyes and heaved an exaggerated sigh. "We'll see."

Potions ended and Lily strode out of class as casually as she could, eager to get away from James and his ideas.

"Lily? Lily? Liiiilllllyyyy!" James whined, "I know you can hear me, you're just being stubborn."

"Of course I can hear you," Lily said, still not looking behind her, "I just choose not to talk to you, and that's not called stubborn…it's called ignoring."

James sighed, "I'd say you're scared."

"Am not," Lily said, finally twirling around to face James.

"Then why won't you come?" He asked.

"Because…well-" She paused, "Where would we go, anyways?"

"To the kitchens…and other places. I know my way around this castle better than you think." James said.

"I'm sure," Lily mumbled sarcastically.

"Really," James persisted. "Come on…pwwwease?"

Lily let out a cry of annoyance. "Fine!"

"Really?" James perked up immediately.

"Really," Lily groaned.

James grabbed her arm and steered her out of the flow of students.

"Where to first?" He asked her conversationally.

Lily looked back at the crowded corridors longingly, "I don't care."

"How about Hogesmeade?" James said.

"Yeah su-WHAT!" She cried.

"Hogesmeade, H-O-G-E-S-"

"I know how it's spelled," Lily snapped, "And no, we most definitely are not."

"Fine," James sighed, "How about the kitchens?"

"Boring."

"How about the Room of Requirement?" James suggested.

"The Room of what?" Lily asked, suddenly looking at James with interest.

"Sirius, Remus, Peter and I found it way long ago, we haven't shown anyone before." James explained, "It's supposed to be our secret."

"Then why are you telling me this?" Lily asked, flattered.

"You, my darling Lily, are a special case." James said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Okay, then let's see it."

James raised his eyebrows, "This will be one of the most amazing things you have ever seen, are you ready?"

"Yes, James," Lily smiled. "Just show it to me."

"One more thing," James said, "You can't tell anyone about this…not even Remus, Sirius or Peter, because I'm not supposed to have shown anyone."

"Thanks, though, for sharing something that is obviously so special to you." Lily said sincerely.

"No problem," James grinned, "Okay, so..." he paused and looked side to side, "This way!"

Lily laughed as James grabbed a hold of her arm, he sprinted down the corridor, Lily struggling to keep up with his long legs.

"Come on!" James called, his arm still firmly around Lily's, "Just a bit further."

Suddenly James came to an abrupt halt and Lily slammed into his back.

"Sorry," She muttered, rubbing her nose.

James looked as if he were deep in thought, still holding onto her arm, he paced in front of a blank tapestry.

"HERE!" James called, pointing to the once blank tapestry, but had now magically transformed into a wooden door.

"Wow!" Lily breathed, looking at the door with amazement.

"Come on," James urged, he yanked open the door and pull her inside with him.

Inside was a crackling fire with a small couch facing it, there was a shelf of books and a vase of flowers perched upon a small table in front of the fire.

"Nice," James admitted, nodding his approval.

"James…how did you? This is…it's amazing." Lily said, looking around in awe.

"Well, an amazing room for an amazing girl." James said, grinning.

"James?" Lily said suddenly, turning to face him.

"Yes?" James asked, leaning foreword slightly.

"You're still holding my arm."

James cleared his throat and pulled back, releasing her arm, "Oh er-sorry."

"It's fine," Lily smiled. She took a step foreword and began wandering the room. "Oh look!" She laughed, picking up a book off a shelf and looking at the cover.

"What?" James inquired, moving closer to her to see what she was looking at.

"It's a book of charms," She explained, "And…wow! It says what we were supposed to go over today."

James grinned, "Yeah well…this place has the ability to catch you by surprise."

"What is it?" She asked, "I've never seen this place before."

"You wouldn't," James said, "This room is called the Room of Requirement. You walk past it three times, thinking of something, and only that thing. This room will appear for you."

"What did you think about?" Lily asked, flipping a few pages in the book.

"I thought about…a place where you could be comfortable, feel like you learned something and…" He paused as Lily looked up at him, "Be glad you came."

"I wasn't," Lily admitted, "But now I am. You really are full of surprises James."

James grinned and moved over to another shelf.

"I mean it, you're really thoughtful…and funny," Lily slammed the book shut and stuffed it back on the shelf. "You're not who I thought you were."

"What do you mean by that?" James asked, moving slightly closer to her.

"I mean that…" Her voice was a shivering whisper as James stepped even closer, "You're so sweet and…" Her breath caught in her throat as James took another step and was now facing her, he leaned foreword slightly, pressing his body closer to hers.

Lily bit her lower lip, tilting her head up even more to look at his grinning face, she could smell his scent, she could feel his breath. He closed his eyes and leaned foreword, slipping his hands around her waist. As James leaned foreword even more, Lily turned her head to the side and slipped out of his grip.

James let his hands fall sullenly, seeing as they were now gripping only air, and looked at Lily who was blushing ferociously.

"I'm sorry," James said quietly, "I shouldn't have…"

"Don't be," Lily said quickly, "Come on, let's go to the kitchens."

It was three days since 'James and Lily's rule breaking spree,' and Remus was still not having any luck with Katherine. Sirius and Peter were in the boys dorms while Remus and James sat in the common room.

"She won't even look at me," Remus said in despair.

"At least…when you were together…she kissed you. I tried to kiss Lily and she turned away…" James groaned.

"Yeah well, at least you and Lily are still on speaking terms," Remus snapped, watching as Katherine walked by slowly, chatting animatedly to Sara.

Katherine looked around the common room until her eyes fell upon Remus, she bit her lip and took a deep breath before looking away.

Remus let out a muffled cry, and James patted his back lightly. "I'm so sorry Remus." James said sincerely.

"I can't let her go…" Remus said desperately, watching as Katherine and Sara clambered out of the portrait hole.

"Then don't let her walk away," James urged. "Go get her…tell her the truth."

Remus looked at James and nodded, "I can't just let my dream girl slip away like that."

"That's the spirit!" James sang, thumping Remus on the back.

Remus leapt up from his chair and sprinted out of the common room. He emerged in an empty corridor to see a glimpse of a billowing robe, turning the corner. Remus took a deep breath and quickened his pace. He turned the corner and saw Katherine and Sara, talking about something that was making Katherine smile. Just seeing her smile made Remus realize that she meant so much to him.

"Katherine!" Remus gasped, watching as she twirled around with Sara.

"Hey Remus," Sara said, looking from Remus to Katherine awkwardly, "I'll just go…"

"You don't need to," Katherine said quickly, grabbing Sara's arm.

"No…I really think I do," Sara said, wrenching herself out of Katherine's grip. She raced past Remus and whispered, "good luck" as she passed.

Katherine looked at Remus and turned around, sweeping back down the corridor.

"Katherine!" Remus called, running to catch up, "Katherine please listen to me."

"What do you want Remus?" Katherine moaned, turning to face him.

"I want to talk to you." Remus said.

"Oh yeah?" Katherine asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest and arching an eyebrow, "About what?"

"About us." He said, "I made a mistake…I-" He paused, remembering his talk with Sirius, and quickly placed a hand lightly on her arm, "I'm ready to tell you my secret."

Katherine rolled her eyes and slipped her arm out of his grip, "Well I'm glad you're finally ready…too bad it took you so long."

"Katherine…please listen to me…I know I should've told you…I'm so sorry I-" He took a deep breath, "I really am ready to tell you."

"Well I'm not ready to listen," Katherine snapped.

"Then…" Remus closed his eyes, "Are you ready to see?"

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked skeptically.

"I mean that if you're not ready to listen…will you at least come with me?" Remus pleaded.

"Why should I?" Katherine asked harshly.

"You need to see this," Remus explained desperately, "I should have showed you it long ago."

Katherine's look softened slightly.

"So…" He began, "Will you come with me?"

Katherine took a steadying breath and tilted her head to one side, "Yes." She said quietly, although reluctantly.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed her arm, steering her towards the one place he always dreaded going to, and hoping…_praying _that Katherine wouldn't be scared, and that maybe…maybe she'd understand, too.

* * *

**A/N**: So yeah...i really hoped you liked it. I'll update sometime in the next week. Sorry if this seemed like a cliffie to you. This might be more than twenty chapters i bet.

** Harry Potter and the Unknown Truth**  
by: **likE.SNAP.itS.LiVandLillY**

we updated our first chapter, check it out if you'd like.

PlEASE REAd ANd REViEW! tHANK Y0U ANd l0VE Y0U All...LillYY


	18. His Dreaded Place

**A/N**: Okay, so I updated in about a weeks time, like i promised. So from now on, please be expecting one update a week. I really hope you like this chapter and how i did it with Remus and Katherine. I know I've been focussing alot on them, but it's really important to this story.

REViEWERS ARE tHE M0St AMAZiNG PE0PlE EVER**  
screwtheperfectlife**: you'll see. haha thanks for reviewing.  
**animerocksjapansocks**: thank you  
**FredandGeorgefan0350**: thanks so much, and i'll keep an eye out for the spelling errors, sorry  
**i love oliver more than you**: Thanks abbeyy...haha, you're my favorite.  
**Pink Luvin Goddess**: Thanks so much! ahh im so glad you liked it. Yes, yes update soon!  
**paige**: thanks, i'm glad you like it!  
**SpiffyMoogle** or **Tunnel of LovERs**: thank you! i'm happy you enjoy this story  
**Libeku Taganashi**: Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Remus' heart was thumping loudly; he was about to do the very thing he swore would ruin his relationship. But he had no choice, and instead of turning around and giving up, he quickened his pace.

"Come on!" Remus called, slipping his grasp on Katherine's forearm down to her hand, "Here we are." He stopped outside the portrait hole and said the password.

"This?" Katherine asked, "You needed to show me this?"

"No," Remus said, "I just need to get something, wait here."

Katherine narrowed her eyes and dropped his hand, watching as he sprinted into the common room. He emerged from it moments later with a silvery piece of clothing in his hand.

"Okay," He breathed, grabbing her hand once more, "Come on."

They flew down the corridors, Katherine scrambling after Remus. "Where are we going?" She snapped.

Remus just shook his head and gave her hand a little tug, urging her foreword. They sprinted down an empty corridor until Remus came to a halt in front of a statue of some sort.

"What is this?" Katherine whispered, dropping his hand once more to move foreword towards the statue.

"This," Remus began, "Is the One Eyed Witch passageway."

They were both breathing heavily from their run, and Katherine took a steadying breath before turning to face him. "Why are you showing me this?"

"You need to see what lies beyond," Remus said quietly, reaching in his robes to reveal his wand. He tapped the witch's eye, and at once it revealed a secret tunnel.

"I don't understand," Katherine said quietly, "Why are you doing this?"

"I should have showed you this long ago." Remus said firmly.

Katherine bit her lip and allowed Remus to take her hand once more. He led her into the tunnel and muttered, "Lumos," Allowing his wand to ignite. He pointed it ahead of him to see nothing but more darkness. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Katherine wrenched her hand away from him and pulled her robes tighter around her, "If you are."

Remus nodded and watched as she ignited her own wand.

"It's a long tunnel," He noted as their footsteps echoed throughout the dusty tunnel.

Katherine remained silent but pointed her wand ahead of her and squinted, as though trying to see the end.

"Curfew is soon," Katherine said quietly, "If you're going to show me something make it quick, we have to be back soon."

Remus nodded sullenly and looked at her, "Let's run then, shall we?"

Katherine nodded and mumbled, "Nox," She then stuffed her wand in her pocket and turned to face him, "Let's go."

Remus kept his wand alight, and he gulped, feeling shivers go up and down his spine. He knew it wasn't from the dampness of the tunnel, it was because of what he was about to do.

They broke out into a sprint, Remus staying beside Katherine as they raced through the tunnel. After about ten or so minutes Katherine came to a halt and rounded on Remus.

"How much longer?" She gasped.

Remus wiped his spare hand on his forehead, "Just a bit further."

Katherine threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Fine," She snapped.

Both of them began speed walking until they finally broke out into another sprint. After what seemed an eternity Remus stopped abruptly. "Here," He gasped, grabbing the silvery piece of clothing off his arm.

"What…is…that?" She asked skeptically, still out of breath.

"An…invisibility cloak," Remus said, taking a deep breath.

Katherine looked mildly amazed as Remus huddled closer to her. She could feel his chest against her back and she drew a sharp intake of breath. "Okay," Remus breathed quietly, swinging the cloak over them. He muttered "nox" immediately.

Katherine watched as Remus reached his hand out of the cloak to push open something, together they scrambled out onto a hard landing. Katherine realized at once it was a floor, and that they were inside some sort of shop.

She watched as Remus whipped his hand back inside the cloak and brought it down to his side.

"Okay," He said, "Quietly now."

They crept foreword in the shop, and slowly Katherine began to recognize it. There was a small crowd inside it, and soon Remus pushed open the door, to a few curious stares from the costumers, because, even if they are magic, doors technically didn't open by themselves without someone saying an incantation.

"Remus!" Katherine hissed as they exited the shop, the invisibility cloak still over them. "Why are-We…WE'RE IN HOGESMEADE!"

"Shh!" Remus pleaded, "We're almost there, now crouch low."

Katherine began to feel slightly nervous as she bent down and looked at Remus expectantly.

"Go foreword," He ordered. They spent a while with Remus quietly giving orders and Katherine silently obeying them. They were both shivering, and beginning to feel their hands become numb. Finally, Remus' breathing became more rapid than before.

"Okay," He said quietly, turning to look at Katherine.

"What?" She asked, her teeth chattering.

"Look up." And even as he said this, he turned away.

Katherine looked up. "Remus…" She began uncertainly.

Remus glanced around and, realizing no one was around them, he swung the cloak off of them.

"Why are we here?" Katherine asked worriedly.

"Because you needed to see this." Remus muttered.

He looked up and saw the place that was his home once a month, the place he so dreaded, and the place that was so feared.

The Shrieking Shack.

"What does the Shrieking Shack have to do with anything?" Katherine asked, her voice nervous.

"It has to do with everything," Remus said slowly.

"Please…" Katherine said, "You're not making any sense."

Remus just shook his head.

"Why are we here? This is the most haunted building in Bri-"

"But it's not haunted," Remus interrupted.

"How is it not haunted?" She cried, "How do you know this? No one is barking enough to go inside."

Remus turned to face her at last, and saw that her eyes were wide with worry.

"I know it's not haunted because I've been there." Remus said quietly.

"But why?" She asked.

"I go to this place once a month," Remus said, gesturing to the building.

"Why?" Katherine pleaded again.

"My mum isn't sick," Remus said, "I don't see her once a month, I go here."

"So this is your, James, Sirius, and Peter's secret place? Is that why all four of you leave once a month? Do you go here to just get away from all your troubles?" She asked.

"I go here for the soul purpose of more troubles." Remus said.

"I don't understand!" Katherine said, taking a step back, "What are you saying?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why I leave once a month?"

"Yes but-"

"Have you ever realized what day I leave on?" He asked.

Katherine shook her head slowly, taking yet another step back, "Why are you telling me this?" She cried desperately.

"I leave once every month…" He paused, and took a deep, steadying breath, "On a full moon."

Katherine's breathing became quicker, "No…" She said, "No, no…it can't be…" Tears were emerging from her eyes and spilling down her cheeks, "Stop saying this…"

"I go here once every month," Remus continued, "Because I'm a werewolf."

"No…no!" Katherine wailed, tears flowing over her chin, "Please Remus…don't do this…stop saying this…."

"I should have told you sooner," Remus said, feeling his own tears prickling his eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"It can't be," She said quietly, her voice higher than usual.

"It's true…" Remus said.

Katherine flew both of her hands to the top of her head, "Oh no…" She cried, falling to her knees, "No…"

Remus fell to his knees beside her, "Kath…"

He could tell she was trying to stem the flow of her tears, and every time she wiped a few away, more came. "No…" She moaned, "Please…no…"

"Please, Katherine…" Remus said.

"Who else knows?" She asked quietly.

"James, Peter and Sirius…they figured out in first year…and Lily, she figured out this year." Remus said, watching Katherine nervously.

"Lily knows?" Katherine asked painfully, "You could trust her but not me?"

"No, no," Remus said quickly, "She figured it out."

"Why didn't you tell me? If Lily could accept you then I sure could!" Katherine said angrily, scrambling to her feet, "Did you think that when you told me I'd tell everyone?"

"Of course not!" Remus said without any pause, "I knew you wouldn't, it's just-"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" She interrupted.

"I don't know," Remus admitted, "I was so scared you'd leave me…but now I realize I wouldn't blame you." He knew now what was coming. "So go," He said, standing up.

"Shut up," Katherine said, turning to look at him, "I'm not leaving."

"Just go," Remus cried, thrusting the cloak into her hands. "Just take the cloak and go…I shouldn't have dragged you into this…"

"Remus, stop it…" Katherine began.

"JUST GO." Remus bellowed, "Leave…"

"Do you want me to go?" She asked, her voice wavering.

Remus gazed into her eyes painfully, "Of course I don't," He said softly, "But I wouldn't blame you…"

"You're being ridiculous." She said firmly.

"I shouldn't have dragged you in this…I'm so sorry," Remus mumbled.

Katherine shook her head, "It makes me so angry…so _furious_ that you felt you couldn't trust me…I-I can't believe I didn't see it before…but-" She paused and closed her eyes, tears still flowing freely, "I'm not going anywhere."

Remus widened his eyes disbelievingly, "What?"

"You heard me, I'm angry at you, and I'm hurt, but…" Katherine stopped and looked into his eyes, "I'll never leave you."

Remus stayed silent for a while, "I don't deserve you," He said quietly.

Katherine looked at him sternly and sniffed, "No more secrets, Remus."

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Promise?" Katherine asked softly.

"I promise." Remus agreed with a small smile.

Katherine bit her lip, "I'm so sorry about all of this Remus…it shouldn't have happened to you."

Remus turned to face her. He grabbed her trembling hands, "Katherine Jane Nelson, I've made a big mistake. I should have told you sooner…I just hope it's not too late."

"Some things are beyond repair, Remus." Katherine said softly, and Remus felt his heart plummet with despair. "…but this one isn't."

Remus stood in silence for a while, letting the feeling of the words she had just spoken sink in. After a while he smiled, "You're amazing, Kath."

Katherine shook her head, "I'm not like you," She said softly.

"You're right," Remus agreed, "You're better."

Katherine wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "We can work through this, Remus."

"I should have told you sooner," He said quickly.

"You're right, you should have." Katherine agreed, "But what's done is done, it's not too late for us Remus."

"You have no idea what you mean to me," Remus said quietly.

Katherine took another deep breath and shivered, looking up towards the sky. "We should go in."

"Yeah…we should." Remus agreed, "Let's go."

Katherine shivered again, "Come closer," She commanded.

Remus obeyed and Katherine swung the cloak over them.

They began their walk back up to the school in silence, and when they finally climbed back under the secret door, they fell once more into the dark tunnel.

Remus pulled the cloak off of them, "Do you want to run?"

"No," Katherine said, pulling her wand out and igniting it, "We're already late…no use tiring ourselves again if we're already in trouble."

"But we won't be," Remus said quickly, "We have this cloak."

"Is that how you get everywhere?" She asked skeptically.

"This does help," Remus admitted with a laugh.

Katherine rubbed her palms on her cheeks to get rid of any access tears, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Remus took a deep breath, hoping they were past this, but then realizing that he had never given her a real answer. "You want to know the real reason?"

Katherine nodded silently.

"I-I care for you so much, but whenever I get too close to someone I push them away…I was afraid I'd lose you…." Remus said as they continued walking down the tunnel.

"I wouldn't leave you for something like that…I care for you so much that it doesn't matter. I thought you cared for me enough to tell me your secret." She added quietly.

"Don't you see?" Remus cried, "I cared for you so much that I couldn't see you leave…and when you left me I knew I had to tell you."

Katherine sniffled again pushed her hair out of her eyes.

Remus looked at her and sighed, "Katherine…I know it's difficult, and I know how angry you are…but is it possible that we could…you know? Make things the way they used to be?"

"No," Katherine said softly, "I don't think we can go back…and I don't want to start over, either. We just need to pick up from where we left off and work things out."

Remus muttered his agreement and resisted the urge to hold her close as he saw her shiver yet again.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Remus and Katherine scrambled out of the tunnel and emerged into the corridors.

"It's late," Remus noted, "Probably close to one in the morning."

Katherine nodded, "Okay, shall we go back?"

Remus swung the cloak over them and they crouched low and began to, once again, shuffle towards their destination.

"Strawberry Nugget," Remus said firmly, removing the cloak off of them once they reached the portrait hole.

The Fat Lady gave them a disapproving look but swung foreword nonetheless. Katherine and Remus scurried inside to find the common room completely empty. The only noise was the steady crackling of the fire.

"Are you heading up to bed?" Remus asked Katherine, turning to face her.

"I can't sleep," She said with a shake of her head, "I'll probably just stay down here for a while."

"Would you…mind if I joined you?" Remus asked, watching Katherine's face closely.

She looked hesitant for a while, as if weighing what she was about to say, finally she opened her mouth and spoke, "I'd like it if you did."

Remus grinned and they both strode over to the couch. Remus plopped down and leaned an elbow against the arm rest, resting his chin in the palm of his hands. Katherine sat down next to Remus and looked foreword to the dancing flames.

"I can't believe you're willing to stay with me," Remus said quietly after a few moments silence.

"Who couldn't, Remus?" Katherine asked softly, still looking at the fire, "You're the kindest person I've met."

Remus closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he saw that Katherine was trying to stifle a yawn. "You're tired, aren't you?"

"I am," She admitted, "But I won't be able to sleep."

After about ten minutes of silence, Remus took a deep breath, hoping that what he was about to do was wise, and he slowly draped an arm around Katherine's shoulders. She sat stiff as cardboard for a moment, before she relaxed slightly and scooted over a tad bit closer to Remus. She yawned once more and let her head flop down on his head.

Remus smiled down at the top of her head and tightened his grip on her shoulders. After about half an hour, Remus heard her breath become steady, and he arched his head foreword to see her eyes closed peacefully.

He grinned again to himself and kissed the top of her forehead lightly. "Good night, Katherine," He whispered.

The sun rose in the common room and Remus could infer that it was fairly early. He was in the midst of wondering what had awoken him when he head three voices talking in hushed voices.

"Do you think everything went okay?" Came the unmistakable voice of Peter.

"No kidding you daft child," Sirius hissed, "They're sleeping together…erm-that came out wrong…you see…they are sleeping side by side, not-"

"Shut up, Padfoot," James sighed, "But look at them…it's so-oh man…it sort of looks like Remus is awake."

For Remus had twitched slightly as Sirius called Peter a daft child, and now he turned his head around so fast he developed a creak in his neck. He turned it quick enough though, that he caught his three friends ducking behind the back of the couch.

Remus rolled his eyes and looked back down at Katherine who was still sleeping silently. His arm was beginning to become numb and his shoulder was slightly sore.

He turned his head at the feeling of eyes boring into him to see the heads of Sirius, Peter and James, their chins propped up on top of the back of the couch right behind him.

They saw him looking and ducked behind the couch once more. Remus rolled his eyes, yet again. "I can see you."

It was silence until Remus could begin to see the tip of James' hair rise slowly from behind the back of the couch. After a while he could see the eyes of James too. He was coming up ever slowly, as to see whether it was safe enough to emerge. Finally, he propped his chin against the back of the couch and stared at Remus who had his head turned to look at him.

Remus felt his neck beginning to become sore and he swung his head back to rub it with his spare hand. He turned his neck once more to see the tips of Sirius and Peter's hair, slowly arising as James' had.

When all three of them had their chins propped against the back of the couch again, they saw that Remus was looking at them with amusement mingled with fear.

"I'm not even going to ask," He said blankly.

They all exchanged glances with each other, as if to see that Remus knew they were there. When they nodded James turned to look at Remus with a sheepish smile.

"Hey, mate."

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"You didn't come back last night, so when we woke up this morning and saw that your bed was empty, we became worried." James said.

"So, you were talking about me behind a couch?" Remus asked.

"When you say it like that it makes us seem weird," Sirius said defensively.

"And you aren't…?" Remus asked with mock confusion.

"Hardy har-har," Sirius said dryly.

Katherine began to stir and she brought her hands up to her eyes to rub them tiredly.

"Go," Remus pleaded to his friends, "Now."

She sat up a little straighter and opened her eyes to look at Remus. "Wow," She said softly, "We slept here all night?"

"I guess so," Remus laughed, partially in relief that his friends had left, and partially in happiness that they really had slept there all night..

She looked around at the sun seeping through the windows, "It still looks fairly early," She noted, "So I'll go finish my work and get ready."

"Okay," Remus said.

She stood up from the couch and stretched, she made to run to the girl's dorms but instead she leaned foreword and kissed Remus lightly on the cheek. "Good morning."

Remis grinned, "Good morning," He repeated.

Lily sat down next to James at breakfast and looked down the table to see Remus and Katherine sitting by each other talking quietly.

"So they're okay now?" She muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"As okay as they can be, they still have some things to work out." James said.

"They do," Lily agreed. She reached foreword and grabbed the pitcher of juice and began pouring herself a glass.

"What do you suppose we're doing in Charms today?" James asked slyly.

"If you're thinking of skipping again, forget it." Lily said, buttering herself a piece of toast without looking up.

James heaved an exaggerated sigh, "But I thought we had fun last time."

"We did," Lily said sincerely, "But that was a one time thing."

"Lily," James whined, "Only one time?"

"Yes," Lily said sternly, "One time."

"But-"

"But nothing," Lily interrupted.

James gave a huffy breath and turned to his untouched food.

"But I'm not doing anything important on Saturday." Lily added.

"Oh?" James asked, arching an eyebrow and turning to face her, "Is that so?"

"It is," Lily confirmed.

"Well then, would you like to walk around the school like we did when we were supposed to be at Charms?" James asked, grinning.

"Why, yes, I would," Lily said, smiling.

"Great," James said, "So…it's like a date?"

Lily paused for a second, "Yes James…like a date."

"You mean…like our second date?" James persisted eagerly.

"Yes," Lily said, with a small laugh, "Like our second date."

"Only, it will only be to the kitchens and stuff, it won't be a very good date." James said, looking at Lily in apology.

"I'll be with you, James," Lily smiled, "Of course it will be a good date."

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, i hoped you liked the way he told her, and how they decided to work things out. I didn't want it to be like oh you're a werewolf, lets snog anyway. but tell me if that's what you wanted to see or if it was too cliche. alsooo i'll update once a week, probably from now on. 

Liv and I updated our second chapter!

I'm not sure how long this story will be...but more than 20!


	19. Ramia

**A/N:** Hey everyone. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. My cousins from california are here and it's just been so hectic. Starting on the 29th of december ill be able to update as fast as i have before.

This chapter is incredibly fluffy. It's kind of just for humor and romance...also a next step in Lily and James' relationship. I figured i should get something happy in here before the story becomes slightly more dark, considering i haven't written much about Voldemort, i decided i should soon. I hope you like the chapter nonetheless.

MY REVIEWERS ARE AMAZING!  
**i love oliver more than you**: thank you abbey, im glad you found it touching. haha love you.  
**nerdychica**: haha thanks annie! love youu  
**mrspadfoot4eva**: thank you so much!  
**animerocksjapansocks**: thanks!  
**Tunnel Of LovERs**: haha what? anyhoo thanks for reading and reviewing.  
**Libeku Taganashi**: Ohh i see what you mean. Haha yeah, it was a tad cliched but i couldn't figure out another way how to do it. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
**screwtheperfectlife:** thank you so much. im glad you liked it.  
**Pink Luvin Goddess:** because he didnt want her to see the inside. thanks for reviewing! hope your loving africa.  
**I heart the werewolf spirit:** I'm glad you liked it! i like the new name.  
**daystar22**: thanks! sorry it took so long to update

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all sat huddled around the common room fire after patrol late Thursday night, talking in hushed voices, which was quite unnecessary considering the common room was mostly empty. When Remus tried to mention this, Sirius waved his hand as if Remus was an annoying fly and said that Remus was, in fact, an annoying fly. 

"It's just buz buz buz all the time!" Sirius ranted.

"I thought buzzing was reserved for bumble bees." James pointed out.

"No one asked your opinion," Sirius snapped.

They were talking about themselves and their relationships, which made Remus feel as if he were a girl. He opened his mouth to point this out to Sirius, but closed it immediately at the look he received. After Remus and Peter were finished speaking James lunged foreword immediately into his topic.

"Saturday is Halloween," Remus informed James once he had finished explaining that their second date was planned for Saturday.

"What!" James cried, "I completely forgot, and Lily must have too, unless-"

"Unless what?" Sirius asked, watching as James broke off mid sentence, looking particularly white.

"She remembered it was Halloween…and she was expecting something special!" James explained.

"It's you, Prongs," Sirius said with a laugh, "Of course she wasn't expecting something special."

James gave Sirius a hard glare before turning to look at Remus worriedly, "Muggles and muggle borns get so worked up about this day. It's supposed to me fun and special. Should I cancel?"

"No, you shouldn't cancel," Remus said, "Just do whatever you had planned."

"But what if what I had planned isn't good enough?" James cried desperately.

"It's you, Prongs, of course it isn't good en-"

"Stuff it," James told Sirius through gritted teeth.

After a few more minutes the four boys trudged up the stairs to their dorms, James still mumbling to himself. When they had pulled off their robes they flopped down on their beds. It was rather late and three of the boys sank their heads deeper into their fluffy pillows, sighing contentedly. They turned out the lights and pulled the covers higher.

"Should I dress up like Ramia?" James asked, staring at the ceiling in the blackness of the room. When he received no answer but a few annoyed sighs, he continued, but louder this time, "I think I should dress up like Ramia, he's a stud." His roommates remained silent but James thought he saw the outline of a dark figure on Remus' bed flinch. "What's wrong with Ramia?" James asked sadly.

Remus let out a little cry of anger and sat up in his bed, flicking on his bedside light once more, "First of all, it's Romeo, second of all, stop talking about your date with Lily! Worry about it later, Prongs." Remus said, leaning to the side to turn the light off again.

"Romeo…" James pondered, "Yeah, I guess that does sound right…isn't it a muggle thing?"

"It's a muggle play," Peter chirped from his bed, still curled up in a small ball.

"Oh yeah," James said, "Well, wasn't he a stud?"

"I thought so," Peter said.

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Okay, now that we're done with this, let's go to be-"

"How do you know he's a stud?" James asked Peter curiously.

"I saw the play with my uncle," Peter said, "The one I told you about, he's a muggle."

"Okay," James said, turning to face Remus who had his eyes shut, "How did you know his name was Romeo?"

"Because," Remus began, his eyes still closed as if he were praying for patience, "Everyone has heard of Romeo and Juliet…well, everyone normal," He added quickly, sensing that James was about to open his mouth.

James ran a hand through his hair and rolled over on his side. "Padfoot?" He asked, "Are you awake? Do you think I should dress up as Romeo?"

James' only response from his friend was a particularly loud snort. Remus opened his eyes and shook his head slightly before flicking out the light once more.

"Or…" James said quietly, "I could be a beast, you know? To make Lily feel extra pretty. Like that fairytale story,_ beauty and the beast_…" He sang in dreamy like tone.

James could see Remus' figure shake with fury.

"Well _sorry_," James said defiantly, "But I heard that song before…somewhere…I just can't remember…"

"Peter sings it to his reflection," Sirius said quickly, opening one eye to gaze at the dark form of James.

"I thought you were asleep!" James cried.

James only received one more loud snort from his friend.

Friday morning came much too early for the four boys who did not have a wonderful nights sleep. They rolled out of bed one by one, and it was unusually hard to wake up Sirius.

Remus hitched his book bag onto his shoulder and glared at James, "We wouldn't be so tired if _someone _hadn't had a flow of _brilliant_ ideas,"

"They were brilliant," James said haughtily, "Muggles dress up all the time for Halloween, so I thought hey…Lily's a muggle, why don't I dress up?"

"We know what you thought," Remus said grumpily, "And they most defiantly were not brilliant."

James did not talk to Remus the rest of the time they were getting ready.

Finally, when they all arrived at their house table, they slid into their seats and shoveled large proportions onto their plates. A few moments later the girls entered the Great Hall, and Lily plopped down next to James with a grin.

"Hey, James," Lily chirped, leaning in slightly to kiss him softly on the cheek.

James dropped his fork with a clatter and brought a shaky hand up to touch his cheek in admiration. His face broke out into a beaming smile and he stroked his cheek affectionately.

Sirius mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Some Romeo…" And James gave him a cold glare.

"Hey, Lily," He said, turning to face the blushing red head. "How are you this morning?"

She swallowed a mouthful of pancakes and smiled, "I'm fine, thanks. And yourself?"

"Tired." Remus grunted, having been eavesdropping on his friends.

"Oh, why?" Lily asked, turning to face Remus sympathetically.

Remus opened his mouth when he caught James eye, which was looking at him rather pleadingly.

"Not the Ramia!" He whispered over Lily's head, "Not the Ramia!"

"Not the what?" Lily asked, spinning around in her chair to look at James in confusion.

James grinned and took an unnecessarily large bite of waffle. He gave Lily a 'let me chew this quick' look, and he pointed to his mouth. He chewed his waffle slowly until he figured out he was munching down on nothing. Lily rolled her eyes and took a sip of juice.

"Whatever, James," She mumbled, "I don't think I want to know."

Classes were passing by slowly, and most people weren't paying attention. Even Lily was seen glancing out the window longingly during one of Professor Binns long drones on Goblin Wars. Finally, after Flitwick squeaked the assignment that was do the following class period, the bell rang and the students filed out gratefully.

"Let's go to the kitchens," Sirius said, rubbing his stomach.

"Can't," James said simply, "I'm getting ready for tomorrow."

"I've heard of girls needing hours…but days? And you're a boy! At least, I was pretty sure you were, unti-"

"Oh stuff it, Sirius," James sniffed, "I'm also going to get my costume ready."

"You're wearing a costume?" Sirius sniggered.

"As a matter of fact, I am!" James cried defiantly, looking at his three friends.

"What are you going to be?" Peter asked.

"Well…" James paused for dramatic effect, "I'm going to be…"

"No one cares that much, Prongs, if you leave us hanging that long we'll just head to the kitchens without you." Sirius said bluntly.

"Fine," James snapped, "I'm going to be Ramia."

Sirius snorted loudly and stuffed a hand in his mouth in an attempt to muffle the laughter. James let out a huffy breath and folded his arms across his chest, "What's wrong with Ramia?" He demanded.

Sirius clutched his stomach in laughter as he placed his hands on his knees to steady himself. James growled before turning on his heal and stalking off. Sirius howled at James fading figure.

"It's Romeo," Remus said wearily.

Remus, Sirius and Peter arrived at the common room an hour later to find it packed full of students. They wound their way through the crowd and peered around students in hopes of catching a glimpse of their friend.

"He must be upstairs," Remus said, already beginning his walk towards the stairs.

The three boys flung open the door and charged inside to find James lounging about on his bed, eating chocolate frogs.

"Those are mine!" Sirius cried, snatching the remaining frogs from James' grasp.

"What are you doing up here?" Remus asked, "I thought you were working on your Romeo costume."

"Ramia is a no go," James sighed, licking his lips and looking longingly at the chocolate in Sirius' arms.

"Why? What happened?" Peter asked, flopping down on the floor and leaning up against his bed.

"I don't know what the guy looks like," James said sadly, rolling off his bed and landing in a heap on the floor.

"Then what are you going to do?" Sirius inquired.

"I don't know…" James said glumly, crawling on the floor towards Sirius.

"You know that new bookshop in Hogesmeade?" Remus asked suddenly, "We should go there."

"Moony, as much as I appreciate your love for books, this really isn't the time." James said.

"You don't appreciate his love for books," Sirius said with a loud chuckle.

Remus rolled his eyes, "As I was saying…they have books of all sorts there, even books on muggles."

When he only received blank looks from his roommates he threw his hands in the air in exasperation, "Romeo is a muggle character, therefore…they may have facts about him in the books on muggles."

It was quiet until Sirius kicked James' middle, for James had made a lunge for the chocolate frogs.

"That actually might work," James said, rubbing his middle sorely while glaring at Sirius.

"You don't say," Remus said dryly.

"Then it's settled," James declared, springing to his feet and rummaging in his truck for something. He pulled out the invisibility cloak and threw it at Remus. "Go get me a book on Ramia."

"Romeo," Remus said through clenched teeth. "And no way, why don't you get it?"

"Fine," James grunted, snatching the cloak from Remus and heading towards the door, "Anyone want to come with?"

"I will," Sirius volunteered, still chuckling slightly.

About an hour and a half later James and Sirius arrived back into the Gryffindor common room. They traipsed upstairs, the cloak still over them, and swung open the door to the boy's dorm room.

"What'd you find out?" Remus asked as they swung the cloak off themselves. He cocked his head slightly to see each of his friends with a couple of bags dangling from their arms.

"Yeah," Peter said excitedly, "Did you figure out how Romeo dresses?"

"He dresses like a sissy pants, that's what he dresses like," James said dismissively, plopping down on the floor and relieving himself of a few bags.

"A sissy pants?" Remus repeated blankly.

"Yeah," James said, "There's no way I'd dress up like him, even if he is a stud. So instead-"

"Don't tell me you're going to be a beast," Remus groaned.

"As a matter of fact I'm not," James said defiantly.

"Then…what are all those bags for?" Peter asked.

"We went shopping," Sirius said, flinging himself on the floor next to James.

"I got Lily some stuff," James informed them all.

"James, you shouldn't have gotten her all that," Remus said, gesturing to the few bags sprawled among James' feet.

"I didn't," James said lightly, "Most of it's for me."

"Don't you have patrol tonight?" Sirius asked, handing Peter a gadget from Zonkos.

"Yeah," James said, checking his watch, "I should head down, it's already eight twenty."

He descended the stairs a few moments later and crossed the threshold to a small table in which a small redhead sat, hunched over piles of paper. James walked behind her and put his hands lightly on her eyes, she jumped slightly.

"Guess who?" James asked.

"I wonder," Lily laughed, putting her hands on top of James' to pull them away from her eyes. She looked up at him and grinned, "Is it patrol time already?"

"It sure is," James said, watching as Lily stacked her papers together.

Finally she stood up and wiped the hair out of her eyes, "I'm ready."

They walked along the corridors slowly, talking animatedly. They decided to meet tomorrow for their date at five o'clock. Over an hour later, the pair decided, although reluctantly, that it was time to go back to the common room.

"I'll see you tomorrow," James smiled, waving good-bye to Lily as she disappeared through her dormitory.

The sun seeped through the windows Saturday morning; the cold wind seemed to wriggle its way into small cracks and emerge into the warm dorms. James woke up with a shiver and he pulled the covers to his chin. He attempted to go back to sleep, but found that he was already too much awake. Reluctantly, he swung his legs out of bed and unfolded his glasses to prop them on top of his nose. James ran a hand through his hair and made his way to his wardrobe.

After pulling on a pair of jeans and a black sweater, James made his way out of the dorm without bothering to wait for his fellow roommates.

"Hey, James," Sara said from her place by the fire.

"Hey," James said, taking a seat next to her. "What are you doing today?"

"Not sure actually," She admitted, "Might hang out with Sirius."

James nodded, "If you were a girl…wait, scratch that, now that you are a girl…I mean you are a girl, you always have been…I just meant…"

"James," Sara laughed, "I am a girl. Always have been, always will be. Continue."

James grinned, "Okay, since you're a girl…where is your favorite place to have a date?"

Sara paused for a moment in thought, "Hogesmeade I suppose."

"Well…what if you can't go to Hogesmeade for fear that your date would murder you?" James asked.

"Well, then…the Astronomy Tower I guess…" She said, "But it can't be just for a snogging session. It's actually really romantic up there. Granted, it could be for a snogging session…especially if you're with Sirius…then of course that's what you'd want to do…"

James screwed up his face with disgust, "Thank you for the update." He said dryly.

"You know what I mean!" Sara laughed, "Anyways…why are you asking me this? Are you planning on taking Lily there today?"

"Yes ma'am," James said, "Do you think that'd be okay?"

"Of course." Sara confirmed.

At 4:45, James and Sirius were close to tears, for different reasons.

James was standing in the mirror, exclaiming desperately that his hair was 'especially messy and sickly like.'

Sirius was clutching his stomach and having trouble staying on both of his feet. Every time he regained himself he looked up at James and resumed his cackling.

"Shut up, Padfoot!" James cried, licking his hand and thumping it down on his head, "My…hair…is…so…bloody…foolish…" He mumbled through clenched teeth.

Sirius howled with laughter and tears streamed from his cheeks, "You are such a sissy pants…"

"No I'm not!" James snapped, "Romeo is!"

Remus rolled his eyes from his perch on his bed as he flipped a few pages in his book.

"You'd better head down there, James," Peter said.

"What!" James yelped, "Already?"

"No, James, next year." Remus said dryly.

James let out a huffy breath and he puffed his chest out, "Fine then, I'll go. Good-bye." And with that he crossed to the door and swung it open.

He reached the floor of the common room just as he saw Lilly emerge from her room and descend the stairs.

"Hey James!" She said, once she was close enough. Her hair was in large ringlets and they curtained her face gracefully.

"You look beautiful," James said, extending his hand.

She grinned and took his hand, "So where are we off to first?"

"Are you hungry?" James asked.

"Yes…but we've already been to the kitchens, show me someplace new." She said.

James raised his eyebrows, "Have you ever been to the Astronomy Tower?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yes, and I would rather forget all those incidents."

"Come on," James said, "Let's go, just to talk…I promise."

Lily felt herself blushing, "Um…okay. Just to talk."

"Exactly," James grinned, tugging on her hand gently as he led her out of the common room. Once into the corridor they wandered along towards the Astronomy Tower. James readjusted his book bag and turned to look at Lily who was smiling up at him.

"You've changed so much," She said quietly.

James brought her hand up to his mouth and gave it a soft peck. A few minutes later they had reached the Atronomy Tower.

James swung his book bag off of his shoulder. He rummaged through it and pulled out a blanket. He spread it on the floor and grinned when he saw Lily's expression.

She arched an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, "James Potter…"

"Yes?" He asked sweetly.

"What are you planning on doing up here?" She asked skeptically.

"Talking!" James laughed, "I promise. What did you think I wanted to do?"

Lily turned a shade of pink and she bit her bottom lip, "Nothing…I just…well, you know…"

"You are a dirty little girl," James noted.

"Am not!" Lily cried indignantly, "It's just that…we're in the Astronomy Tower, which is basically the number one snogging hangout, and two, you just set out a blanket and three…you're James Potter."

James flinched, "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I didn't mean it like that…" Lily said quickly.

"Then what did you mean it like?" James asked quietly.

"Well…you have a…reputation, you know?"

"You don't trust me do you?" James asked, looking into her eyes.

"Of course I do!" Lily cried desperately, "It's just…"

"You're willing to believe what people say about me more than you are to just believe me?" He asked.

"No, of course not…" Lily said, "This is ridiculous…"

"Do you trust me, Lily?" James asked quietly, but his voice was firm.

Lily paused and closed her eyes, "Of course I do."

"Do you want to be here with me?" He continued.

"Yes…I do…" Lily said, "I really do…I didn't mean it like that, trust me."

James nodded and watched as Lily looked up at the sky that was steadily growing darker, "It's so pretty out." She said quietly.

James said nothing but took a step nearer to her. She shivered slightly as he slipped his hands around her waist and rested a chin on her shoulder. He bent his head down slightly and Lily could feel his warm breath on her neck. He kissed it gently, and tipped his head up to look at her.

She had her eyes closed and when she opened them she looked at James and smiled slightly. He closed his eyes and moved so that they were facing each other. He arched his head foreword and leaned in closer to her. He felt a something touch his lips and he opened his eyes abruptly to see Lily with her finger over his lips. He took her hand away from his mouth and stepped back.

"Why can't I kiss you?" He asked, somewhat desperately, "I don't want to push you outside your limits, but can't you just tell me why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Lily said briskly.

"Don't lie to me." James said, "I know something's bothering you, what is it?"

"Nothing," Lily began.

"Lily!" James cried angrily, "Can't you be honest with me?"

She bit her lip, "I really like you, James."

"And I like you, too," James said without hesitance. "So what's the matter? I saw you kiss Joey or whatever his name was without any problem…"

"Don't bring him into this," She said, "It's about us, not him."

"Then why won't you talk to me? You and Joey were always close…always holding each other, so I know kissing isn't the problem, so why won't you tell me what is?" James asked.

"Don't you see?" Lily cried, her voice wavering slightly, "Of course I could kiss him…"

"But why?" James asked desperately, "Why could you kiss him?"

"Because I didn't feel for him the way I feel for you!" Lily shrieked, "I don't want you to go away!"

James was dumbfounded, "What?" He asked blankly.

"You've dated so many girls, and none of them have lasted…how do I know this won't last either?" Lily asked, her voice shaking, "I like you so much and if we kiss…I know I won't be able to bare it if you leave me!"

"I won't leave you," James said quickly, "I like you, too…"

Lily took a steadying breath and shook her head slightly, "Don't you understand?"

"I do now," James said, "I-I'm sorry I've made you feel as if you can't trust me…"

"It's not you," Lily said, "I do trust you, I'm just scared."

"I know all my manliness will probably be washed away but…I'm scared, too." James said with a slight grin.

Lily laughed lightly, "Your manliness is still there," She said.

"You dirty little girl…" James said as he put on mock disgust.

Lily screwed up her face in disgust, "You are so nasty!" She cried, "I was talking about your face."

"And I was talking about my voice…" James smiled, "What did you think I was talking about?"

Lily rolled her eyes and punched him on the arm.

"Come on," James said with a chuckle, "Let's sit down." Lily nodded and sat down on the floor next to James.

"I almost forgot," He said, pulling his book bag closer to him, he reached inside it and pulled out flowers that would have been smashed if Remus hadn't put a small shield charm on it.

"Lilies!" Lily laughed, taking them from James.

"Do you like them?" James asked hopefully.

"Yes…" Lily said, "Very creative."

"I thought so," James laughed as he reached in his bag for a third time and brought out a second blanket. "Is this okay?" He asked, refering to them sharing blankets..

Lily nodded and James draped the blanket over both of them. "Where is everybody?" She asked suddenly.

"Oh, the lovers will be coming soon," James grinned, "Once it's much later."

Lily giggled and shook her head, "We should probably bust them."

"For what?" James asked.

"We're Head Boy and Girl, James!" Lily cried, "This is what we're supposed to do. If students are out late we should definitely give them some punishment."

"We don't need to talk about other students and their love lives right now," James said, "We need to talk about ours."

"What about ours?" Lily asked, turning to face him.

James reached out and touched her cheek, "I don't want to ruin what we have, because you mean so much to me, but…" He paused and took a deep breath, "Would you like to make it official and…be my girlfriend?"

Lily flushed a dark shade of crimson, "I would." She said quietly.

James beamed, "Great!" He sang as he pumped a fist in the air.

Lily laughed, and turned her head as she heard some noise coming from the stairs.

"Oh, look," James said, indicating towards the couple that were standing at the top of the stairwell, "Lovers."

Lily looked at the girl of the two. She was smiling and looking at her boyfriend in admiration. James looked a little crestfallen, seeing as his girlfriend was almost on the bridge of tears moments before. Lily could almost see James' mind working furiously on how he could be more like that boy in hopes that Lily would have more fun. Lily smiled and turned to look at James, "You know what, James?"

"What?" He asked as he turned to face her.

"I bet her boyfriend isn't as manly as mine is."

* * *

**A/N**: Did it seem like they went from fighting to being boyfriend and girlfriend? Because that wasn't what i was going for. I thought they needed to get to know eachother and stuff before James asked her. Okay, i know it was just a bunch of silliness...but i hope you found it to be a good bunch of silliness. like i said before, i thought i should make this chapter fun and light, before voldemort comes more into play. Sorry about the looong wait, and about its shortness. pleeeasee review. they encourage me to write more. 

thanks again and happy holidays everyone!


	20. Tell Me

**A/N:** Hey everyone, here's chapter 20. It's not dark like i said it could be, but James tells Lily some important stuff. I have a plan as to where im going for the next chapter so bear with me. Also, this chapter has slightly more romance because i didnt have much in my story before and these are 17 year olds.

REViEWERS ARE MY l0VES.  
**screwtheperfectlife**: Thanks, im glad you liked it.  
**moony0350**: thanks for reviewing. this one has a little more remus and katherine, but mostly james and lily. also, the next chapter will probably have more sirius and sara.  
**Tunnel Of LovERs**: aww thanks so much! happy holidays to you, too!  
**mrspadfoot4eva**: thanks for reviewing  
**i love oliver more than you**: thanks abbey. i slightly altered the ending we had for this one, but i hope you like it nonetheless.  
**nerdychica**: Thanks annie, say hi to your irish cousin for me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was mid November and the weather was becoming so cold that people were having trouble leaving the fire in the common room. Quidditch practices were taking place more and more often, in preparation for their next game against Slytherin.

As the third week of November came into play, Gryffindor quidditch team was finishing up their last practice before their game.

"Okay," Sara said to the team that was huddled in the changing rooms, "Game against Slytherin tomorrow. Get a good night sleep, eat well, and concentrate. Don't get sidetracked by anything, keep your mind focused…just for a day, that's all I ask…to stay focused on the game ahead."

They grumbled their agreement, and had to bite their tongues from telling Sara that she had been telling them to concentrate on nothing but quidditch for the past month. When she finally dismissed them, they pulled their scarves higher up their faces and departed the changing rooms.

When James scrambled through the portrait hole he saw Katherine and Remus talking by the fire; they had been working on their relationship for over a month now, and James new it was only a matter of time before they resumed their snogging. There was too much tension between them, and he knew it would soon be released.

James looked up at the sound of his name being called to see Lily bustling towards him. He bid good-bye to Katherine and Sara and smiled at Lily. They exited the common room and began their patrol.

James couldn't help but notice how Lily's hair shimmered in the dim light of the corridors, and how her smile could contort his stomach into a tight knot.

_Stay focused, James…_He pleaded with himself, _Don't get sidetracked or you'll be thinking about her all night..._

"How did quidditch practice go?" Lily asked conversationally.

"Good…" James muttered.

Lily gave him an odd look but continued walking. She could sense James was getting fidgety. "What's the matter?" She asked, "What's wrong?"

He finally tipped his head up to look at her, "We've only been a couple for a little over a month, I know…but, I've never really felt for someone the way I feel for you."

Lily's breath caught in her throat, there was silence so Lily decided to break it lightly, "I like you too, James, but I don't know if I'm ready for marriage quite yet."

James grinned, "Well then, if not marriage, would you consider meeting my parents over break?"

Lily stopped in her tracks abruptly. James never asked girls to come and visit his parents, so that in itself was startling. They had only been going out for a month, they hadn't even kissed, the closest they've been is kissing each other on the cheek, but that wasn't what was scaring Lily. What frightened her is the fact that she wanted to go, more than anything, and she felt so special that James would ask that of her. It scared her that she could feel so much for someone in so little time.

"Do you mean it?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I do," James said sincerely, stopping with her. "Would you like to?"

"I would," Lily beamed, "I'd need to ask my parents, but I really would, James."

James smiled, "Are you going to your parents?"

Lily nodded, "I do every year for Christmas," She informed him. "I barely ever see them."

James nodded, "Well, you should stay there for Christmas, but either before or after, I would really like it if you came to my house to stay for a while."

Lily nodded and smiled even wider. Suddenly an idea struck her and she spoke, "James…" She said, "Would you like to meet my parents?"

James widened his eyes disbelievingly, "I'd love to, but…are you sure you want me to?"

Lily took a step nearer to him, "I wouldn't want you to, but since you're so handsome, I figure I should show you off to everyone." She said with a smile.

"Ha ha," James said sarcastically, but a smile broke out on his face nonetheless, "Well, even if you weren't as beautiful as you are, I would still show you off."

Lily blushed but took a step nearer to touch his chest lightly, "You think I'm beautiful?" She asked as her hand trailed across the front of his shirt.

"Gorgeous," James said with a grin, "Absolutely spiffy."

Lily laughed and took her hand from his shirt as she rested her forehead against his toned chest, "Way to ruin a moment, James."

"A moment?" James asked slyly, "And what, may I ask, was going to happen in that moment?"

Lily raised her head to look at him before she stepped back, "I guess you'll never know." She said mischeviously.

James' face fell, "What?" He asked as she resumed her walking down the hall, "You can't do that. Bring the moment back! I'll take the spiffiness away when I talk about you!"

Lily just laughed and shook her head. James hustled to catch up with her. He put his hand on her shoulder but she just rolled her eyes.

"The moment is gone, James," She laughed.

James heaved an exaggerated sigh and they continued walking. "Are you comfortable about meeting my parents?"

Lily shrugged, "As long as they don't bite, I'm fine with it."

James chuckled softly, "Well, if they like you, you're safe. If they don't…"

"Anyways," Lily interrupted with a grin, "Are you sure you want to meet mine?"

James nodded, "I'd really love to. So, is this kind of like a next step in our relationship?"

Lily nodded and gulped, "It's kind of…oh, for lack of better word, scary."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I've known you since first year. I've hated you since first year. And now…now I'm just confused. You've changed so much this year and I can't help but realize how much I-"

"Want me?" James asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Lily rolled her eyes and hit James' arm, "Be quiet." She ordered. "Don't you think it's kind of odd? So much can change in so little time."

"I'm glad," James said sincerely, "I can't believe you're willing to have a civilized conversation this year. We haven't been hexing each other, or anything of the sort. You're kissed me on the cheek…out of your own free will."

Lily laughed as she felt her cheeks flushed. This was one of the deepest conversations she'd had with James. They'd never really come out and talked about their relationship before. They'd talked about moving foreword, but never about their past. The fact that she could be so open with someone seemed to scare her. Especially since this someone was the one whom she'd sworn she would never fall for. She had always considered herself strong, to be able to resist James for so long. But now she could see why so many girls had fallen for him. He had a way with words, not to mention a way with looks. Suddenly, she began feeling something deep within her gut. She didn't want James to leave her, not after everything they'd been through. He had seemed so sincere about his feelings for her, she only hoped he really had meant them. When the feeling in her gut made her feel even more unsure, she turned to look at James.

One look in his eyes seemed to wash all her uneasiness away. They were deep, full of caring and desire. She smiled as he looked at her with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

She nodded, "You're really serious about this, right? About me meeting your parents?"

James nodded, "Never been more certain in my life."

Lily nodded and flung her arms around him, inhaling his scent. He widened his eyes in surprise but pulled her closer and buried his face in his hair. She smelled fresh and he smiled against her. He smiled a blissful smile as he pulled her even closer to him.

"James."

James grinned as he buried his face deeper in her hair, "Yes?"

"I…can't breath all that well."

He cleared his throat and broke apart, "Oh…I'm sorry Lily."

"I didn't mind." Lily said with a smile, "Only my lungs did. But if it were up to me, I'd stay like that forever."

James eyebrows shot up so high they were lost in his hairline, and Lily even looked a bit surprised that she had spoken her thoughts aloud.

"We can't stay like that forever," James said, "But we can tonight."

"I'd ask what you meant by that but I wont for fear that you'll call me a dirty little girl." Lily laughed.

"I meant the furthest thing from dirty." James said with a smile, "You mean too much to me."

The next morning the quidditch team awoke with their nerves in high gear. Yet again they ate nothing at breakfast, and yet again they arrived in the changing rooms early for a pep talk.

"Okay," Sara said, squeezing her broom so tightly her knuckles were turning white, "Here's our second game of the season. Let's do what we did last time, shall we?"

The team nodded and James swallowed the lump that was evolving in his throat. Together they trudged out of the changing rooms to the icy weather outside. The snow was coming down as it had been for the past week, but this time the team paid no attention. Their minds were set on the game ahead of them.

"HERE COMES GRYFFINDOR!" Sang the announcer who James recognized as a Gryffindor, but he couldn't place his name, "In the lead we have captain Sara Brookfield, followed by Lutine, Polkin, Potter, Nelson, Loffburg and Martin!"

James inclined his head to see the Slytherin team already situated by Madam Hooch.

"Captains, shake hands!" She ordered.

Sara marched over to the Slytherin captain and when they shook, it looked as if they were trying to kill their hands, judging by the blue color of their fingers. But their faces were steady, and they didn't flinch once.

"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch continued, "You may begin at the sound of my whistle."

She slowly brought the whistle to her mouth and then she blew. The players kicked off from the ground and shot into the air.

Once James was in the air he crossed over by Katherine and Ben, his fellow chasers. Katherine bolted in the air and intercepted a through, she tossed it to James and he dodged a bludger as he pelted foreword towards the goal. He tossed it to Ben who was nearest to the goal and he caught it firmly between his two palms. He pretended to pass it back to James, causing the keeper to pelt over left. Ben quickly chucked it in one of the hoops.

"TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" The commentator bellowed, "WELL DONE! BRILLIANT! AMAZING! GREAT JOB! YOU CHASERS REALLY KNOW HOW TO WORK TOGETHER! I MEAN WOAH- oh, yes, sorry Professor."

James ran a hand through his hair as he glanced around for Kendra. She was squinting in concentration and she was pivoting her head side to side. Obviously she had yet to see the snitch.

James dodged yet another bludger and caught the quaffle, he swept pass a Slytherin chaser towards his destination on the other side of the pitch. He tossed it to Ben who wheeled pass a beater to toss it to Katherine. Just as he raised his hand to throw it, a Slytherin beater flew over to him and knocked into him forcefully. Ben tried to regain himself but before he could the beater had swung back his bat and hit his hand, causing the quaffle to fly out of his grip and into the hands of one of the opposing teams chasers.

Angry cries arose from the stands.

"FOUL!" James bellowed, staring incredulously at Madam Hooch. "THAT WAS INSANE!"

"Quiet Potter!" Madam Hooch snapped. She blew her whistle and held up a hand, "FOUL."

James rolled his eyes but let out a breath of gratitude. The game raged on, and it was steadily becoming more dirty. Ben's hand seemed fractured, Paul gained a bloody nose, and Katherine was almost knocked sideways off her broom.

James tried frantically to get the score up, but whenever they scored, it always seemed as if the Slytherin team scored moments later. It was 70-50, with Gryffindor in the lead, when Kendra went pelting downwards with such speed she became a blur.

"GO KENDRA!" Sara bellowed, cupping her hands around her mouth. The Slytherin seeker appeared beside her and they were almost nose to nose.

James felt his heart begin to thump loudly in his chest. Kendra and the other seeker were almost to the ground when both of their hands stretched foreword. One of them closed around a small, fluttering, gold object, but James had trouble seeing whose hand it was.

Kendra pelted up from the ground, her hand high in the air, a beaming smile on her face.

"SHE'S GOT IT!" The commentator screeched, "KENDRA POLKIN'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The team lowered themselves to the ground and huddled together. "You all did so great!" Sara said, her smile stretching across her whole face, "We beat Slytherin, can you believe it?" But before anyone could answer she continued, "I sure can! Because we did it! I knew we had it in us!"

James laughed and hugged Katherine who had flung herself at him, "Great job, Kath!"

"You too," She grinned, moving to hug Ben.

Back in the common room a few hours later, everyone was still up, talking excitedly about the game.

Remus was talking to Katherine by the fire. "You were amazing."

She blushed, "Thanks, Remus."

He nodded and grabbed her hand, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

She smiled, "Sounds great."

The exited the room and emerged in the empty hallway.

"Curfew is in an hour or so, right?" She asked him, and when he nodded she continued, "So…where are we going to go?"

"Would you like to go to the kitchens for a cup of tea?" He offered, still holding her hand. She agreed and they set off for their destination, "Have you ever been here before?" He asked as they reached the portrait of a bowl of fruit.

"No," She admitted, and watching with amusement mingled with amazement as Remus tickled a pear and the door swung open.

"Come on," He said, and together they scrambled through.

"Hellos good sir!" Squeaked a little elf, "What mays I gets you?"

"Two cups of tea, thanks." Remus grinned.

The elf bowed so low its nose touched the floor, before it departed. They sat down at a small, circular table, across from each other.

Katherine smiled as she looked into Remus' eyes. He took a deep breath and thanked the elf as it brought the tea to their table. Katherine took a sip and let out a content sigh.

"Is it coming soon, then?" She asked Remus.

"Is what coming soon?" He asked her, although he had a pretty good idea of what she was talking about.

She leaned closer, "The full moon."

He nodded, "How'd you know?"

"You're looking a bit…oh I don't know…peaky, I guess," She informed him as she took another sip of tea.

Remus nodded in understanding, and took another sip of his own tea. "I've missed you." He blurted out before he could stop himself. The couple had been talking about things for about a month, it hadn't been about their relationship, but more about distant things. Remus knew that they were talking about things that didn't really matter, in order to avoid becoming closer. Both of them seemed a bit frightened to be hurt again.

"What do you mean?" She asked, resting her chin in her palm, "We've been talking a lot lately."

"Have we?" Remus asked her, "Because it doesn't feel like it to me."

She nodded in defeat, "We agreed to work on our relationship, but it seems as if we're getting no where."

"Do you have anymore questions about me?" Remus asked her.

"No," She admitted, "We've already been over it all…we've talked about everything important…and now we're just stuck…we're not moving anywhere."

Remus nodded and leaned back in his chair, "What should we do about it?"

Katherine leaned foreword slightly just as Remus did, he reached out and grabbed her hands as they leaned foreword even more. They paused as their noses were almost touching, after a few moments Katherine lurched foreword and met his lips with hers. Remus grinned against her and leaned in more.

They broke apart after a moment. Katherine leaned her forehead against his and let out a soft moan, "I've missed you so much, Remus."

He smiled and kissed her lips softly, "I've missed you, too Kath."

She stood up abruptly, almost knocking over her tea, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Remus asked, standing up with her and allowing her to lead him out of the kitchens.

"I felt awkward in the kitchens," She admitted once they began walking along the corridors, "Who knows how many house elves were watching."

Remus laughed, "No one's watching now."

She stopped and they both looked into each others eyes. They both mirrored the others, both of them were full of desire and passion. He cupped her face in her hands and leaned foreword to kiss her lips lightly. She kissed him back and he moved his hands down to wrap them around her waist. She broke apart and smiled.

"It's getting late," She noted, "We should go back."

Remus took a deep breath and ran his hand through her dirty blonde hair, he put a hand on her cheek and leaned back so they could both look at each other evenly.

"You've stayed with me through all of this," He said softly. "I don't know why, but you're still with me." She opened her mouth to say something when he put his finger on her lips softly. He leaned foreword and kissed her forehead, "I love you Katherine."

She swallowed and looked at him in the eye, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to here you say that," She mumbled in disbelief.

"You have no idea how long I've felt it," Remus muttered, leaning foreword, "And I mean it, I've never felt for anyone the way I feel for you."

She slipped his arms around his neck and pulled him in a warm hug, "I love you, too, Remus."

He smiled against her hair and kissed the top of her head lightly. He was so overcome with emotion that all he could do was hold her close. He didn't want to let her go, he knew that somewhere, deep inside of him, he couldn't live without her.

It was the last week of November and James and Lily were patrolling down deserted hallways. James tugged at his collar uncomfortably as he glanced out the window. He had no idea how the full moon had crept up on him so fast. He wiped a hand across his forehead. Patrolhad only just begun, but he was becoming nervous about his excuses.

"Why are you so fidgeting?" Lily asked, looking at him with her brow furrowed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," James said as he swallowed a lump in his throat, "Why?"

"Don't lie to me," Lily said sternly, "I know something is bothering you, so tell me."

James just shook his head slightly and continued walking. Lily threw up her hands in exasperation and rounded on him. She pointed a finger aggressively into his chest, "Tell me."

"Nothing," James said again, trying to get around her.

"Why are you lying to me?" She cried, "You claim you're so honest with me…and here you are, keeping a secret from me."

"You don't know that I'm keeping a secret," James said harshly, "Don't put words in my mouth."

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily shrieked, "When you feel so much for someone you begin to know them more than you'd like to, and I know for a fact you're lying to me!"

James stopped trying to get around her and he ran a hand through his hair, "I guess I'm just worried about Remus…that's all."

Lily paled considerably, "The full moon's tonight?" She whispered, and when James nodded she looked miserable, "How could I have forgotten?"

"Don't worry about it," James said, breathing a sigh of relief that Lily had stopped badgering him.

Obviously he breathed a sigh of relief too soon.

"That still doesn't explain why you're keeping a secret," Lily said, "I already knew about Remus, so why are you becoming so nervous?"

James said nothing for a while, "I can't tell you."

"What?" She cried incredulously, "You can't tell me?"

"Yes…I can't tell you," James repeated.

"You're making me think that you're up to no good, like you're doing something against school rules or some-" She broke off abruptly, "Are you breaking school rules?"

James stayed silent, after a while he spoke, "No."

"Don't_ lie_ to me." She hissed.

"It seems like you want me to be up to no good," James said angrily, "You keep putting words in my mouth! You're accusing me of things you know nothing about."

"I'd know more about them if you'd just tell me!" Lily cried, "If you'd just stop keeping these secrets from me…"

"See?" James cried, pointing a finger at Lily accusingly, "You think I'm keeping secrets when I've never said anything of the sort, you say I'm breaking school rules when I've never even mentioned that…"

"Can you blame me for asking?" Lily cried, "If you aren't telling me something, I'm bound to jump to conclusions."

"That's your problem!" James yelled, "Always jumping to conclusions when you don't know the story."

"My problem?" She repeated, "Well you're problem is telling me you feel so much for me, and then going right along and not telling me something!"

"How do you know I'm not telling you something?" James repeated angrily.

Lily took a deep breath, "Fine then…are you not telling me something?"

James stayed silent for a while, before he knew he needed to be honest with her, "Yes." He mumbled like a little boy who had justbeenjust been caught stealing cookies by his mother.

She shook her head disbelievingly, "Then tell me!"

"I can't!" He cried, "I want to, I really do…I just can't!"

"You're scaring me, James!" She cried, "You leave every night on a full moon to who knows where, and you come back all scarred and tired…" She broke off, "I'm so worried about you."

"Don't be," James said quickly, "I'm fine…I'm safe…like I said, I'm just worried about Remus."

"Is that really all?" Lily asked, "Because that doesn't explain the scars or the tiredness. You know what that does explain though?"

James shrugged and looked at her impatiently.

"That you can't trust me!" She shrieked.

"I can trust you, Lil…" James began.

"Then why can't you tell me?" She pleaded. "Will you at least tell me if you're doing something dangerous?"

James stopped trying to look annoyed and instead he looked shocked, "Well, er…from a certain point of view, I suppose."

"A CERTAIN POINT OF VIEW?" She screamed. "You're scaring me!"

"Why?" James cried, "What's scaring you?"

"The fact that you're not telling me something," She wailed, "And it could be dangerous…and it's with a werewolf."

"It's not-" James started.

"Don't bother trying to tell me it isn't," She snapped. "Just tell me the truth."

James stayed silent for a while, "I can't."

She just shook her head, "Fine, James, fine…but if Remus could tell Katherine and she still stayed with him, then of course you could tell me. I'd never leave you, and it couldn't be as bad as a werewolf."

James stayed silent and Lily paled once more, "Is it?" She asked.

He gulped, "Er…from a certain point of view."

"JAMES!" She shrieked, taking a step back, "Why won't you just tell me? What's going on?"

"I can't tell you," James repeated, "I promised Remus."

"WHAT ABOUT THE PROMISE YOU MADE ME JAMES?" Lily screamed, "THE PROMISE TO ALWAYS BE HONEST WITH ME!"

"Lily, you've got to understand." James said calmly.

"Tell me," Lily said desperately, her voice cracking. "Please…"

"You want me to tell you?" James snapped.

"Yes…" Lily said.

"Fine," James cried angrily, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the nearest empty classroom. He took a deep breath, "I'm an animagous, Lily, okay?"

Lily gasped and stumbled backwards, she looked at him incredulously before her face broke out into a smile. She was sent into a fit of giggles as she looked at James' confused face. "You're…an…animagous…" She laughed, "_Yeah right_."

"Shit," James cried, running a hang through his hair. He shouldn't have told her that, he had made a promise to his friends. When she continued laughing he asked her, "You don't believe me?"

"Of course I don't," Lily said, regaining her composure to look at him. "Do you even realize how much work that'd be? Plus, it's illegal unless you register."

"I know more about it than you, Lily," James cried, "I am one."

Lily looked as if she were about to laugh again, but her eyes became full of fear, "It's not funny anymore, James…stop it."

"You wanted the truth," James cried, "So I gave it to you."

"Don't even say that!" Lily screamed.

James just shook his head, "This is why I didn't want to tell you."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"For Remus," James said, beginning to calm down, "Werewolves don't attack animals, only humans."

Lily's breathing was becoming rapid, "It's incredibly difficult to become one," She said, although her eyes were beginning to water in defeat.

"I know," James said, "It took us years."

"Us?" She repeated blankly.

"Sirius and Peter," James said, he walked towards the nearest window in the classroom. It was still light, so he figured he still had time, "Lily," He said, turning his attention back to her, "Swear to me, you won't tell a soul."

"You aren't one…you can't be…" She was mumbling things over and over again before she turned to look at him, "It's illegal."

"Remus needed us," James said, "Please…please understand."

"How can I?" She cried, a single tear slipping down her cheek, "You shouldn't have done this! Sure, a prank here and there…but James, this isn't detention we're talking about. We're talking about Askaban!"

"You don't think I've thought about it?" James asked, "I know the consequences."

"Obviously you don't!" Lily shrieked, "If you did, you wouldn't have become one."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" James asked, "We needed to do this for Remus…it's so hard for him to transform on his own."

"You…you did this for him?" She asked, wiping the tear away.

"Yes," James said quietly, "I did."

"What do you turn into?" She asked him suddenly.

James looked completely taken aback, "Well…a stag."

Lily's face changed from fear and disbelief to mild amazement, "I can't believe it…you're an animagous, James."

James laughed, "You don't say?"

She suddenly punched his arm with much more force that required.

"What was that for?" He yelped, rubbing his arm sorely.

"For not telling me." She said, "It's completely dangerous, but I still understand."

"Wow…" James mumbled softly, "Lily Evans thinks it's okay to break the law."

"I don't think it's okay," She said, "I just…I understand. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I made a promise to the guys," James said, "Remus told us not to let anyone know…he didn't even want us to do it in the first place."

"Then why did you?" Lily asked.

"Like I said…we had to," James said softly, "Sure, no one was making us, but it was something we needed to do. We had to help our friend. He'd do the same for us."

"That's true loyalty, James," Lily said softly.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

"I'm surprised, shocked, and upset. But no, I'm not angry. If anything I'm…amazed." Lily said, sitting down on at a desk.

James breathed a sigh of relief. This really was the most amazing girl he had ever met. She accepted and understood everything about him. He grinned and stepped foreword to kiss her cheek lightly, "I've got to go, Lil."

She nodded, "Bye…be careful." James nodded and headed towards the door, "James?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning around to look at her.

"Would you…do something for me?" She asked, almost shyly.

"Anything," James grinned, "What is it?"

"Will you…transform for me?" She asked.

James widened his eyes and looked at her in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," She said, a slow smile appearing on her lips, "I need to know if you're…you know? Making all this up to seem macho." She teased.

James raised an eyebrow before he screwed up his face in concentration. His body slowly transformed into the beautiful body of a white stag.

Lily gasped in amazement and got up from the desk to step timidly towards him, "James?" The stag nodded and stepped towards her slowly as she put her hand up on its smooth back.

He transformed back and looked at her. He bit his lip in anticipation.

"That was amazing."

"Thank you," James said softly, "For everything…for understanding."

She nodded and stood on tip toe to kiss his cheek. "Bye, James."

He turned around and ran out the door, and Lily plopped back down on the chair, her mind a blur. It all happened so quickly, she had so many feelings flowing through her. She felt bewildered, amazed, upset, and astounded. Though she was confused about all of her feelings, she felt one the strongest.

She felt so proud.

* * *

**A/N**: Weeeell, there was chapter 20. i hope you liked it. i know lily was starting to get all upset and angry and then she became amazed...but i wanted to portray her as an understanding person. she had a right to get angry, but she knew that what he was doing was loyal to his friend. Haha, okayy now a few facts people have been asking.  
**1**. how long will this story be? I know ive been jumping back and forth, but i'm thinking 25. It doesn't seem like alot, but this story has been moving slowly, so, like in this chapter, it went through over a month. so that's what the other chapters will be like.  
**2**. what about my other story? I wrote another oneshot about what would have happened if james and lily never died. i hope you like it.  
**3**. i'll be updating about one chapter a week like i used to do.  
and i think that's it?

pleaseee review. they make me happy.  
alrighty, thanks and love you all-Lilly


	21. Spoken Silence

**A/N: **Here's the 21 chapter, sorry about the long wait. It's fairly long, so i hope that makes up for it. Plus it has soemthing in it i think we've all been waiting for...hehe...

REViEWERS!  
**dcscprincess**: Thanks so much! I'll fill out an application form soon.  
**A.NeRD.NAMeD.ABBeY.**: Oooahaha Thanks Abbey!  
**Harry Potters Veela**: Sorry about the wait. Oh, and if i do write a sequal, it will stick to cannon, so James and Lily will have to die.  
**moony0350**: Thanks so much!  
**Daydrae**: You, my friend, know how to make my day. hehe, no really, i smiled when i read your review. If i do write my own story, you were one of the people who encouraged me!  
**nerdychica**: haha thanks. love you anne marie!  
**Pink Luvin Goddess**: Thanks so much for reviewing Flora, great chapter!  
**animerocksjapansocks**: Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"You WHAT?" Sirius asked angrily, his eyes narrowed as he glared at James. 

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "She's very persuasive sometimes…it just sort of slipped out."

"How can something like _that_ just slip out?" Sirius demanded.

"I don't know how it happened, it just did!" James cried, desperate for him to understand, "She won't tell anyone…she understands."

"It doesn't matter if she'll tell anyone or not! We never told anyone!" Sirius shrieked, gesturing from himself to Peter, who was cowering on his bed, "We kept our promise!"

"I don't see why you're getting so worked up about this," James said, "If Lily won't tell anyone, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is the fact you'd tell her," Sirius said angrily, "Remus never told Katherine about him…"

"And a hell of job that did him!" James cried, "He was miserable for weeks…"

Sirius kicked his bed in frustration, "That's not the point, James!" The point is he kept his promise, and you were too weak to keep yours."

"Too weak?" James said incredulously, "You don't know what you're talking about. You're getting upset over nothing."

"If you think I'm getting worked up you should think of how Remus will react when he gets back!" Sirius pointed out crossly.

James sighed as he threw himself on his bed, "He's going to be furious," He groaned, "He made us promise not to tell anyone…"

"He did," Sirius agreed, although his voice was filled with slightly more compassion.

"Look…I can't go back. What's done is done, and I broke a promise…I'm sorry," James said seriously.

Sirius growled but looked satisfied, "Come on," He mumbled, "We should get to class."

James nodded in relief that his friend wasn't going to pursue the topic any further. After the two boys moved to get ready, Peter cautiously stepped from his bed.

"We're not going to attack you, Wormtail," James said with a slight grin.

Peter laughed nervously, "I knew that." He muttered.

The three boys trudged out of their dorm and down the stairs to the common room.

"How is he?" Katherine asked urgently as soon as James' foot hit the last step.

"He's fine," James said serenely, "He'll be back in a few days."

"How do you know?" Katherine persisted.

"Er…" James looked out of the corner of his eye to Sirius.

"Because he always is," Sirius said soothingly, placing a kiss on the top of her head, "Not to worry."

Katherine nodded, still looking nervous. James, Sirius and Peter finally descended the last of the steps and headed for the portrait hole, Sara and Katherine behind them.

They took their seats in the Great Hall and at once indulged themselves in the food before them.

"Where's Lily and Marlee?" Peter asked as he buttered a piece of toast.

"Right here," Marlee grinned, slipping into a seat next to Peter.

Loud screeching erupted in the Great Hall, and students tipped their heads up to see owls soaring in; carrying parcels in their talons.

James grabbed the package his owl dropped and pushed his plate out of the way so he could set them in front of him.

"Ooh," Sara said from beside Sirius, "You get the Daily Prophet?"

James nodded and unrolled it as his friends began catching their letters. "Someone else died." He said sadly.

"What does it say?" Lily asked.

James' brow furrowed as he began to read, "_There was, in fact, yet another killing yesterday evening. What disturbs the Ministry most, is that this witch was a pureblood, and yet, she was still murdered on the spot."_

"Who was it?" Sirius asked, attempting to peer over James' shoulder.

James looked back at the article and scanned it with his forefinger. "It says here her name was Merideth Brookfield."

Sara's fork dropped with a clatter, "Shut up, James."

He turned to face her, "No, that's what it says…_Merideth Brookfield, only nineteen years old_."

Sara shook her head viciously, "Stop saying that."

"What's the matter?" James asked with concern, "Did you know her?"

"I'll even go owl my mum, she'll tell me you're lying…" Sara said, but her eyes were becoming glossy and glazed over.

She stood from her spot with such force she knocked over the pitcher of orange juice. She turned to run out of the Great Hall, but instead she crumpled onto the hard floor.

"Sara," Sirius said worriedly, "We need to get you out of here…come on…"

"Don't touch me." She said, although tears were crawling down her cheeks, "Get off of me…"

"No, Sara," Sirius said firmly, already attempting to slip his arms under her own, "Let's get out of here…"

Sara wriggled out of his grasp and stood up, panting as if she had just ran a mile. Shoving the tears off of her cheeks, she snatched the newspaper from James. After reading it several times she moaned as more tears escaped.

"Oh man," James whispered, "She has your last name, were you related to her?"

"She's my sister," Sara said in between tears, "She still is…" And with that she spun on her heel and sprinted out of the Great Hall.

"Why didn't you tell me?" James asked Lily, but when he turned to face her, he saw that her green eyes were sparkling with tears.

Sirius stood up and attempted to run out, but James grabbed his arm, "Maybe she needs some time…"

"She needs me," Sirius said, wrenching his arm out of James' grasp, "I need to help her."

As he ran out of the Great Hall, more and more eyes averted to him. He ignored them and quickened his speed.

"Sara!" He gasped once he was into the corridor. He swung his head from side to side until he caught a glimpse of blonde hair. "SARA!" He called again.

Her frame was swaying and bumping into walls as she ran, and when Sirius finally caught up to her, he noticed that her blonde hair was plastered to her face by tears.

"I'm so sorry, Sara." He said sincerely, reaching his hand out to her.

She batted it away before her face crumpled and she slumped to the floor. "Oh God…" She moaned with her hands covering her face, "Please…no…."

Sirius stood there, he had never been in this position before, he didn't know whether to comfort her, or back up a fair distance. He stood there for a moment, having his own battle inside his very skull, before her sobbing became too much for him. He fell to the floor beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back lightly, trying his best to reassure her she wasn't alone. Her body was shaking and he tightened his hold on her, trying his best to calm her nerves.

She straightened up, "I hate them." She said, "All of them…" He nodded but said nothing, attempting to pull her closer but she continued to rant, "I swear, if it's the last thing I do…"

"Sara," Sirius said softly, "There's nobody here to be strong for. Just…grieve. Let go of everything and grieve."

She attempted to stiffen her upper lip, but instead her whole face fell and the sobs began to rack her body. She cried harder than before, and longer. But Sirius stayed beside her, whispering things she didn't understand her ear.

She was murmuring things over and over, often hiccupping, but the tears wouldn't stop. It was like a continuous flow, but no matter how many she cried, Sirius knew it was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling.

"She was my best friend," She sobbed, clinging to his shoulders, "My best friend…I love her so much…"

Sirius nodded and brought her closer. She rested her head against his chest and cried even harder. His shirt was becoming soaked and covered in snot, but he didn't care. She was being real with him. She was opening up. He'd never seen his put together, strong Sara act like this. It caused a sharp pang to erupt in his chest.

"Meredith…" She moaned, "My big sister…oh my God…" Sirius kissed the top of her head as her whole body began to shake, "NO!" She shrieked, "NO! This isn't happening…it can't be…"

She stood up and swayed, "What did she do?" She sobbed, tears flowing over her chin and splattering the floor, "She was so kind…so…so…" But the shaking of her body seemed to take over, and she couldn't hold herself up any longer. She fell upon the floor, sobbing and shaking, screaming in pain.

"I'm so sorry," Sirius murmured in her ear as he pulled her close again, "Just let go."

She sobbed until it seemed her tear ducts became dry. She stopped trying to break free of Sirius' grip, and her body seemed to go limp in Sirius' arms. Her breathing was rapid, and she didn't move, her shaking was ceasing, and her tears seemed to stem.

"Where's my mum?" She asked, in a voice Sirius had never heard her use before. It was raspy and in pain, and Sirius couldn't help but flinch.

"I don't know," Sirius said, "I've never met her…"

"I need to talk to her," Sara said, her whole face blotching and contorted in pain, "I need her right now…"

Sirius nodded and helped Sara to her feet, she was swaying, and it seemed as if she was having trouble breathing. "Do you want me to carry you?"

She shook her head, but held onto his shoulders to tightly, it was as if they were the only things holding her up. He nodded and slipped a hand around her waist, and brought her arm around his shoulders so he could help her walk.

Slowly, they began making their way back to the Great Hall, "Okay, Sara," Sirius said, setting her down lightly on the floor, "I'll go get Dumbledore."

She said nothing but stared at the wall ahead of her blankly.

He sprinted inside, students were standing up and getting ready to head to their first class.

"Professor!" Sirius gasped once he was close enough, "Sara…her sister died…she needs her mum…"

Dumbledore nodded, "I am quite aware of the circumstances," He said sadly, "Her mother will be arriving soon, she owled me this morning. Wait in my office with Sara. She should not be alone. The password is Strawberry Silver."

Sirius nodded and swung around.

"Sirius!" Katherine called, sprinting after him, Marlee and Lily at her heel. "How is she?"

"She's not good," Sirius said, "Her mum's coming to pick her up, though."

They nodded and fell back as Sirius resumed his run to the corridor.

"Sara," Sirius gasped once he was out in the hall, "Come on, we're going to Dumbledore's office."

She nodded and clambered to her feet, allowing Sirius to slip his arms around her as he had before. He could feel her body becoming weaker as they continued their journey to the office, and by the time he said the password, he had trouble heaving her unto the stone steps.

Once the gargoyle stopped moving, he flung open Dumbledore's door, and helped Sara inside. She plopped down on a chair and sunk a little.

Sirius reached out and grabbed her frail, shaking hand, he kissed it gently and scooted his chair closer to her. "You're okay…" Her murmured comfortingly, "You're okay…"

They stayed in silence for a while, Sirius giving Sara's hand reassuring squeezes every time her body began to shake with renewed energy.

Finally, the door swung open and Dumbledore strode inside, a tall, slender woman behind him.

"Mum!" Sara cried as she stood up and ran into her arms.

"Oh baby…" Her mom said as she pulled her daughter's body closer to her.

They both sobbed and clung to each other, Dumbledore and Sirius looking at one another sadly.

"Mum, I loved her so much…" Sara cried into her shoulder.

Her mom nodded as her own tears streamed down her cheeks, "I know sweetie…we all did…"

"Where's dad?" Sara sobbed, "And Andy?"

"You're father is picking Andy up right now," Her mom said, "They should be here soon." Sara nodded and pulled her mother closer.

A few moments later the door opened to reveal McGonagall leading two tall men, one obviously the father and the other the son, but both looking confused and depressed.

"We should give them some privacy," Dumbledore said, standing up and exiting the room with Sirius and McGonagall.

"Oh Ablus…" She groaned once they were out in the hall, "This is the fifth one this month…"

He nodded sadly, "I know, Minerva…"

"FIVE people have had siblings die this month?" Sirius asked, obviously shocked.

"Yes, Mr. Black," McGonagall said, "Parents, sometimes. They usually meet up with their families and then leave for a while."

Sirius nodded, "I didn't know. How many have there been?"

"Twenty six this school year," Dumbledore said with a deep sigh.

Sirius shook his head disbelievingly, "It's only been four months."

They nodded in confirmation, when the door swung open and the family of four crossed out to the two professors and Sirius.

"Thank you for your help," The dad said to Dumbledore and McGonagall, "We're going to go home and sort a few things out, but Sara will be back in school soon."

Dumbledore nodded, "Take your time."

"Sara," Sirius said, grabbing her arm, "Do you want me to come with?"

She shook her head, "You stay at school," She said as more tears slipped down her cheeks.

The next two days passed slowly, and Remus returned. They filled him in about Sara, and all of their friends spent time mourning for her and her family.

That day, one day before winter break, Lily skidded to a halt in front of James, waving a letter in front of his face, "They said yes," She said happily, "I can come visit you and you can come visit me!"

James grinned and pulled her into a bear hug, "That's great," He whispered into her ear. "My parents said yes, too."

Lily beamed and hugged him back. "Would you like to come before Christmas and I come after?" She asked him.

"Whatever floats your boat," James smiled.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Okay then, you come straight to my house and then a few days before Christmas go back home?"

James nodded, "Then you can come over after Christmas since we both need to spend them with our families."

The day of Christmas break, James closed his suitcase and turned to look at Sirius who had just cleared his throat.

"Listen, James…Sara just owled me, I'm going to visit her first." He paused, "Her sister's funeral is tomorrow. But I'll be there for Christmas."

"It wouldn't be Christmas without you," James grinned.

Once on the train, Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus found their usual compartment. They sat down and gazed out the window. Remus pulled a book out of his bag and flipped it open before he began to read.

Sirius nudged James' leg, "Have you told him?" He muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

James decided to play dumb, "Told him what?" He whispered.

"Don't give me that," Sirius said quietly, "Did you tell him what you told Lily?"

James grinned sheepishly before he shook his head, "I guess I got sidetracked in the whole Sara thing…"

Sirius gave him a stern look, "Tell him now."

James shook his head, "I'd rather not die on a train, thank you very much," He said, but forgetting to whisper.

"Why would you die on a train?" Remus asked curiously, peering over the top of his book.

James gulped, "Listen, Remus…you know that promise we made?" Remus' brow furrowed in thought, "Well…" James continued, "The…well, you know?" He cleared his throat, "The reason why our nicknames are what they are."

Remus narrowed his eyes in comprehension, "What about it?"

James took a deep breath, "I told Lily."

Remus closed his eyes, "Why?"

"She was so persuasive…it slipped out…" He paused, "I'm so sorry, Remus."

"Yeah, well I am too," Remus said coldly, "We promised not to tell anyone."

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't want my relationship to end up like yours did," James said angrily, "I'm sorry I wanted ours to continue."

"Our relationship is fine," Remus said defensively.

"It wasn't until you told her," James retorted. "I needed to be honest."

"Yes, but what about the promise you made us?" Remus asked, although he was steadily regaining his calm demeaner.

"I'm sorry about that, I wasn't thinking. Lily won't tell anyone, just like she didn't tell anyone about you." James said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Remus just shook his head, "James. I didn't want you to become one in the first place, and now that you're telling people…if you go to Azkaban, I'll never forgive myself."

"It won't happen." Sirius said firmly.

Remus shook his head once more before he returned to gazing out the window.

"So, James, you're going to Lily's house?" Peter asked in hopes of striking a new conversation.

James nodded but said nothing.

Suddenly Sirius burst out laughing, "Wait…" He said as he began laughing harder, "Let me get this straight…you're going to her house like you're a serious couple…and you haven't even kissed?"

James blushed slightly, "Sometimes you don't even need to kiss to care for someone." He reasoned, "Sometimes you don't want to kiss for fear that it could change everything…"

"Wow." Remus said quietly, finally swinging his head around to face James, "You really like her, don't you?" James nodded and watched as the amazement in Remus' eyes turned to understanding. "I'm going to Katherine's, too."

"I'm going to Sara's…but for a funeral…" Sirius said sadly.

Everyone turned their attention to Peter. "I'm not going to Marlee's," He said quietly, "And we haven't kissed either."

Sirius stuck a fist in his mouth to muffle his laughter, "My friends are such sissy pants…"

"Will you stop with the sissy pants?" Remus snapped.

The train pulled into the station and everyone scrambled for their luggage. James heaved his suitcase out of the compartment and down the hall where he saw Lily, her face slightly flushed as she dragged along her luggage.

They stumbled off the train and once they were back in the station, their eyes began scanning the crowd.

"There they are," Lily said, nodding towards a red head woman, a brunette man, and a tall, frail, angry looking girl.

James suddenly began to feel nervous, something that rarely happens to him. The only few times it has happened has been when he's with Lily. He took a deep breath and allowed Lily to grab his hand and drag him over to her family.

"Mum, Dad!" Lily said happily, dropping James' hand to hug her parents in turn, "This is James."

"Oh, James…" Her father said knowingly, "We've heard a lot about you."

James gulped and scuffed the toe of his shoe on the floor, "Well, I've heard a lot about you, too…" He shook his hand and turned to Lily who had begun talking.

"This is Petunia," Lily said finally, gesturing towards the girl who looked as if she would rather set her hair on fire than be there.

"I've heard a lot about you, too," James said, trying desperately to hold back a chuckle. He extended his hand towards her, and she peered down at it with distain.

Lily looked uneasily between the two and snatched James' hand herself, "Come on, let's get out of here." She said to her parents.

They nodded and her father grabbed her luggage to tug it out of the station. They emerged out into the parking lot and strode over to their tiny car.

"Er…" Lily began uncertainly, "James and I will find another way to get home…"

"Don't be silly," Her mom said with a laugh, "There's plenty enough room for all of us."

"I really don't think…" Lily started as her parents heaved their luggage into the car.

"Besides, we want to hear all about your school year." Her dad said with a grin.

Petunia looked as if she were about to barf when Mr. and Mrs. Evans suggested she sit in the middle, since their car only seated five.

"I can." Lily said quickly.

"No, no," Her mom said, ushering James into the car, "Petunia can, she's tiniest."

James looked at Petunia's small frame as she entered the car. Lily's mom was right, Petunia was in fact, the tiniest. Lily herself was little, but her sister looked like she was just skin and bones.

Petunia seated herself in the middle, and Lily entered after her.

"Well," Her mom said as she swung her head around from the passenger seat, "This is cozy."

Petunia was inching away from James, but when she looked at Lily she scowled and began scooting the other way. Finally she seated herself in the middle, obviously trying to be as far away from them as possible. The end result was their legs squashed against one another and their elbows jabbing into their ribs.

James reached up to run a hand through his hair, out of nervous habit, but instead he elbowed Petunia in the chest.

"Oh," James said, flushing a deep shade of crimson, "I'm so sorry…"

She looked completely disgusted as she instinctively brought her shoulders closer to her, creating a sort of shield.

James gulped again and stole a glance at Lily who was looking at him in apology. He shook his head as if to say it was okay, and slowly brought his hand back down to his leg.

At least, he thought it was his leg.

Petunia flinched, as if the very touch of his hand on her leg were burning her.

"Oh man…" James said as he quickly removed his hand, "I really am sorry…"

She just shook her head and glared at James.

"So," Her dad chirped as the car began to move, "How was your year so far?"

"Great," Lily said excitedly, "Really fun."

"How about yours, James?" Her dad asked.

"It was nice," James said politely.

Petunia's face screwed up in disgust and James wondered if his breath smelt okay. As he brought his hand up to check, he smacked Petunia on the chin.

"Shit," James said under his breath as he tried to apologize again.

"What was that?" Petunia asked in a falsely, sugar sweet voice.

Her mom swung her head around to look at James, thinking he was about to share a story.

"I…er…" James began, watching as Lily gave Petunia a death glare. "I said, wit. Yes, wit…this school year was extremely witty, if you know what I mean…"

Petunia narrowed her eyes even more so that you could barely see the whites of her eyes.

"Yes," Lily said quickly, "Witty…meaning we learned a whole load of stuff…"

She trailed off as her mom gave her a curious look.

James clasped his hands together and stationed them on his lap for the rest of the ride.

"Here we are…" Mr. Evans said as he pulled into a driveway, "Home sweet home…"

James clambered out of the car gratefully. He yanked his suitcase out of the car as Lily walked up to him, "Sorry, James…" She began.

"Don't worry about it," He said as he dragged it into the house.

Once inside, James was immediately astounded, "This is amazing…"

"What?" Lily asked curiously as she entered the house, "You've never seen a muggle home before?"

"Not the inside of one," James said as he walked in a bit further.

"Come on," Lily said, "I'll show you your room."

"I don't get the same one as you?" James teased as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh!" Petunia shrieked with disgust from behind James, having obviously heard his last comment.

"He's joking, Petunia," Lily snapped as she began walking up the stairs with James. They walked down a hall and Lily swung open a door. "Here you go."

James set his suitcase down and gazed around the room, it was plain, with white walls and tan shades by the single window, but James grinned nonetheless.

"Where's yours?" He asked.

"Next to yours," Lily said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the room next door, "And Petunia's is across from yours."

James forced a smile on his face, "Oh….okay."

"I know she's horrible," Lily said quietly, "It's not you…it's the fact that you're a wizard, she hates magic, remember?"

James nodded, thinking back to all the times Lily had complained about her sister. They descended the stairs after a while to see Petunia, Mr. and Mrs. Evans in nice outfits.

"Where are you off to?" Lily asked curiously.

"We're going out with Vernon and his parents," Petunia said haughtily.

"Oh…" Lily began, "I didn't know. I'll go get ready…"

"Oh no," Petunia said briskly, "You weren't invited."

Lily's face fell. "Oh, I just assumed that…you know…"

"You assumed wrong," Petunia growled as she snatched her purse off the counter and left the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Lily," Her mother said, kissing her forehead lightly, "I'd let you go but…Vernon, see he's rather taking after Petunia…"

Lily nodded but said nothing.

"Have fun," Her dad said, "And um…don't make me regret leaving you two alone…"

James grinned, "We wouldn't do anything to break your trust." He said sincerely.

"I know I can trust you, James," Her dad smiled, "And you too, Lily."

He gave her a quick kiss and left with his wife.

"So…" James began, "What do you want to do?"

Lily bit her lip, "I'm tired, James…I think I'm just going to go take a nap."

James nodded, knowing perfectly well it wasn't how sleepy she was…she was hurt, and they both knew it. He watched as she walked upstairs. Suddenly, an idea struck him. He began bustling about the kitchen, his mind working furiously.

Lily awoke about an hour and a half later. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed, amazed that she really did fall asleep. She suddenly felt guilty for leaving James on his own for so long, and she made to get out of bed.

As soon as her foot hit the floor, however, the door swung open a few inches to reveal James' head, something white splattered across his face.

"Hey, Lil," He beamed.

"Hi…" She said curiously.

"If you want, you can get something nice on, but you look beautiful as is." James said.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing," James said quickly, "I'll see you downstairs." He shouted as he shut the door.

She shook her head slightly as she swung open her wardrobe. Sifting through her outfits, she found she had a few nice things to put on.

_Might as well amuse him…_She thought, _He seems really excited about this._

She pulled out an olive green sweater and threw it on. She put on a nicer pair of jeans as she pulled her hair into a pony.

"Can I come down?" She called.

There was a muffled, "Yes!" And Lily grinned to herself as she opened her door. As soon as she stepped out into the hall she smelt something delicious.

When she reached the bottom of the steps she turned right to go into the kitchen. When she entered it, her breath caught in her throat.

There was a single candle on the middle of her small table. There was two places set, and two chairs at either end of the square table.

"Hey," James greeted her.

She looked up at him and saw that he had wiped the white stuff off his face, and was now clad in her mother's apron.

"What's going on?" She smiled.

"I made dinner for you," James said, "I made it the muggle way, though…so it might not taste to well…"

"You made a muggle dinner for me?" Lily asked, obviously flattered.

James nodded and ran to get his dinner. He set it in the middle of the table and beamed.

"Oh," Lily said, looking at the meal, which was two sandwiches and a big bowl of mashed potatoes.

"You don't like it?" James asked, his face drooping.

"No, no," Lily said quickly, "I love mash potatoes _and_ sandwiches."

James grinned and whipped off the robe to reveal a nice black suit. "Take a seat, madam." He said, pulling her chair out for her.

She smiled and sat down as James slid into his seat across from her. "James, this is lovely."

He beamed even more, "Well I made a muggle dinner once, because Peter's uncle is a muggle, and he taught me and the guys."

Lily giggled and grabbed a sandwich off the tray in the middle. She took a bite, James watching her closely. "Mmm…" She moaned, nodding her approval.

James looked ecstatic, "Great," He sang as he grabbed his own.

They talked and ate for a while, Lily blushing furiously. She felt so special, he went to all this work to make dinner…sure, it was only sandwiches and mash potatoes, but the fact of the matter is that he made her dinner the muggle way.

"This is delicious," Lily grinned as she took a bite of potato, "Great job, James."

They continued chatting away, and when the sandwiches and a good portion of the potatoes were gone, Lily and James stood up.

"James," Lily said, watching as James looked around at the remainder of his meal nervously, obviously wondering if she was being honest when she said she liked it.

"Yeah?" James asked, turning to face her.

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"You deserve it," James said, already started to put away the dishes.

Lily felt herself blushing again, her heart was thumping nervously. She knew what she wanted to do, yet she was too scared to do it. She did the only thing she could think of, and she spun around. "I'm off to bed." She called over her shoulder.

Lily could almost taste James' disappointment as he continued cleaning up the dishes. He was probably worried she didn't like the meal he spent so long on preparing.

She slowly ascended the stairs, her mind working frantically. She saw the way his shoulders slumped as she spun around to leave. True, she knew he didn't prepare this dinner just to get a kiss from Lily, she knew he did it because he cared for her. But it didn't matter what he made her dinner for, the fact of the matter was that _she_ wanted to kiss him, and he wanted to kiss her. Yet she was too scared to let it happen.

She shook herself out of her revere and glanced around, realizing she hadn't moved from the middle of the stairs. She made up her mind, and before she knew what she was doing, she was racing back down the stairs.

James bit his lip as he rinsed off a plate. His main concern was that she didn't like it, and wasn't flattered that he made dinner.

He didn't know how it happened, one moment he was watching Lily walk up the stairs, and the next she was flying back down them, stubborn bits of hair falling out of her pony and curtaining her face.

She marched straight up to him, her face looked nervous, yet her eyes held determination.

"Lily…" James began uncertainly as she ran up to him, and was now mere inches away.

"James…" Lily said, although she didn't seem uncertain, she gazed up into his eyes and watched as his arched his back a little, leaning in closer to her face.

He stopped himself as their noses were touching, their foreheads resting against each other's.

"I might kiss you," He whispered, his heart thumping loudly.

Lily smiled slightly as he slipped his hands around her waist, "I might kiss you back." She said quietly.

And with that, they both leaned foreword to close the distance between their lips, and when the gap was gone, they both pressed their bodies closer together.

Lily's mind was a blur, she wasn't thinking straight, all she could focus on was the fact that it felt so right…being here in his arms like this. She knew she had never felt like this before, this kiss…it seemed so real, so…true.

James couldn't focus, he kept pressing his lips against hers gently, loving the feel of her small hands getting themselves tangled in his hair. He knew he wanted to kiss her, but now it wasn't even about the snogging, it was about what a single kiss could make him feel.

They broke apart when air became necessary, both panting slightly.

"Wow," James whispered in amazement, resting his forehead against hers.

Her eyes became watery, "James…" She began, struggling to find words.

James silenced her with another kiss, and she moaned softly. They broke apart once more and gazed into each other's eyes. She rested a cool hand against his soft cheek and smiled. He leaned his cheek into her small palm and she kissed his lips gently.

"Come on," Lily whispered, leading him into the living room.

They stumbled out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch as one. James leaned back against the arm rest and Lily crawled up closer to him. She snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Smiling, he kissed the top of her head gently.

They sat together on the couch, not speaking at all, just holding eachother. Even though they spent the rest of the night in silence, they couldn't help but notice it was one of the best conversations they had ever had.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, I'll try to update sometime next week. I have one question, however. Would you like to have me write them at James'? or just have them go right back to school? Or, if you want to see another couple, tell me who and I'll try to write more of them. I hope their kiss lived up to your expectations! 

Please Read and Review!


	22. Bitter Departure

A/N: Here's the 22nd chapter, sorry about the wait. This one is about part of the funeral, and James' house. As I am nearing the end of my story, please put in your review what you would like to see happen in the upcoming chapters!

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Sirius wetted his lips and straightened his tie nervously. He had never done anything like this before; it was becoming suffocating for him. He had just returned from Meredith's wake the day before, and now he was getting ready to attend her funeral. 

He took a deep breath, as if trying to tell his heart to calm down. It was becoming increasingly more difficult, however, every time he thought of Meredith just lying there.

He had never met her before, but as he gazed upon her sleeping face, he saw a striking resemblance between her and Sara. Meredith's hair was slightly darker, and some of her facial features differed from Sara's, but over all, a stranger could see the two of them and know straight away they were related.

At first he wondered why it bothered him so much; maybe it was the pain all of this was causing Sara, maybe it was the fact that he felt as though he knew Meredith, or ought to at least. As he continued racking his brain, he came up with the conclusion that he was scared that something like this could happen to someone he loved.

He was scared that this could happen to Sara.

As soon as that very thought danced across his mind, he shook his head vigorously. Reminding himself to stay strong for Sara, he took one last deep breath and headed closer to the group gathered around a casket outside.

He felt a trembling hand grab his, and he looked down to see Sara. She wasn't looking at him, however, her eyes were straight ahead, eyeing her sister that was about to be lowered into the ground.

The funeral was beginning, and Sara left Sirius to go sit by her parents and brother, all of them with silent tears slipping down their cheeks.

Sirius seated himself towards the back as he scanned the people already seated.

"Hey, mate," Remus said quietly, slipping into a seat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"Sara's my friend, too. I needed to be here for her." Remus said, "Peter, Marlee and Katherine are here, too."

As if on cue, the three friends silently sat down next to Sirius and Remus. They all exchanged weak little smiles with each other, before upturning their heads to see James and Lily. The pair slipped into seats beside their friends.

"I didn't think you were coming," Sirius muttered quietly.

"We had to be here." Lily said firmly.

* * *

It was the day after Christmas, and Sirius and James were lounging about in James' room, sifting through their gifts. 

"What time is Lily coming?" Sirius asked between mouthfuls of a chocolate frog.

"Pretty soon actually," James said, looking at the clock.

"How was it at her house?" Sirius inquired, "We never got the chance to talk about it."

"It was okay, her sister's a right pain, but her parents are really great." James said.

"Did you and Lily snog?" Sirius asked, wiggling an eyebrow.

James shot Sirius a, 'wouldn't you like to know' look, before he grabbed his own chocolate frog.

"Come on, James…" Sirius pleaded, "Just tell me? Did you kiss?"

"Sirius, you're like a bloody girl asking about a date her friend had with an uber cute boy," James laughed.

"Uber cute boy?" Sirius repeated blankly, "Never mind that, James did you kiss?"

James looked reluctant for a while before he nodded slowly.

"Aha!" Sirius cried triumphantly, "I knew it, I knew it! Next thing you know, a baby Potter will be on the way."

James gagged on his chocolate frog. He pounded his chest with his fist to rid the coughing that was splattering bits of frog all over.

"Maybe not," Sirius said as he put his hands in the air in defeat, "I was just saying…"

There was a loud 'POP!' and suddenly James looked nervous.

"What if she doesn't like it here, Sirius?" James asked worriedly as he inched towards the door. "And she tries to go back home?"

"Then we'll tie her up and put her in a closet for the remainder of the trip," Sirius said nonchalantly, "Let's go."

James nodded and followed Sirius down the stairs. As soon as their foot hit the last step, they could begin to hear voices chatting in the kitchen. James and Sirius exchanged one last glance before they scurried towards the noise.

"There you are, James!" His father said with a smile, "We were just talking to Lily, here!"

Lily nodded from her place at the kitchen table, "Hey James, Sirius." She grinned.

Sirius strode over to her and pulled her into a warm hug, "Hey Lils-ka-boo, how are you?"

"I'm great, thanks!" Lily said before she was pulled closer to James.

When they both finally released her, Lily crossed back over to the kitchen table to sit down next to James' mom.

"How was your Christmas?" Lily asked them all conversationally.

"It was good, and yours?" James asked, pulling up a chair.

Lily face tensed up slightly, "It was okay, I love my parents and all, but Vernon and his family celebrated it with us."

James gave her a sympathetic look, "Oh man, that must have been awful."

"Awful, no." Lily said with a small smile, "But it wasn't great."

"I'm sorry dear, but I did talk to your parents, they're lovely." Linda Potter said, touching Lily's hand lightly.

Lily nodded, remembering how both of their parents had spoken through mail a few days before Christmas break.

"They are," Lily agreed.

"Well," Mrs. Potter said, "Who would like some tea?"

Everyone raised their hands and Mrs. Potter grinned, "Alright, five teas it is."

"I'll help," Lily volunteered.

Mrs. Potter smiled, "It's actually really nice to have another woman in the house. Goodness knows with all these men, I'd have gone insane by now."

"I think you already have," Sirius chuckled.

Mrs. Potter threw him a dirty look as she and Lily continued making tea.

Lily was a bit appalled that Sirius would say something like that to his friend's mother, but after a while she realized he'd been living with them for a few years, now. She smiled to herself; they were all like family here.

"Harold and James, your tea is ready," Mrs. Potter called.

"Hey!" Sirius pouted as Lily handed the two of them warm mugs.

"Oh," Mrs. Potter said as she put a finger to her chin in mock thought, "Did I forget about an ungrateful little twerp?"

Sirius laughed and shook his head, "You love me."

"That I do, even if you call me insane." Mrs. Potter laughed, handing him his own mug of tea.

They sat at the kitchen table and talked for a while, laughing and sipping their warm tea. Lily was amazed at how close Sirius was to this family, and truth be told, it made her feel happy for them. They were all wonderful people.

"Well, Lily, I never spoke to your parents about this, but Harold and I are going out to a dinner party, and we will be back later tonight." Mrs. Potter said as she stood up.

"I'm sure my parents would be fine with that," Lily smiled.

About an hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Potter had departed, leaving Sirius, James and Lily at home.

"Is Sara home?" Lily asked, remembering that her friend lived by James.

"Actually, she hasn't been home in a while, I suspect she's visiting other family." James said.

Sirius nodded, "I haven't heard from her in a while, either." He looked out the window, "Oh look! It's snowing!"

Lily and James gathered around the window, "It is." James grinned.

"Well, come on then," Lily said.

"Where are you going?" James inquired as Lily already began heading upstairs.

"To get my snow stuff on," She said, "We're going to go play in the snow!"

Sirius and James exchanged glances, "Are you serious?" Sirius asked.

"No!" Lily called as the door to her room shut. "You are!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Fine," He huffed, "We better go and get our snow gear on. Lily's rather frightening when she's angry."

James grinned and went to retrieve his stuff.

About ten minutes later, Lily emerged from her room clad in black snow pants, a white jacket, and a striped scarf.

"Ready?" She asked as she pulled on an olive green hat.

James and Sirius nodded, both in black snow pants, Sirius in a red jacket, and James in a blue.

They exited out the back door, and emerged in the spacious lawn that was covered in deep snow.

"It's beautiful out!" Lily smiled as she trudged in deeper, "Well, come on!"

The two boys grinned and traipsed out into the snow. Lily laughed as the snowflakes swirled around and landed on the tip of her nose. She tipped her head up and stuck out her tongue, attempting to catch the snow flakes. She giggled and swirled around, her arms held out like wings.

James trudged up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist lightly.

"Don't let me go, James." She whispered.

"What?" James asked, startled.

"Don't leave me." She whispered again.

He didn't understand what she was trying to say, so he tightened his hold around her waist and propped a chin on her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered as he kissed her neck lightly. After a while, James slid his arms off her waist and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Without any warning, Lily let herself go limp and fall backwards, obviously making no signs of catching herself on the way down.

James' eyes widened as he reached out and caught her, heaving her back to her feet.

She swung around to face him, "You caught me."

He nodded, "I wouldn't let you fall."

Sirius cackled from behind them, "That was beautiful."

"Shut up," James growled, but his face broke out into a smile as Lily continued twirling.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Lily asked as she finally stopped spinning, "So much is going on, so much death, so much anger…and yet all we can see is beauty."

James shook his head slightly, "You're amazing, you know that?"

She blushed as she scooped up some snow in her mitten. "Want some?"

"Don't tell me you're going to eat that?" James said as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course!" Lily giggled as she licked it off her mitten, "You don't like this kind? I'll see if I can find some lemon. I'm sure Sirius will prepare it for you."

"Ugh," James said in disgust, "The sad part is; he probably would."

"I resent that!" Sirius said defensively.

"Don't deny it Sirius, you'd prepare lemon and chocolate!" James sang mockingly.

Lily shuddered at the image that appeared in her mind.

James stumbled backwards as a large clump of snow came in contact with the side of his face, knocking his glasses askew.

"Bloody Hell!" He shrieked as he clutched his cheek.

Sirius laughed as he began gathering another snow ball, "That's what you get for calling me a chocolate snow maker. Besides, I'm sure yours would be a lot more tasty."

"Enough!" Lily screamed with disgust, "Boys are so disturbing!"

"That's what you get for dating a Marauder, love." Sirius reminded her with a wink.

James chucked his newly made snowball at Sirius, but instead it veered off track and struck Lily in the back of the head, maybe it was because his glasses were askew. He fixed them quickly enough to see Lily flicking bits of snow out of her hair, and gathering a new snowball.

Lily wound up and threw her wad of snow, but instead, it hit Sirius in his lower regions, 'accidentally' of course.

"Oh my," Lily said in mock sweetness, "Did I do that?"

"You'll pay for that one, Lils-Ka-Boo!" Sirius warned as he bent down to gather snow.

A clump of snow came in contact with Sirius' rear, and James howled with laughter. He reached up to high five Lily in victory, but instead she shoved the icy snow in his face.

"You are cruel," James whined as Lily shoved yet another one in his face.

"Surrender?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No-" James began, but began sputtering as Lily shoved more white powder in his face. "Yes! I surrender."

Lily laughed and strode over to Sirius who was attempting to make a snow angel. "Do you surrender?"

"No." Sirius said defiantly, "I most definitely do-" He stopped as Lily shoved more snow into his face, "James," He whined, "Why are you dating someone so cruel?"

"Surrender?" Lily asked again.

Sirius nodded reluctantly, eyeing the clump of snow in her hand carefully.

"Well," Lily chirped, dusting off her hands, "That was fun."

Sirius and James exchanged a glance, and advanced on Lily slowly.

"What are you doing?" Lily said uncertainly. They laughed and picked her up, "Put me down!" She squealed as they lifted her into the air.

They rocked her back and forth, before they released her in the soft snow.

"Ugh…" She groaned as she spit out snow, "Thanks, guys."

"Well," They chimed in unison, "That was fun."

Lily giggled, before she began to notice how cold out it really was. The wind was chilling her to the bone, and she could feel the clumps of melted snow slosh around inside her boots.

"Do you want to go inside and get some hot chocolate?" She asked, taking off a glove and placing it on her red cheek.

"As long as it's not prepared by Sirius, I'm in." James grinned.

She cringed, "Sirius, are you in?"

He nodded, glaring daggers at the two, "I'll have you know that my hot chocolate is the best."

They trudged back into the house and swung open the door, relief flooding through them as warm air greeted their cheeks. They departed to go get changed, and Lily threw on a pair of old sweat pants, and an over sized sweatshirt. She tied her hair up into a loose pony and descended the stairs where Sirius and James were already dressed and beginning to make the hot chocolate.

"You look beautiful," James said as Lily entered the kitchen in her wool socks.

She laughed as she surveyed his outfit; sweatpants and a nice fitting white tee shirt, "You don't look too bad yourself."

"What about me?" Sirius whined, clad in maroon sweatpants and a gray sweatshirt.

"I'd say we all look pretty attractive," Lily giggled, wandering closer to the steaming hot chocolate.

"Here you go," James said, handing her a mug.

Lily breathed in the sweet scent and let out a content sigh. "Let's go in the living room."

All three entered the living room, careful not to spill the warm drink in their palms. James leaned up against the couch and Lily plopped down next to him, curling herself up into a little ball as he draped his spare arm around her shoulders.

"So," Sirius said as he sat down in the couch across from them. "Does your hot chocolate taste okay?"

Lily cringed, "Did you make it?"

"Yes," Sirius said pompously, "And I know you think it's delicious."

Lily nodded and giggled, "It is really good." She admitted.

There was a knock on the door and the three exchanged glances. "Who would be coming this late?" James asked, checking his watch, "It's already eight thirty."

Lily shrugged, "Maybe your parents."

James shook his head, "No, they always apparate home."

Sirius suddenly began looking cautious, "I'll check, you two stay here." And with that he whipped out his wand that was conveniently located in his pocket.

He slowly advanced on the door. He placed his hand on the cold handle and turned it slowly. Once there was a tiny crack, he jammed his eye in the small space between the door and wall, and squinted for the source of the noise.

There, clad in sweat pants and a jacket, biting her lip and looking around uncertainly, was Sara.

"Sara!" Sirius cried in surprise, flinging open the door fully, "How are you?"

She didn't say anything, but continue standing on the front step.

"Aren't you going to come in?" He asked her curiously.

She shook her head and finally looked into his eyes, "Can I talk to you?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah…sure…" Sirius began uncertainly, stepping out into the cold air fully. "What is it?"

She shook her head and began pacing, her footsteps leaving small marks in the snow.

"Are you going to talk?" He asked, trying to sound light. But in reality, he was nervous. What could have his strong, bubbly girlfriend acting so quiet?

"There's no easy way to say this," She admitted, looking down at her feet.

Sirius took a step foreword and lifted up her chin gently, only to see her eyes laced with tears. "Just say it."

She turned her head to the side, "I'm leaving." She murmured, her voice cracking.

"What?" Sirius asked, startled, "Where? When will you be back?"

He saw a single tear slip down her cheek, "I won't be coming back, Sirius."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, somewhat desperately.

Sara crouched down, as if standing were too painful, "We're leaving for France."

Sirius closed his eyes as if he were stung, "I don't understand…" Although he knew perfectly well what she was saying.

"My parents think that it's…best to…just leave everything behind. It's too much memory for us, being here. And I need to be with my family…" More and more tears were slipping down her cheeks as she straightened up.

"So go…be with them for a while, they need you. But then come back," Sirius pleaded.

"No, Sirius," Sara whispered quietly, shoving her hair out of her eyes, "I won't be coming back."

Sirius felt his lungs contracting, his breathing was becoming rapid, "Come on, Sara…you can't mean that…"

She shook her hand, her face contorting with pain, "I'm so sorry."

Sirius felt claustrophobic, as if he just needed to break free of everything she was saying and breathe. "So you're just going to leave everything we had?"

"I have no other choice," She said quietly, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, as if she was having trouble breathing, too.

"Yes you do, Sara," Sirius cried, "Don't do this, don't leave everything behind!"

"I have to be with my family." Sara said again, although her voice was becoming raspy.

"Why do you need to leave?" Sirius asked, trying to remind himself to breathe, "I'm sure Meredith wouldn't want you to leave everything behind."

"You didn't know Meredith," Sara said, somewhat sharply, "Don't say things about her that you don't know."

"But I know you, Sara!" Sirius cried; he felt as if everything was crumbling around him, "I know you don't want to do this. Don't leave me!"

And that's when crying wasn't enough, and she began sobbing, "Sirius…I don't want to leave you…I don't…"

Sirius extended his arms, attempting to pull her close, but she just shook her head and attempted to regain herself.

"But I need to go." She finished.

"No, you don't!" Sirius said desperately.

She nodded, "I do."

"We can still make this work," Sirius said, gesturing to each other, "I've heard of long distance relationships all the time!"

Her face crumpled, "It won't work, Sirius. I know you, and it's not fair of me to keep you tied down."

"If you knew me than you'd know I loved you!" Sirius cried.

Sara's eyes widened, it was the first time they had ever said that to each other, and she could feel her heart searing, "Don't do this, Sirius…" She said, stumbling backwards, "Don't make this any harder than it already is."

"Dammit, Sara!" Sirius said angrily, "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you," She cried, beginning to shake, "I told you that I needed to be with my family!"

"So that's that, then?" Sirius asked, "You're just going to leave, just like that. Don't you even wonder what we could have had?"

"I can't concentrate on us right now." Sara said, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she continued sobbing, "I need to help my family…"

"I don't even think this is about your family anymore," Sirius yelled, "I think that they want to leave, and you aren't strong enough to try to keep up us together!"

"Don't talk about strength, Sirius!" Sara shrieked, "This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do!"

"Then why are you doing it?" Sirius pleaded, "Just stay…"

"I can't!" She cried, pulling at her hair, "I told you already, we have to end this!"

"Can't we keep in touch?" Sirius asked, "Owl each other from time to time…"

"No," Sara said, "We can't dwell on the past…"

"You aren't even going to try to keep us together?" Sirius asked, his whole heart slowly crushing.

"Sirius…" Sara said, crying so hard now that her voice was raspy and her she began coughing, "Please don't do this!"

"Do what?" Sirius asked, "Don't try to keep us together?"

"Please…" She sobbed, her whole body shaking, "We can't continue this…"

"Sara, my God, I love you so much," Sirius said, "I can't let you leave like this…I've never felt for anyone the way I feel for you…you've changed me in ways I've never thought possible…I can't just let you walk away…"

"I need to go." She said, just barely above a whisper, "We're leaving tomorrow, we sold our house…"

"And you're just now telling me?" Sirius asked angrily, "Didn't you think that maybe I'd like to know?"

"SIRIUS!" Sara bawled, "Why are you doing this?"

"_Why am I doing this_?" Sirius repeated, "You're leaving me! Like we never had anything at all!"

She shook her head as she continued to weep. She gave him one last painful look before she slowly turned around and began to race away.

"Sara!" Sirius called after her, leaping off of the step and chasing after her.

She ran as quickly as she could, but it seemed as if her whole body was so weak it wouldn't carry her any further.

Sirius caught up to her and grabbed her fore arm.

"Don't!" She shrieked, spinning around and pushing him away.

"Don't walk away!" He pleaded, "I can't live without you!"

She bit her lip and looked away, her breathing swift, "We're just going to have to learn how."

"Don't do this!" He pleaded again, watching as she turned around and scurried away. "SARA! I LOVE YOU!"

He shook his head as he fell to his knees in the middle of the road, tears brimming his eyes. He kneeled there, watching as her tiny figure slowly faded away.

Sirius had never cared for someone more in his life, he didn't realize he could get so attached to someone. He always considered himself as a bachelor, free and open to any girl who walked his way. But here he was, never before as certain as he was now that she was the love of his life.

_The love of my life_, Sirius thought bitterly, the words ringing inside his very skull. _How could I let her just walk away?_


	23. Disbelief

A/N: Okay, here's the 23rd chapter. I've figured out how long this is going to be, and I'm leaning towards 26 chapters. This one is alot about the aftermath of Sara leaving, and a large talk with Sirius and Lily. I really hope you like this chapter, and I'll update sometime next week. Please, please review!

Thanks to all my reviewers for the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

When Sirius woke up the next morning, he wondered why his mouth was dry, why his head throbbed, and why he was sleeping on the Potter's couch. Then everything came rushing back with surprising force. 

He hadn't spoken to Lily and James when he stumbled back in the living room. No matter how much they pleaded, Sirius shook his head firmly. He wasn't in the mood to talk; he wasn't in the mood to think. So he did the only thing he could think of doing, and fell asleep.

Sirius groaned and sat up as he placed his cool fingertips across his forehead, as if trying to chase the memories away.

Sara was leaving. She was going forever. He would never see her again.

Maybe it was the 'never' that cut him so deeply, but whatever it was; he was on his feet in an instant and heading for the door.

It seemed early enough, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were already up and preparing breakfast, but Sirius slipped pass them unnoticed and emerged outside.

The dreary, cold winter day seemed to mirror Sirius' feelings. It was cloudy and cool, the wind wracking against his cheeks. He took a deep breath, and broke out into a run.

He sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him, his eyes beginning to water from the cold wind. He was panting when he finally arrived at his destination. He tipped his head up and swallowed the dry lump in his throat as he advanced towards Sara's house.

He reached the front doorstep and ran a hand through his hair, breathing heavily. What was he going to do? Bang down the door and beg Sara to stay? With no plan in his mind, Sirius brought his fist to the door and rapped down on it three times.

There was no answer, save for the continuous howl of the wind. Sirius knocked on the door, harder this time. Still no answer.

Getting impatient, Sirius brought both of his fists up and pounded on the door angrily, "SARA! OPEN UP!" He cried.

He knocked for what seemed like forever, until his hands became red and raw from pounding so hard. He swore under his breath and reached for the doorknob. He turned it slowly, and to his surprise it clicked open. He bit the inside of his cheek as he entered the house.

He had only been inside Sara's house once, during the summer. He remembered it having big, soft couches and brightly colored walls with portraits draped over them.

Sirius closed his eyes and turned his head as if he had been slapped. There was no comfy couches; they were gone. There wasn't one portrait, they were all cleared out.

But the thing that caused Sirius to look away was the fact that there was no Sara. No blonde, spunky Sara. No Sara that would rest her head on his shoulder when she was tired. No Sara that sobbed into his shirt and clung to him. No Sara who would whoop his arse in quidditch. No Sara that would tell off anybody mistreating others. No Sara that would kiss the tip of his nose and look into his eyes with pure happiness.

"Sara?" He called, but it was weak as if his very tone knew she was gone. "Please…"

"Hello, sir, may I help you?"

Sirius started and looked up in surprise. "W-who are you?"

The short, plump man with a bristly mustache let out a hearty laugh. For some reason, Sirius was jealous of him. He could still laugh, he was still happy….

"I am Pulgar Maltys, and I'm here to check out the house, it's for sale, you know?" The man said, extending a hand to Sirius.

Sirius grabbed his hand but let go quickly. "Where are the people who lived here?" Sirius asked quickly.

"What?" The man asked, startled, "Well, um…I actually heard they left early this morning. France I think."

Sirius swore again, but louder this time, and the man's eyes widened.

"Excuse me, young man? What's your name?" He asked.

Sirius shook his head, "She was serious…she left…" He mumbled.

With that he spun on his heel and took off up the winding staircase. A small part inside of him was hoping that Sara was sitting up in her room, grinning; ready to tell him this was all joke.

He sprinted down the hall and flung open the door to her room as disappointment washed over him. The bed was cleared out, everything was gone. Sirius brought his fist to the wall and punched it, his veins throbbing. He ignored the fresh pain exploding in his knuckles and instead strode further into the room.

"Excuse me?" Said a voice from the doorway.

Sirius spun around angrily, "What?" He spat.

"I don't know who you are young man-" Pulgar began.

"I'm someone who needs to get the hell out of here." Sirius said quickly, brushing past him and exiting Sara's old room.

"Not so fast!" Pulgar called, his belly jiggling and his footsteps pounding on the floorboards. "Did you know the blonde daughter?"

Sirius stopped abruptly in his tracks just as his foot hit the first step. "What did you say?" He asked blankly, upturning his head to look at Pulgar

"I-you…" Pulgar panted, placing his hands on his knees and heaving, "Were you…friends with the daughter?"

Sirius nodded, "Why?"

The heavy set man straightened up enough to pull a picture out of the inside of his suit, "When…I came here, they were just…leaving…she was in a rush, she told me to drop this off at that house down there. You look just like the boy in the picture."

Sirius' eyes widened as he snatched the picture out of the man's chubby fingers.

The picture was taken only a few weeks ago; Sara was curled up against Sirius on what was unmistakably a common room couch. They were laughing, and the sight of Sara's smile made Sirius want to look away, but he stopped himself, for in the picture he had leaned down and captured Sara's lips in a passionate kiss.

Sirius looked back up at the man who was watching him uncertainly, "Thank you," Sirius said in a strangled whisper, taking one of the man's hands in both of his and shaking it vigorously, "Thank you so much…"

He spun around and sprinted out the door, looking back down at the picture every so often. Before he knew it, he was back at the Potter's house, and he wrenched his eyes away from Sara's beaming face to see James and Lily standing on the front step.

"We heard," James said quietly.

Lily lurched foreword and pulled Sirius closer to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sirius hugged her back, burying his face in her hair. Lily pulled back and kissed his cheek, "I'll miss her, too."

He smiled slightly, "How did you figure it out?"

"My parents saw them leaving this morning so they asked them where they were going. They said Sara was in a right mess," James explained, eyeing Sirius in sympathy.

"What's this?" Lily asked aloud, gently tearing the picture out of Sirius' grasp. With just one look at it, Lily flung her arms once more around his neck, "We'll see her again." She said reassuringly.

Sirius rubbed small circles in her back; Lily was having a hard time with this, too. Sara was one of her best friends.

"Come on," Lily whispered, taking his hand and tugging him into the house.

Sirius felt better knowing Lily was there right beside him, sharing in the same grief he was.

"I didn't even get to say good-bye," Lily whispered, biting her lip. "She never said…bye…"

She quickly brushed her tears away and sniffed, "I need to contact Marlee and Katherine," She said suddenly. "Is that okay, James?"

James nodded, "Of course."

Lily strode further into the house and promptly walked over to the fire, she grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the grate vigorously, shouting Katherine's address.

She felt the swirling sensation as her head was engulfed in warm flames and her body stayed firmly positioned on the hard wood floor. Finally, her head stopped spinning and Lily tilted up her head to see Katherine's mother clutching her chest in the living room.

"Goodness Lily!" Her mother cried, "You gave me quite a fright. How are you?"

Lily forced a smile onto her face, "I'm…okay. Actually, that is why I'm here. I was wondering if Katherine was home."

Her mother nodded, eyeing Lily curiously, "Alright, one second."

She disappeared, and Lily felt herself begin to become woozy from keeping her head in the fire. She could feel her knees and hands become read and sore, but she took a deep breath and awaited for Katherine.

Finally, there was a scramble of footsteps, and Katherine appeared right beside the fire on her hands and knees. "Hey Lils! What are you-" She broke off as she caught sight of Lily's trembling lip, "What's wrong?"

"Would it be possible if you came over for a little while?" Lily asked in a shaky voice, "I'm at James'. It'd only be for a few hours or so."

Katherine nodded, "I'm sure that'd be fine. I'll be there in a few."

Lily pulled her head back out of the fire gratefully as Katherine disappeared.

"Well?" James asked earnestly as Lily whirled around to face them.

"She's coming over in a few minutes," Lily said, "Then we'll probably go to Marlee's."

James nodded, "Sirius and I will contact Remus and Peter."

Lily strode over to Sirius and placed a hand lightly on his cheek, "Are you alright?" She asked quietly.

Sirius grinned slightly and put his hand over hers, "I'm going to have to be."

Lily frowned, "You don't need to be strong for anybody. Just because you're Sirius: ladies man, tough guy, and trouble maker extraordinaire, doesn't mean you need to put on a front for anyone. Especially not your friends."

Sirius shook his head, and looked at James, "You've got yourself an amazing one here James. I don't know how you did it, but you did."

James smiled. "I don't know how I did it either."

There was a loud 'poof,' and Katherine scrambled out of the fire, dusting off her clothing.

Lily darted towards her and threw her arms around her neck, "We need to go to Marlee's, okay?" With that she walked over to the fire and threw in some floor powder.

Katherine looked uncertain, "Hey James, Sirius." She said.

"Hey," They chimed.

Lily pulled her head back out of the fire a few moments later, "She said we can go over right now, Kath."

Katherine nodded, "I'll just apparate." She snapped her fingers and with a loud cracking noise, she was gone.

"I'll see you two later," Lily said, giving Sirius a hug.

James kissed her gently on the lips and Lily smiled, some what sadly. Another loud cracking noise, and she was gone.

* * *

"Hey Mari!" Lily said, throwing herself into her friends arms once she landed in their living room.

"Hey," Marlee greeted, hugging her back. "What's going on?"

"I could ask you the same question," Katherine said, giving her a giant squeeze before pulling back and looking at Lily expectantly.

Lily closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. "We better sit down."

"Shouldn't Sara be here, too?" Marlee asked blankly, seating herself on a couch next to Katherine.

Lily opened her eyes, and her friends saw that they were brimmed with tears. "She left…she moved."

"What?" Katherine asked, startled, "To where?"

"France," Lily said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Why?" Marlee pleaded.

"Her family said they needed to get away. I didn't get to say bye to her. She came to say good-bye to Sirius. She left this morning." Lily said.

Marlee's lip trembled, and so Katherine followed suit, "Won't we ever see her again?"

"Of course we will," Lily said reassuringly, "We need too…"

All three of them soon broke down, tears flowing freely down their cheeks. Lily sprinted over to them and brought them close as they all clung to each other.

"How could she just…leave?" Katherine wailed, "Do we even know where in France she is?"

Lily shook her head sadly.

"Then how are we going to see her again?" Marlee cried.

"I don't know," Lily admitted.

"How could she do this to us?" Marlee asked, "She was like our sister…how could she just leave without an address? Without even saying good-bye?"

"I don't know," Lily said sadly, hugging them both again. "We've just got to stick together. I know we'll see her again someday. Our friendship wasn't just a normal bond, we were family. If I know anything about Sara, I know that she'll come back. At least to say good-bye one last time."

"You make it sound so final," Katherine said, wiping at her eyes.

"That's because this time…I think it is."

* * *

"She left? Just like that?" Remus asked again.

He had Peter and apparated to James' house, and were having trouble understanding what their friends were saying.

"Yeah," James said, "Just like that."

"I'm so sorry, mate." Remus said sincerely to Sirius.

"I am too," Sirius muttered bitterly.

"Do you two just want to stay here?" James asked suddenly, "There's only two days left of vacation. We could all catch the train together."

"I need to ask my parents." Peter said, "They'd probably be okay with it, they always are."

"My parents will be fine with it, too." Remus said, "I'm sure of it."

James and Sirius watched as they left and the three girls came a few minutes afterwards.

"Hey Sirius," Marlee said quietly, pulling him into a hug, "You holding up?"

Sirius nodded, "I'm fine."

Katherine reached over and took his hand, "Everything will work out," She said as she gave his palm a reassuring squeeze.

"James," Lily began, "Katherine offered to have us stay at her place…I need to be with them."

James nodded in understanding, before his face lit up, "Why don't you three stay here? Remus and Peter will be coming back any moment now with their stuff. Then we could all catch the train together."

Lily turned to look at her friends.

"That sounds great," Marlee said, "I'll go get my stuff."

"Are you sure it's okay with your parents?" Katherine asked.

James nodded, "It's fine."

* * *

It was New Years Eve, and the next day the seven students would return to Hogwarts. 

"Party at the Potters," Mr. Potter laughed, thinking he was rather clever.

"No more dad…no more," James grinned.

Lily grabbed a handful of chips out of the big bowl, and wandered around the house. It wasn't a meaningless wander, she was actually looking for something, or someone, more like.

"Have you seen Sirius?" Lily asked Linda Potter over the loud music.

"I think he went upstairs, dear." Linda said, "Poor thing."

Lily nodded her agreement and turned around. She started up the winding staircase, and slowly the music began to fade until it was a faint humming in the background. She reached the top landing and walked along the hallway, peering into doors, looking for a sight of dark hair. She reached the one at the far head of the hallway. It was the only one with closed doors, so Lily knocked down on it softly.

"Sirius?" Lily said.

The door opened, "Hey, Lils." Sirius muttered, "I was just coming downstairs. I had to quick grab something."

He attempted to slip past Lily, but he touched his chest lightly, "I haven't seen you downstairs for an hour."

Sirius shrugged, "I've been down there, you must not have seen me."

"Why are you doing this, Sirius?" Lily pleaded, "Why are you lying to me?"

Sirius shook his head, "Come on Lil, we better get down there."

"I'd rather talk to you, Sirius." Lily said quietly, "Please?"

Sirius didn't say anything, until finally he moved to the side and allowed Lily entrance into his room. Lily strode further in and plopped down on his bed. Sirius shut the door gently and turned to face her.

"She's not dead," Sirius said suddenly, "I have no idea why I'm getting so worked up about this. At least she's safe."

Lily shook her head, "Don't minimize your feelings. She just walked out of your life. You really cared for her."

"I love her, Lil." Sirius said, "I remember just at the beginning of this year, I liked her. I thought she was beautiful, she had a mind of her own. Then we started going out, and I realized how much I cared for her. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met, and now she's gone. It's like we never had anything at all."

"But you did have something, Sirius," Lily reminded him, "She always talked about you. I know your feelings were mutual. If she had to go, then at least she went leaving you something."

"What did she leave me?" Sirius asked, somewhat sharply.

"Her love," Lily said, just above a whisper. "Do you really wish you had never met her?"

"Of course not," Sirius said quickly.

"Then at least you got to spend that amount of time with her," Lily said gently.

"What if James left, huh?" Sirius asked, "Would you be able to tell yourself what you're telling me now?"

"Probably not," Lily admitted, "But I know you would. You'd tell me what I'm telling you now, because that's what friends are for."

Sirius said nothing, but he finally threw himself down on a chair facing the bed.

"Sirius," Lily said softly, "You're like a brother to me. It must seem weird to hear that, but you are. You are one of the closest friends I have. So when I see you this down, it gets to me."

"It's not weird," Sirius murmured, "You're like my sister."

Lily's eyes filled with tears, "That's why I'm trying to help you, Sirius."

He nodded, "That's awfully nice of you, but I don't think you can."

"So that's that, then?" Lily asked, "You're just going to sit around, moping for yourself, never loving again?"

"Lily, you don't get it do you?" Sirius asked, a sheet of iciness behind his words, "She's changed me. I always imagined myself having a different girlfriend each month, but then she came along. Sara's the most amazing girl I have ever met, and now that she's gone…I'm not sure I want to love again."

"Why not?" Lily asked, "Why won't you love again?"

"Because I know of all the girls out there, none of them would compare to her." Sirius said quietly.

Lily stood up and walked over to where he was sitting, "Maybe not, Sirius. But I know hundreds of girls who are just dying to get your attention. Give them a chance. You could be surprised."

Sirius turned his head, "I don't want to give them a try. It all seems so stupid now, you know? I fell for a girl and she left me. It should have damaged my male ego but it didn't, and here I am, getting all sappy and lovey dovey with my sister."

Lily smiled; obviously touched he had called her that, "I'm angry at her, Sirius."

"Don't be," Sirius said, "She had to leave because her family wanted to."

"She hurt you, Sirius." Lily cried, "I've never seen you so down. She just left, and now you're so…different. She loved you, and you loved her. I'm so angry at her for leaving. She screwed everything up!"

Sirius stood up and pulled her into a hug, "Lily, don't think that when she moved she only left me behind. She left you, too. One of her best friends. Don't try to make me feel better when you're sharing in the same grief I am."

Lily smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. She pulled back, "It'd be so much better if we knew where she was. Then we could owl and keep in touch, maybe even visit her. But she left, just like that. No matter how much I tell people we'll see her again, I'm not so sure…" She sniffed, "I'm not so sure we will, Sirus."

Sirius nodded, "Maybe that's the part that hurts so much. I at least want to know that she's safe. That she's…happy."

"You are such a sweetie, Sirius, and any girl would be lucky to have you." Lily said.

"Yeah, I've heard that one before," Sirius said cockily, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

Lily rolled her eyes but smiled, "Come on," She said, extending a hand to Sirius, "Let's get downstairs."

Sirius grabbed her hand and they both headed for the door, feeling extremely lighter than they felt in a while.

As they descended the stairs, they made a silent pact. A pact to look after one another, to watch over each other. Sirius would make sure Lily was safe and away from harm, and Lily would do the same for him.

Because, after all, that's what siblings do.

* * *


	24. A Little More Romantic

**A/N**: -Nervous glance- Er...hey everybody...long time no see... I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. For some reason, this chapter was extremely hard to write. So many things have been going on, but i don't have any excuses. Just an apology. This chapter includes planning, tryouts, and a hogesmeade trip. The next one will be the ball. I think two more chapters after this one should do it.

To my fabulous reviewers: you are amazing. end of story. Please keep up the good work at reviewing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was one month since Sara had moved, and it was already a week into February. There was still no word from her, and everyone seemed to be giving up. Well, almost everyone.

Every time screeching rang throughout the Great Hall, and large owls flew in carrying parcels in their talons, Sirius' eyes would squint as if searching for something. Perhaps he was searching for her owl, that's what most thought. Sometimes his eyes would light up when an owl dropped parchment at his table. After he flipped it over to see who it was from, his whole body seemed to droop. No matter how many letters he had gotten, not a single one was from Sara.

"It's cruel," Lily muttered, more to herself than anybody in particular.

James however, seemed to have heard and understood, "The least she can do is write him a bloody letter."

Lily nodded sadly and moved her dinner around with her fork; she wasn't in the mood to eat. Every time owls came in, and no one would hear from Sara, she suddenly would lose her appetite.

"You better eat something," James told her, spearing a piece of meat and popping it in his mouth, "We have a Head meeting tonight."

She said nothing but set her fork down beside her plate, "I talked to Dumbledore today; he'd like a status on our ball."

James took a gulp of juice, "Then I say we work on that tonight and then report back to him."

Lily agreed and stood up, "I'll go get our notes, where should we hold the meeting?"

James shrugged and grabbed a roll, "You pick."

"How about the Room of Requirement?" Lily whispered quietly, so no one could hear.

"Alright," James said, gently tearing the roll in half, "But only if you eat this."

"Thanks mum," Lily laughed as she took the offered food.

He grinned, "I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes."

Lily nodded and left the Great Hall quickly, eager to get away from all the noise and clattering of plates. Once she emerged into the hallway, she leaned up against a cool stone wall and sighed.

She missed her best friend, she really did. Sara was like Lily's sister; they'd fight, laugh, and talk about almost anything. Now all of that was gone. Marlee and Katherine were having the same hard time, as was Sirius.

Lily lifted her hands up to cover her face and groaned, she was just going to have to get used to the fact that she'd never see her again.

After straightening herself, Lily continued her walk up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Bubble Pubble." Lily said firmly to the Fat Lady.

The portrait swung open abruptly and Lily clambered inside. The fire was crackling loudly, hissing and licking the confines of its crate. Lily rubbed her arms, it really was chilly outside.

She ignored her bodies eager pleads to get closer to the fire, and instead ascended the stairs to the girl's dorms. She swung open the door and walked inside, shutting it behind her.

"Hey, Lils." Said a quiet voice.

Lily jumped, "Marlee!" She gasped, "I thought you were down at supper!"

Her curly haired friend shook her head slowly, "I left a while ago, I couldn't eat."

Lily walked over to Marlee's bed and sat down next to her, "I know what you mean. I miss her, too."

Marlee nodded and grabbed her pillow, pulling it closer to her chest, "We were all four going to go dress shopping, remember?"

Lily nodded as she felt her heart plummet, "Well, it's just going to have to be us three now, huh?" She said in the strongest voice she could muster.

"It won't be the same. I know you think so, too. We were all so excited to go to the ball, we even said that after school was over, we'd live together." Marlee said sadly.

"We said that back in fourth year," Lily said soothingly, "It was just a fantasy, not everything works out perfectly."

"I know that now," Marlee said angrily, but her voice was hurt.

Lily pulled her friend closer to her and clung to her tightly, "We have each other, and Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James."

"Do we have Sirius?" Marlee asked quietly, and Lily immediately knew what she meant.

"I don't know," Lily admitted sadly, "He's a lot different now."

Marlee nodded, "I hate to think that he's going to spend Valentines Day alone."

"Maybe he doesn't have to," Lily said suddenly, "Maybe we could find him someone. Not a soul mate, but just…a date."

Marlee cracked a half grin, "It's a good idea, but I doubt he'd be up to it."

Lily shrugged, "It's worth a shot."

Marlee nodded and laid back down on her bed, "I hate him."

"Sirius!" Lily cried in surprise.

"No…him…" Marlee whispered, "V-V-…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Lily's lip quivered, "I hate him, too, but there's nothing we can do except stay strong and stick together."

"Sticking together is proving a lot more difficult than we ever could have thought possible," Marlee sighed, "Him and his…Death Eaters killed Sara's sister, and that's why they moved. He's killing everyone, our families, our friends, and even people we don't know. No where's safe, Lil, and that's probably why I'm so scared to leave Hogwarts."

Lily nodded and stood up, "I…I'm scared, too. We're so protected from everything here, it's like a shield, Hogwarts. It's blinding us from seeing the real world. People are dying _everyday_…."

Marlee made a quiet noise, which sounded much like a stifled sob, "No one can stand up to him, if you do…you'll die."

"Don't say things like that," Lily said, somewhat sharply.

"It's true and you know it!" Marlee shrieked, "We knew about him in first year, killings and all, but now that we are all the way into seventh year, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is still as strong as ever, that must be saying something. He's powerful Lil."

"I know that," Lily said coolly, "But…he can't defeat every good wizard alive, right? I mean, think of Dumbledore, he's the one wizard Voldemort fears."

Marlee twitched at the sound of the name, "Maybe, but fear doesn't always mean power."

"Yes it does!" Lily cried, "We're all scared of Voldemort, so scared that people won't even say his name! That's pretty powerful if you ask me."

Marlee flinched again, "I'm just worried is all. Worried about my family, and my friends."

Lily nodded, "I am, too. But we've just got to stay…together, I suppose. Tough, strong, and happy. Voldemort may be taking away the people that make us happy, but he can't take away all happiness."

Marlee's eyes brimmed with tears, "You're brilliant, Lily."

Lily smiled, "I love you, Marlee, you and Katherine and Sara. You're like my sisters. I'd do anything to protect you."

"I'd do the same for you," Marlee whispered.

"I know," Lily said quietly, "I know."

After grabbing her materials, and bidding good-bye to Marlee, Lily exited the common room, feeling better than she had when she had entered it.

It felt good to say a lot of the things that had been building up inside her chest, so good, that Lily felt as if she had a little more room to breathe. Things were going to be okay, they just had to be.

Lily finally stopped in front of a door that had once been a blank tapestry. James must have already arrived. Lily swung open the door and strode in, shutting it softly behind her.

"You're early," Lily said to James who was leaning back in a chair at a small round table.

"And you're late," James grinned.

Lily smiled and sat down across from him, "Let's get started, shall we?"

James nodded, "Wasn't this ball going to be formal, and the theme was 'Going away and good luck'?

Lily sifted through the papers she had brought and agreed, "You could bring a partner or go alone, but it's supposed to be fancy."

"Alright," James said, "Now we just need to decide the snacks, music, and decorations."

"Okay," Lily agreed, "We could probably find a band to hire."

"We probably need a ball committee, too. We could figure out what we wanted, and if people would like to, they could help us put it all together." James suggested.

Lily pulled out a sheet of parchment and a quill. "Who should we ask?"

"I'm sure Sirius would volunteer," James said, "He enjoys decorating."

Lily snorted, "He never fails to amuse me, that kid."

James nodded, "He's crazy, but I don't know…I guess I think of it as crazy cool."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Only you would. Anyways, we can put signs out, that way anybody who is interested can help."

About thirty minutes later, Lily began stacking her papers together, "Okay, we'll tell Dumbledore about all of this later tonight."

"Say…" James pondered, "We haven't had a Hogesmeade trip in quite some time."

"We haven't," Lily agreed, "What about Valentines Day? That's always very romantic."

"February fourteenth it is," James grinned.

* * *

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall called as the bell rang three days later, and students began scurrying out of the classroom, "May I speak to you for a second?"

"Sure Professor," James said as he veered out of the flow of the crowd.

"Have a seat," She offered, gesturing to the chair on the other side of her desk.

James nodded and sat down, letting his book bag slide to the floor.

"Well," Professor McGonagall began, taking a seat of her own, "I haven't seen you in here, just you and me, for a while. It seems as if just yesterday I was lecturing you about how you would never mature. I thank you for proving my theory wrong."

"Er…no problem, Professor," James said awkwardly, wondering what she was getting at.

"You've become the mature man I always knew you could be," She continued, placing the tips of her fingers together, "You still know how to keep things light and humorous, but you also know when to stop."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I don't quite understand what you are saying." James said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'm offering you another duty, Potter. I know you're busy with all your Head duty responsibilities, but, if it suits you, I have another proposal." Her eyes behind her spectacles were watching James closely, taking in his every move.

"And what would that be, Professor?" James gulped, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Ever since Sara moved, I have been debating as to who will take her place as team captain."

James clutched the sides of his chair tightly, forcing himself to take in all that she was saying, "Wait…do you…are you actually-"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I am asking you to take the position of captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team." Her thin lips curved into a smile as James finally processed what she was saying.

He had wanted this ever since he was a small boy, he couldn't believe it was finally happening, "Yes, yes of course! I'd love to Professor!"

"I knew you would." She smiled, "Now, you will need to hold tryouts for a new keeper."

"How about in two days?" James asked, already rising half way out of his seat.

"You're the captain now, Potter, you can decide. Now, I have work to do, so off you go."

"Thank you Professor! You won't regret your decision!" James called over his shoulder as he bounded out of sight.

* * *

"James Potter, Gryffindor quidditch captain." Ben grinned as the remainder of the team joined them in the middle of the pitch.

"Alright, quit your chattering," James barked to the already silent players, "We have lost a very important asset to the team. As you know, Sara Brookfield has moved away. I'd be lying if I said we were going to do fine without her. Sara was brilliant; fast, energetic, and a hard worker. She was the perfect captain. Now that she's gone, we'll be hurting, but all her hard work would have been for nothing if we just gave up now. That is why we are holding tryouts for a new chaser today. The people trying out will be arriving soon, so let's take a lap around the pitch before they come."

Everyone mounted their brooms, teeth chattering, but determination in their eyes. As they rose into the air, James flew over to Katherine who had lines of tears streaked down her flushed cheeks.

"Hey," James said as he reached her, "You holding up?"

"I'm fine," She said quietly, "I'm just going to miss her, is all."

James nodded sympathetically, "We all are."

Katherine smiled sadly, watching as the team flew around the pitch, "So, since you're the new captain, do you think it's improved your speed any?"

"Excuse me?" James laughed, "I have always been the faster rider."

"Prove it," Katherine laughed as she took off across the pitch, her hair flowing behind her.

James grinned and accelerated, the wind nipping at his cheeks and causing his eyes to water.

"It's a tie," Ben, who had already finished his lap, declared as the pair landed with a soft thud and the grass.

"You got a head start," James pouted, but his mouth twitched as though he was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Oh look!" Marlee said suddenly, "Everyone's coming!"

James swung his head around to learn it was true; the students trying out were making their way across the pitch, brooms in hand.

"They look nervous," Katherine noted.

James nodded and clapped his hands together, "Alright," He said, "Let's get started, shall we?"

The next hour went by quickly, with James secretly crossing out names on his clip board. After thirty more minutes, it was narrowed down to two players. Steven Larson, a scrawny sixth year, and Brenna Watson, a small framed seventh year.

"My vote goes to Steven," Ben said out of the corner of his mouth, "He's the faster rider."

"Yes," Katherine agreed, her eyes squinted in thought, "But Brenna seems as though she understands the game better."

"Alright," James said, stuffing the clip board under his arm, "Team meeting! All those trying out you can wait over there."

The players lowered themselves onto the ground, some delicately, and some not so gracefully.

"Okay," James said once the team was gathered around him, "I don't think it's any surprise to who we've narrowed it down to. Steven and Brenna were by far the best. Now, which one do we chose?"

"I think Brenna," Marlee said in a hushed whisper, "Out of all the shots, she's saved the most."

James nodded, "She does seem like the more experienced player."

"Yes, but Steven does have the speed."

James nodded, "Speed is important, but I think Brenna's qualities are more needed."

There was a murmur of agreement and James nodded triumphantly, "Alright then, I think we've made our decision." He turned to face the crowd, "Everybody, I'd like your attention, please. Now, usually we'd take a few weeks to come to a decision, but as you know we are already well into the season, and we need to get in as many practices as possible with the new keeper."

There was silence except for the occasional chatter of teeth. "Okay," James continued, "You all did very well, and I would like to applaud you for trying out. Unfortunately, only one of you can make the team, and we've all come to a decision on…" There was silence that seemed to last forever for the players, almost as if it was hanging in the air.

"Brenna Watson!"

Brenna let out a little squeak of delight and scurried forward while the others hung their heads in defeat.

"Great job to every body else who tried out!" James called.

"Great job, Brenna." Ben said sincerely as she reached them.

"Thanks," Brenna said happily, gazing around at the team.

Now that she had stopped flying around and was secured on the ground, James could get a good look at her. With long, dark brown hair that was almost considered black, and large, dark eyes, she was definitely considered pretty. Maybe it was her fair skin that had a faint glow to it, her rosy cheeks, or even her athletic build, but whatever it was, she seemed to have a distinct beauty about her.

"Welcome to the team." James said with a grin.

* * *

Sirius slammed his book shut vigorously and picked up another. He never would have thought that he would be the type to spend his spare time in the library, but it seemed somewhat relaxing to him.

Sirius heaved a deep sigh. What was the matter with him? One moment he was a tough Marauder, seemingly floating on top of the world, nothing could get him down. Now here he was, hanging out like all the cool kids do…in the library.

"Hey Sirius," Said a soft voice.

Sirius jumped and stood up abruptly, "Kendra!" He gasped.

"Sorry," She giggled. After a pause, she spoke again, "Would you mind if I sat here?"

"Not at all," Sirius said, taking his seat again.

"Did you hear about the new keeper?" She asked conversationally.

Sirius nodded, "Tryouts were two days ago, right?"

Kendra nodded. "So…" She began awkwardly, twiddling her fingers. "Who are you going to Hogesmeade with?"

Sirius' face visibly tightened, "Oh…um…no one."

Kendra snorted, "Yeah right…" She said disbelievingly.

"No, really." Sirius insisted, staring firmly at his desk.

"Oh…" She said quietly, "I'm sorry…I thought for sure…."

"I'm not sure I'm in the mood for a serious relationship," Sirius said, "Now that Sara moved and all…"

She nodded sympathetically, "I'm sorry about that."

Sirius shook his head, "It's not your fault. Anyways, who are you going with?"

Kendra shrugged, "No one, I guess. I mean, this whole Valentines Day thing is way over rated."

"I know what you mean," Sirius said, "But still, the Hogesmeade trip is tomorrow, and it would be a shame to stay here."

Kendra nodded, before her face lit up. "Come with me." She said suddenly.

"What?" Sirius asked, obviously startled.

"Come with me," She said again, flipping her light brown hair out of her eyes, "As friends? I mean, you're right, it'd be a shame to spend Valentines Day alone…so why should we have to? Come with me."

Sirius smiled, a real, beaming smile, "I suppose I could pencil you in…"

"Oh stuff it!" She laughed. "You're coming with me, and that's that!"

"If you insist." Sirius said with a grin.

* * *

"Peter, don't do that with your hair." Sirius laughed the next morning.

"Why not?" Peter asked, spinning around to face Sirius, his hair sticking up at odd angles.

"Just stop trying to spike your hair, it looks like you came out of a muggle horror film." Sirius said.

"Thanks, Sirius. I always love hearing that."

"We should get down there," Remus said, slipping on a pair of shoes.

James nodded and pulled a dark brown sweater over his head. "Let's go."

The four boys descended the dorm steps, and reached the floor of the common room.

"See you later, boys," Sirius said arrogantly, and with that he glided away towards Kendra.

Soon Peter and Remus departed, and James was left searching for Lily.

He spotted the back of her fiery hair, and advanced. Once he reached her, he slipped his hands over her eyes.

"Hmm…" Lily said in mock thought, "Who could this be?" She put her hands over his, and pulled them away from her face. She swung around and grinned, "Hi, James."

"Hey," He said, kissing her lips swiftly.

Her hair was in large curls, and they were tied up in a loose pony, away from her face. She was clad in a rose colored sweater, and a nice pair of kakis.

"You look nice," James smiled.

"You don't look to shabby yourself," Lily smiled, eyeing James' slightly form fitting sweater approvingly.

"Stop trying to undress me with your eyes!" James said in mock disgust.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Let's go."

They exited the common room and walked out of the castle. Once they emerged out into the grounds, they checked in with Filch, and began their walk to Hogesmeade.

"Where to first?" James asked once they reached Hogesmeade.

"I'm already chilly," Lily admitted, rubbing her arms together, "How about The Three Broomsticks?"

"Sounds brilliant," James said.

They continued walking, and James draped his arm around Lily's shoulders, pulling her closer. Lily grinned inwardly, and took his hand in hers.

When they finally reached The Three Broomsticks, Lily wasn't the only one cold.

"Come on," James said, his teeth chattering, "Let's get inside."

He swung open the door, and they both wandered in and found a table near the back. Almost immediately, Madam Rosemerta was upon them, a note pad in hand.

"James! I haven't seen you in here in quite some time, where have you been?" She asked, her cheeks still that same, rosy pink.

"I've been busy," James grinned, "Sorry, I've missed seeing you."

"And I've missed you, too." She smiled, "Alright, what may I get you dear? She asked Lily.

"I'll have a butterbeer, please."

"Make that two," James corrected, leaning back in his chair.

"Alright, I'll bring them to you in just a jiffy." She grinned, and with that she bustled away.

Lily gazed around the busy shop, her hands beginning to thaw out. She shook herself out of her reverie when she felt a hand grab hers. She grinned up at James and squeezed his palm.

They sat there for quite some time, a few minutes actually, just gazing into each other's eyes. Their butterbeers had come, and they mumbled a thank you, but their minds were only on one thing…each other.

"Lily…" James began, leaning in slightly, "I…"

"Yes?" Lily asked hopefully, leaning in even more.

"I…" He gulped nervously. He knew what he wanted to say, he had been longing to say it for so long. So why was he choking on his words now?"

"James…" Lily said softly, but it seemed somewhat urging, as if she knew what he wanted to say, and she wanted him to say it to.

"I…" James swallowed, "I um…"

They leaned in towards each other, their noses almost touching.

"Yes?" She asked softly, her eyes fluttering closed.

"I…need to go to the bathroom." He said, pulling away and looking to the side.

"What?" Lily asked, obviously confused. "I thought…"

"Er…" James said awkwardly, standing up. "I need to go to the bathroom." He said again.

"Well go then," Lily said, somewhat sourly, "I wouldn't want you to piss yourself."

"Lily…" James said, sitting back down, "Why are you angry?"

"It's Valentines Day, James…we're in Hogesmeade, the snow is falling lightly…it's so noisy but all I can hear is you…" She broke off and blushed, "I don't know, I guess I was just expecting something a little more romantic from you, than you informing me that you needed to pee."

James blushed also, "Well, can I try again?"

She crossed her arms across her chest, but her eyes were sparkling.

"I have known you since I was eleven. You were always the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on, you had a type of beauty about you…fiery…but pure." He took a deep breath, "And of all the girls out there, I can't think of any one I'd rather be with right here, and right now, than you."

He was followed by silence, and the clinking of glasses in the background.

"So…" James said nervously, "How was that?"

"That'll do…" Lily said with a grin, "…for now."

* * *

**A/N**: I know, i know. Corny. Cliche. Etc. But hopefully cute? I bet you all know what he was trying to say. It begins with an l and ends with an ove. Thats right, you guessed it. At least, i hope you did. Once again, i cannot tell you how sorry i am this has taken so long to update. Plus, it was rather uneventful. It was important however, and lily and james will hop on the love train soon. Also, Sara will owl them all soon, too. Please review. I know some of you are probably angry this chapter has taken for ever, but please review. They make me so happy. Thanks and love you all, Lilly.  



	25. As Content as Ever

A/N: Woah boy. This chapter took as long as the last to put out. For some reason, the later chapter are getting incredibly hard to write. So finally I sat myself down and was like, "You are not getting up until this chapter is finished and updated!" That's what I am going to do for the next one also, just sit myself down, alot sooner than i did this one, and finish it. Anyways I hope you like it and i am so sorry that it took to LONG to update! I hope you can forgive me and maybe even review?

TO ALL MY REVIEWERS: Never stop. I know it takes me a long time to update but the thing that keeps me going are you guys. So please keep it up!

Alright, after this one I think there's only one more to go. If you'd like, tell me what you'd like to see in that one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Lily bit into her liquorish wand and sighed.

"James." She said as calmly as she could. "I'm Head Girl, yes, but I'm also a Head Girl with_ style_."

James shrugged, "Your point?"

"My point," Lily said slowly, almost as if making sure James understood what she was saying, "Is that I should pick the decorations for the ball."

"I pick good decorations." He said defiantly, "Plus, I have style, too."

Lily pointed her liquorish wand at him and waved it aggressively, "Yes, but I have_ more_ style."

"Fine." James said, folding his arms across his chest, "I'll pick the food."

"No." Lily said quickly, waving her liquorish above her head, "You do the…" She paused. "Oh, I don't_ know_ what you should do."

"Lily," James said, leaning back on the hind legs of his chair, "You're stressed, I know that. But I've made it this far, and I promise you, I _won't_ mess it up."

Lily smiled softly, "I know you won't, and I'm sorry…I just…I want to make this perfect. We're venturing out into the real world soon, and I want to remember this ball as the one thing that everybody had fun at."

"But we can't please everyone," James said soothingly, sitting back forward, "All we can do is try our best."

Lily nodded, "I know. But I want Dumbledore to be proud, you know? We just can't mess this up. We should have started working on it earlier in the year!"

"Lily!" James cried, grabbing her wrist that was waving around the liquorish wand, "You're getting worked up again, just…relax."

It was about one week till the ball, and it was really beginning to show in Lily and James' attitudes. They were having yet another meeting in the Room of Requirement about the ball, they seemed to be having those everyday.

"Relax?" Lily half laughed, half scoffed, "RELAX? James! The ball is in a week. School ends in about two weeks. I've been studying for N.E.W.T.S. like my life depends on it. Oh…who am I kidding? My life _does_ depend on it! The ball isn't near ready, and…I JUST CAN'T RELAX!"

"I can see that." James said, running a hand through his hair. "Are you that worried about the ball?"

"AND N.E.W.T.S.!" Lily wailed. "I haven't been sleeping…I barely eat…I…I'm so nervous I'll mess it up!

James reached across the stacks of paper littered across the small table, and grabbed Lily's hands. "You'll do amazing, I know you will. I mean…you _are_ amazing. There's no way you'll mess it up."

"There is to a way!" Lily cried, pulled her hands away from James' and taking another bite of her candy.

"Lily…" James groaned, sounding highly exasperated.

"I mean," Lily continued, finishing off her liquorish wand and rummaging through her book bag, "I could completely blank on my N.E.W.T.S…" She pulled out a bar of chocolate and began to unwrap it, "And then I could fail…

She took a large bite of the chocolate and chewed it quickly, before shoving it back in her bag and pulling out a large, wrapped, cookie.

"That would be awful…" She unwrapped the cookie and took a bite, "I'd get no where in life…" She moaned, tossing the cookie back in the bag.

She pulled out another liquorish wand, "I'd be stuck…" She took a bite, "Living in a sewer…"

"LILY!" James cried, after just recovering from the shock of seeing the person before him devour one bite of everything imaginable.

"What?" Lily asked; spraying cookie crumbs across the table.

James wrinkled his nose, seeing as Lily had eaten the cookie a while before, "One, you need to stop eating junk food. You told me you barely eat, and when you do actually eat, it should be healthy."

"Thanks mum," Lily said dryly, taking another bite of her candy wand.

"And two," James continued, "You need to relax and I think I can help you with that."

"How?" Lily inquired.

James sighed, "You need to get out of here."

Lily shook her head, "This is one of the quietest rooms in the castle."

"I mean…out of the castle." James said, watching Lily closely.

"What?" Lily asked quietly, her voice full of disbelief.

"Come on, Lily," James said with slight urgency, "It really would help to get a breath of fresh air…"

"JAMES!" Lily cried, standing up and beginning to wave her liquorish wand around again, like it was something threatening, "WE COULD GET EXPELLED FOR THAT!"

"Only if we get caught," James said slyly, standing up abruptly and grabbing one of Lily's wrists.

"JAMES!" Lily shrieked as she was pulled to her feet, "No…I couldn't possibly."

"Come on," James laughed, pulling her towards the door.

"No, no," She cried, attempting to dig the heels of her feet into the ground, "James…_no_…"

"Don't worry," James said once they were out the door.

"Don't worry?" Lily hissed, only lowering her voice in case they were caught, "We're about to do something against school rules!"

James finally let go of Lily and spun around to face her, "I promise you; I won't let you get in trouble."

Lily didn't protest as much as she had before, not even when James pulled out his invisibility cloak from his bag.

"We're going to have to get a little closer," He whispered, putting his hand on her lower back and pulling her to him.

Lily nodded as James swung the cloak over them and they began scurrying away.

"Are we going to Hogesmeade?" Lily asked in a hushed whisper, dropping the liquorish that she had just remembered she was carrying.

"No." James responded, "No…just come on."

They continued winding their way throughout the castle, hunched over and panting, before they reached a passage.

"Doesn't this go to Hogesmeade?" Lily asked.

James shook his head as they entered the passage way. It was dusty and dark and Lily quickly ignited her wand as James threw the cloak off them.

"How much further?" She asked.

"A bit." James said, and they continued walking.

"Alright, we're here." He said as they reached the end of the passageway a few minutes later.

James helped push Lily up through the little opening, before following her himself.

Lily gasped; they were up on a little hill, and they couldn't see anything in front of them but the dark sky littered with stars. There was a slight wind, blowing their hair about their faces. James ran a hand through his hair nervously as Lily tied hers up into a loose pony tail.

"James…" Lily said, turning to look at him, "It's beautiful up here."

James laughed, "Its beautiful scenery for a beautiful girl."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Thank-you, Romeo."

James flopped down on the ground on his back, putting his hands behind his head. Lily smiled before lying down next to him. James removed one of the arms from behind his head and put it around Lily, dragging her closer.

Lily put her other arm around his chest and sighed, "It really _is _pretty up here."

James nodded but said nothing. A few moments later he used his feet to kick off his shoes, and Lily did the same.

Lily put her foot on top of James', it seemed so tiny compared to hers. They were both wearing socks, but they didn't bother to take them off.

Lily lightly traced little designs on the top of his feet with her own, entangling their legs.

James didn't say anything, but he could feel his heart beat faster, Lily's heart was beating quickly too, he could feel it thump against his chest.

He suddenly sat up, Lily sitting with him, and he kissed her passionately on the lips. Lily moaned, all the tension about N.E.W.T.S. and the ball was slowly pouring out into that single kiss. James kissed her neck softly before moving his lips down and across her collar bone.

She smiled and kissed the top of his head. James leaned back and reached out and gently removed the pony tail holder from her hair. Her red, thick hair came down, covering most of her face except for the small, curtain like opening where one eye was visible.

She giggled and James pulled the back of her head to him, kissing her forehead softly.

"Now _that_ was cute." Came a voice.

A very _unmistakable_ voice.

"SIRIUS BLOODY BLACK WHAT DO YOU WANT?" James bellowed, pulling away from Lily and spinning around to look at Sirius, who was halfway out of the passage way's hole.

"That's not my middle name James_ Harold_ Potter." Sirius smirked, scrambling out into the soft grass and dusting himself off. "And don't flatter yourself, I don't _want _anything, I was just coming up here for a breath of fresh air."

"Okay," James said angrily, standing up and striding towards him, "You've taken a breath, the air is fresh, now you can go…"

"No I haven't," Sirius said, pushing James back away, "I need to take a_ deep_ breath."

James threw his hands up in defeat, "Okay then, take a deep breath, but make it quick!"

Sirius paused, then inhaled, very, very deeply for many, many seconds.

James looked extremely, extremely annoyed.

It was then that Sirius exhaled, looking extremely happy, "Okay," He said, clapping his hands together. "That felt good. I'll just…leave you two lovebirds to go at it…."

Lily blushed and stood up, "What are you so happy about?" She inquired as Sirius turned around.

Sirius spun back around, "I've already taken my deep breath, Miss Evans, it is time for my departure."

"It was time for your departure about three minutes ago." James growled.

"Well, if you _must_ know why your best mate is so happy, I'll tell you." Sirius said, grinning broadly, "Two things have happened. One, I found a date to the ball."

"That's brilliant!" James sang, a smile replacing his scowl.

Sirius grinned, "And two, Sara Brookfield has finally written to us."

"REALLY!" Lily squealed, leaping towards Sirius, "When? Where's the letter? Huh? Why are you backing away?"

"Because you're scary when your angry Lily, and you're just as scary when you're happy." Sirius said, whipping out three scrolls of parchment. "One for Miss Lily, one for Mr. James, the I-don't-care-about-you-just-leave-so-I-can-snog man, and one for me."

Lily took a deep breath and then, without thinking about it a moment longer, tore it open and began to read, James doing the same. They both finished reading at about the same time, and turned to look at each other.

"I miss her so much." Lily said, biting her quivering lip.

James took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before he turned to look at Sirius. "Well," He asked, "Aren't you going to open it?"

Sirius shook his head, "Nah…I just thought I'd deliver them."

Lily removed her hand from James's gently and strode over to Sirius. "I know you better then you think," She said quietly, "You came up here to read it, didn't you?"

Sirius ran his hands over his face, "That was the original idea, but…I'm not so sure I'm ready to."

Lily nodded and pulled him into a hug, burying her face in his soft hair. "That's probably why it took her so long to write these…she wasn't ready either." She whispered into his ear.

When she pulled back she had wet lines trailing down her cheeks, "Well," She sniffed, "I'm going to go."

James nodded, "Me too."

With that, the pair of them went back down the secret passage way, leaving Sirius alone to stand on top of the hill, the wind softly blowing his hair.

He stood there, leaning his head towards the stars, allowing the soft glow of the moon to illuminate his face. He looked down at the letter, which was now getting slightly crinkled from him squeezing it so tightly. He released his grip a bit, and began to unfold the letter.

Her handwriting was what he noticed first. It was still the same as always; firm and steady. He didn't know what he was expecting, tear drops staining the page, perhaps. He took a deep breath, allowing the fresh air to seep into his lungs.

_Sirius,_

_It's been a while, hasn't it? I suppose I'm to blame. Well…what am I saying? Of course it's me to blame. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to write this, but every time I get started, I crinkle it up and throw it away. Not this time, though. This time I'm forcing myself to write down everything, and that if I make a mistake, it was meant to happen._

_How have you been? I've been alright, but mum and dad are still messed up over what happened. I am, too. And it's hard to see everything the same again._

_Okay. I need to write down what I want to say before I lose my courage and crinkle up this letter too. That night…the one in which I told you I was moving…I said some things I didn't mean. I said that we "shouldn't dwell on the past," and that we "shouldn't write or keep in touch." I now realize how foolish that was of me._

_I've missed you, Sirius. More than you probably think. Not a day has gone by in which I haven't thought of you._

_I hope you can forgive me for leaving so suddenly…and that we can become friends again, owling back and forth? Maybe I can even come and visit in a few years._

_Bugger. This is hard. But I can't keep it inside anymore._

_I loved you Sirius. I hope you knew I truly did, and I also hope that you never doubted my feelings for you. You've changed me Sirius, you've made me a better person. Oh God, this is getting sappy and long and…foolish._

_But I hope you know what I'm trying to get across. That it wasn't just feelings that I could push away or hide. I tried that for a while, but I just came to realize that I love you. So much. And I always will._

_I hope to see you someday soon, and I hope you find that person who will love you with her whole heart and never leave you like I did. I hope you find that person and she treats you well…like I should've done._

_Sincerely,_

_Sara._

Sirius stood there for a while, his heart loudly thudding in his ears. He flipped over the letter, as if trying to find more, and when he couldn't, he could feel a lump larger than he had ever felt arise in his throat.

"Oh my God…" He murmured, before he screamed in pain and agony.

The letter was tearing him apart. It was over. Truly over. And she had loved him. For some reason, that made it even harder. He knew they could've had a future, he just knew it.

He was on his knees now, salty drops welling in his eyes. Her last words where ripping out his insides, "_I hope you find that person who will love you with her whole heart and never leave you like I did. I hope you find that person and she treats you well…like I should've done._" Didn't she know? Didn't she understand? She was that person, the one that he wanted.

And now, he realized, the one he could never have.

* * *

"JAMES FREAKING POTTER PUT DOWN THE SCULPTURE!" Lily bellowed, scratching her throat painfully.

"NO!" James bellowed, staggering slightly under the intense weight of the statue that looked strangely like Dumbledore. "YOU NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING. NO JAMES DON'T DO THIS AND _DEFINATLY_ DON'T DO THAT!"

"WELL IT WAS YOUR STUPID IDEA TO GET THE DUMBLEDORE STATUE IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK IT!"

"AM NOT!" James cried defiantly, slowing lowering the large statue onto the floor.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief and scurried over across the stone floor to James. He reached out a hand to the stone sculpture, but Lily slapped it away impatiently.

"James." She said through gritted teeth. "The ball is tomorrow."

"You don't say?" James said dryly.

"And we have so much to do." Lily continued in the same, sour tone. "So stop trying to prove your muscles and actually DO SOMETHING USEFUL!"

"I was trying to move it to the corner!" James shrieked.

"Then why don't you use that long stick of wood we like to call a WAND!" Lily cried, grabbing her hair in frustration.

"Oh…" James said in mock thought, "You mean that thing that you could have used when putting up the banner? Instead of climbing a LADDER?"

Lily blushed, "I'm STRESSED and I can't think straight!"

"And you don't think I am?" James said, lowering his voice slightly.

"I know you are," Lily said, "Both of us are slowly going insane."

They paused and looked around the ballroom. It looked fairly put together, with decorations all over and a few tables scattered across the room with nice tablecloths.

"We don't even have that much to do," James reasoned. "The ball committee has all the food, the decorations are done, and the music is picked out."

Lily nodded, "I think we're pretty much done for the night."

"Or for the morning," James said, checking his watch, "It's two A.M."

Lily shook her head, "I've been to busy yelling to realize how tired I was."

James smiled and walked over to Lily, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. She looked up and smiled, "Hey…" she said suddenly, "Did we ever get out of Sirius who he was taking to the ball?"

James nodded, "I did…her names Brenna, the new keeper."

* * *

"OUCH!" Marlee cried, "I said fix my hair not destroy it!"

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Toughen up, you big baby."

Marlee whimpered and went back to reapplying her lip gloss.

"I can't believe the ball is tonight!" Lily cried from inside the bathroom. "Not just tonight…but in an hour or so!"

Katherine nodded, "This year went by so incredibly fast."

"I hope everything goes okay…" Lily said nervously, "We've been planning this ball for a while and if something goes wrong…."

"Something is bound to…OW!" Marlee broke off and gave Katherine a dirty look for yanking her hair again, "Anways…something is bound to go wrong, Lils, but with all the work you, James, and the ball committee has done, I'm positive it will go brilliantly?"

"You really think so?" Lily asked, flinging open the bathroom door.

She was clad in a teal strapless dress the clung to her tightly before releasing at the waist and falling elegantly to the floor. There was a thick ribbon the same color as the dress that went along the bottom of the dress as a sort of trim. For a nice touch, there were silver sequence that started lightly at the bust, and slowly increased as the dress went on.

Her hair was curled into thick ringlets, and it was pulled back into an elegant bun.

"Shmexy." Marlee smiled, referring to Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes and crossed over the mirror. The dress accented her skin and hair nicely, making her seem all the more beautiful. After finished their makeup, all three girls swung open the door of the girls dormitory and slowly descended it. They had just had a brilliant feast, and were now making there way into the ballroom.

"I'm so nervous…" Lily exclaimed as she wrung her hands together.

"It'll be fine," Katherine said, ushering her into the room.

James greeted them as they were walking down stairs.

"You look beautiful," James said in awe as he kissed the top of Lily's hand.

"Thanks," Lily blushed, "You don't look too bad yourself."

The both entered the room where everyone was gathered at the stage. A few moments later, everyone filed in and Dumbledore strode on stage and cleared his throat. He pointed his wand to his throat, cast the well-know spell, and was soon speaking louder than ever.

"Thank you, thank you to everyone who made it. Now, before we get started on this magnificent ball, I have a few people I would like to thank." Dumbledore said, his long beard flowing across his bright robes, "For starters, all of you, I trust you will all be respectful and help make this ball amazing. Secondly, the ball committee, I know how stressful planning can be, and you all did great at it." His eyes were sparkling behind his half moon spectacles as he spoke. "And thirdly, our Head Boy and Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans. If I could get them to come to the stage…thank you…"

Lily's eyes widened as people began clapping and cheering. James took her hand and pulled her to the stage, every so often squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"These two," Dumbledore continued, "Have done unimaginable things for the school this year, as every Head Boy and Girl before them. Not only did they patrol and do their required duties, but they also volunteered to plan this ball. Not all Heads have accepted this extremely time consuming task, so I would like to sincerely thank the pair of them for doing such a magnificent job."

Lily's grin spread across her whole face, as did James. Most of the people began clapping even louder than before, screaming and hollering.

"The Head Boy and Girl, James and Lily, may have the first dance." Dumbledore said merrily.

Lily laughed as James pulled her down onto the dance floor, and the enchanted instruments began playing the songs they had picked out.

It was slow, and James placed one hand on Lily's waist and took the other in his hand. Together they slowly danced in circles, looking as nothing but each other's eyes.

Lily couldn't help but notice how handsome James looked in his black dress robes. His hair was still untidy, but at this moment, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Soon more and more people began coming out onto the dance floor, but James and Lily didn't notice.

James gulped, she was gorgeous. Her dress seemed to bring out her already unavoidable eyes, and she seemed to sparkle in every way.

James pulled her closer, feeling his heart thump its way into his throat. He knew what he wanted…needed to say. He wanted to say it for so long, and the closest he had come to it was that day in Hogesmeade.

"Lily…" James said slowly, hoping his voice sounded firmer than he felt, "You…you're unbelievable, and I…"

Lily tore her hand away from his and brought it gently to his lips. "You don't need to flatter me." She said quietly, "Just the looks you give me, and the way you've been wanting to go out with me since first year…it's the most amazing feeling, James."

James put his hand over hers and swallowed, attempting to put his heart back in it's place and not in his throat so he could talk.

"I don't know where the time went. One moment I wanted nothing more than to hex you into next century, and the next I found myself snogging you senseless, not wanted to leave your arms." Lily said, smiling slightly, knowing full well the things that she was saying were the cheesiest and corniest things to ever cross her lips, "It's crazy…this feeling, the one that you gave me…the one that I thought didn't exist…"

It was now James turn to put a finger on Lily's lips, and it was now Lily's turn to feel her heart rise to her throat.

"Lily Evans." James said, taking a deep breath, forgetting completely where they were, who they were with. All he could focus on was the person in front of him, "You're the most amazing girl…person I've ever met. I don't know what I can say or do to show you what you've done for me."

The continued dancing in silence, and Lily slowly began to lower her head when James' gaze began to come to intense. He stopped dancing completely and lifted up her chin with the palm of his hand, planting a soft kiss firmly on her lips.

When they broke apart, and James looked in her eyes once more, he knew that he had never been so certain about his feeling in his entire life.

"I love you Lily." James said, biting his lower lips.

Lily smiled…beamed, and took her head in his hands, bringing it close to her face, "Don't think that me saying it makes it official, James Potter, because I have loved you for quite some time now, and these are just words…but they're the most meaningful ones. I love you James."

James wrapped his arms around her waist, completely forgetting about dancing, about the trials and death in the world, and everything except her.

They kissed passionately, and for now, they were as happy and content as they had been in their entire life.

* * *

A/N: Alright, this was probably the fluffiest chapter i have ever written, but i sincerely hope you liked it. Next chapter will be the last, so please tell me what you'd like to see happen. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks and love you all, Lilly.  



	26. Forever and Always

A/N: AH! The very end of my very first story. AH! Well, I know it's short, yet my friend Abbey said something very wise to me, "it doesn't matter the length, as long as you put your heart and soul into writing it, it'll turn out great." Sure it was a bit dramatic, but it helped and I was able to fit in everything I wanted to. It feels weird ending it, and I'm not ready to give up this story line, seeing as I have many ideas for the sequal. I hope you check that one out, and if you request so in your review, I'll tell you when I update it. It may be a little while, seeing as I have other stories to finish, but I will post it. This chapter may be a bit sappy and fluffy, but it's not really the end, just a little boost for my sequal. I know in the beginning, this story started out cliched, and typical, with not very good writing skills. Hopefully that changed as the story went on, and I'm so happy that everyone stuck with me.

A special thanks to Daydrae. Your reviews were some of the nicest I've ever recieved. Plus it's amazing that you have a holy binder dedicated to my story. Hehe.

Reviewers: You all are the ones that kept this story going, and I would write personal thank-yous, but they'd all be the same. In every single one I would say, 'you're amazing, wonderful, brilliant, thank-you so much for encouraging me...' and I truly mean it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"I never thought it'd be this hard to say good-bye." Sirius said sadly, looking around at the empty dorm.

James swallowed, "I can't believe it. This is our last time as students in these walls."

"And there's so many people that you're close to," Peter said, latching his suitcase, "That you wonder if you'll ever see again."

"It's hard to say goodbye to the building, yes." Remus said, "But even harder to say bye to the memories, and the people…"

"Merlin," Sirius said, "I probably won't see half of these people again."

James nodded, "Lets get downstairs."

"Wait." Remus said quietly, "Look at this."

The three boys gasped. Remus had pushed aside a dresser and there, beneath the dust that he was now wiping away, was something carved in the wood.

"I remember." James said, smiling slightly, "In our first year."

They all got on their knees and leaned closer, it said:

W+P+M+PM

"Wormtail plus Padfoot plus Moony plus Prongs…" They all said together, "Equals Marauders."

Sirius got up and ran his hands over his face, "It's really…suffocating, the thought that we're…adults. We're on our own."

"Well, not really on our own," Peter said lightly, "We have each other."

James looked once again at the carvings, and breathed in deeply, "We should head downstairs."

They all nodded, took one last look around the room, and shut the door.

"James!" Lily said, flinging herself into his arms as they descended the stairs.

"Wow." James said as he hugged her back.

"Wow what?" She asked, pulling back to look at him.

"In first year you were the girl I could never have. I remember walking down these stairs and seeing you sitting by the fire, yet I knew I couldn't be with you. And now…walking down these stairs at the end of seventh year, you're hugging me…and it's voluntary." He smiled.

Lily rolled her eyes, "You know…for acting like such a Mr. Tough Guy, you really are a sap."

James laughed, "Glad to see you have your humor back."

Indeed, the past couple weeks Lily had been frantic about N.E.W.T.S. Every one was, however. Barely anyone ate, and if they got two hours of sleep a night they had to have taken some sort of sleeping potion. Lily would wander around, pale as a ghost, her hands shaking. James would often have to shake her, telling her she would do fine and that she had nothing to worry about. He was so worried about helping her feel confident, that he forgot how nervous he himself was.

N.E.W.T.S came, and James thought he did fairly well on them, but Lily wasn't convinced. She kept wondering if she wrote something too sloppy and the Professors would think she said potty instead of potion.

"Well I figured that I should enjoy the last few days of school," Lily said, "No use worrying over what's already been done."

"So what now?" Peter asked.

"We say good-bye to everyone in the common room, since we already said bye to our friends in the other houses." Remus said, "Then we report to the Great Hall."

Sirius looked around the room, it was getting hard to breathe. He truly didn't want this all to be over, for some reason, he didn't like the idea of growing up.

"Hey Sirius." Brenna, the keeper, said. "Have you told them?"

Sirius shook his head and looked over at his friends.

"Come on," She said softly, "You've all been talking about this house for months, when are you going to tell them."

"We've all had the idea to stay together when we got out of school this year." Sirius said, "Us four, and then we each choose someone. Obviously I chose…"

"Sara." Brenna finished, "Well, you've picked me now, and I say it's about time you tell them since we're all moving in to it in about a month."

Sirius nodded, "I know. I just haven't gotten around to it."

He liked Brenna. He liked her a lot. But when he thought of moving in to the same house with her, it scared him. James and Lily, Remus and Katherine, and Peter and Marlee were all serious about their relationships. It was scary to him that it would mean he and Brenna had to get serious, too. He wasn't sure he was ready for it.

Maybe that was why he hadn't told anyone, not even James. He didn't want to make the fact that he had a new girl in his life final. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Come on," She said, kissing his cheek, "Every one's clearing out; let's go to the Great Hall."

Sirius looked at her. She was beautiful with her dark, thin hair up in a messy pony and her big brown eyes looking up at him with concern.

He kissed her, "Okay, let's go."

Ever since the ball they had been hanging out a lot more, getting close and sharing a lot. Not to mention snogging, that was always a plus, too.

The seventh years entered the Great Hall, many had tear stains down there cheeks, and were looking around at everything, as if trying to savor their last moments inside this great castle.

There weren't the four house tables like usual, but instead rows and rows of chairs. Every one took a seat and began talking to the people next to them.

"If I could have your attention please," Dumbledore said loudly, and at once the whole room became silent. "Thank-you," He smiled. "Seven long years with you all; and each and every one of you has proved your talent in unimaginable ways. As you see there aren't house tables, because in Hogwarts we were all separated, but now that you are all entering the actual world, the chairs were to prove and you're all together in this. If I could have Minerva up here…thank-you."

Professor McGonagall walked up to where Dumbledore was briskly and readjusted her spectacles, "I have a few words prepared." She opened up a sheet of parchment. "Well, as Dumbledore said, it has been seven_ long_ years. It would be a lie if I said this wasn't one of the most troublesome years with all the deaths of students, and students' family members.

"This year was also very…humorous. I haven't had such trouble makers as I have had in this year in…oh, I don't even know how long." At this her eyes swept over the Marauders for a fraction of a second, and her thin lips curved into a smile.

"It's hard to say good-bye, as it is every year. But I would like you all to know that you will do great in all that you do if you just try your best. Never forget you have the power to do anything at all." She sniffed, "Have a great life, students, and be safe."

She strode away and Dumbledore came back. "Now if I could have Professor Slughorn…"

Each teacher came up and made a speech, and when it was over, Dumbledore resumed his.

"I hope you all know what bright, young people you are. You have the power and ability to change any situation. I know I'll be seeing some of you in the future, so it's not really good-bye. I hope you all enjoy yourselves, and Hogwarts will miss you…as will we all."

Everyone stood up, slowly, one by one, and soon there wasn't a single student sitting. Many began clapping and cheering, large smiles on their faces.

Lily glanced over at James and grinned, her eyes sparkling.

---

"Hey guys," Sirius said to the Marauders, Lily, Marlee, and Katherine. "Can we talk to you for a second?"

"We as in you and your shadow?" James laughed.

"We as in me, too." Brenna walked up to all of them gathered just outside Hogwarts castle.

"Sure." Lily said, "What do you need to talk to us about?"

"You know the house we all bought?" Sirius asked.

The four Marauders and bought a small house in the beginning of the year, and they could each pick someone, boy or girl to help stay there and help pay the rent. There were two levels, with three bedrooms. There was an empty room meant for recreation, but they were turning it into a fourth room.

The boys and girls weren't sharing rooms however, for one the parents just would not have it, and two they all agreed to wait until they were older and more serious. True, seventeen was mature, but they all agreed it would be slightly awkward, especially if they got in a fight or broke up.

Sirius and James were in one room, each getting a twin bed. Peter and Remus were in the other one, each getting a bed also. Lily and Sara were going to share a room, and Marlee and Katherine were together.

It was a nice house, true enough, and it was slightly expensive, but with the eight of them they managed. It took a while to get all the parents to agree, especially the more strict ones. A few, like Marlee's, felt that it was inappropriate for boys and girls to live together, but finally agreed since this was the only living option she had for a reasonable price.

"I've picked someone to stay at the house with us." Sirius said, gesturing to Brenna, but he looked nervous.

"That's great!" Katherine said, "Who?"

"Brenna," Sirius said, "I just…pointed to her."

Lily's lips tightened. Brenna was nice and all, but she wasn't Sara. She didn't know what she was expecting, maybe him saying, 'Hey, I owled Sara and begged her to come stay with us and she agreed!'

"Welcome to the club, Brenna!" Marlee said happily, "You'll be rooming with Lily!"

"Is that alright with you?" Brenna asked nervously, and Lily visibly relaxed.

"Of course it's alright!" Lily grinned, throwing her arms around her.

Brenna hugged her back as she exhaled deeply. All these people had been friends for such a long time, and she was scared to death about whether they'd accept her or not.

"It'll be fun," Lily added, "Like a slumber party every day."

"Thanks." Brenna said, turning to face Sirius, "Well, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

James looked Lily in the eye. She was with the most amazing person he had ever met. She was uncomfortable with rooming with a girl she'd barely met, yet she pushed that aside and welcomed Brenna into the home, and their friendship.

Life as adults were finally beginning. In just a few minutes they would get on the train and leave Hogwarts behind.

Lily took James' hand as they all began to approach the train.

"I'm scared." She said quietly as people began filing onto the train.

"Lily," James said lightly, "You've ridden the train plenty of times before."

"You know that's not what I mean," She gripped his hand tighter, it was a comfort for her. "We're entering a world full of deaths and war, and we're doing it alone."

James spun around to face her, "We're never alone." He said seriously, "We have all of our great friends. And Lily, I promise you this, right now, and right here."

"What do you promise?" Lily asked, her eyes welling with tears.

"I promise you that I will protect you with everything I have."

"You sound so serious." Lily said, trying to sound like she was kidding, but he could see right through her.

"I know you're scared, and I just want you to know that I am, too, okay? You're not alone on this, and you'll never have to be alone on anything. I'm here for you, okay?" He took her other hand and squeezed it.

"I'm here for you, too." Lily said, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I love you, Lily Evans. No matter what. I always will." He stepped closer and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"I can protect you, too." She offered, "I know you think you won't need it…but I will. I love you too, James."

"I'm here for you," James said, "Forever and always."

Lily took his hands off her cheeks and stood on her tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "Forever and always."

He took her hand and they continued walking to the train, "That was deep."

Lily nodded, "It was. But it was comforting."

The reached the train, their stuff had already been loaded on.

"It's a strange feeling, isn't it?" James asked as his foot hit the first step. "We're leaving home."

"No," Lily said, looking him straight in the eye, "We have each other, and as long as we hold on to that, we're always home."

* * *

A/N: Well. That concludes the end of Their Time of Need. I hope the ending met your expectations. If you want more, (and I hope you do) check out the sequal that's coming out soon! Thanks and love you all- Lilly.  



End file.
